Curando un corazón
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: Bella es una joven doctora, con una dolorosa infancia; Edward es un eminente cirujano que perdió lo que más quería en un accidente. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuándo se conozcan?
1. Dejando todo atrás

**Aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer; los que no aparecen en la saga son inventados.**

_**Curando un corazón**_

Prefacio

Miraba distraída por la ventanilla del avión, mientras las horas del viaje iban pasando.

Dejaba atrás mi vida entera, para poder huir de las constantes peleas y reproches con mis padres, deseando poder encontrar un poco de paz, dedicarme a mi vocación, la medicina, y...por qué no, ser un poco feliz. Tampoco le pedía tanto a la vida.

Un pequeño gorjeo a mi lado me distrajo de mis pensamientos; mi pequeña hija de apenas dos meses se removía en su capazo. Amorosamente acaricié su rosada y rechoncha mejilla, mientras miraba ese pequeño trocito de cielo, mi única motivación para seguir luchando...y viviendo.

Capítulo 1: Dejando todo atrás...

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, y tengo veinticuatro años. Nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Washintong, allí me crié, junto con mis padres y mi hermano Jacob.

Mi padre es el reputado y famoso neurocirujano Charlie Swan, jefe su especialidad en el hospital McAllens de Seatle; es un médico respetado en todo el país, aunque no muy querido, debido a su carácter orgulloso y altivo.

Su gran profesionalidad en la materia le obligaba a viajar por todo el país, dando numerosos cursos y seminarios, lo que hizo que el matrimonio de mis padres hiciera aguas. Eso hizo que mi madre buscara consuelo en brazos ajenos, y mi padre se limitara a tener aventuras en todas las ciudades a las que acudía.

Más de una vez el trató de ser inteligente, pidiéndole que se divorciaran, pero la orgullosa Renee Swan nunca quiso ni oír hablar del tema; para ella guardar las apariencias y no dar que hablar era su razón de vivir, por no hablar en que posición quedaría, económicamente hablando.

De modo que desde que yo tengo uso de razón, de puertas para fuera éramos la típica familia modelo, unida y feliz, envidiada por todos.

De puertas para dentro, las constantes disputas y peleas entre ellos eran el pan nuestro de cada día; por lo que los últimos cinco años prácticamente cada uno hacía su vida, llegando incluso a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

No se hablaban si no era estrictamente necesario.

Todavía recordaba con pena cómo, las noches en que ellos se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, me iba corriendo a la habitación de Jake, para abrazarme a él mientras llorábamos en silencio.

Los recuerdos más bonitos de mi niñez eran los fines de semana en que nos quedábamos con la abuela Swan, a la que considerábamos nuestra verdadera madre. Para ella era muy doloroso presenciar todo aquello, pero siempre decía que no debes meterte en medio de un

matrimonio, y así lo hizo.

Pero la abuela Swan ya no está , hace tres años su corazón ya no pudo más y se fue, y Jake y yo nos quedamos solos.

Debido a todo lo que viví en mi casa, me convertí en una chica tímida y poco sociable, dedicada por y para mis estudios; aunque también, cómo cualquier adolescente, tuve mis enamoramientos y citas, aunque sin pasar de unos inocentes besos, porque el chico que realmente me gustaba era un cretino y no me hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

Martha, la única amiga que tenía, y la única que sabía lo que ocurría en mi casa, fue mi apoyo incondicional en esos años, hasta que hace seis años se marchó a Los Ángeles, para estudiar derecho; aunque seguíamos en contacto y nos veíamos siempre que podíamos.

La única vez que vi a mi padre entusiasmado por algo que yo hacía, pero tampoco mucho, fue cuándo le dije que estudiaría medicina; el abuelo Swan también fue médico, de modo que mi vocación estaba clara de dónde venía.

Mientras cursé los cinco años de medicina general, en la universidad de Seatle, me esforcé al máximo; muchos pensaban que ser la hija del doctor Swan significaba aprobar exámenes por la cara; si ellos supieran que mi padre apenas se molestó en echarme una mano...tan sólo me preguntaba por los exámenes, suspendiera o aprobara siempre ponía la misma mueca de indiferencia.

Cuando me preguntó sobre la especialidad que haría en mis años de residencia, lo único que me dijo era que esa especialidad estaba infravalorada y que no tenía la relevancia de la cirugía o neurología.

Me enfrenté a él, añadiendo que hacer anestesiología y reanimación era tan importante y respetable...y era lo que yo quería.

No dijo nada más, pero sabía que no le gustaba, pero era mi vida, no la de él.

Pero la guinda del pastel estaba por llegar.

Al acabar los cinco años de medicina general, pasé el verano en Forks, antes de mi traslado a Nueva York, donde haría mi residencia. Ya lo tenía todo listo y solucionado.

Me fui con Marha y algunos ex-compañeros de instituto a Port-Ángeles, para cenar y tomar unas copas. Mis padres habían tenido una bronca monumental...y a mi no se ocurrió otra cosa que ponerme a beber y a bailar cómo una loca para distraerme y olvidarme de todo; recuerdo que movía mis caderas sin control alguno, y un chico se me acercó por detrás, pegando su cuerpo al mío y también borracho cómo una cuba.

Mi siguiente recuerdo es en la cama de un pequeño hotel, tapada por una fina sábana color crema... desnuda y sola. Me dolía horrores la cabeza, y no recordaba nada...pero era evidente que algo había hecho.

Sé que es triste, pero así perdí mi virginidad, con un tío que ni recuerdo su cara, ni sé su nombre...nada.

Pero las consecuencias llegaron enseguida, al tener que explicar a mis padres, que me había quedado embarazada...y qué no sabía quién era el padre.

Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, y me dio una tremenda bofetada, pegando alaridos sobré que pensaría la gente.

Mi padre me llamó, entre otras lindezas, caprichosa e irresponsable, llegando incluso a sugerirme que interrumpiera el embarazo.

Pero ese pequeño ser ya se había adueñado de mi corazón; sabía que había sido una irresponsable, pero cargaría con las consecuencias y responsabilidades y criaría a mi bebé sola, si era preciso...y le daría todo el cariño y amor del mundo.

Obviamente tuve que cancelar mi residencia en Nueva York y quedarme en Forks, por lo menos hasta que la niña naciera.

Mis padres apenas me dirigieron la palabra en los ocho meses y medio que duró mi embarazo; y un 7 de abril mi pequeña Megan apareció en este mundo. Era preciosa, con unos ojitos azul grisáceos, unos mofletes rosados, y un fino pelito castaño, cómo el mío.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que mis padres, al ver a su nieta, se ablandaran un poco, pero no fue así; mi padre no apareció por el hospital, y mi madre ni se molestó en mirar a la niña una vez.

Mi hermano estaba emocionado con su sobrina...y hablando con él, tomé la decisión, pensando en mi niña y en mi carrera.

Gracias a las gestiones que había hecho en los últimos meses de mi embarazo, conseguí una plaza de anestesista residente en el North-Union Medical Center, uno de los mayores hospitales de San Francisco.

Jake y su mujer Leah vivían allí, después de que mi hermano se marchara de casa, harto de la situación.

Gracias a mis pequeños ahorros y el dinero que la abuela Swan nos dejó en herencia a mi y a mi hermano, podría alquilar un pequeño apartamento, suficiente para Megan y para mi, y con mi sueldo, podría sacar adelante a mi pequeña.

Cierto que no sería un sueldo cómo el de un médico adjunto, y aunque fuera residente, era doctora, ganaría suficiente.

Los sollozos de mi hija me sacaron de mis recuerdos; con cuidado la cogí del capazo y llamé a una azafata, pidiéndole por favor que calentara el biberón que le entregué.

Mientras le daba el biberón, no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunada que era...mi niña me había salvado...y ahora empezaba una nueva etapa.


	2. San Fracisco

Capítulo dos: San Francisco

Por fin tomamos tierra en nuestro nuevo hogar; Megan, después de la comilona, se volvió a quedar plácidamente dormida, y así permaneció mientras bajamos del avión.

Agarré mi enorme bolso y el capazo de mi niña y desembarcamos., esperando a que saliera la única maleta que traía, ya que había mandado el resto unos días antes, y el carrito.

Después de armar el carro y coger la maleta, pasamos las grandes puertas del cristal; no tardé en divisar a un muchacho alto, moreno y fuerte, junto a una chica también morena y ojos marrones.

Se adelantaron corriendo, y me lancé a unos fuertes brazos.

-¡Jake!- dije emocionada.

-Hola Bells...pequeña, qué ganas de verte- me dijo mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Y yo a ti- le contesté aún abrazada a él.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó una vez me bajó al suelo.

-Bien, estamos bien; muy contentas de estar aquí- le contesté; supuse que en casa charlaríamos largo y tendido.

Me giré y abracé con fuerza a mi cuñada.

Unas vez nos abrazamos los tres, miraban ansiosos el carrito, pues no conocían en persona a la niña. Eché hacia atrás la capota, para que la viesen.

-Oh Jake...es preciosa, mírala- dijo Leah pasando un dedo por su piernecita, mientras la contemplaba extasiada.

-Que chiquitina es...- dijo mi hermano en un susurro; se estaba emocionando.

Miraba con cariño a mi cuñada, sabía por Jake que llevaban un tiempo buscando familia, pero aun no lo habían conseguido, por lo que para Leah era una alegría que hubiésemos venido.

Una vez contemplaron a Megan, que ni se inmutó en su sueño, Jake cargó con la maleta y nos dirigimos a casa.

Mientras buscaba un apartamento me quedaría en su casa con ellos; eran principios de junio, y mi trabajo en el hospital no empezaba hasta el 15 de julio; esperaba que en un mes y medio pudiese encontrar un apartamento y acomodarme.

Una vez en casa, mientras desembalaba las maletas que habían llegado hace un par de días, Jake se enfrascó en el montaje de la cuna y Leah bañaba y daba de cenar a Megan.

-¿Cuál es el tornillo C?; ¿y dónde leches está la ranura A?; ésto no me cuadra mucho- murmuraba enfadado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Jake...me parece que estás mirando el dibujo al revés- le dijo Leah alzando una ceja, mientras mecía amorosamente a su sobrina.

-Ah...aún así, eso de montaje sencillo y rápido se lo podían ahorrar- bufaba mi hermano, mientras daba la vuelta al papel.

Leah y yo no podíamos disimular la risa. Una vez la cuna estuvo montada y segura y Megan dentro de ella, de nuevo placidamente dormida, nos sentamos a cenar.

-He preparado lasaña de verduras Bells, se que te encanta- me dijo Leah con una sonrisa.

-Hum..., que rico, gracias- dije, pinchando el tenedor en las capas de pasta.

Un minuto después, mi hermano empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo se tomaron que vinieras a vivir aquí?- preguntó mi hermano con cautela.

-Pues...creo que les importó bien poco Jake, ya sabes cómo son- le contesté con un suspiro.

-Pensé que la niña les haría replantearse su postura- agregó Leah.

-Yo también tenía la esperanza....pero no, para ellos creo que fue un alivio...que pensaría la gente...la hija de Renne Swan, madre soltera- dije esas dos últimas frases imitando la estridente voz de mi madre.

-¿Cómo pueden ser así?, ¿qué les hemos hecho?; somos sus hijos...y quienes hemos pagado las consecuencias de ese....no se ni cómo llamarlo....matrimonio- Jake empezaba a enfadarse.

-No te tortures más, cielo, y tú tampoco Bells- nos suplicó Leah, tomando a su marido de la mano.

-Espero que nos se les ocurra aparecer por aquí a molestaros... si lo hacen ahora SI se las verán conmigo- siseó mi hermano, completamente furioso.

-Tranquilo Jake, no saben vuestra dirección, y no sabrán la mía; aparte, no creo que se presenten aquí- le dije con una mueca.

Leah cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Bien Bells, espero que busques un apartamento cerca nuestro- me dijo mientras tomábamos el postre.

-Eso quisiera, lo poco que he visto del barrio me gusta, está bien comunicado con el hospital, tiene jardines y parques para poder pasear, hay muchos comercios- empezó a enumerar Bella.

-Está bien comunicado con el centro- añadió Leah.

-Y lo más importante, nos tendrías cerca para ayudarte con la niña- agregó Jake.

Reflexioné un momento sobre lo que mi hermano había dicho, y tenía razón, ya que tendría diferentes turnos y guardias en el hospital.

-Cuándo vaya al hospital les pediré los cuadrantes de las guardias....espero que no se pasen- murmuré para mis adentros.

-Yo me quedaré con ella por las mañanas, sabes que mi trabajo de recepcionista es por la tarde- me dijo mi cuñada.

-Y los fines de semana podemos encargarnos los dos, y cuándo tengas guardia de noche- dijo Jake convencido.

-El problema será cuándo tenga turno de tarde- dije con fastidio.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo escaquearme, para eso soy el dueño del taller Bells- añadió Jake en tono burlón.

-No Jake, tampoco es justo- le reproché.

-Por lo menos hasta que encontremos otra solución; piénsalo Bells- me suplicó con un puchero.

-Está bien, vale, acepto.- contesté rodando los ojos.

-Esa es mi doctora- dijo en tono burlón.

Ese mes y medio pasó rápido, con la ayuda de Jake y Leah encontré un coqueto apartamento, reformado y a dos calles de dónde vivía mi hermano. Tenía dos habitaciones, una baño y cocina con barra americana, suficiente para mi pequeña y para mi. Lo que más me gustaba eran los grandes ventanales del salón, que daban a un parque precioso.

Además tuve suerte de que la cocina y el salón estaban amueblados; con la ayuda de Leah elegí un dormitorio sencillo para mi y algo más para el cuarto de Megan. Me ayudaron a hacer la mudanza, y una semana antes de empezar a trabajar estábamos instaladas.

También acudí al hospital, para firmar mi contrato y presentarme al que sería mi adjunto y supervisor, la doctora Lucy Sanders. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, amable y educada. Me llevó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, dónde también trabajaría en reanimación, aparte de quirófanos.

Una vez me despedí de ella pasé por personal a recoger mis identificaciones y los uniformes de color azul clarito.

Dos horas después salía del hospital, mirando el cuadrante de turnos; de momento tenía turno de mañana las tres primeras semanas, y dentro de dos fines de semana, guardia.

Suspiré aliviada, Jake no tendría que dejar el taller y Leah se quedaría con Megan por la mañana.

La semana pasó muy rápido; el lunes sonó el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana; me levanté contenta, fui a echar un vistazo a Megan, que dormía como un lirón, y me dirigí a la ducha; Leah vendría en media hora para quedarse con la niña.

Me puse unos vaqueros claros con una camiseta lila y mis converse negras; dí un besito mi niña y me despedí de mi cuñada; salí, dispuesta a enfrentarme a un nuevo reto.


	3. La doctora Swan

Capítulo 3: La doctora Swan

Llegué al hospital, y rápidamente me puse el uniforme, colgué mi estetoscopio por los hombros y me puse mi identificación, al llegar al despacho de la doctora Sanders un nudo se apoderó de mi estómago; tomé aire y llamé a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo mi adjunta, sin dejar de mirar unos papeles.

-Buenos días doctora Sanders- saludé mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Buenos días doctora Swan- dijo amablemente, mientras levantaba su vista del ordenador.

-¿Soy la primera?- pregunté en susurro para mi, pero la doctora me oyó, y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

-Eres la primera...y la única residente de anestesiología este año- me dijo tan tranquila.

No salía de mi asombro, por lo que ella siguió.

-No hay mucha gente que haga esta especialidad; estate tranquila, esto no es la residencia de cirugía, ya sabes que hay son muchos más autoritarios- me contó amablemente.

-Ya...- fue lo único que pude murmurar, todavía alucinada.

-Ven, vamos a reanimación, te presentaré al resto del servicio, sígueme- me ordenó amablemente, mientras abría la puerta.

Al llegar, un grupo se giró hacia nosotras; eran cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó.

-Buenos días doctora Sanders- dijeron casi a coro.

-Quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva residente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida- respondieron casi a coro de nuevo.

La doctora Sanders iban a decir algo más, pero un sonido la interrumpió, miró su busca y se apartó.

Una chica rubia, alta y guapísima, de mirada amable, se acercó a mi.

-Soy Rosalie Hale, enfermera, es un placer- dijo mientras se acercaba para darme dos besos.

-Encantada- le contesté con una sonrisa.

Otras dos chicas y uno de los chicos se acercaron también.

-Angela Weber, enfermera también- me dijo una chica bajita, con el pelo negro recogido en una enorme coleta.

-Un placer- la respondí mientras la besaba, al igual que Rosalie.

-Amanda Donaldson, llámame Mandy, residente de tercer año, un placer Isabella.- me dijo otra de las chicas, con ojos azules y pelo castaño claro no más abajo de los pómulos, con un gracioso flequillo ladeado.

-Encantada, igualmente, y por favor, llamadme Bella- le dije después de devolverle otros dos besos.

-Ellos son Jasper Whitlock y Tyler Crowley, adjuntos- me dijo señalando a dos de los muchachos; Jasper no muy alto, con el pelo un poco largo, ligeramente ondulado y ojos de color miel ; y Tyler, afroamericano de piel no muy oscura, ambos de unos treinta y pocos años, incluso menos.

-Bienvenida al equipo Bella- me dijo Tyler con una sonrisa, mientras me estrechaba la mano.

-Por fin una cara nueva, aquí estarás muy bien, somos una gran familia- me contó Jasper con otra sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Un placer estar aquí, me siento muy halagada, no esperaba una bienvenida así- les dije con una sonrisa; estaba muy contenta, me esperaba rechazo e indiferencia.

-Esto no es cirugía, aquí no somos tan malos- me dijo otra voz masculina, que siguió hablando -Mike Newton, residente de último año- me dijo alzándome su mano para estrecharla.

-Vaya, es un consuelo saberlo; seguro que estaré muy bien aquí- respondí alegre.

-Pero aún así eres la novata...así que pringarás con muchos informes este año- añadió Jasper con una sonrisa perversa.

-Jazz, no la aturulles; disculpa, es muy bromista, soy Alice, enfermera...y esposa de este médico que te quiere atemorizar- dijo con una gran sonrisa; era bajita y menuda, con un pelito negro corto y despuntado a cada lado.

-Vaya...encantada- dije riéndome.

-El es Seth Clearwater, nuestro único chico enfermero...y un amor- me dijo señalando a un chico moreno, con el pelo un poco largo.

-Me haces sonrojar Alice; es un placer que alguien haga residencia aquí, no sois muchos anestesistas- me dijo.

-Cierto- le contesté.

Una vez se presentaron todos, me rodearon y me empezaron a interrogar.

-¿Dé dónde eres?- me preguntó con amabilidad Mandy.

-Nací en Forks, estado de Wasinhtong- le respondí.

-Eso es cerca de Seatlle, ¿no?- inquirió Seth.

-Así es, estudié allí en la universidad- le respondí de nuevo.

-Perdona mi indiscreción....¿tienes algún parentesco con Charles Swan, el neurocirujano?- preguntó curioso Jasper.

Cómo no...ya sabía que mi apellido saldría a reducir.

-Soy su hija- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, y poniendo una mueca de indiferencia que a ninguno les pasó inadvertida; pero gracias a dios, no preguntaron nada más.

Mandy, Angela, Tyler y Mike se marcharon enseguida, ya que habían hecho guardia de noche y, según ellos, se había quedado para conocerme.

El resto nos pusimos enseguida a trabajar; de momento estaría en reanimación para vigilar a los pacientes que salían de quirófano, siempre bajo la supervisión de alguien.

Asentí contenta, ya tendría la oportunidad de ir a quirófano.

A media mañana nos fuimos al pequeño cuarto que teníamos cómo área de descanso, dentro del servicio. Equipado con tele para las guardias, un frigorífico, un enorme sofá y, lo más importante, una monumental cafetera; en el centro una mesa redonda y sillas.

Nos servimos un café y nos pusimos a charlar de nuevo.

-Cuéntanos un poco más de ti...¿tienes pareja?- interrogó Alice de manera directa.

-Cielo...¿sabes que eres una cotilla en potencia?, disculpa su indiscreción- me dijo Jasper, mirando con enojo a su mujer.

-Jajajjajaj...no pasa nada; no, no tengo pareja- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno saberlo- añadió Seth, al que me quedé mirando perpleja, arqueando las cejas.

-Tranquila...era una broma, tengo novia, se llama Leslie y trabaja en pediatría- siguió explicando, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Ahhhhh....vale, me dejas más tranquila- le dije en plan broma, riéndome, y el resto también acompañaba mis carcajadas.

-¿Conoces a mucha gente aquí?- me preguntó Rose mientras me extendía un bote con galletas.

-No, sólo a mi hermano Jake y a su mujer Leah; por eso vine aquí- les conté mientras tomábamos el café.

-Tenemos que quedar fuera del hospital, así conoces más San Francisco, ¿te parece bien que salgamos el viernes a cenar?, Jazz tiene guardia- me dijo Alice dando palmaditas, cómo una niña pequeña.

-Vamos, anímate, le diremos a Mandy que venga también, y a Angela- me dijo Rose en tono súplica.

-Angela tiene guardia esa noche- añadió Seth con una sonrisa perversa.

-Pero...¿a qué se la cambiarías?- preguntó Alice poniendo un puchero.

-Alice...no empieces...eso es chantaje...y no me valen pucheros de ningún tipo... vale vale, me lo pensaré- bufó Seth, mirando la cara de cordero degollado que ponía Alice.

-Esto...no se si podré, si mi hermano y Leah tienen planes...-empecé a tartamudear.

-¿Planes de qué?- preguntó Alice, que me miraba con confusión.

-Veréis...tengo una niña de tres meses y...-no pude continuar, un gritito me interrumpió.

-¿Eres mamá?- me dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, se llama Megan- contesté alegre.

-Pero...¿no has dicho que no tenías pareja?- ahora era Seth el confundido.

-Y no la hay...mi hija lleva mi apellido- suspiré con un poco de tristeza.

-Vaya, ha debido ser muy duro, me refiero a estar criándola sola- me dijo Jasper .

-Si, pero bueno...supongo que el verla crecer feliz vale la pena- le contesté, esbozando otra sonrisa mientras me acordaba de mi niña.

-Por supuesto...y por cierto, tienes que traerla un día- me dijo Rose tomándome de la mano y animándome.

-Entonces cambiaremos la cena por una merienda, y por supuesto te traes a la niña- me dijo Alice con cariño.

-Hecho- contesté con una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando de mil y un temas; no pensaba mencionar a mi hija, pero por otro lado tampoco tenía por qué no hacerlo, es más, me sentía aliviada de que lo supieran.

Al rato, una voz nos sacó de las animada conversación.

-¿Hooolaaaa?; ¿que pasa, que los de renimación no trabajan?- preguntó una voz burlona a nuestras espaldas. Al girarnos nos encontramos con un chico moreno y musculoso, con unos ojos verdes, parecía un portero de discoteca de lo grande que era.

-Em, ¿que tal?- le saludó Jasper chocándose las manos.

-Pasaba a ver cómo se encontraba la señora Font- respondió mientras cogía una taza y se ponía un café.

-¿La que operaste ayer por el procedimiento de Rashkind*?- respondió Seth.

-La misma- respondió mientras se sentaba y me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Tenemos chica nueva en la oficina?- preguntó divertido.

-Es la doctora Bella Swan, residente de primer año- le dijo Rose mirando unos informes.

-Encantado, por fin una cara nueva, soy Emmet Cullen, cirujano especialista en cardiología- me explicó tendiéndome la mano.

-Un placer conocerte- le contesté mientras se la estrechaba.

-Llámame Em; me verás mucho por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros vamos a lo nuestro- dijo Seth, mientras él y Alice se levantaban.

-Nos vemos- dijo Emmet.

-Yo me voy también, Bella ¿vienes?- me preguntó Rose mientras se levantaba.

-Claro- contesté.

-Hasta luego chicos- me despedí de ellos.

-Rose, ¿cuándo vas a aceptar la invitación para ir a cenar conmigo?- le preguntó Emmet justo antes de que saliéramos por la puerta.

Rose bufó, y se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

-Hum...a ver...cuándo me vendría bien...deja que consulte mi agenda...¿nunca?- contestó molesta, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Me fascinan las mujeres con carácter- respondió Emmet con una sonrisa perversa.

-Y yo detesto a los hombres arrogantes y vacilones- le contestó ella con una mueca.

-Me encantas, Rosalie Hale- la siguió éste.

-Adiós Emmet- añadió mientras cerraba la puerta del gabinete.

Para mis adentros me moría de la risa, hasta que Rose me vio y se empezó a reír ella también.

-Bufff....que plasta- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Hombre...es simpático, un poco vacilón, eso sí- le comenté.

-Lleva dándome la murga casi un año- respondió con fastidio.

-Pues si que es insistente- musité.

-Y que lo digas...en fin, vente conmigo- me dijo tomando unas carpetas.

-Vamos a ello- le dije animadamante.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, yo más que nada observando y familiarizándome con el servicio. Al dar las tres fui a cambiarme, despidiendo a mis compañeros.

Salí del hospital con una montaña de informes bajo el brazo, con paso ligero, quería ir a ver a mi niña, nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de ella.

Tan concentrada iba que choqué con alguien; no llegué a caerme, pero los informes volaron por todo el hall del hospital.

Torpemente me agaché para recogerlos, cuándo una voz suave y dulce habló.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Si, discúlpame por favor, no te vi- murmuré avergonzada, ¿cómo podía ser tan patosa?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, discúlpame tu a mí también- dijo mientras recogía algunos papeles.

Al incorporarme y levantar la cara me quedé estupefacta. Un chico alto, guapísimo, con el pelo color bronce despeinado y unos ojos verdes preciosos me miraba con una mezcla de amabilidad y sorpresa.

Llevaba puesto un uniforme azul oscuro, por lo que trabajaba en el hospital.

Recuperé la compostura para hablar.

-Disculpa de veras; la verdad es que soy un poco torpe, gracias por ayudarme- le dije mientras tomaba el resto de informes que me tendía.

-N...no, tranquila, no pasa nada...debo irme, adiós- dijo atropelladamente y nervioso, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar de lo asombrada que me quedé, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a presentarme; pero no le dí más vueltas y reanudé mi camino a casa.

Llegué tarde, ya que el autobús tardo un siglo en llegar; me despedí de Leah, me di una ducha y me senté un rato en el sofá con el pilón de informes, hasta que oí a Megan protestar; me dirigí a su habitación.

-Hola cariño- le dije mientras la cogía y le daba un besito en la cabeza, al momento un olor nada agradable nos envolvió.

-Vaya, con razón te quejabas...vamos a cambiarte- le dije entre risas.

Después de cambiarla, y viendo la tarde soleada que hacía decidí salir a dar un paseo. Vestí a la niña y la coloqué en el carrito.

Me puse unos piratas negros con una camiseta blanca, y unas sandalias planas, hacía bastante calor.

Mientras iba por las calles del barrio, iba absorta en mis pensamientos, y sobre todo pensando en esos ojos verdes con los que había chocado. Eran muy parecidos a los de Emmet, pero tenían un brillo de tristeza infinita. No me di cuenta de que me llamaban por detrás hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro.

-Hola Bella- me saludó esa persona, me di la vuelta y era Mandy, mi compañera.

-Hola, qué sorpresa- le dije contenta.

-No sabía que vivías por aquí- me contestó alegre.

-Si, vivo en la calle Sailing, esquina con Baker- le expliqué mientras echaba el freno del cochecito de Megan.

-Yo vivo en Main con Rochester...somos vecinas- me explicaba.

-Vives cerca de mi hermano entonces- le expliqué a mi vez.

-¿Dando un paseo?- me preguntó curiosa mientras miraba a mi hija.

-Si, hay que aprovechar el buen día; esta es mi hija- le dije apartando la capota.

-Ohhh...que cosita, ¿cómo se llama?- me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mi pequeña.

-Megan- respondí.

-Hola Megan, eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabes no?- le dijo a mi hija, que por una vez iba despierta y la miraba fijamente, mientras Mandy le hacía cosquillas en la tripita.

-Es raro que la pilles con los ojos abiertos- le conté.

-Entonces la tita Mandy es afortunada- replicó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy, voy a ver a mi hermano Jake al taller; ¿te veré mañana?- le pregunté mientras agarraba el cochecito de nuevo.

-Esta semana voy de noches, pero ya coincidiremos...además, creo que el viernes tenemos sesión de café y tortitas- me recordó.

-Cierto...esta Alice- le dije riéndome.

-Tengo que irme, he quedado con mi novia, nos vemos Bella, adiós Megan- lo primero que dijo me dejó un poco...helada. No tenía nada en contra de las relaciones de gente entre su mismo sexo, pero si es cierto que aún es sorprendente enterarte.

Disimulé lo mejor que pude para despedirme.

-Hasta el viernes Mandy-.

Las tres primeras semanas pasaron muy rápido. Ese mismo viernes fui a merendar con las chicas, llevando a Megan conmigo, convirtiéndose a su vez en el centro de atención. Mis compañeras no paraban de hacerla carantoñas, mientras iba pasando por los brazos de todas ellas, incluso Rosalie se empeñó en darle el biberón, y Alice la cambió el pañal en el servicio.

Definitivamente, Megan tenía cuatro nuevas titas postizas.

Mi trabajo en el hospital iba muy bien, enseguida me habitué al ritmo del servicio, y puede decirse que estaba completamente integrada. La doctora Sanders alabó mi progreso y mi integración, estaba muy contenta, si todo seguía así en pocos meses podría empezar en los quirófanos.

En esas tres semanas no dejaba de pensar en ese chico de ojos verdes, me había impactado su mirada, tan bonita y profunda, pero a la vez tan triste. Cada vez que entraba y salía del hospital lo buscaba con disimulo, pero nunca lo veía.

Hasta aquel sábado, que tuve mi primera guardia.

_*Procedimiento de Rashkind: ampliación por defecto de un tabique interauricular._

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi trabajo y cursos me han mantenido alejada de fanfiction. Ahora que mis cursos han acabado, y mis tardes vueven a ser libres, actualizaré más a menudo. Tengo ya varios capítulos acabados, así que volveré a coger el ritmo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a las ** **personas que han agregado la historia a las alertas y favoritos, dan ánimo y fuerza para continuar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya van apareciendo el resto de personajes.**


	4. Casualidades

Capítulo 4: Casualidades

**PVO EDWARD**

Estaba tumbado en el incómodo catre que había en la salita de guardia del departamento de cirugía, con un libro apoyado en mi regazo y entrecerrando los ojos. Por suerte mi hermano Emmet no estaba de guardia y no me daría la lata, lo quería muchísimo...pero a veces era un poco cargante.

No dejaba de pensar en aquella chica con la que me había cruzado hace casi un mes, sobre todo en esos ojos del color del café, que eran tan parecidos a los de ella. Pero no la había vuelto a a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, cuándo mi busca empezó a pitar. Nada más mirarlo me levanté de un salto y bajé corriendo a urgencias. Al llegar allí me encontré con un hombre en una camilla, con el cuello inmovilizado y cubierto de sangre. Una de las enfermeras me puso una bata verde y me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunté cogiendo el historial que estaba a sus pies.

-Varón, cincuenta y dos años, accidente de tráfico, múltiples heridas en abdomen y piernas, constantes vitales estables, tensión 12/9; le hemos sedado, no paraba de moverse - me informó Jessica, una de las enfermeras de la ambulancia.

-Abdomen distendido, posible rotura de bazo, por eso te hemos avisado- me respondió Carlisle, médico de urgencias...y mi padre.

-Pasadme un ecógrafo- ordené mientras que con mis dedos presionaba el abdomen del paciente. Rápidamente miré la pantalla, mi padre no se había equivocado.

-Bioquímica, hematocrito y pruebas cruzadas; avisad a quirófano, tiene el bazo roto; después inmovilizad la pierna derecha y llamad a trauma, tiene fractura abierta de tibia y peroné- respondí mientras firmaba la autorización para los análisis. Una vez lo subieron me quedé charlando unos minutos con mi padre, me despedí dándole una palmada en el hombro y subí a hacer mi trabajo.

Mientras me lavaba y desinfectaba, oí la puerta abrirse, y Jasper apareció.

-Hola Edward- me saludó mientras abría el grifo que estaba al lado.

-Hola Jasper, pensé que no tenías guardia hoy- le respondí amablemente.

-Yo tampoco...me avisaron esta mañana, Tyler ha tenido una emergencia familiar y no está en San Francisco- me dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y Newton y Mandy?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Newton está en el quirófano tres con una apendicitis, Mandy libraba hoy, y a Bella no la íbamos a mandar, así que vengo yo- respondió mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿Bella?- pregunté extrañado.

-Es nuestra nueva residente, empezó hace un mes más o menos...¿Emmet no te ha hablado de ella?- me preguntó curioso.

-Mencionó que había nueva residente, pero nada más, no hemos coincidido, he estado de tardes todo este mes- le dije mientras una enfermera me ataba la bata.

-Pues es muy simpática y trabajadora, por cierto...¿sabes que es hija de Charlie Swan?- me dijo en plan cotilla.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédulo.

-Si...pero hay algo raro...apenas habla de él...¿y por qué vendría aquí?, podría estar en el McAllens de Seatlle con su padre- meditaba Jazz en voz alta.

-¿Sabes que Alice te está pegando el alcahueteo?- le respondí riéndome.

Reímos los dos, mientras entrábamos al quirófano.

Una vez terminada la operación, me lavé y me dispuse a rellenar el consiguiente informe para reanimación, una vez acabado se lo dí a Jasper, quedando en pasar por allí luego.

Me estaba poniendo un café, mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, todavía eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, cuándo mi padre entró.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo ha ido todo?- me dijo a modo de saludo.

-Bien, si todo sale cómo espero se recuperará; ¿quieres un café?- le pregunté.

-Doble por favor- me dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Serví los cafés y me senté frente a él.

-¿Cómo te va viviendo solo?, ya sabes, mamá está algo preocupada- me preguntó con cautela.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, mi pobre madre no hacía mas que vivir para Emmet y para mí, aparte de para mi padre... y eso que Emmet ya tenía 33 años y yo veintinueve. Desde que Sophie, mi novia desde la universidad, falleciera en ese accidente de tráfico, hace un año y medio, la preocupación de mi madre por mi era angustiosa.

Volví con ellos unos meses, hasta que tuve fuerzas para volver hasta el que había sido nuestro hogar, y eso inquietaba a mi madre, que viviera sólo no le hacía nada de gracia, pero debía retomar mi vida, aunque los recuerdos me golpearan nada más entrar por la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Dile a mamá que no se preocupe, estoy bien, y que me doy cuenta de qué pasa por casa para planchar- le contesté divertido.

-Ya la conoces... no te lo dijo porque supuso que te negarías- me respondió.

-Y supuso bien...pero creo que por más que le diga no cambiará de opinión- dije resoplando.

-Jajajajja...no te enfades, y no trates de llevarle la contraria, yo no lo hago- me contestó carcajeándose.

-Gracias por tus consejos papá- rodé los ojos- bueno me voy, tengo que pasar por reanimación. Dale un beso a mamá y dile que mañana iré a comer- me despedí levantándome.

-Se lo diré, hasta mañana hijo- me contestó mientras se dirigía al ascensor para volver a urgencias.

Entré a cuidados intensivos; estaba todo muy tranquilo. Busqué a Jasper y no lo veía por ningún lado, así que me dirigí a la salita. Una chica estaba sentada, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando unos informes.

-Disculpa, estoy buscando al doctor Whitlock, ¿sabes dónde está?- pregunté.

-No está en este momento, puedo ayudarle yo- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta...y se quedaba petrificada...y yo también.

Ante mi estaba aquella chica con la choqué hace un mes; tenía un rostro amable y simpático, su piel pálida tenía aspecto de ser suave y delicada, y su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos...tan grandes y expresivos, del mismo color que los de Sophie... por eso me impresionó tanto ese día que chocamos, y por eso huí, preso de los nervios.

Me quedé atontado, y me percaté que ella empezaba a sonrojarse; recuperé la conciencia cuándo me habló.

-Soy Isabella Swan, la nueva residente- se presentó, con un deje nervioso en su voz.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, cirujano; ¿así que tú eres la nueva residente?- le pregunté, mientras alzaba mi mano para estrechársela; al contactar ambas, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, su mano era pequeñita y suave; algo debió sentir ella también, porque se puso aún más colorada, era adorable.

-Si, llámame Bella por favor- se quedó en silencio, pensando un instante, y de nuevo me preguntó -¿eres algo de Emmet no, primos o algo así...?-

-Soy su hermano- le contesté con una sonrisa, y después repliqué -y tú llámame Edward, nada de doctor Cullen-.

-¿De verdad?...vaya...no os parecéis mucho...y no sabía que tenía un hermano- me contestó algo tímida.

-Veo que ya le conoces, ¿sigue persiguiendo a Rose, verdad?- le pregunté divertido.

-Si...siempre que Rose y él tienen el mismo turno se pasa por aquí...es...digámoslo así... persistente- me dijo medio riéndose.

-Yo más bien diría que es un poco pesado- contesté rodando los ojos.

Ella rió por mi comentario, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

No podía creerlo, ante mi estaba el chico con el que había cruzado hace un mes...y además es hermano de Emmet; me quedé un poco en shock mirándolo, casi podría afirmar que sólo se parecían en el color de los ojos.

Era bastante más alto que yo...y guapísimo, ahora lo afirmaba con todas las de la ley. Tenía una voz suave y aterciopelada, era música para mis oídos. Al estrecharnos la mano una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el brazo, a la vez que en mi estómago empezaban unas cosquillas extrañas. Además era simpático y amable, en eso se parecía bastante a Emmet, pero a la vez más reservado y tímido. Cuándo me recuperé de mi trance, hablé.

-Supongo que vienes a ver al señor...- cogí la historia de la mesa- Arthur Reggs, intervenido de urgencia por rotura de bazo y después por fractura abierta de tibia y peroné- le pregunté.

-Si, le dije a Jazz que pasaría por aquí- me respondió.

-Si, me lo advirtió; Jasper ha subido a dilatación, a poner una epidural, te acompaño- le expliqué.

-Gracias- me respondió mientras me cedía paso para pasar primero.

Al llegar a la cama del paciente, comprobé las constantes y la tensión; Edward le quitó la sábana para mirarle la sutura...cuándo el monitor empezó a pitar.

-¡Cae la tensión, está en 9/6!- le dije mientras tumbaba del todo la cama para auscultarle y mirarle el pulso.

-¡Se está chocando, está entrando en parada!; una ampolla de atropina intravenosa- me indicó; se la inyecté en la vía, pero no respondía, un sudor frío cruzó mi frente, no podía reaccionar.

-Rápido, carga las palas a 260- me dijo mientras empezaba con el masaje cardíaco.

Lo más deprisa que mis nervios me dejaban, preparé y cargué el desfibrilador; en esos momentos llegaba Seth para ayudarnos, que miró la carga.

-260- confirmó Seth.

-¡Fuera!- grité mientras se apartaban y le daba la descarga al señor Reggs, pero seguía en parada.

-Carga a 300, y otra ampolla de atropina- le ordené a Seth, mientras Edward seguía con el masaje y asentía con la mirada.

-Atropina puesta, 300- contestó Seth.

-¡Fuera!- volví a darle otra descarga...y el ritmo cardíaco recobró la normalidad; suspiré de alivio...y temblaba de los nervios.

-Buen trabajo Bella- me felicitó Seth, Edward asentía con una sonrisa; al momento Jasper venía corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó jadeante por la carrera.

-El señor Reggs entró en parada...pero ya está estabilizado- le contó Edward.

-Bien hecho Bella; ahora controlad las constantes durante dos horas; si no hay alteraciones, por la mañana podrá pasar a planta- me felicitó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a Edward, el me ha indicado- respondí con timidez.

-Pero sólo al principio, después tú has tomado el control, lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad- me contestó animándome.

-Lo siento Jasper, al principio me costó reaccionar- admití un poco frustrada.

-No Bella, es normal, todos hemos empezado y aprendido, y tú estás aquí para eso- me siguió animando Jasper.

-Has reanimado a tu primer paciente; eso se merece un café- me ofreció Seth tomándome de los hombros.

-La verdad es que lo necesito, ¿os tomáis uno con nosotros?- les pregunté a Edward y Jasper.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que regresar a mi guarida, pero te tomo la palabra para otro día- me contestó Edward.

-Voy contigo, quiero comentarte algo sobre la laparotomía de mañana, volveré enseguida, cualquier cosa me llamas al busca- añadió Jasper.

-Adios chicos- me despedí de ellos.

-Adiós Seth...adiós Bella- nos dijo a los dos, pero mirándome fijamente.

Tuve que desviar mi vista de sus ojos, pues empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa, y no sabía por qué.

-Adiós- volví a murmurar, casi para el cuello de mi camisa.

* * *

Suspiré aliviada cuándo a las ocho de la mañana fui a cambiarme para irme; estaba agotada, y para colmo, mi primera guardia, que yo esperaba pasar tranquilamente, sin agobios, se había convertido en toda una experiencia.

Y lo había vuelto a ver, a esos ojos que no dejaban de perseguirme en mi memoria; la verdad es que se portó condenadamente amable, educado, simpático...¿este hombre era real?; si lo era, pero estaría más que comprometido, un chico así no podría estar soltero y sin compromiso.

Salía por la puerta del hospital, cuándo vi a mi autobús arrancar; genial, encima hoy domingo, había menos transporte que otros días. Al llegar a la parada miré el panel de información, 20 minutos para el próximo.

Me senté, mientras encendía mi I-Pod y me relajaba un poco. Por suerte, Megan estaba en casa de Jake y Leah, y yo iría a comer con ellos, así podría dormir un poco. El lunes tenía turno de tarde. Menos mal que el hospital tenía una pequeña guardería para los trabajadores, ya que Leah no podía, además podría ir a echarla un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, ya llevaba tres meses en el hospital. Estábamos a mediados de octubre, y era mi época favorita del año. Me encantaba ir con Megan a pasear por el parque, ver ese color marrón y dorado en las copas de los árboles, además, en San Francisco hacía una temperatura suave casi todo el invierno.

Mi trabajo iba muy bien, mi relación con mis compañeros era estupenda, incluso tomé cariño a Emmet; cierto que a veces sus bromas podían llegar a ser un poco pesadas, pero era como un oso de peluche a lo grande.

Y Edward...la verdad es que últimamente no habíamos coincidido mucho; supe por Emmet que estaba siguiendo un seminario por las tardes, por lo que solo le veía cuándo ambos teníamos turno de mañana, que en mi caso, en esos tres meses habían sido escasos. Pero siempre me invitaba a un café cada vez que me veía, y así nos íbamos turnando.

Me preguntaba cómo iba mi trabajo, y él me contaba cómo iba el suyo, era un gran médico. Carlisle, su padre y jefe del servicio de urgencias, era un hombre encantador, a la vez que un excelente médico. Se notaba de donde les venía la vocación a él y a Emmet.

Pero nunca hablábamos de nuestra vida privada; estuve tentada a sacarle el tema más de una vez, pero algo en su mirada me impedía hacerlo.

Alguna vez que le pregunté a Alice, pues Jasper conoce a Edward y Emmet desde que eran niños, ésta no me dijo mucho, pero dejaba entrever que había sufrido, sobre todo en estos dos últimos años.

Pero en mis sueños se empezaba a hacer constante la presencia de Edward.

* * *

**Aquí teneís el siguiente capítulo, y el primer PVO De Edward; iré alternando PVO de los dos en algunos capítulos; creo que es es mejor planteralo así y que la historia fluya mejor.**

**De nuevo gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Espero que os guste.**


	5. Encuentro en el parque

Capítulo 5: Encuentro en el parque

**PVO EDWARD**

Era sábado por la mañana; por fin había terminado ese dichoso seminario, y tenía todo un fin de semana para descansar. Me levanté temprano; hoy no tenía que ir a comer a casa de mis padres, pues estaban fuera de la ciudad, y Emmet estaba de guardia, así que me vestí, con unos vaqueros, una sudadera negra y unas puma y me fui a dar un paseo, aprovechando la tibia mañana de otoño.

Terminé en un pequeño parque, con un café y mi libro, sentado en un banco. Me gustaba venir a los parques, a menudo me quedaba observando a las parejas que paseaban con sus hijos; una sonrisa de nostalgia y de tristeza se apoderaba de mi al ver esas escenas.

Me imaginaba cómo habría sido mi vida si Sophie no hubiera muerto, siempre tuvimos claro que cuándo tuviéramos una estabilidad laboral y económica nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia, ya que a ambos nos gustaban los niños. Sonreí mirando al cielo, no había día que no me acordara de ella, siempre la llevaría ahí en mi corazón.

Nunca me planteé rehacer mi vida, una parte de mi se negaba a rehacerla, los recuerdos y vivencias felices se habían convertido en dolorosos; y por otro lado no había encontrado a la persona adecuada...pero no contaba con cierta residente que se había colado en mi mente y en mis sueños esos últimos meses...Bella.

Era especial, eso se notaba a simple vista; mirar aquellos ojos achocolatados, tan bonitos y expresivos, tan parecidos a los de Sophie, era un bálsamo para mi pena.

Recordé el primer día que la conocí, su nerviosismo cuándo atendimos al señor Reggs, no se me olvidaba el nombre, y lo bien que lo había hecho. Jasper y Alice me contaban cómo se iba desenvolviendo en el servicio, le iba muy bien, llegaría a ser una gran doctora.

Siempre hablábamos de cosas de trabajo; nunca le mencioné a Sophie, y ella no me habló de su vida fuera del hospital...y me moría de curiosidad.

Me encantaba verla sonrojarse, su pequeño cuerpo parecía hecho para abrazarlo y acunarlo...pero mi timidez, y por qué no decirlo, mi miedo a rehacer mi vida, me impedían proponerle salir y conocerla más. Pero desde que dejé de verla tan a menudo, a causa del seminario, empecé a anhelar su compañía, era extraño.

Me volví a sumergir en mi lectura, pero a los cinco minutos una voz me distrajo.

-Hola Edward, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí- alcé la cabeza y era...Bella, parada ante mi con una sonrisa...y agarrando un carrito de bebé.

Un extraño sentimiento me invadió...¿ese bebé era suyo?, ¿estaba casada?; recordé que nunca había visto alianza alguna, pero igual no la llevaba.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Bien, aprovechando el fin de semana libre- me contestó.

-Ya veo...-le contesté con una sonrisa y alzando la cabeza para ver al bebé, pero ella sin querer me sacó de la duda.

-¿No sabías que tengo una niña?; me extraña que Alice no te haya contado nada, con lo que le gusta cotillear- me dijo tímidamente, con otra sonrisa.

-No, no lo sabía...¿puedo?- le pregunté con precaución.

-Claro que sí- me dijo mientras bajaba la capota. Dentro dormía una preciosa niña, muy parecida a Bella, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mismo color de pelo. Iba muy graciosa vestida, con un peto vaquero, una sudadera rosa y unas converse de bebé, también rosas, estaba para comérsela.

-Es muy guapa, se parece a ti...-le dije, lo que provocó que se sonrojara aún más.

-Gr...gracias...-respondió torpemente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- seguí interrogando.

-Se llama Megan, tiene seis meses- me explicaba mientras miraba con cariño a su pequeña.

-Es preciosa, seguro que a su padre se le cae la baba con ella- respondí con un pequeño deje de pena en la voz.

Bella suspiró y me miró con una mueca extraña, de confusión...y pena.

-Veo que Alice ha perdido su vena cotilla...¿puedo?- me dijo señalando el banco.

-Por supuesto- me moría por estar a su lado y escucharla, ya que esa mirada de pena no podía significar nada bueno.

-Bueno...nunca hemos hablado fuera del hospital...y ya que dentro de el nos llevamos bien...-empezó a relatar.

-Bella, no tienes por qué explicarme- le respondí, pero me cortó al instante.

-Quiero hacerlo- contestó con un hilo de voz.

* * *

No puedo explicar que me impulsó a sentarme en aquel banco con Edward, pero quería explicarle mi historia.

Tomé aire.

Una vez que le relaté la historia de mi infancia y cómo me quedé embarazada de Megan, creo que me pasé más de una hora en plan monólogo, miré hacia la nada, suspirando.

Una descarga eléctrica me sacudió el brazo, Edward tenía cogida mi mano, y me miraba con cariño.

-Siento mucho todo lo qué has pasado Bella...no me puedo imaginar que tus padres os trataran así a Jake y a ti- me contestó.

-Ya ves...ese es el auténtico Charlie Swan...una eminencia en su campo, no lo dudo...pero cómo padre....- preferí callarme.

-¿No sabes nada del padre de Megan?- me interrogó.

-Nada, ni siquiera recuerdo su cara- tomé aire y proseguí – sé que cometí un error, una irresponsabilidad aquella noche, pero a cambio tengo a mi pequeña; ella me da fuerza para continuar-.

-Y estoy seguro de que eres una madre estupenda- me dijo sonriéndome. Me quedé hechizada en sus ojos, no lo podía evitar, y mi corazón se desbocaba a un paso alarmante...pero Megan protestaba.

-Vaya, ya te has despertado...ven aquí- la dije sacándola del cochecito; al momento se calló, me giré hacia Edward, que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Mira Megan, es un amigo de mamá, se llama Edward- decía mientras acariciaba su manita y le miraba de reojo.

-Hola Megan...eres muy guapa, supongo que te lo dirán muchas veces- le dijo Edward a la niña, mientras ésta le cogía el dedo y le hacía una pequeña sonrisilla.

-Vaya, le caes bien- le dije riéndome...una idea se me pasó por la mente...así que sin más solté...-¿quieres cogerla?-.

Esperaba que dijera que no, pero me volvió a sorprender, ya que sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿Puedo?- me preguntó con cautela.

-Claro- le contesté y le tendí a la niña.

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Bella me había contado, todo lo que habían sufrido ella y su hermano, y cómo cuidaba sola su hija. Sentía admiración por Charlie Swan, no podía creer lo que me había contado acerca de sus padres, y todo lo que pasó en su embarazo.

Recordé la conversación con Jasper, preguntándose por qué no estaba en el McAllens de Seatlle con su padre; ahora todo encajaba, y la entendía perfectamente.

Por sus palabras comprendí lo mal que lo pasó, con su hermano lejos y sin ningún apoyo por parte de sus padres.

Hubo un momento en el que me quedé mirando fijamente sus ojos, mientras intentaba reconfortarla. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas empezaron a flotar en el ambiente, hasta que un suave llanto nos interrumpió.

Vi cómo Bella sacaba a su hija del cochecito, dejando de protestar al instante. Pude observarla con más atención, mientras Bella le explicaba graciosamente quién era yo. Tenía unos ojos enormes y expresivos, de un color azul grisáceo precioso... pero el resto era claramente de Bella, la carita en forma de corazón, su nariz, sus labios y su color de pelo. No pude resistirme a hacerla una carantoña.

-Hola Megan...eres muy guapa, supongo que te lo dirán muchas veces- le dije, mientras ésta me cogía el dedo y me daba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vaya, le caes bien- me dijo Bella con una risa suave, le sonreí de vuelta, hasta que dijo algo que me descolocó -¿quieres cogerla?-.

Me quedé petrificado por el ofrecimiento... pero me encantaban los niños, así que le pregunté con cautela y sorpresa.

-¿Puedo?-.

-Claro- me contestó mientras me tendía a la niña, a la que acomodé en mi regazo, mientras no dejaba de observarme con sus enormes ojos azules.

Apenas pesaba nada... era una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable, tener a alguien tan chiquitín en mis brazos. Miraba embelesado a la niña, y giré de nuevo mi vista hacia Bella, que nos miraba con ternura.

-Se te da bien... ¿te gustan los niños?- me preguntó.

-Si, me encantan, siempre he sido muy niñero- le contesté mientras seguía sosteniendo a Megan, quién se había acurrucado cómodamente en mi regazo.

-¿Te has planteado ser padre?- me preguntó.

Al momento de oír esa pregunta, un halo de tristeza me envolvió; desvié la mirada de Bella por un momento.

Ella se inquietó, y con una carraspeo nervioso, llamó de nuevo mi atención.

-Lo si...sien...siento Edward, ha sido muy indiscreto por mi parte, no quería molestarte- me dijo con confusión a la vez que se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

Vi que tendía los brazos, haciendo ademán de coger a la niña, pero rápidamente reaccioné.

-No... no me ha molestado Bella, no te preocupes- le dije sonriéndole un poco, para que se relajara. Vi que se tranquilizaba, y me dejó a la niña, que seguía tan pancha encima mío.

Inspiré aire, pensando en si se lo debía contar. Ella me había contado muchas cosas...me había abierto su corazón, y yo quería hacer lo mismo.

-Verás... es una larga historia...-empecé a decir, pero ella me cortó.

-Tranquilo, Megan y yo no tenemos planes- me dijo suavemente y con timidez.

-Entonces... eso significa que tengo una cita con dos chicas estupendas...¿qué te parece si comemos algo?, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí que hace unos sandwiches increíbles- le prepuse, rezando en mi interior para que dijera que sí.

-Claro, si antes puedo pasar por casa, para prepararle un biberón a Megan- me dijo con una sonrisa...adoraba verla sonreír, su sonrisa era preciosa, y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto- le dije mientras me levantaba con la niña, a la que acomodé en mi pecho.

Ella colocó mi libro en la bandeja de debajo del cochecito, y nos dirigimos hacia su casa; hablando en el camino de nuestros gustos y manías, que eran bastantes parecidas. Le encantaba leer y la música, desde la clásica hasta actual.

Yo seguía cargando a Megan, que se empezaba a quedar dormida; parecíamos una pareja feliz... una familia, y la imagen me encantaba.

Al llegar a su bloque, ella subió un momento, mientras yo acomodaba a Megan en su cochecito y la tapaba con una mantita lila que encontré. Respiraba tranquila, y de vez en cuándo esbozaba una sonrisa; reí suavemente, mientras observaba su sueño.

Bella bajó enseguida, y la guié camino a la cafetería, mientras seguíamos con nuestra animada charla. Una vez llegamos, pedimos una mesa tranquila, y mientras ojeaba la carta Bella volvía a coger a la niña, que se había despertado, y protestando por el hambre.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- me preguntó mientras ojeaba su carta y le daba un muñequito a Megan, para entretenerla.

-Pues...el sandwich de pollo está muy bueno... también el de atún, y el de salmón- le contesté rascándome la barbilla.

-Vaya...¿vienes mucho por aquí eh?- me preguntó divertida.

-Jjajajjaja... la cocina no es mi fuerte, me has pillado- le contesté guiñándola un ojo.

Iba a añadir algo, cuándo la camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¿Han decidido ya?- nos preguntó la mujer.

-Yo tomaré el sandwich de pollo, con una ensalada cuatro estaciones- le dije cerrando la carta.

-Y yo el sandwich de salmón, con una ensalada italiana, y una coca-cola para beber- dijo Bella.

-Que sean dos coca-colas, por favor- añadí.

-¿Algo más?- interrogó la camarera.

Bella se giró hacia el bolso del cochecito, sacando el biberón.

-¿Podría calentarme el biberón, por favor?; con un minuto y medio es suficiente- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- añadió amablemente la mujer, tomando el biberón.

Una vez se alejó para traernos el pedido, Bella me miró, esperando a que comenzara.

-Soy toda oídos- me dijo con una sonrisa, queriendo infundirme valor.

Suspiré, tomando aire para recordar el día más doloroso que había vivido.

**

* * *

**

**Aquí os dejo la continuación de la historia. Aprovecho para actualizar hoy en las dos historias, ya que lo más seguro que hasta el jueves o viernes no pueda hacerlo.**

**De nuevo gracias por las alertas y favoritos, y a Cherrie SA, Inmans y Adesca por sus comentarios. **

**Espero que os guste, nos vemos al final de la semana.**


	6. Un corazón destrozado

**Hola a todas. Espero que la semana vaya muy bien. Me ha salido un capítulo un poco largo, espero que los disfrutéis y que os guste.**

**De nuevo mil gracias por las alertas y favoritos, nunca me cansaré de darlas.**

**Y a Cherrie SA, Inmans, Adesca, BlackCullen, Stepoxox y Lilibeth por los comentarios.**

**Un beso. **

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un corazón destrozado

Los ojos de Edward dejaron de brillar en cuánto empezó a contarme su historia. Estaba hablando de sus comienzos en la universidad; había estudiado en Yale, al igual que su padre y su hermano.

Iba a preguntarle algo, cuándo se acercó la camarera con las bebidas, las ensaladas y el biberón de Megan. Empecé a dárselo, a la vez que Edward continuaba con la historia.

-Pasadas las primeras vacaciones de navidad, el profesor Harris, nuestro maestro en anatomía, pidió voluntarios para la tesis que estaba realizando. Debíamos hacer varias prácticas en el laboratorio de anatomía seccional. Llegué cinco minutos tarde, y sólo quedaba un sitio libre. Ahí fue dónde la vi por primera vez- empezó a relatar en voz baja y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa.

Mentalmente analizaba cada palabra que me contaba... era por una chica; no sé por qué no me sorprendió, algo así me temía desde el principio.

-Se llamaba Sophie...era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca; su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro precioso, lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, era alta y delgada, y sus ojos... eran de un color marrón intenso, tan preciosos... iguales que los tuyos... ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, cuándo chocamos a la entrada del hospital?- me preguntó mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Si, claro que me acuerdo- le respondí, aún sin comprender.

-No había vuelto a ver esos ojos desde que ella los cerró para siempre... por eso me puse tan nervioso, y me fui tan rápido- me terminó de explicar, mientras desviaba su mirada de mi rostro.

Me quedé pegada en mi asiento, asimilando lo que me acababa de decir Edward... básicamente que mis ojos eran cómo los de Sophie; eso explicaba su comportamiento el día que chocamos... y segundo... la frase de que los cerró para siempre me dejó petrificada, y enseguida até cabos... ella había muerto.

Le miré fijamente, incapaz de de decir algo, instándole a continuar.

-Me tocó sentarme a su lado para realizar las prácticas, enseguida congeniamos y empezamos a quedar fuera del laboratorio; ella estudiaba bioquímica. Las prácticas de la tesis duraron casi el resto del semestre, y al acabar éstas comprendí que me había enamorado de ella. Al principio me daba vergüenza confesárselo... supongo que en el tema chicas el experto es Emmet- dijo a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír a mi de vuelta, mientras echaba una ojeada a Megan, que hacía rato que había terminado su biberón y se quedaba de nuevo dormida.

Me levanté un segundo, para colocar a mi hija en el carro y taparla; mientras estaba de espaldas, pude sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi nuca. Una vez volví a la mesa, empezamos a comer, mientras seguía contándome.

-Una vez se lo dije, me sorprendió, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por mi... y así empezamos a salir, y ella se convirtió en mi novia. El resto de nuestros años en la universidad los pasé dedicado a mis estudios y a ella... éramos muy felices juntos. Terminamos nuestras carreras, y yo regresé aquí para hacer la residencia. Ella era de Nueva York, y en unos meses encontró trabajo en un laboratorio y se vino a vivir aquí conmigo-.

Escuchaba atentamente la historia, se veía atormentado por los recuerdos. Paró un momento, justo en él cual la camarera nos traía el resto de nuestra comida. Seguía incapaz de articular palabra alguna... y lo peor aún estaba por venir. Saqué fuerzas, para animarle a continuar... pero al momento deseché la idea.

-Edward, no tienes por qué seguir- le dije, viendo que se iba a derrumbar.

-Quiero hacerlo Bella... necesito hacerlo- musitó con voz suave, mientras se estiraba su mano por encima de la mesa; apartó de mi mano el tenedor y la atrapó entre la suya. Las dichosas descargas no tardaron en llegar, y la piel se me puso de gallina. Suavemente acaricié con mi pulgar la palma de su mano, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad. El no dejó de mirar muestras manos unidas, a la vez que continuó hablando.

-Éramos muy felices; al año de mudarse aquí Sophie le pedí que se casara conmigo, y ella aceptó. Íbamos a casarnos en mayo, y en navidades dimos la noticia a nuestras familias. Una noche de marzo, yo estaba de guardia, y me llamaron al busca... era mi padre, advirtiéndome que bajara deprisa a urgencias. Sophie regresaba de cenar con unos compañeros... cuándo un conductor ebrio invadió su carril, estrellándose con su coche- murmuró con voz ahogada.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, no podía imaginar lo que había sufrido... y lo que aún sufría.

Tímidamente envolví con mi otra mano la de Edward, que se aferraba fuertemente a la mía.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella... al llegar al hospital ya no pudo hacerse nada...- concluyó, mirando fijamente nuestras manos, mientras ese halo de tristeza que tenían siempre sus ojos se hizo más patente.

-Edward... lo siento tanto... no sé que decir- balbuceé bajito.

-No hace falta Bella... nunca había hablado de ello desde hace casi dos años; y lo necesitaba, créeme- me dijo, intentando esbozar una suave sonrisa.

-Has sido muy fuerte Edward, intentado volver a la normalidad y seguir con tu vida y con tu trabajo- le animé.

-Tenía que hacerlo...aún me cuesta, y mucho... y aunque me duela, a ella no le gustaría verme así... era muy alegre y bromista, siempre sacaba algo bueno de las cosas. Pero es duro ver que en un momento tus planes se van, nuestra boda, los hijos que queríamos tener, nuestra vida...- dijo con un suspiro.

No dijimos nada más, y no quise preguntarle más; bastante había hecho abriéndome su corazón. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Megan se revolvió.

Iba a levantarme para echarla un vistazo, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Yo voy, yo he terminado de comer, así terminas tú- me dijo con una sonrisa más animada, sólo asentí con otra.

Cogió a Megan y la volvió a sentar en su regazo, mientras la entretenía.

Se veía tan bien con ella en sus brazos, era encantador.

Una vez terminamos de comer, y de refunfuñarle un poco a Edward porque quiso invitarme, dimos otro paseo, para aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol, y después se ofreció a acompañarnos hasta mi casa. Al llegar, se despidió de mi hija con un besito en su manita, y se giró hacia a mi.

-¿Te veré el lunes en el hospital?- me preguntó.

-Voy toda la semana de mañanas- le respondí suavemente.

-Igual que yo, entonces te veré allí- respondió con una sonrisa... adoraba verlo sonreír.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que por fin habló de nuevo.

-Gracias... por escucharme, de verdad Bella- me dijo agradecido.

-De nada Edward... y gracias también a ti... por dejarme contar mis penas... y ser tan buen niñero- le respondí guiñándole un ojo, animándole.

-Siempre que quieras- me contestó.

-Buenas noches Edward-.

-Buenas noches Bella- me contestó; pareció titubear un instante, pero no esperaba lo que vino a continuación.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia mi, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Sus labios eran suaves, y dejaron un rastro ardiente en mi cara, a la vez que su perfume me aturdió ligeramente.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, mientras mi corazón latía a una velocidad anormal.

Al recobrarme del shock inicial, Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida increíble, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Muda de la impresión, conseguí llegar a mi apartamento. Llamé a Leah, para invitarles a casa, para comer mañana, y me dispuse a bañar a Megan. Al de un buen rato, y cuándo a mi hija se le ocurrió por fin dormirse, me senté en el sofá, café en mano y el mando a distancia en la otra. Después de un rato, y viendo que no había nada interesante para ver, opté por irme a la cama.

No dejaba de pensar en el día tan maravilloso que había pasado con Edward, y de lo mucho que me impresionó su historia... no podía imaginar un dolor así.

Un sentimiento extraño se hizo presente, no podía de dejar de pensar en los escalofríos que sentí con nuestras manos unidas... y ese beso, que me revolvió entera.

Durante la mañana siguiente seguí pensando en él; mientras Megan estaba tumbada en su mantita de juegos, iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, preparando la comida.

A eso de la una el timbre sonó. Abrí y recibí a Jake y Leah, que me dieron un caluroso abrazo. Mientras Jake se acomodaba en suelo para jugar con Megan, Leah y yo terminábamos de preparar la comida.

-¿Qué tal ayer, Bells?- me preguntó mientras preparaba la ensalada. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras rememoraba, por enésima vez, el día de ayer.

-Pues...bien, interesante; salí por la mañana a pasear con Megan, y me encontré a un compañero del hospital en el parque- empecé a relatarle. Leah me escuchaba con sumo interés.

-Vaya...¿y cómo fue?- me siguió interrogando.

-Pues...- no supe cómo continuar, iba a seguir, pero Jake irrumpió en la cocina.

-¿Comemos ya ?; estoy hambriento; además acabo de acostar a la peque-.

Una vez sentados los tres en la mesa, les relaté mi día con Edward; ellos me escuchaban atentamente, sin interrumpirme. Al llegar a la parte de Sophie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Es terrible lo que ocurrió- dijo Leah consternada.

-La verdad es que sí- le contesté.

-¿Le contaste algo sobre nuestra infancia?- me interrogó serio mi hermano.

-Si, lo hice...no se por qué, pero algo me impulsó a hablar; me refiero a hablar con alguien que no seáis vosotros dos; además él ha oído a hablar de papá, por sus estudios... como todo el hospital- le expliqué, poniendo el una mueca de fastidio ante la mención de muestro padre.

-Me alegra que hayas echo amistades Bells- me dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Jacob Swan...- le advertí un poco molesta, mientras Leah sonreía con disimulo y se levantaba con algunos platos de la mesa. Decidí seguirla antes de enfadarme en serio con Jake.

-Bella, no te enfades con Jake, ya sabes que le encanta hacerte rabiar- me consoló mi cuñada, mientras sacaba el pastel de la nevera.

-Ya lo se...- suspiré, mientras metía los platos al lavavajillas.

-Además, nos alegramos de que conozcas a un chico por fin- añadió con tono inocente. Me quedé blanca, sin saber qué decir.

-Vamos Bells... se te iluminan los ojos al hablar de el... te conozco desde que llevabas pañales, y jamás te había visto así- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

No pude negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Es encantador, amable, simpático... si hubieses visto como se comportaba con Megan , y cómo la miraba...- no pude continuar, ya que me había sonrojado.

-¿De verdad?; vaya...¿y adivino que es guapo, cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Guapísimo...- le repuse tímidamente, mientras le describía a Edward. Me escuchaba atentamente, hasta que por fin habló.

-Wow...hermanita....ese chico te gusta de verdad, y tu también a él- concluyó.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras Leah me miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Pues yo creo que también le gustas... ¿crees te habría contado lo de su novia así por así?; vamos Bella. Además le gustan los niños, ¿puede ser más perfecto?- me soltó de carrerilla.

-Leah... no es tan fácil... además me da mucho miedo; está Megan , y debo pensar también en ella- suspiré y seguí hablando -estaba muy enamorado de Sophie, por lo que me habló de ella era alegre simpática, guapa, alta...- empecé a enumerar.

-Bella, tienes tu autoestima por los suelos...a ver, eres simpática, alegre... algo patosa- mencionó ésto último con una leve sonrisa- y no eres fea en absoluto, ¿por qué no vas a gustarle?-.

Iba a añadir algo, hasta que mi hermano apareció en la cocina.

-¿Confesiones de familia y no me invitáis?- preguntó en tono socarrón.

-Jake, cariño...eres un cotilla; son asuntos de chicas- le reprendió su mujer, arqueando las cejas.

-Mujeres...- bufaba mientras se iba de nuevo a la mesa. Leah y yo nos echamos a reír, saliendo con el pastel para que no se enfadara más.

*****************

El lunes llegué temprano al hospital; después de cambiarme y de despedirme de Alice, Mandy y Angela, que se iban a casa, fui hacia la salita a ponerme el primer café de la mañana y a echar un vistazo a los informes. Miraba el planing de quirófano, con las operaciones programadas para hoy, cuándo una suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días-.

Al girarme en encontré con Edward, plantado ante mi con una sonrisa y recostado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados; me quedé un poco embobada mirándole, le sentaba bien hasta el uniforme del hospital. Me miraba con diversión, esperando alguna palabra por mi parte.

-Bu...buenos días- conseguí responder.

-¿Qué tal ayer, domingo tranquilo?- me preguntó amablemente.

-La verdad es que si, vinieron mi hermano y su mujer a comer, así que no salí- le expliqué.

-¿Y Megan?- preguntó con otra sonrisa.

-Bien también, cuándo me he ido la he dejado dormida- le conté animadamente; tomé aire, hasta que me di cuenta de mi falta de educación -perdona, ¿tienes tiempo para un café?- le ofrecí.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti Bella- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, ¿se podía ser más sexy que Edward Cullen?; la respuesta era no.

Le serví el café, y milagrosamente la taza resistió mis ya evidentes nervios; al entregarle la taza nuestros dedos se rozaron, lo suficiente para que esas descargas eléctricas volvieran con más intensidad que el sábado. Inspiré varias veces, intentando controlar mi ritmo cardíaco.

-¿Cómo se te presenta la mañana?- pregunté, para poder distraerme.

-Pues un poco ajetreada, a las nueve tengo programada una sutura de úlcera gástrica, y a las doce y media una hemicolectomía* derecha; eso es todo, si no hay ninguna urgencia- me explicó amablemente.

Medité unos minutos, hasta que le pregunté.

-¿Con quién operas?; me refiero al anestesista.

-Hoy con Jasper; las operaciones programadas las hago con él o con Tyler; Mike suele operar con mi hermano; si hay guardias con quién esté- me explicó.

-Vaya...- musité, dando un sorbo a mi café.

-Algún día te tocará a ti- me dijo para animarme, ya que vio mi desánimo.

-Supongo que sí- le contesté.

Seguimos con nuestra charla médica, cuándo aparecieron Jasper y Rose. Miré a Rose alucinada, con el nuevo uniforme de enfermería... era rosa.

-Buenos días Bella, Edward- saludó ésta visiblemente cabreada.

-Edward, Bella- saludó Jasper, con una pícara sonrisa, mirándonos. Me puse roja de la vergüenza, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

Se sirvieron un café y se sentaron con nosotros. Los tres miramos a Rose, que poco le faltaba para echar humo por las orejas.

-Rose, ya sabemos qué es lunes, a todos nos fastidia empezar la semana...- empezó a decir Edward, pero ésta lo cortó.

-¿Podéis creer el ridículo uniforme que tenemos que llevar?- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-Vamos Rosalie, tampoco está tan mal, es... llamativo- añadió Jasper.

Edward y yo conteníamos la risotada que nos iba a salir.

-¿Y a Seth le hacen ir así?- pregunté de repente.

-No, los enfermeros siguen de verde claro- seguía siseando entre dientes.

-Vamos Rose... tampoco es tan malo- la intentó animar Edward, sin demasiado éxito.

-El que vuelva a hacer un mínimo comentario, se la carga- masculló cabreada en voz baja.

Edward y Jasper se pusieron a comentar lo que tenían para hoy, a la vez que llegaban Mike y y el nombrado Seth, que gracias a Dios no hicieron comentarios.

Pero la paz no duró mucho.

Emmet entró en la sala; miró alucinado a Edward, pero su vista se posó en Rosalie.

-Buenos días... Rosalie, te veo muy pantera rosa- dijo con voz burlona.

-Mierda, no- gemí para mis adentros, mientras el resto se escondía detrás de los historiales, pero ya con las risas en voz alta.

-Se lió- añadió Seth con una sonrisa burlona.

-El que faltaba...¿sabes Emmet?, no te aguanto- siseó realmente enfadada, mientras se levantaba y se iba de la salita.

-¿Cuándo vas a admitir de una vez por todas de qué estamos hecho el uno para el otro?- le siguió preguntado con una sonrisa, mientras la sujetaba del brazo para impedir que saliera por la puerta. Rosalie lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cuándo las vacas vuelen?- soltó burlona, zafándose de su agarre y saliendo.

Ya las risas de todos estallaron en voz alta. Me lloraban los ojos de reír, mientras Emmet siguió tan pancho, dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

Mi busca sonó en ese momento, así que me volví hacia los chicos, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Tengo que bajar a rayos, hay un problema con un preoperatorio, os veo luego , y buena suerte en la operación- les dijo, pero mirando a Edward.

-Te acompaño, nos vemos chicos- dijo Seth.

-Hasta luego- respondieron Jasper y Emmet.

-Hasta luego- le contestó Edward.

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**

Estaba embobado mirando a Bella, mientras salía por la puerta. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, pensando.

No sabía qué me había impulsado a contarle lo de Sophie, además, ella me había escuchado tan atentamente, casi con devoción. Al llegar a mi apartamento, pensé que me derrumbaría y me echaría a llorar, siempre me pasaba al hablar de Sophie... pero no fue así. Una vez me metí en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en ella, una y otra vez; su rostro se aparecía en mis sueños, con una sonrisa.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le di al despedirme... y su piel era exactamente cómo la imaginaba, tibia, suave y delicada.

Una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-Vaya Eddie... veo que has abandonado tu prisión particular en cirugía...¿a qué debemos el milagro?- preguntó mi hermano Emmet.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia y a la vez asesina. Mike, que se percató de la situación, inmediatamente vino en mi ayuda, carraspeando.

-Ejem... Emmet, debemos prepararnos- dijo levantándose de la mesa. Mi hermano lo miró con fastidio, siguiéndole.

-Espero que después me lo cuentes- me advirtió, señalándome con sus dedo índice.

Hice caso omiso a la advertencia de mi hermano; una vez ambos salieron, Jazz me miraba impaciente.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Creo que ese milagro tiene nombre propio; ¿no se llamará, por casualidad... Isabella?- preguntó tranquilo.

No podía negarlo, además Jasper me conocía demasiado bien, aún así ni lo confirmé ni lo negué.

-Venga ya Edward; sabes a lo qué me refiero- repuso.

Suspiré, mirando hacia un lado.

-No lo puedo evitar Jazz... me gusta, y me gusta mucho- confesé al fin.

Jasper me miraba fijamente, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

-Lo sabía, ¿y quieres qué te diga la verdad?- lanzó.

-Dispara- le respondí ansioso.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Edward, de verdad, además es un chica estupenda- tomó aire para proseguir -¿sabes que tiene una hija, no?-.

Sonreí de nuevo, recordando a la pequeña personita que también se había hecho un hueco en mi corazón.

Le relaté a Jasper nuestro encuentro del sábado; me escuchaba atentamente mientras nos dirigíamos a prepararnos para la operación, pero me salté la parte en que Bella me habló de su vida en Forks.

Al terminar, pareció meditar lo que iba a decirme.

-Vaya...así que le hablaste de Sophie- murmuró sorprendido.

-Si- contesté simplemente.

Jasper se quedó meditando un momento, hasta que al final volvió a la carga.

-¿Vas a invitarla a salir, no?- me preguntó; al ver que no respondía, me hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-.

-Verás... es un sentimiento extraño; una parte de mi se muere por conocerla más, pero ...- suspiré frustrado, pero Jasper me interrumpió y terminó por mi.

-Pero... sientes que estar con ella es como traicionar a la memoria de Sophie, no es así?- dedujo sabiamente.

-Algo parecido- susurré frustrado.

Jasper tomó aire, para después continuar.

-Edward...sé que es duro, pero ella, desgraciadamente, ya no está. Y no creo que traiciones a Sophie; ninguno la olvidamos, y tu sobre todo, eso no se pone en duda...pero, ¿crees que a ella le gustaría verte así, huraño y solitario con tus recuerdos?- me interrogó severo.

No contesté, ya que ambos sabíamos de sobra la respuesta.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a Bella- concluyó al fin.

Le prometí que lo pensaría, mientras nos terminamos de preparar para la operación. La semana pasó deprisa; iba todos los días a reanimación, para verla aunque fuera solo unos minutos. Su sonrisa me encandilaba más cada día. El viernes, mientras me cambiaba para irme a casa, volvía a tener fin de semana libre, medité de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, los consejos de Jasper.

Miré el reloj, eran las tres menos cuarto de la tarde, me encaminé con paso firme hacia el servicio de Bella, decidido de una vez por todas... y rezando para que ella no tuviera guardia.

_*Hemicolectomía: resección parcial de alguna parte del colon._


	7. Cita reveladora

**Hola a todas; espero que esteís pasando un buen fin de semana. Como ya he explicado en mi otro fic, me han cambiado turnos en el hospital, y no se si podré actualizar hasta el jueves o viernes. así que para que nose haga muy larga, la espera, os pongo el capítulo nuevo.**

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, favotitos y alertas.**

**Un beso y espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7: Cita reveladora_

Por fin viernes... y de nuevo fin de semana libre, podría descansar y estar con mi pequeña, ya que mucho me temía que no tendría otro fin de semana libre en su totalidad durante muuucho tiempo. Regresé de nuevo a reanimación, firmé los últimos informes y me despedí de mis compañeros.

Al tomar mi bolso y girarme para salir, vi a Edward, apoyado en la pared. Me acerqué para despedirme de él.

-Hola- saludé animada.

-Hola Bella, ¿ya te vas?- me preguntó mientras empezamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-Si, basta por hoy; ha sido una mañana agotadora- suspiré.

Fuimos charlando de lo que nos había pasado durante la semana; nos habíamos visto muy poco, tan sólo unos minutos a las ocho, para tomar el primer café.

Según salía por la puerta, mi autobús arrancaba de la parada.

-Genial, he perdido el autobús.- bufé cabreada.

-Si quieres te llevo, así no tienes que esperar- se ofreció amablemente Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero molestarte, además creo que no te pilla de camino- le dije un poco desilusionada.

-No, por favor, no es ninguna molestia, no tengo nada importante que hacer – me dijo mientras me deslumbraba con otra de sus sonrisas y me conducía hacia su coche.

El trayecto hasta casa fue ameno, hablando del trabajo y de los últimos cotilleos de hospital.

-¡No me puedo creer que el Dr. Sinclaire salga con Madison, la chica de recepción!, ¿por qué no me entero de estas cosas?- me pregunté a mi misma con fingida indignación.

Edward se reía, mientras me miraba.

-No creas, yo no suelo enterarme de nada; pero si tienes un hermano como Emmet, entonces es fácil enterarse; el me resume la vida amorosa del hospital- me explicaba divertido.

Reímos mientras atravesábamos San Francisco. No me di cuenta de que a cincuenta metros ya estaba mi bloque de apartamentos.

Edward aparcó y me acompañó hasta el portal; había llegado en la mitad de tiempo que con el autobús, y una idea surgió de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues... nada interesante; llegar a casa, comer algo y sentarme un rato en el sofá- me dijo resuelto.

-Ya...- me mordí el labio inferior, signo de que los nervios me carcomían; decidí decírselo de sopetón.

-¿Quieres subir a comer?- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa -cómo vas a comer solo, y así me dejas agradecerte la comida del otro día, y el haberme traído hoy a casa- terminé por decir, roja de vergüenza y mirando el suelo, que sin querer se había convertido en algo que admirar.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Bella...- empezó a decir, ya que lo corte.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo- esbocé una sonrisa leve, diciéndome a mi misma lo torpe que era para invitar a un chico.

-Pero me encantaría- terminó su frase. Alcé la vista sorprendida, mientras él me miraba divertido, esperando que yo hiciera o dijera algo coherente.

-Estupendo, vamos entonces- contesté animada.

Al llegar a mi piso, pude escuchar la risa suave de mi hija antes de abrir la puerta. Esperaba que se echase un poco la siesta, para poder comer tranquila.

Tardé un poco en atinar con la llave en la cerradura, que al final cedió.

Edward me cedió el paso, muy amablemente, mientras Leah, que venía con Megan, se quedaba de piedra al ver a Edward.

-Hola Leah; hola cariño, ¿te has portado bien?- saludé a mi hija, que me tendía los bracitos para que la cogiese. Me giré hacia el, para presentarle a mi cuñada.

-Edward, ella es Leah, la mujer de mi hermano- le indiqué, mientras éste avanzaba para darle dos besos.

-Encantado, Bella me habla mucho de Jake y de ti- le dijo.

-Un placer conocerte, sabes, Bella también me ha hablado de ti, mucho- respondió mi cuñada con una sonrisa inocente. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, la habría estrangulado en ese mismo instante.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras le contestaba.

-Espero que todo lo que haya dicho sea bueno- contestó mientras me miraba de reojo, divertido por mi rostro colorado.

-Seguro que si- le respondió esta, que se giró para hablarme -te he dejado la lasaña en el horno, no tienes más que calentarla Bella, por suerte he hecho más de una ración- dijo divertida, mientras me tendía a mi niña.

-Bien, debo irme al trabajo, un placer Edward, estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto- dijo despidiéndose de él.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- mascullé entre dientes, mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

Una vez allí, y de que hubiera dado un beso a Megan, me dijo por lo bajini.

-Dios Bella, es guapísimo, aprovecha-.

-Leah Anne Swan...- empecé, iba a charle una bronca monumental,

No pude decirle nada más, ya que corrió hasta el ascensor, para desaparecer en un santiamén.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta. Edward estaba mirando unas fotos que tenía en una de las mesillas auxiliares. Básicamente eran fotos de Megan y yo, desde que nació hasta ahora. Al sentirme, se giró, mientras que le cogía a Megan una manita.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo has estado?- le preguntaba, mientras mi hija lo miraba curiosa.

Me encantaba observarlo mientras estaba con la niña, se veía muy tierno.

-Ya que eres buen niñero, ¿te importaría encargarte de ella?; sino, a este paso no comeremos- le dije mientras le tendía a la niña.

-Claro, que no, ven aquí- dijo satisfecho, mientras la cogía y la acomodaba en sus brazos.

Me dirigí a la cocina, mientras los oía reír en el salón. Una vez preparé la ensalada y puse la mesa, saqué la lasaña del horno, fui a avisar a Edward de que la comida estaba lista.

Estaba de pie, meciendo a la niña, que estaba casi dormida, a la vez que tatareaba una una suave melodía.

Me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta, escuchando la canción, era muy bonita. Verlos así me encogía el corazón, en el futuro Edward sería un padre estupendo...y por unos momentos, deseé que el hubiera sido el padre de mi hija.

Al girarse quedamos frente a frente; se sonrojó por la vergüenza de que le hubiera pillado.

-La canción es preciosa... nunca la había escuchado- le dije, acercándome para comprobar que Megan dormía.

-Nos la cantaba mi abuela a Emmet y a mi cuándo éramos pequeños- me explicó suavemente. -Será mejor que acostemos a esta señorita- añadió divertido, mirando a Megan, que ya estaba completamente dormida.

Le guié hasta su habitación, y el mismo la puso en la cuna y la tapó.

Me quedé embobada de nuevo, cómo siempre hacía; ¿se podía ser tan tierno y sexy a la vez?.

Una vez que salí de mi ensoñación, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer. Mantuvimos una animada charla durante todo el rato, contándome anécdotas de su niñez y sus travesuras con Emmet.

Me habló de sus padres; a Carlisle ya le conocía, y de Esme, su madre. Ellos tres fueron su mejor apoyo después del fallecimiento de Sophie.

-¿No tienes relación con su familia?- pregunté extrañada.

-Muy poca; no tenía hermanos, y sus padres estaban divorciados. Ella siempre vivió con su madre, no tenía muy buena relación con su padre, sólo lo he visto dos veces, una de ellas en su funeral- explicaba con un pequeño deje de pena en la voz.

Me sentía mal por hacerle recordar momentos dolorosos... pero una parte de mi quería saber todo lo referente a Sophie. Decidí no hacer más grande la herida, así que cambié radicalmente de tema.

-¿Por qué cirujano?; es decir, deduzco que la vocación por la medicina te viene de familia, pero... ¿por qué escogiste concretamente esa especialidad?- era algo que me preguntaba, no sabía por qué.

-Bueno...- pareció meditar unos momentos su respuesta, para después proseguir -mi abuelo paterno, también era médico; el era cirujano, y cuándo yo tenía unos catorce años, me empezó a contar cosas de su profesión. Me explicaba los procedimientos de las operaciones, y se lamentaba de que no iba a vivir lo suficiente para ver todos los avances que hay hoy en día. Aparte de eso, me motiva el poder ayudar a la gente, y dar esperanza para vivir a quiénes la han perdido- me explicaba amablemente.

-¿Y Emmet, por qué cardiólogo?, no le pega mucho- pregunté curiosa.

-Te voy a contar un secreto... iba para ginecología... pero no había plazas en el programa de residencia- dijo con una mueca graciosa.

Me eché a reír, mientras le decía.

-Eso le pegas más- le dije entre carcajada y carcajada.

El se unió a mis risas. Cuándo nos tranquilizamos, seguimos hablando sobre cosas triviales. Me contó que le encantaba la música en general, leer y el baloncesto; en eso se parecía a mi hermano Jake. También las películas de suspense, y que odiaba las series de médicos.

Una vez nos sentamos en el sofá para tomar un café, me tocó a mi ser interrogada.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mi- dijo cual niño pequeño.

-Hecho- respondí con una risita.

-Por qué anestesista?; ya sé que no te llevas bien con tu padre, ¿pero no te gustaría haber sido neurocirujana, cómo el?; además, nunca he conocido a alguien que la haga cómo primera opción- preguntó.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté asombrada.

-Te sorprendería saber que Jasper iba para hematólogo, y Mike para cirujano. Mandy y Tyler para oncología- me contó.

-Vaya, que bien te lo sabes- le dije con una graciosa mueca.

-Ya sabes que los cirujanos y los anestesistas vamos de la mano siempre, es el servicio con quién más tenemos que tratar, y con quién entramos a operar- añadió.

-Eso es verdad; y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, antes de tener que elegir especialidad si sopesé la posibilidad de hacer cirugía. Pero un día, oyendo hablar a mi padre a escondidas con un colega suyo, decía que las únicas ramas que te daban prestigio en medicina eran esa o neurología... así que se puede decir que fue por llevarle la contraria... a partir de ahí empecé a repasar y a leer cada una de las especialidades, y anestesiología me gustó- hice una pausa bajando la mirada -puede que no salve vidas cómo vosotros, en una mesa de operaciones...- iba a seguir, pero Edward me interrumpió, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa y obligándome a mirarlo, levantando mi mentón con su dedo.

-Bella, salvas vidas... tu especialidad está enfocada para eso; ¿acaso reanimar a los pacientes que entran en parada no es salvarlos?- me dijo un poco enojado.

Al ver que no contestaba, siguió hablando.

-Y en el quirófano, vosotros estáis al tanto de las constantes del paciente. Yo no se más que lo básico en cuánto a reanimación; así que no digas esas cosas, porque no son verdad- me explicaba paciente. Mientras lo hacía, su mano había pasado de mi mentón a mi mejilla, dándole suaves caricias, casi imperceptibles... y haciendo que mi corazón estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Me quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos, que me miraban con ternura. Lentamente, cómo si un imán nos atrajese, nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, mi respiración se agitó por momentos, y mis mejillas ardieron. Justo cuándo podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, el llanto de Megan interrumpió en momento.

Me aparté rápidamente y me levanté de un salto, presa de los nervios. Ni siquiera observé su cara cuándo fui a ver que le ocurría. Volví de de unos minutos, con la niña en brazos. Pude fijarme en su rostro, levemente sonrojado y parecía nervioso.

-Debo irme Bella, se ha hecho tarde- me dijo abruptamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, con paso rápido.

-Edward; si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, lo siento...- susurré confusa; parecía que lo quería tanto como yo... lágrimas de impotencia se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos.

-No Bella, no es culpa tuya, es sólo que...- empezó a darme explicaciones, pero corté de raíz.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada Edward, creo que he malinterpretado las cosas. Buenas noches, ya nos veremos en el hospital- le dije mientras abría la puerta, invitándole muy sutilmente a dejarme sola.

Salió cabizbajo por la puerta.

-Buenas noches Bella- se despidió de mi en voz muy baja.

Cerré deprisa, ya que no quería que viera mis lágrimas. Me dirigí al sofá, y abrazando a Megan, lloré, descargando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Parecía que estábamos tan bien juntos... quizá sólo estuviese nervioso... o quizá no le gustaba lo suficiente. De repente, mis inseguridades de toda la vida volvieron a mi.

¿Qué hombre querría salir con alguien que tiene una niña pequeña?; era demasiada responsabilidad si la relación se volvía seria; una cosa era que a Edward le gustaran los niños, cómo lo demostraba con Megan y otra muy distinta ser padre.

Tampoco podría competir con el recuerdo con Sophie...por lo que me había contado él mismo, era guapa, simpática; la amaba profundamente... cierto es que las comparaciones son odiosas, y más si la otra persona está muerta.

Todo el fin de semana lo pasé deprimida y muy baja de ánimos. Jake y Leah no estaban, se habían ido de escapada romántica. Alice me llamó para ir de compras el sábado, pero me excusé, alegando que estaba cansada. No se si se lo tragó o no, pero algo de mi tristeza debió notar en mi tono de voz, ya no insistió, cosa rara en ella, diciéndome que hablaríamos en el hospital.

**************

**PVO EDWARD**

Entré por la puerta de mi apartamento, y me derrumbé. No era cómo otras veces, que me derrumbaba por el recuerdo de Sophie, sino por el daño que le había hecho a Bella, y todo por mis inseguridades y mis miedos.

Tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ser feliz con alguien y de que, en un segundo, el destino arranque de tu lado a tu razón de vivir.

Porque para mi, Bella se había convertido en mi ilusión de vivir de nuevo... Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta; cada mañana despertaba ansioso por verla en el hospital, aunque fuera un segundo. Me encantaba escucharla, que me contara sus problemas tanto dentro como fuera del hospital, y que me hablara de la niña.

Me senté en el sofá, sujetando mi cabeza entre las manos; lo que más me dolía era que la había hecho daño. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que tomé mi móvil, llamando a la persona que mejor me escucharía.

-¿Qué pasa Eddie?- preguntó Emmet al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Podrías venir a mi casa?; necesito hablar- respondí escuetamente.

-¿Noche larga?- me preguntó simplemente.

-Si- contesté.

-Llevaré unas pizzas y cervezas- dicho ésto colgó.

Al de media hora estábamos delante de las pizzas, Emmet comiendo sin parar mientras yo apenas tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

-Tú dirás- me invitó a empezar.

Tomé aire, contándole la historia desde el principio, desde ese día de verano que me topé con Bella en la entrada, hasta lo ocurrido esa tarde en su casa.

-¿Así qué te entró el miedo escénico?- preguntó mordaz una vez terminé de contarle lo sucedido.

Le fulminé con la mirada, y ya se puso serio.

-Era para aligerar el ambiente... está bien- rodó los ojos -ahora en serio, ¿por qué no me contaste nada antes?; Y Jazz, será capullo, no ha soltado prenda el tío- añadió con una mueca.

Me reí; la verdad es que con mi hermano no puedes evitar reírte de la situación más seria posible, siempre sacaba el lado gracioso de las cosas.

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?- me preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Pues si- suspiré.

-Bella te gusta demasiado, eso es obvio- empezó a meditar -y si te soy sincero, me alegro hermano, de verdad- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Asentí con otra, mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza.

-No sabía que tenía una hija... y suelo enterarme de esas cosas- dijo pensativo.

-Si dejaras el mundo de Rosalie Hale por unos minutos te habrías enterado, lo sabe todo el mundo- le expliqué, alzando una ceja.

-Ja ja ja.. muy chistoso hermanito- respondió enojado.

-¿Te gusta mucho, no?; es de las pocas chicas que no ha caído bajo el hechizo Emmet- le cuestioné.

-Pensé que hablábamos de ti, esta noche a mi no me toca- contestó, intentado evadirse del asunto.

Dejamos aparcado el tema por un rato, hablando del trabajo y de otros asuntos. Antes de despedirse y de marcharse a su casa, volvió a sacar de nuevo el tema.

-Edward... si te de verdad quieres estar con ella, entierra el pasado. No te digo que la olvides, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Me voy, mañana tengo guardia por la noche y quiero aprovechar para descansar, nos vemos- me dijo mientras chocábamos las manos.

-Adios Emmet- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me dolía, pero Emmet y Jasper tenían razón. Debía superar mis temores y empezar de nuevo, y quería hacerlo... pero con Bella a mi lado.


	8. Oportunidades y sorpresas

**Hooola!!!!!!!!!! Al final os subo capi antes; ya vamos progresando en la historia, esto marcha.**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios.**

**Besitos y nos leemos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Oportunidades y sorpresas_

Más de un mes ha ha pasado desde aquel encuentro con Edward. Había pasado Acción de Gracias con Jake y Leah, cenando tranquilamente, en familia.

Ahora estábamos a principios de diciembre; las navidades nunca fueron mi época favorita de celebraciones, ni tampoco de mi hermano. Supongo que el ambiente que había en casa de mis padres no invitaba a hacerlo.

Pero ahora tenía un motivo para cambiarlo; este año Megan todavía era pequeña, pero a partir del año que viene ya podría empezar a disfrutar de la navidad y de los regalos. Aún así, Leah me contó que Jake estaba como loco, comprando regalos para Megan. Me reía mientras la reprendía y les decía que la iban a mimar demasiado... pero como decía mi hermano, todo por su pequeña.

Apenas había visto a Edward; no habíamos coincidido en los turnos, y las pocas veces que nos habíamos visto apenas sólo nos saludábamos y él me preguntaba por la niña; le respondía escuetamente, y cuándo se pasaba por el servicio intentaba evitarle.

Un día, la doctora Sanders me llamó a su despacho. Extrañada, me dirigí hacía allí nerviosa...¿habría hecho algo mal?.

Toqué a la puerta; y al darme ella permiso, entré.

-Siéntate Isabella- me indicó con amabilidad.

Una vez sentada, esperé pacientemente a que ella terminara con un informe. Al acabar, levantó la vista, para empezar a hablarme.

-Bien Isabella, háblame de tus impresiones en estos primeros seis meses de residencia-.

Tomé aire, mientras le relataba mis impresiones y mis dudas. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme.

Al terminar, pareció meditar unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a mi de nuevo.

-Bien, me alegra que estés a gusto en el servicio; he hablado con Jasper y Tylor, y me han hablado muy bien de tu progreso y de cómo te desenvuelves. Por lo tanto... creo que es hora de que empieces a pisar los quirófanos- me dijo, mientras mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Por el principio irás sólo a las operaciones programadas, y siempre bajo la supervisión de un adjunto. Para las urgencias ya habrá tiempo más adelante- me explicó, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado. Me gustaba charlar con ella; aunque era la jefa del servicio, siempre se preocupaba por todos nosotros y nos preguntaba qué tal nuestra vida fuera del hospital... era tan cercana y amable... tan distinta a mi padre.

-Bien, ¿cómo está la pequeña Megan?- me interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien; ha estado muy molesta por la salida de los dientes, y ya empieza a sentarse ella sola, aunque poco le dura el equilibrio- admití con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh, que recuerdos; Monique también lo pasó mal con la dentición, y Jason a esa edad ya casi se echaba a gatear- me dijo hablándome de sus hijos.

-¿Crecen muy deprisa, verdad?- le pregunté; la verdad es que los casi ocho meses de vida de mi pequeña se me habían pasado sin darme cuenta.

-Si, eso es cierto; pasan muy rápidos los años... y más criándoles sola- me dijo mientras me miraba.

No supe qué responder, mientras me seguía explicando.

-Martin, mi marido, falleció cuándo mi hijo pequeño era prácticamente un bebé; Monique tenía tres años- me dijo.

-No lo sabía, lo siento mucho- le contesté.

Ella me sonrió, para seguir hablando.

-Tranquila; han pasado casi veinte años- dijo con un suspiro, para después seguir -por eso te comprendo, y veo el esfuerzo que haces. Puedes criar a tu hija y no descuidas tu carrera; tienes vocación, y mucha. Llegarás a ser una buena anestesista- me dijo animándome.

-Gracias doctora- le agradecí de verdad.

-No se merecen, es la verdad. En ese aspecto eres como tu padre, apasionada por tu trabajo- me contestó.

Hice una pequeña mueca, un poco triste. Todos los ánimos que el no me había dado, me los daba ella. Al ver mi estado de ánimo, ella me aclaró varias cosas.

-No te sorprendas. Todo el mundo conoce a tu padre y su difícil carácter... y los médicos tenemos la mala costumbre de llevarnos el mal humor del trabajo a casa- me dijo.

Después de seguir hablando con ella unos minutos, ambas salimos del despacho, mientras ella se dirigía a una reunión y yo me quedaba en la salita con Alice.

-¿Quieres tomarte algo?- me dijo mientras se calentaba un té.

-Creo que necesito otro café; Megan casi no ha pegado ojo, y yo tampoco- repuse rodando los ojos.

Ella misma me lo preparó, mientras se sentaba conmigo.

-¿Sólo Megan no te ha dejado dormir... o hay alguien más?- me preguntó inocentemente, mientras me pasaba la taza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté con cautela; seguro que Jasper sabía algo de lo que pasó con Edward.

Tomó aire, para después seguir.

-Bueno, Edward antes se pasaba por aquí cada dos por tres... pero ya no se pasa para verte- me dijo.

-No habremos coincidido- expliqué escuetamente, mientras daba vueltas al café, pensativa.

-Ya...por eso lleva toda esta semana de mañanas, al igual que tu- dijo como si nada.

Aquello me dolió. Cierto que las primeras semanas lo evitaba a toda costa, pero aún así el seguía pasándose por aquí... pero ya llevaba unos días que no venía.

-Bella, no voy a decirte nada que creo que no te hayan dicho ya, pero creo que deberías hablar con él. Llevas una temporada un poco triste, y sé que es por él- me explicó.

Desvié mi mirada de la cara de Alice, mientras sentía que mis ojos iban a llorar de nuevo.

Le relaté a Alice lo que ocurrió esa tarde en mi casa. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme. Al terminar se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-Bella... sólo puedo decirte que hables con él; es lógico que sienta miedo, no en vano perdió a su novia dos meses antes de la boda... pero también te puedo asegurar que no le había visto mostrar interés por alguien hasta que tu apareciste- me dijo.

Tomé aire, para preguntar una cuestión que no sabía si quería oír.

-¿Cómo era?-.

-¿Te refieres a Sophie?- interrogó.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras ella esbozaba una triste sonrisa.

-Pues... era alegre, divertida, muy optimista, muy extrovertida, luchadora...Físicamente muy distinta a ti... pero tus ojos son iguales a los que ella tenía- me explicó.

-Eso me contó Edward- musité.

-Pero la cuestión es que, independientemente de que seas o no parecida a Sophie, le gustas, y eso es que algo habrá visto en ti; sé que puede sonar tópico... pero debes tener paciencia Bella... y hablar con él- finalizó su discurso, intentando animarme.

Íbamos a seguir con el tema, pero entraron Seth y Mandy por la puerta. Se pusieron un café y se sentaron con nosotros.

-¿Sabéis una cosa?- dijo Mandy en plan cuchicheo. La miramos con curiosidad, mientras nos contaba -Lauren Mallory y Emmet han salido varias veces-.

-¿En serio?...Jasper no me ha dicho nada -bufó Alice molesta.

¿Con Mallory?, ¿la enfermera borde de quirófanos?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-La misma- afirmó muestra amiga.

-Pues, si me permitís mi opinión como sexo opuesto... no pegan ni con cola- añadió Seth.

-¿Por qué no?, puede que le guste- añadí.

-Pues yo pensaba que su chica ideal era Rosalie... eso es insistencia... todo un año detrás de ella- replicó Seth.

-Quizá no sea nada serio, además...¿qué queréis que os diga?; no se va a pasar la vida entera esperando por Rose- dijo Mandy.

Callamos al ver entrar a Rosalie por la puerta.

-¿Pero tú no ibas de tarde esta semana?- pregunté extrañada.

-No vengo a trabajar. He venido con mi padre para que le hagan unas pruebas... nada importante, un chequeo rutinario- nos explicó mientras cogía un botellín de agua.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- preguntó al sentarse.

-Últimos cotilleos del Noth-Union- replicó Seth.

-Desembucha- replicó ansiosa.

-Mallory y Emmet están saliendo- soltó, esperando ver la reacción de ésta. Se quedó muda por unas milésimas de segundo, pero su gesto se volvió indiferente.

-¿De veras?; pues qué queréis que os diga, ella será mona... pero no hay quién la aguante- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó inocentemente Mandy.

-No, es una soberbia; ¿en qué estará pensando Emmet?- murmuró muy bajito, pero todos lo escuchamos. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en mi cara.

-Rose, ¿son imaginaciones mías... o estas celosa?- la pregunté directamente.

Ella rodó los ojos, para después contestarme.

-¿Celosa yo?; por favor-.

-¡Estás celosa!- exclamó Seth, sonriendo divertido.

-No lo estoy... y me importa bien poco lo que haga Emmet con su vida- dicho ésto, se levanto para despedirse -voy a ver cómo va mi padre, hasta luego chicos- se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Los cuatros nos miramos cómplices, mientras nos levantábamos.

-Me parece que ésto se va a poner interesante- dijo nuestro enfermero divertido, mientras se frotaba las manos.

Reímos mientras cada uno volvía a sus obligaciones.

La semana pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Intenté localizar a Edward varias veces, para hablar con él, pero siempre le pillaba o en quirófanos o perdido por el hospital. Para colme de males, ese fin de semana tuve guardia, así que poco pude hacer.

_

* * *

_

**EDWARD PVO**

Era lunes por la mañana; me quedé dormido, y llegué tarde al hospital. Esa mañana tenía una anastomosis esofágica, y para colmo de males el paciente tenía problemas coronarios crónicos.

Después de que Bella me evitara, enfadada por lo que ocurrió en su casa, decidí darle su espacio, esperando que se le pasara y qué cuándo ella quisiera, hablase conmigo. Me moría de la impaciencia, pero decidí no agobiarla.

Me estaba preparando mientras colocaban al paciente, cuándo las puertas se abrieron, apareciendo Jasper... y Bella detrás suyo.

Saludé a Jasper con una palmada en el hombro, y me giré hacia Bella. Que miraba el historial del paciente.

-Hola Bella- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- me devolvió el saludo; estaba levemente sonrojada, y un poco nerviosa.

-¿Preparada para pisar un quirófano?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Eso creo...- respondió dubitativa.

-Hoy sólo vas a mirar Bella; así que cálmate- habló Jasper a mi espalda.

Ella asintió, mientras le daba la historia a Jasper y empezaba a lavarse. Jasper entró en la sala, para ir durmiendo al paciente. Aprovechando que nos habían dejado solos, decidí hablar un poco con ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté.

-Bien; pero muy cansada. Megan lleva una temporada mala de sueño, y si le sumas las guardias de noche- enumeró con una de sus bonitas sonrisas.

-Pues espero que estés despierta hoy- le repliqué divertido.

-Tranquilo, la cafeína hace milagros- respondió.

Tomé aire, para mencionarle el tema que teníamos pendiente.

-Bella... siento mucho lo que pasó en tu casa, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal y no...- suspiré con rabia, ¿por qué era tan difícil?.

-Edward, no pasa nada, de verdad, mira... mejor hablamos después, ¿te parece?- dijo muy bajito, mientras agachaba su mirada.

-Está bien- afirmé, mientras le cedía el paso y entrábamos.

Bella se colocó al lado de Jasper; que le explicó varias cosas y el funcionamiento de los monitores. Al de unos minutos, pregunté a Jasper.

-¿Preparado?- le pregunté. Bella tenía su mirada clavada en mi. La guiñé un ojo, y pude entrever su sonrisa a través de la mascarilla.

-Preparado- afirmó mi amigo. Tomé aire, mientras mi vista se posaba en la garganta y tórax del paciente.

-Bisturí.-

La operación seguía el ritmo previsto; llevábamos unas dos horas, cuándo uno de los monitores empezó a pitar. Alarmado, me volví a Jasper, que miraba los monitores, mientras Bella tomaba el preoperatorio del paciente.

-Cae la tensión- avisó Jasper.

-Rápido, noradrenalina- ordené mientras paraba.

-Noradrenalina en vía central- dijo Bella muy nerviosa. Esperamos unos segundos... pero nada. De repente, el monitor cardíaco se alteró.

-Fibrilación auricular; Bella inicia maniobra- ella vino hacia mí deprisa, mientras empezaba la reanimación. Al ver que seguía igual, Jasper se levantó con las palas.

-300- mandó.

-Listo- oí decir a una de las enfermeras.

-Fuera- Bella se apartó mientras recibía la descarga. Después de intentar reanimar al paciente por unos minutos, finalmente nada pudo hacerse por el.

-Asistolia- dijo Jasper, y Bella paró la reanimación.

-Hora de la muerte, 11:38- dije, quitándome la mascarilla y saliendo del quirófano. Jasper salió detrás mío, pero Bella se quedó enfrente de la mesa de operaciones, con la mirada consternada. Vi que Jasper entró para hablar con ella. Salió al de unos minutos, con la cabeza gacha. Se quitó la mascarilla y la bata, tirándolo con fuerza en la papelera. Salió sin decir una palabra, y por acto reflejo, hice lo mismo que ella, y la seguí hasta que se metió en uno de los cuartos que teníamos los cirujanos, con camas paras las guardias.

Llamé a la puerta, pero no me contestó. Podía oír sus sollozos desde el otro lado. Lentamente abrí la puerta, y la encontré apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Una lágrima salía en ese momento de sus ojos.

Me quedé parado, dudando en si acercarme o no a ella. Pero ella abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Adiviné qué es lo que la ocurría.

-¿Es el primer paciente que pierdes, verdad?- pregunté. Ella asintió y agachó la mirada, mientras hacía una mueca triste.

-Me pregunto si... si se pudiera hacer hecho algo más. Sé que esto pasará más veces y que tendré que acostumbrarme... pero no es fácil- contestó con frustración es su voz.

-Bella, el paciente tenía problemas cardíacos crónicos, eso aumenta el riesgo. Todos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Es duro que ésto ocurra... pero es así- no sabía qué mas podía decirle, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería verla llorar.

Ella asintió pesadamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Deb... debo ir a escribir el postoperatorio- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En ese momento sentí un impulso extraño, no quería dejarla marchar. La tomé del brazo, girándola, y sin previo aviso, mis labios terminaron en los suyos. Al principio se quedó rígida, pero al momento correspondió al beso. Mis manos, que estaban sujetando su pequeña cintura, viajaron por su espalda. Pude sentir cómo se estremecía entre mis brazos, mientras sentía una agradable caricia en mi nuca.

Al separarnos Bella me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y de otro sentimiento que no supe identificar.

Esbocé una de mis sonrisas, mientras mis manos volvían a aprisionarla por su cintura.

-Bella... yo...- no pude terminar, porque se puso de puntillas, colgándose de mi cuello, y me volvió a besar. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, tal y cómo los había imaginado tantas veces. Su lengua rozó tímida mi labio inferior... y el beso se hizo mucho más profundo; su sabor era inimaginable.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad endemoniada, sentí de nuevo sus manos en mi nuca y por mi pelo, dándoles pequeñas caricias. Tuve que reprimir un pequeño gemido.

Tuve que terminar el beso, ya que su respiración empezó a ser muy irregular.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Pegué mi frente a la suya. Nuestros alientos fácilmente se podían intercambiar.

-Bella abre los ojos- le pedí suavemente.

Ella me hizo caso, ya que abrió sus preciosos ojos, que me miraban fijamente.

-Edward...- no la dejé continuar... era ahora nunca.

-Bella... llevo queriendo hacer ésto desde esa tarde en el parque; perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto- le dije con sentimiento de culpa.

Ella tomó aire, para hablar.

* * *

La habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor, y todo producto de ese último beso. Sus labios, suaves y ardientes, dejaron una mezcla diferente de sentimientos. Estaba entre sus brazos, y encajaba en ellos con una facilidad pasmosa.

Después de que el hablase, estaba meditando sus palabras, no quería que le diera un ataque de arrepentimiento.

-Edward... yo se que para ti es complicado y difícil... pero quiero que tengas clara una cosa; no quiero que la olvides por estar conmigo. Sé que ella fue una persona importante en tu vida... y...- no pude seguir, ya que me cortó.

-Bella... iba siendo hora de rehacer mi vida; cierto que en estos dos años no me he acercado a nadie... pero era porque no habías aparecido- me habló suavemente, con dulzura.

Agaché mi vista, completamente azorada por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Y quiero que tengas claro que el que tengas una hija no me importa en absoluto- aclaró.

Sonreí levemente, mientras escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. El me daba tiernas caricias en mi espalda, mientras me seguía hablando.

-Me gustas... me gustas muchísimo Bella, y quiero compartir muchos momentos contigo... y eso incluye a mi otra chica favorita- dijo divertido, haciendo alusión a mi pequeña.

Levanté la vista, mirándole fijamente., mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por mi cara. El se asustó, hablándome a trompicones.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa cielo?- me preguntó mientras me quitaba el mismo las lágrimas.

-Nada... lloro por que soy feliz Edward, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ésto; y qué aceptes así el hecho de que sea madre....la mayoría de los hombres, en cuánto se les menciona a los hijos, salen despavoridos- contestó ella.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios, para después seguir hablando.

-Eso es porque no te querían o no les importabas lo suficiente... y a mi me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, créeme, más de lo que te piensas- me respondió.

Medité sus palabras, y ese verbo querer en la frase.

-¿Tú...tú me qui...quieres?- pregunté temblando.

Me dio una sonrisa tímida, mientras volvía a apoyar su frente en la mía.

-Bella... si una cosa tengo clara es que quiero cuidar de ti, y de tu hija, quiero hacerlo... porque te quiero- susurró. Mi corazón pegó un brinco de alegría, literalmente hablando.

-Y yo a ti- le contesté. Me miró con una ternura y un amor infinito, mientras nuestros labios se volvían a juntar.

Hubiera detenido el tiempo en ese mismo instante... pero uno de los buscas pitó. Era el mío, me necesitaban en reanimación. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, mientras me despedía de él.

-Tengo que irme- le dije, mientras que sus labios estaban recorriendo mi cuello en una sensual caricia. Pude sentir el puchero que hacía, mientras reí suavemente.

-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?- me preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

-No... estamos a tu disposición- dije riéndome.

-Bien... te espero a la salida; te veo luego- se despidió, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y salía de allí y me guiñaba un ojo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un brillo en los ojos especial, salí para mi servicio.


	9. Temores que ven la luz

**Hoola guapas!!!! Cómo ya os dije en el otro fic, aquí tenéis la actu. Pasad un buen fin de semana... y no hagáis nada que yo no haría jejejjeje.....**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios... sois estupendas; gracias a todas, de verdad.**

**La semana que viene prometo comentar los reviews, con mas calma.**

**Muchos besitos!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Temores que ven la luz_

Caminé hacia mi servicio, todavía en las nubes por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jamás podía haber imaginado que Edward se lanzaría de esa manera... recordaba cada una de sus palabras, para guardarlas en mi memoria para siempre.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé en las nubes, y más que andar flotaba. No se si mis compañeros se dieron cuenta de algo, pero tuve que reescribir un informe un par de veces. Durante la última hora creo que desgasté el reloj de tanto mirarlo. Por fin, a las tres menos diez, salí cómo un huracán a cambiarme.

Después de firmar el cambio de turno, tomé mi bolso y salí con paso rápido, iba tan distraída que choqué con alguien. El impulso casi me hace caer hacia atrás... pero unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron.

-¿Ibas a buscar a alguien?- me preguntó una voz suave, con un deje de diversión. Al levantar la vista me encontré con Edward, que me miraba divertido. Estaba muy guapo, con unos vaqueros, y un jersey de cuello alto negro por debajo de su chaqueta.

No pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme mientras le devolvía la mirada. No quitó su agarre de mi cintura, mientras me hablaba de nuevo.

-Tendré que estar alerta, un día te pegarás un buen porrazo- señaló sonriendo.

-Es que iba al encuentro de cierto chico- le respondí divertida.

-Torpe- me susurró al oído, mientras que después de asegurarse de que no nos veía nadie, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Me quedé estática, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del pequeñísimo pero extraordinario contacto; cada vez que me besaba se me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Espero que tengas hambre; tengo unos filetes de ternera estupendos- le dije, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia su coche.

-Sip, reconozco que ahora que lo dices tengo hambre- repuso divertido.

*****

El viaje hasta mi casa se me hizo muy corto... si bien es cierto que el tiempo, al lado de Edward, se esfumaba como si nada. Al llegar a casa, nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré a mi niña en su mantita de juegos, haciendo esfuerzos por sostenerse sentada. La miré con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Hola cariño...¿te has portado bien con la tía Leah?- le pregunté mientras la cogía. Edward me pasó una de sus manos por la cintura, a la vez que le hacía monerías a la niña. Oí el ruido de la cisterna del baño... y en vez de salir Leah, salió mi hermano.

-Pues con su tía no sé... pero con el tío ha dado un poco de guerra- respondió burlón mi hermano, que miraba Edward con curiosidad. Éste inmediatamente me soltó, poniéndose un poco colorado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿le ha pasado algo a Leah?- pregunté extrañada.

-Hoy ha tenido que sustituir a una compañera y ha tenido que entrar antes a trabajar- me explicó. Miró a Edward, mientras le tendía la mano -Soy Jake, el hermano de Bella-.

-Un gusto, Edward Cullen- le dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Edward, un placer conocerte, hemos oído hablar de ti- le contestó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Miré a mi hermano algo enojada, pero ellos dos permanecían ajenos a mi enojo.

-Espero que sepas lidiar con las dos... tienen el gen del malhumor Swan; pueden ser adorables, pero a ratos... uffsss- le dijo mi hermano, para terminar de humillarme.

-Lo tendré presente- respondió Edward, mientras me miraba de reojo.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención, ya que en un segundo se habían enfrascado en una divertida conversación acerca de mi genio.

-Estoy aquí- les dije arqueando una ceja. Ellos me miraron divertidos, mientras Jake se despedía.

-Bien, debo volver al taller, espero verte pronto Edward... y si tienes algún problema con tu coche, no dudes en llamarme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré presente- añadió.

Se giró para darle un beso a la niña, y otro a mi.

-Cuídate Bells, adiós pequeña- acabó para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Siseaba un poco cabreada mientras cerraba la puerta. Al girarme, Edward ya se había quitado la chaqueta, y me observaba con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo levemente.

*****

Me acerqué a él, aún con Megan en brazos.

-Perdona a mi hermano, es muy vacilón- le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Así que malhumor Swan?- susurró mientras me daba un casto beso en la mejilla, para después decirme al oído -me encantan las mujeres con carácter- me confesó con un sensual tono de voz, mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi oreja.

Me mordí el labio inferior, muerta de la vergüenza, mientras el se inclinaba hacia mi y me besaba lentamente. Con la mano que tenía libre rodeé su cintura. El suave gorjeo de mi hija nos separó. Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras que me la quitaba para cogerla el.

-Hola Megan, que no te había dicho nada- le dijo mientras la levantaba por los aires, lo que le hizo ganarse una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-¿Te quedas con ella mientras preparo la comida?- le pregunté dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Por supuesto- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, para jugar un poco con ella.

*****

Después de un rato, por fin pudimos sentarnos a la mesa a comer; decidí llevarme a Megan a su cuna, a ver si se conseguía dormir un poco. Durante toda la comida hablamos básicamente de temas de trabajo, ya que a partir de ahora iba a pisar bastante los quirófanos. Eso significaba que estaría con Edward en muchas operaciones. Al terminar de comer y de recoger, y ya que Megan se había decidido a dormirse un rato, nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras tomábamos una taza de café y nos relajábamos.

-Edward... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le cuestioné dudosa.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Bella- me respondió suavemente, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

-¿Desde el día que nos vimos en el parque?- pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rió conmigo, a la vez que se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente; pareció meditar unos instantes, antes de darme una respuesta.

-Bella, me costó admitirlo... pero desde que tuvimos ese encontronazo en el hall del hospital no he dejado de pensar en ti- me explicó suavemente.

-Era mi primer día en el hospital- recordé con una sonrisa.

-Sé que es extraño que haya tardado casi seis meses en reaccionar- murmuró, agachando su mirada avergonzado.

-No es extraño Edward... yo también estaría asustada... y créeme, si te digo, que tengo un poco de miedo- le aclaré confusa.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No es una relación de dos personas... es de tres- aclaré con una pequeña sonrisa- y el hombre con el que esté tiene que tener claro que mi hija y yo vamos en un mismo paquete-.

Me miró haciendo una mueca de disgusto, para después hablar él.

-Bella, cariño... ¿qué parte de quiero cuidar de ti y de tu hija no has entendido antes?- me preguntó con un mínimo enfado.

-Sé que es involucrarse demasiado... y una gran responsabilidad, y no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras- musité cabizbaja.

-Eso es decisión mía y de nadie más- afirmó muy seguro, para estrecharme más entre sus brazos.

-Edward... no podríamos salir mucho; cierto que alguna vez se la podré dejar a Jake y Leah, y quizás igual tu...-empecé a enumerar.

-¿Yo qué, Bella?-.

-Quizá tu estés acostumbrado a salir a menudo... al cine, a cenar, que sé yo- suspiré.

Esbozó una sonrisa, para después tomar la palabra.

-No te preocupes... yo quiero estar contigo dónde tu estés; además me gusta la vida tranquila- dijo en tono burlón.

Me reí con él, mientras se inclinaba y me besaba. Adoraba tener sus labios en los míos, eran adictivos. En un rápido y ligero movimiento me sentó encima de él, a horcajadas. Mis manos volaron a su cuello, mientras mi espalda era recorrida por sus manos, trazando figuras en ella. Mis labios soltaron un pequeño gemido, aún así en ningún momento sus manos bajaron o subieron a otras zonas más íntimas de mi cuerpo, y ese detalle me gustó... pero si pude notar cierta parte íntima suya endurecerse. Sonreí contra sus labios al terminar el beso, mientras él recorría mi cuello con su nariz, dándome cortos y tiernos besos por él. Mi sonrojo era más que notable.

-¿Siempre te pones así de vergonzosa?- ronroneó contra mi cuello.

-Cuándo me besas así no lo puedo evitar- murmuré para volver a por su boca. El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado; me apretaba contra él, a la vez que yo daba pequeños tirones a su rebelde pelo; era tan suave.

Una vez nos fuimos separando, simplemente nos quedamos abrazados en la misma posición. Mi cara quedó enterrada en su hombro, mientras el me acariciaba la espalda y me mecía suavemente. Al de un buen rato, me preguntó.

-Bien, ¿qué quieren hacer mis chicas?- dijo alegre.

-Aceptamos sugerencias- respondí.

-¿Conoces el parque Golden Gate?- preguntó curioso.

-He oído sobre él, pero aún no he ido- respondí levantando la cara.

-Hay muchas cosas para ver, cómo el jardín botánico y los jardines japoneses. No hace mucho frío, podríamos ir a pasear por allí con Megan, y tomar algo, hay muchos puestos en el parque- propuso.

-Me parece una ideal estupenda; no tardará en despertarse, podría ir preparando el biberón, por si acaso- añadí.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina; mientras estaba trasteando con la comida de mi hija sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Edward miraba atento lo que hacía, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Interesado en la preparación de biberones?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Bueno...tendré que aprender, por si acaso- me contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

Me reí suavemente, mientras le comencé a explicar cómo se hacía. Estábamos en medio de un divertido y absurdo debate sobre el calientabiberones, cuándo Megan despertó.

Me dirigí a su habitación, para cambiarla y vestirla, y de paso cambiarme yo... ¿qué me ponía?; decidí no complicarme la vida y ponerme unos vaqueros, con unas bailarinas y una blusa azul; con una fino jersey me sobraba, ya que hacía unos diecisiete grados.

Al salir de la habitación, Edward ya me esperaba con el carrito de la niña y preparado para salir.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Estaba esperando a Bella, para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde con ellas. El día estaba resultando perfecto. No pude evitar decirle que la quería... no sabía si decírselo aún, y mucho menos que ella me correspondiera de ese modo, pero era lo que mi corazón gritaba.

Bella era tímida y dulce... era tan distinta a Sophie, ella era atrevida, demasiado a veces, pero con esa dulzura que Bella tenía; siempre llevaba ella la iniciativa, y ahora la tenía que tomar yo... era curioso y, a la vez, me gustaba.

Pero no me importaba lo distintas que fueran; mi madre, algunas veces, había comentado que si conocía alguna chica, sería igual que ella. Si me viera por una rendija se sorprendería.

Pero Bella me había explicado sus dudas y temores, y eran totalmente comprensibles. Un hijo es un asunto muy serio, y sabía a lo que nos arriesgábamos los dos; ella permitiendo que entrara en la vida de su hija, y yo asumiendo un papel, en el que, si todo iba bien entre nosotros, sería cómo un padre para Megan. He de reconocer que la idea no me disgustaba en absoluto... pero todo llegaría.

Estaba en plan meditación, cuándo la suave voz de Bella me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Más que bien, y por cierto, estás muy guapa- le contesté, dándole un pequeño beso -¿preparadas?-.

-Vamos- exclamó animada.

El viaje hasta el parque resultó de lo más animado. Una vez llegamos, Bella sacó a la niña , y yo me dispuse a sacar la sillita del maletero. Eché una ojeada rápida, y enseguida di con los resortes para abrirla. Bella me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunté curioso.

-Nada, se te da bien todo ésto- respondió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?- le pregunté, mientras tomaba a la niña y la sentaba en su silla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy nerviosa?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Te muerdes el labio; eso significa dos cosas, que estás nerviosa por algo o qué te da vergüenza algo- respondí. Ella ahogó un suspiro, mientras movía lentamente la cabeza.

-Me conoces demasiado- respondió.

-Y más que te voy a conocer; te llevo observando muchos meses- le respondí en voz baja, mientras la rodeaba y la abrazaba.

Ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, mientras también me rodeaba la cintura. La besé en la cabeza, mientras ella me apretaba más.

*****

El paseo resultaba de lo más agradable. Bella empujaba la sillita de la niña, y mi brazo rodeaba a ratos su pequeña cintura y otras veces sus hombros. Iba explicándole los lugares y las curiosidades del parque. Visitamos los jardines japoneses y recorrimos el jardín botánico. La pequeña iba con los ojos muy abiertos, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Llegamos a un pequeño estanque con bancos a su alrededor. Megan miraba fijamente los cisnes y patos. Decidimos sentarnos unos minutos.

-¿Me dejas que la saque?- le pregunté a Bella, mirando a la pequeña.

-Claro... no me tienes que pedir permiso para eso- respondió resuelta.

Saqué a la niña, mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos y me acercaba con ella al estanque. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando fijamente a los animales. Me acuclillé en la orilla, para que Megan viera mejor a los patos. Me reía, mientras ella hacía graciosas muecas. Pude sentir una mano en mi hombro, Bella se había agachado a nuestra altura y nos miraba fijamente a ambos con una sonrisa; le di otra de vuelta, mientras le íbamos hablando a Megan.

Después de estar allí un rato, seguimos nuestro paseo, yo empujando la sillita mientras que Bella llevaba a la niña en brazos.

Llegamos a un lugar del parque que me traían muchos recuerdos. Era un pequeño estanque, con una pequeña cascada que salía de unas rocas. Estaba rodeado de hierba y de varias flores en tonos lilas y rosas. Los recuerdos me golpearon... pero no tan fuerte como otras veces.

Recordé las veces que había ido allí con Sophie, era su rincón favorito del parque. Bella notó mi silencio, y se volvió hacia mi.

-Es un sitio precioso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si... a Sophie le encantaba; le recordaba a un estanque similar que hay en Central Park- recordé con nostalgia.

Pude notar que se encogía levemente, y me tensé.

-Lo siento, no pretendía...- no supe terminar mi frase.

-Edward, no me molesta que hables de ella, al contrario- aclaró para tranquilizarme.

No pude hacer otra cosa que rodearla con mis brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras me miraba con cariño.

-Gracias Bella- le dije.

-¿Por qué?- susurró.

-Por hacer que hablar de ella no sea incómodo- le confesé en voz baja. Era una sensación extraña... pero el dolor por los recuerdos cada vez iba siendo un poco más pequeño cada día... y eso se debía a ella, a Bella.

-Tranquilo- me besó en el cuello, mientras yo abrazaba a mis dos chicas.

-Que linda familia- oí que murmuraba una pareja de abuelos. Bella no lo escuchó, pero yo sí... no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras que la afirmación de la señora no se me pasaba por alto... y no me disgustaba la idea.

La tarde siguió su curso; paramos en un pequeño puesto. Pedí unos cafés y unas porciones de tarta, aprovechando para dar de merendar a Megan. Al final de la tarde, ya había anochecido; las dejé en su casa y me despedí de Bella y de la pequeña, que ya estaba completamente dormida.

-Gracias por esta tarde, lo hemos pasado muy bien- me agradeció.

-Cuándo quieras, ya sabes- le contesté guiñándola un ojo. Ella se acercó a mi tímidamente, para darme un corto pero dulce beso. Sin poder evitarlo, volví a rodear su cintura. Ella se separó lentamente, mientras que sus manos se cerraban en torno a mi cuello.

-¿Te veré mañana?- le pregunté, pegando mi frente a la suya.

-Voy de mañanas hasta el jueves... pero mañana tengo una sustitución de válvula mitral con Emmet y Newton - me respondió con un tierno puchero.

-Hum... yo tengo una paratiroidectomía total- recordé con fastidio, era el procedimiento que menos me gustaba.

-¿Por intraoperatoria?- interrogó, a lo que yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Entonces tardarás un buen rato- dedujo sabiamente.

-Pero antes o después prometo invitarte a desayunar, ¿si?- le propuse, a lo que ella afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Mañana paso a buscarte y te llevo al hospital; hasta mañana preciosa- me despedí, besándola de nuevo. Ella atacó mis labios, abriendo su boca para mi. Mi respiración se hizo irregular, mientras que la estrechaba más entre mis brazos.

No quería terminar el beso... y no quería marcharme y volver a la soledad de mi apartamento... pero no quería que Bella se sintiera cohibida. No sabía si estaba preparada para dar ese paso... y la dejaría que estuviera.

-Buenas noches- me respondió suavemente, una vez nos separamos. Me dirigí al ascensor con una tonta sonrisa, que me duró hasta que me quedé dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos; llevaba a Bella al hospital y después nos íbamos juntos; la rutina de comer en su casa y después pasar la tarde con la niña, saliendo o simplemente estando en casa sin salir, se hizo una costumbre. Desde el jueves hasta el domingo teníamos los turnos cambiados, yo seguía de mañana y ella de tarde... pero la iba a recoger a la salida, a ella y a la niña, que la dejaba en la guardería del hospital. El sábado ella tenía guardia por la noche; la niña se quedaba con Jake y Leah, y yo decidí pasarme por casa de mis padres, para cenar con ellos.

Al llamar a la puerta, abrió mi hermano.

-¿No tenías guardia?- le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

-Cheney necesitaba unos días para la boda de su hermana, de modo que hemos cambiado turnos- me dijo chocando las manos.

Asentí mientras entraba en casa. Me quité la chaqueta y me dirigí a la cocina. El olor a redondo de ternera me llegó, mamá estaba cocinando. Emmet me siguió.

-Hola mamá- saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella se limpiaba las manos.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo dijo devolviéndome el beso, mientras me daba un repaso con la mirada.

-Estupendamente- contesté con una sonrisa. Mi madre me conocía muy bien, y no pasó por alto esa alegre contestación.

-Vaya... te veo contento, me alegro hijo- respondió con una mirada maternal.

-¿De qué os alegráis?- preguntó mi padre, entrando en la cocina. Me dio un suave abrazo, últimamente no lo había visto por el hospital.

-De nada- dijo mi madre, mirándome cómplice.

Una vez nos sentamos a la mesa, la cena transcurrió entre temas médicos. Mamá escuchaba pacientemente, ya que según ella, estaba acostumbrada a nuestras charlas profesionales.

-¿Cómo va todo por cirugía?; últimamente ya no bajas ni a verme- dijo mi padre, con una graciosa mueca de indignación.

-Todo va bien papá; dentro de poco viene una nueva tanda de residentes- le conté.

-Ahora eres adjunto, y te toca enseñar- señaló divertido.

-Cierto- repuse.

-Espero que no seas un ogro... además, se te da tratar muy bien a los residentes- dijo mi querido hermano con voz traviesa.

Le fulminé con la mirada, mientras mi padre sonreía cómplice; pero mi hermano no me hizo ni caso, mientras siguió hablando.

-Vamos Edward, no es tan malo- dijo mirándome, y se giró a mis padres- Edward tiene novia- soltó.

Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron.

-¿Eso es cierto?; ¿has conocido a una chica?- preguntó ansiosa.

-¿Cómo te has enterado, Emmet?- interrogué molesto.

-Bueno... digamos que las paredes tienen oídos... y el miércoles os vimos besándoos en el aparcamiento- respondió.

-¿Os vimos?- pregunté arrugando el ceño.

-Papá, Jasper y yo; estábamos hablando en la entrada- relató.

-¡Carlisle!, no me habías contado nada- le reprochó mi madre, regañándolo en broma.

Iba a intervenir, pero mi padre vino en mi ayuda.

-Esme querida... creí que mejor sería esperar que Edward nos lo contara- dijo mirando a mi hermano con una mueca.

Mi hermano me miró, esbozando una risita de disculpa. Suspiré ofuscado... ¿por qué era tan bocazas?; definitivamente, mi hermano no tenía remedio.

-Háblame de ella- me pidió mi madre, con una sonrisa.

-Se llama Isabella, es residente de anestesiología... y es encantadora- acabé con una sonrisa.

-Debe serlo si ha llamado tu atención- añadió mi madre sabiamente.

-Y tiene un bebé- replicó mi hermano.

Mis padres me miraron sorprendidos por la información que acababan de recibir.

Les expliqué por encima la historia de Bella, aclarándoles que no tenía relación con el padre de su hija, sin ahondar mucho en el tema... y contándoles de dónde era.

-¿Es hija de Charles Swan?- preguntó mi padre, a la vez que mi hermano me miraba boquiabierto.

-Ajá...pero no se llevan muy bien- añadí, recordando lo que Bella me había contado aquella vez en el parque y lo que me había contado a lo largo de estos días juntos.

Mi padre asintió, sin querer profundizar más en el tema.

Al terminar de cenar, papá y Emmet se sentaron en el salón, y yo me fui con mi madre a la cocina, para ayudarla a recoger.

-Te veo contento y feliz Edward... hacia mucho que no te veía así- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi. Me apoyé en la encimera, mientras suspiraba.

-Sé que os habéis sorprendido... pero me ha costado muchos meses admitir lo que siento por ella; puede que la palabra no sea admitir...- agaché la mirada.

-Edward- levanté la cabeza, para mirar a mi madre- me alegro de que vuelvas a tomar las riendas de tu vida, y a ilusionarte- me habló. No la culpaba por haber estado tanto tiempo preocupada, me había visto en mis peores momentos.

-¿No os importa que tenga una hija?- interrogué curioso.

-Claro que no; entiendo a Bella, un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande... y tu lo has aceptado muy bien- quitó toda preocupación que pudiera sentir por lo que ellos pensaran.

-Si la vieras mamá... la niña es preciosa, un poco guerrera, eso sí- añadí divertido.... "y la madre más", medité para mi mismo con una sonrisa mental.

-Espero conocerlas, tienes que traerlas un día- me pidió ansiosa.

-Las traeré, no te preocupes; no sé cuándo, pero te lo prometo- la tranquilicé.

*****

Salí de la cocina, y de camino al salón miré el reloj, eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Decidí llamar a Bella, quería escuchar su voz. Al tercer tono, respondió.

-Hola- dijo en un suspiro.

-Hola preciosa- saludé.

Me fui al despacho de mi padre, mientras la hablaba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo va todo?- interrogué curioso.

-Sábado de lo más tranquilo- contestó.

-Bien, me alegro... pero ya sabes que las horas punta son a partir de la una, es la tónica general de los sábados- le recordé. Me la imaginé haciendo una de sus graciosas muecas, y no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió divertida.

-Nada, nada- meneé la cabeza -¿y la niña?; no os he visto desde ayer, y os hecho de menos- la confesé.

-Y nosotras a ti; Megan hoy ha tenido un poco de fiebre- me contó.

-¿De nuevo los dientes?-.

-No, creo que está algo resfriada- respondió.

-¿Quieres que vaya a echarla un vistazo?- me ofrecí.

-No tranquilo, si Leah me llama te aviso, no te preocupes; ¿estás en casa?- me preguntó.

-He venido a cenar con mis padres, Emmet también está aquí- tomé aire -Bella, verás... lo saben, lo nuestro, quiero decir- le conté, dudando en cómo se lo tomaría, pero su respuesta me sorprendió de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a que Jasper, Emmet y tu padre nos vieron en el aparcamiento el otro día?- preguntó divertida.

-¿Cómo...?- no me dejó terminar.

-En cuánto he entrado por la puerta, Alice se me ha acercado dando saltitos y me lo ha contado; ahora mismo la tengo brincando alrededor mío, sólo le falta hacer una fiesta; y Jasper está mirándome con una mueca de burla- terminó.

-Dile a Jasper que ya hablaré con el- murmuré entre dientes.

-De tu parte... Edward, ¿no te importa verdad?, quiero decir, que sepan que tú y yo...- dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Por supuesto que no Bella; no me importa que la gente lo sepa; cierto es que tampoco íbamos a decir nada de momento, pero así no tenemos qué escondernos- le expliqué. Ella suspiró, mientras la volvía a hablar.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente, y que me vean con mi novia- la expliqué.

-¿Soy tu novia?, no me lo habías pedido- preguntó divertida.

-Pensaba que no hacía falta...pero ya que lo mencionas; Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la pregunté con cariño.

-Pensaba que sabías la respuesta; claro que quiero Edward- respondió en voz baja.

Iba a añadir algo, pero me volvió a interrumpir.

-Me llaman al busca, tengo que subir a poner una epidural con Mandy; ¿te veo mañana?- me preguntó.

-Si, tengo guardia por la mañana, pero iré después de trabajar- le dije.

-Está bien, buenas noches Edward- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana cariño, te quiero- le susurré en bajito.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- me dijo antes de colgar.

Colgué el teléfono, con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, deseando que llegara mañana, para verla de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento, me fui a reunir con mis padres y mi hermano


	10. Feliz Navidad

**Hola mis chicas!!!!! Espero que empecéis bien la semana. **

**En el próximo capítulo prometo pasar lista a los reviews y comentarlos un poco, pero quiero hacer una mención especial a alguien.**

**MADSWAN: gracias por tus palabras compi de oficio!!! Espero que te recuperes, que he leído por ahí que estabas malita. Y que sepas que a mi me chifla tu ciudad; mis cuñados y mis sobrinos viven allí, al igual que un tío mío. Sois de los mejorcito!!!!!!**

**Gracias, de todos modos, por ellos, así como las alertas y favoritos, subís el ánimo a cualquiera.**

**MUUUUUAAAAACCCCCKSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Feliz Navidad_

Los días pasaban rápidos y tranquilos. Desde hace unas semanas, Edward estaba en mi vida y en la de mi hija.... y me sentía tranquila, centrada... y sobre todo, por primera vez, sentía que le importaba a alguien, quitando a mi hermano y mi cuñada. Quedaban dos días para Nochebuena. Edward estaba trabajando, y yo libraba todo el día.

Estaba en casa de mi hermano, hablando con el, mientras Leah atendía al teléfono. Llevaba un buen rato hablando; al acabar salió con cara apesadumbrada.

-¿Pasa algo cielo?- le preguntó Jake.

-Era Rachel; mi padre sufrió un infarto hace tres días- explicó mientras se sentaba, con la mirada perdida. Inmediatamente nos tensamos, pensando lo peor.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté.

-Bien, está estabilizado, y según me ha dicho mi hermana, fuera de peligro- dijo con una mueca de pena.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?; puedo dejar a Jerry a cargo del taller unos días- le propuso mi hermano, mientras la rodeaba por los hombros.

Me miró con pena, para después continuar.

-¿Vendrías con nosotros Bella?; te prometimos que pasaríamos las navidades juntos, y... -no la dejé terminar.

-No Leah; es una situación de urgencia y lo comprendo; por mi no os preocupéis. Además para Megan es un viaje muy pesado para tan pocos días- la tranquilicé.

-Pero no queremos dejarte sola Bella- saltó mi hermano.

-No pasa nada Jake; además está Edward, no te preocupes- le dije.

Pareció meditarlo unos instantes, hasta que por fin asintió. Jake se marchó para dejar todo arreglado, mientras que Leah y yo nos quedamos preparando las maletas; ya que partían en cuánto mi hermano regresara.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien Bella?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Tranquila; ahora lo que importa es tu padre. Estaré bien; me deben unos días de vacaciones, le explicaré la situación a la doctora Sanders, no me pondrá pegas- la expliqué.

-Además está Edward; tu hermano no lo reconoce, pero se va más tranquilo de saber que no estás sola- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí, pensando en él. A mi hermano no se le escapaba ninguna... pero me daba algo de pena tener que cenar sola el día de Nochebuena. Edward me contó que cenaría con sus padres y con Emmet.... y no quería entrometerme, eran días para pasar en familia.

Al de un buen rato mi hermano regresó; me despedí de ellos, advirtiéndoles que me avisaran de cualquier cambio. La familia de Leah hacía muchos años que se había mudado de Forks a Seattle, así que no pregunté a mi hermano si pasarían por casa. Decidí ir al hospital para arreglar mis vacaciones, así que aunque tardara un poco, decidí ir a pie, ya que la silla de la niña era un incordio en el autobús.

Nada más poner un pie en el servicio, Rosalie se me acercó corriendo.

-Mira quién está aquí, hola Megan- saludó a mi hija, mientras la sacaba de la sillita y la cogía en brazos.

-También existo Rose- me burlé, mientras ella graciosamente me sacaba la lengua.

-A ti te veo casi todos los días- me respondió sonriendo, mientras se dirigía con la niña a la salita de descanso.

Allí estaban Angela, Mandy, Newton y Emmet.

-Bella, ¿no tenías libre hoy?- me preguntó Mandy a modo de saludo, mientras ella y Angela se acercaban a darle un beso a Megan.

-Tenía... pero ha surgido una emergencia; al suegro de mi hermano le ha dado un infarto, y se han tenido que ir a Seattle- expliqué.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó Emmet.

-Lo poco que sé es que está estabilizado y parece ser que fuera de peligro. Ha sido un susto muy grande, pero ya está. Vengo a pedir unos días de vacaciones, para poder quedarme con Megan. ¿Está la doctora Sanders?- pregunté, una vez terminé de contarles.

-La pillas por los pelos, ya se va, está en su despacho- me explicó Mike.

-¿Os quedáis con ella?- pregunté, a que Rose asintió encantada.

Me dirigí al despacho de mi jefa, para explicarle la situación y ver si me podía dar unos días libres. Me dijo que no me preocupara, y que estuviera tranquila con mi hija. Al volver a la salita, me encontré a mi hija mordisqueando una galleta, mientras Emmet la tenía en brazos, y el resto la observaba. Me reí, mientras me sentaba al lado de Rose.

-¿Todo arreglado?- me preguntó.

-Si, estoy de vacaciones hasta el 3 de enero, me las debían- aclaré, mientras Mike me miraba con envidia.

-Qué suerte- masculló entre dientes, decidí ignorar el comentario, rodando los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté a Emmet.

-Está en una derivación intestinal con Jasper... llevan casi tres horas, deben estar por terminar- me explicó, mientras jugaba con la pequeña.

Asentí, mientras me ponía un café y me sentaba con ellos. Al de un rato, Edward y Jasper entraban por la puerta. En cuanto me vio, vino hacia mi, con preocupación.

-Bella, ¿estáis bien?, ¿le pasa algo a Megan?-.

-No, estamos bien tranquilo- le contesté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -es sólo que he venido a pedir unos días de vacaciones- le aclaré, para después contarle lo ocurrido con el padre de Leah.

-Vaya, lo lamento- musitó.

-Si bueno, lo importante es que está bien, después te cuento... ¿te falta mucho?- le pregunté.

-No, firmo unas altas y me cambio, ¿me esperas aquí?-.

-Ajá- afirmé con la cabeza.

Al de un rato, Edward aparecía por la puerta, preparado para irnos. Cogió a la niña, mientras nos despedíamos del resto. Al llegar al coche, después de acomodar a Megan, la pregunta que no quería escuchar salió a relucir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer en Nochebuena?- preguntó, para después continuar -¿por qué no se te ocurrirá pensar que cenarás sola?- me interrogó con una ceja alzada.

Resoplé nerviosa... era la pregunta que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Edward, cariño... yo te lo agradezco mucho, pero no quiero invadir vuestra casa; son fechas muy señaladas y familiares y...- no me dejó terminar, y rodeándome con sus brazos, habló.

-Bella, no voy a permitir que pases estas fechas sola; ahora tú también eres mi familia- me explicó pacientemente.

-Edward, de veras te lo agradezco... pero no insistas- le contesté.

-¿Por qué no?; Bella, ya me disgustaba no estar contigo en Nochebuena, pero entendía que querías estar con tu hermano y con Leah... por favor; ¿crees que cenaría tranquilo, sabiendo qué estás sola?- me explicó de nuevo, esta vez un poco enojado.

-No- respondí cual niña pequeña.

-Eres muy terca... ¿te da miedo conocer a mi familia?; a mi padre ya lo conoces, y a Emmet... y mi madre se muere por conocerte... por conoceros a las dos- me rogó.

-No es eso- respondí pesadamente.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- interrogó extrañado.

¿Cómo le decía que no me gustaba invadir la intimidad de un hogar así por así?, ¿y si no le gustaba a Esme?... ¿y si no me consideraba buena para su hijo, cómo sabía que consideraba a Sophie?; me había dejado claro que en su familia era bien recibida... pero no me atrevía.

-Edward, por favor no insistas, no- prácticamente le suplique.

-No he conocido a nadie tan cabezota en mi vida- murmuró entre dientes, un poco enfadado.

Aquel comentario, insignificante y sin maldad, lo reconozco, en ese mismo instante me dolió.

-¿Ella no era así, verdad?- pregunté dolida.

-Bella, ¿qué dices?- me miró sorprendido.

Mi reacción fue sacar a la niña del coche, para sentarla en la silla; me miraba alucinado, sin saber qué hacer.

-Supongo que ella era menos cabezota que yo- balbuceé, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Cariño por favor, en ningún momento quise compararte con ella, yo no...- no lo dejé terminar.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, adiós Edward- le dije dándole la espalda y andando lo más rápido que mis pies me dejaban. Oí que me llamaba a lo lejos, pero apresuré el paso, y me fui ya llorando a pleno pulmón.

Llegué a casa, y después de dar de comer a Megan me tumbé poca abajo en la cama, agarrando la almohada y llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en mi niñez. Apagué el móvil, y dejé que el contestador sonara; sólo atendí una llamada, y fue la de mi hermano, explicándome que habían llegado bien y que el padre de Leah estaba muy estabilizado.

*****

El día anterior a Nochebuena únicamente salí de casa para ir al supermercado, a comprar mi cena, que no sería mucha, y un regalo para Megan. El regalo de Edward hacía tiempo que lo tenía, era una foto de los tres, hecha en esa tarde que fuimos al parque Golden Gate, encuadrada en un bonito marco de madera oscura. El día lo pasé deprimida y triste, con una opresión rara en el pecho.

Antes de irme a la cama, encendí mi teléfono, para encontrarme con llamadas y mensajes de Edward. No abrí ninguno de los mensajes, y lo volví a apagar. Sabía que hoy trabajaba todo el día, ya que después también tenía vacaciones, por lo que supuse no habría pasado por casa. Después de meditarlo mil y una veces, no me atreví a llamarle. Sabía que había exagerado, y estas eran las consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente tampoco salí de casa, ya que Megan tenía fiebre. Por la mañana estaba alrededor de 37 y medio; preocupada, la fui controlando todo el día y dándole antipiréticos. Estaba incómoda, y lloraba mucho, no podía dormir y sólo quería estar en mis brazos. A eso de las seis de la tarde, la puse de nuevo el termómetro, marcaba 39 de fiebre. Alarmada, la ausculté el pecho y la miré la garganta con una cuchara, quizás fueran unas anginas o un catarro fuerte, pero no veía nada, y en casa no tenía más instrumental. Así que la abrigué bien y me dirigí al hospital en un taxi.

Nada más entrar por las urgencias de pediatría, Leslie, la novia de Seth, vino corriendo.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó mientras me llevaba a un box vacío.

-Lleva todo el día con fiebre, pero hace un rato le ha subido bastante. Le he dado antipiréticos, pero no le baja. La he revisado en casa, pero el pecho está limpio, y las amígdalas no parecen rojas ni inflamadas- le expliqué mientras la tumbaba en la camilla y la quitaba el abrigo.

-Voy a buscar a alguien, quédate aquí- me dijo mientras salía, y una vez rellenó los papeles.

Estaba tratando de calmarla, cuándo el médico hizo su aparición.

-Bella- me giré sobresaltada. Carlisle, el padre de Edward, venía hacia mi, con el historial de Megan en la mano. Me quedé petrificada, seguro sabía la discusión que habíamos tenido.

-Hola Carlisle, ¿cómo es que vienes tú?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Los dos pediatras que hay de guardia están ocupados; mi turno estaba a punto de terminar, y Leslie vino a pedirme ayuda- me explicó amablemente.

Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras dejaba el historial en la camilla y se acercaba a nosotras, ya que Megan seguía en mis brazos.

-¿Así que esta pequeña señorita es Megan?, ¿puedo?- dijo mirando a la niña, que se había calmado un poco. Asentí mientras se la pasaba; estaba llena de lágrimas, y con la carita roja.

-Me habían dicho que eras muy guapa, y tenían razón- le dijo, mientras la tumbaba en la camilla. Leslie llegó para ayudarnos. Una vez le expliqué a Carlisle de nuevo, éste se concentró en revisarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, se volvió hacia mí, mientras Leslie vestía a la niña.

-Bien, no es nada alarmante, Megan tiene una otitis severa en los oídos, pero en cuanto empiece a tomar antibióticos, mejorará- me dijo. Suspiré aliviada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Ahora vamos a pincharle la primera dosis, para que le alivie cuánto antes; el resto puedes dárselo por vía oral- me explicó, mientras Leslie le pasaba la jeringuilla. Lloró al sentir el picazón, pero al de unos pocos minutos, se empezó a relajar, quedándose adormilada, agotada por la fiebre.

Me despedí de Leslie cuándo me entregó el medicamento, y salió de la habitación. Cogí de nuevo a la niña, y me giré para despedirme.

-Muchas gracias por todo Carlisle, no sé cómo agradecértelo-.

-No se merecen Bella- me respondió, e hizo una pausa -Bella ¿por qué no vienes a casa?; Edward nos ha contado que tu hermano ha tenido que marcharse y estás sola estos días- me preguntó.

Bajé la mirada, mientras el me hacía sentarme en una silla.

-Yo...yo te lo agradezco Carlisle, pero ya le dije a Edward que son fechas para pasar en familia y...-no me dejó terminar.

-Bella, el no pretendía compararte con Sophie en ningún momento. Comprendo que sientas miedo de los fantasmas del pasado, pero créeme si te digo que Edward está muy triste por lo que pasó- me explicó amablemente.

Me mordí el labio, mientras una lágrima escapaba de mi ojo.

-Sé que no lo hizo con esa intención, y que saqué las cosas de quicio... es sólo que tengo miedo- respondí apenada, mientras apretaba a mi niña.

-¿De qué, Bella?- inquirió suavemente.

-De no gustaros, de no ser buena para Edward... se que soy una carga por ser madre... y no quiero que creáis que sólo busco un padre para ella- le dije señalando a Megan- .

Tomó aire, para mirarme con cariño.

-Bella... no podemos pensar eso de ti... desde que estáis juntos vemos a Edward reír de nuevo, tranquilo, feliz... y no sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros- me dijo.

No supe qué responder, la emoción no me dejaba hablar.

-Tú y Megan sois su vida ahora; el no te considera una carga, y adora a la niña cómo si fuera suya- me explicó.

Sonreí algo roja de vergüenza y de nervios.

-Gracias Carlisle, te prometo que hablaré con el- le dije.

-Bella, por favor, ven a casa. Edward va a quedarse unos días con nosotros, siempre lo hace en estas fechas; y no quiero que estando así la niña te quedes sola- me ofreció de nuevo.

-Pe...pero es que... verás, no os he comprado nada y no...- me interrumpió de nuevo, poniéndose de pie.

-Bella, el mejor regalo para nosotros es ver a Edward feliz... además, Esme se muere por conocerte- me respondió guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí, para asentir. No podía rechazar el ofrecimiento, después de todo lo que me había contado... y quería ver a Edward, y pedirle perdón.

Carlisle me llevó a casa y me ayudó a coger lo que necesitaba para mi y la niña. Metí ropa para las dos para varios días, así como pañales y biberones... y el pequeño regalo para Edward. Una vez acomodamos todo en el coche, nos pusimos rumbo a su casa. Llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, ya que la silla del auto estaba en el coche de Edward. Carlisle y yo íbamos en animada charla, mientras tomaba la salida hacia Alamo Square, una de las zonas más elegantes de San Francisco. El coche se detuvo ante una preciosa casa de color amarillo claro, con detalles blancos en las ventanas, puertas y columnas. Eran las típicas casas victorianas de San Francisco, todas pegadas las unas a las otras, y rodeadas de parque. Carlisle metió el coche al garaje, y subimos por las escaleras interiores. Me dijo que ya bajarían ellos a por el equipaje. Megan seguía dormida en mis brazos...me temblaban las piernas y mi corazón galopaba furioso, por el encuentro que iba a producirse.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Llevaba casi dos días sin poder pegar ojo. Bella y yos habíamos discutido. Quizá no debí insistir en el tema de venir a casa de mis padres a cenar... pero en ningún momento quise compararla con Sophie. Mi madre escuchó mi historia pacientemente, y con pena, al igual que Emmet. Después de que me hicieran ver que debía darle tiempo, lo acepté a regañadientes. Lo que más me dolía era que no tendría a mi novia y a mi niña conmigo esa noche, y encima ellas estaban solas.

Oímos ruidos en el garaje. Papá debía haber llegado. Se paró en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola familia... mirad qué me he encontrado por el hospital- dijo divertido. Los tres le miramos sin comprender, y al apartarse casi me da un infarto.

-Bella- susurré. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, y agachaba la mirada, levemente intimidada. Llevaba a Megan en brazos, estaba dormidita. Inmediatamente me acerqué a ellas y las abracé con fuerza.

-Perdóname Edward... tenía miedo- me dijo temblorosa contra mi cuello.

-¿Por qué mi vida?- le interrogué confuso.

-No quería que pensaran que sólo quería un padre para Megan- hizo una pausa- y se que no puedo compararme a Sophie, y yo...- no pudo seguir, ya que rompió a llorar.

-No Bella; no pretendí compararte con ella- le aclaré, quitándole las lágrimas.

-Lo se... y siento que hayamos discutido; sabes que me gusta que me hables de ella- me dijo entre sollozos.

-Y yo lo siento también cariño... y quiero que te quede clara una cosa; Bella, yo te quiero, y quiero todo lo que tu quieras, y Megan es parte de ello; no me siento obligado a nada, y ya te dije que cuidaría de ti y de la niña... y gracias a vosotras, tengo un motivo por el que seguir viviendo- la susurré muy muy bajito, pegando su frente a la mía.

-Yo también te quiero... te queremos, y mucho- me respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin poder contenerme más, la besé. Añoraba sus caricias y sus besos. Ella me rodeó la cintura, mientras mis manos agarraban su preciosa carita. Su lengua y la mía se encontraron, y tuve que reprimir un gemido que quería salir de mi garganta. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, después de unos minutos, a la vez que oímos un suspiro exagerado. Rodé los ojos, mientras me giraba. Emmet nos miraba divertido, mi padre con una mezcla de alivio y orgullo... y mi madre ansiosa por acercarse.

-Tranquilos, os hemos dado intimidad- replicó mi hermano.

Avancé con Bella, agarrándola de la cintura, mientras mi madre se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mamá, ella es Bella- le presenté a mi novia. Mi madre le dio un gran abrazo, que Bella correspondió.

-Por fin, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte- le dijo emocionada.

-Es un placer señora Cullen; sentimos presentarnos así sin avisar...- empezó a decir Bella avergonzada, pero mi madre la cortó.

-No por favor, estás en tu casa Bella, y llámame Esme- la reprendió con cariño. Mi novia sonrió tímida, mientras le daba las gracias.

-Y supongo que esta preciosidad es Megan- preguntó, mirando a la niña, que había abierto sus ojitos. Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras Bella giraba a la niña. La noté algo rara, estaba muy adormilada.

-¿Me la dejas?- pidió. Bella le tendió a la niña. Mi madre estaba feliz.

-Cómo puedes ver le encantan los niños- aclaró mi hermano.

-Y qué lo digas, tengo unas ganas locas de ser abuela... pero éstos dos no se deciden- dijo ella rodando los ojos, mientras le cogía de la manita.

-Bueno... Edward casi te ha hecho abuela- contraatacó. Le miré con enfado, mientras Bella se ponía colorada.

-Disculpa a Emmet Bella... no sabe estarse calladito- siseé furioso. Ella le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Si a tu madre no le molesta... a mi tampoco- dijo tímida.

-Gracias Bella, y cómo me va importar; mírala Carlisle, es una muñequita- le dijo a mi padre, que se había acercado a mi madre. Observé que mi padre le ponía la mano en la frente.

Me giré hacia Bella.

-¿Por qué estabais en el hospital?- interrogué preocupado.

-Bella vino a urgencias con la niña- explicó Carlisle escuetamente, y me tensé al instante.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le pregunté, pero Bella agachó sus ojos de nuevo... y enseguida la entendí. -Ya está cariño, pero deberías haberlo hecho- la reprendí suavemente, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente.

Emmet y yo nos acercamos con preocupación a mi madre, que seguía con Megan en brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó mi hermano, tomándole el también la temperatura.

-Ha estado con fiebre todo el día; intenté bajársela en casa, pero por la tarde le subió a treinta y nueve y medio- explicó Bella.

-Tiene una otitis aguda; le he pinchado amoxicilina para aliviarle el dolor- aclaró mi padre, para después seguir -no quería darle antibióticos, no es muy recomendable dárselo a bebés... pero si los toma un par de días mejorará más rápido, y la pobre lo ha pasado mal todo el día- nos relató mi padre.

Asentí despacio, mientras vi que la pequeña me tendía, no se si consciente o inconscientemente, los bracitos para que la cogiera. Mi madre me la tendió. La besé la carita y las manos, todavía debía tener algo de fiebre, pero su respiración ya era tranquila.

Mi padre volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Emmet, ayúdame. Hay que subir el equipaje de Bella y de Megan al cuarto de Edward. Mi hermano asintió, mientras desaparecían por la puerta. Giré para mirar a Bella, sorprendido y feliz por la noticia.

-Tu padre insistió en que me quedara unos días, hasta que regrese mi hermano; me explicó que pasabas aquí unos días en estas fechas- me explicó tímidamente, desviando la mirada... pero no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con el brazo que tenía libre.

-Eso es estupendo cariño- musité contra su pelo.

Mi madre carraspeó, y Bella se separó sonrojada.

-Bien, voy a poner un cubierto más en la mesa. Montaremos vuestra antigua cuna para que la niña esté cómoda- canturreó feliz mientras salía hacia el salón.

Rodeé a mi novia por los hombros, mientras la guiaba escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. Megan seguía con los ojitos abiertos. Una vez allí, Bella observó con detenimiento la habitación, mientras yo tumbaba a Megan en la cama para quitarle el abrigo.

-¿Te gusta?- le interrogué.

-Wow... es enorme, y muy bien decorada, por cierto- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Una de las aficiones de mi madre es la decoración- le expliqué... e hice una pausa, para ver cómo le decía lo siguiente -¿no te importa, ¿verdad?- .

Ella arqueó sus preciosas cejas, esperando una aclaración.

-Que compartamos habitación- respondí suavemente, mientras pude sentir mi sonrojo... dios... me sentía cómo un adolescente ante su primera cita. Ella dibujó una sonrisa cómplice en su cara, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi pecho. Sus pequeñas y a la vez sinuosas caricias cada día me encendían más.

-¿Crees que mi importa?- preguntó a modo de respuesta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ahogué un gemido, adoraba ese inocente pero a la vez sensual gesto de ella.

-Supongo que no- le susurré a la vez que me acercaba a sus labios.

Una de mis manos se enredó en su melena, mientras que la otra se posó en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella rodeó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras nos fundíamos en un tierno beso; no pude evitar mordisquear su labio inferior, y ella me permitió entrar en su boca. Aquel beso encendió ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidas. Cada vez el beso era más profundo... y esta vez el deseo se hizo más que presente. Mi boca, en un acto reflejo, voló hacía su cuello, donde no pude evitar dejar pequeños besos y tiernos mordiscos, mientras sentía que sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, dándoles pequeños y a la vez placenteros tirones.

Bella gemía intentando no hacer ruido, pero cada vez esa tarea se iba convirtiendo en un imposible.

Por desgracia, no estábamos solos en casa... y tuve que frenarme a mi mismo antes de que fuera imposible parar. Me separé lo mínimo de su cuerpo, para susurrarle al oído-

-Bella... aquí no cariño-. Ella puso una de sus adorables muecas de frustración a la vez que asentía, mientras yo reía suavemente y dejaba un casto beso en su cuello de nuevo.

Al de un segundo llamaron a la puerta, y mi padre y Emmet entraron con el equipaje de Bella y de la niña. Ella se giró, alegando que iba a ponerle el pijama y a intentar que comiera algo. La sonreí de vuelta, mientras mi hermano y yo nos fuimos al cuarto de al lado, para montar la cuna.

Una vez que Megan consiguió dormirse, bajamos a cenar: la cena transcurrió entre animadas charlas, brindis y buenos deseos.

Estaba pletórico. No había tenido Navidades en dos años, y hoy en esa casa se respiraban distintas emociones; superaciones, ilusiones... amor.

Desde que Bella apareció en mi vida, el hueco que dejó Sophie en mi corazón cada vez se iba cerrando poco a poco... y eso sólo podía significar una cosa... me estaba enamorando cómo un loco de Bella Swan.


	11. Te necesito

**Hoola!!! Aquí vengo con el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, y gracias a mis chicas que comentan; la semana que viene prometo de verdad pasar lista.**

**A todas, de verdad, mil gracias por los comentarios; estoy muy contenta de que os guste la historia.**

**Besitos y a descansar el fin de semana!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 11: Te necesito

Nunca había pasado unas Navidades tan especiales y alegres. La casa de los Cullen era la antítesis total del hogar que Jake y yo tuvimos; una familia normal y corriente, en la que todos eran cómplices, respetados y queridos. Nos acogieron a Megan y a mi de una forma que no me podía imaginar.

Después de cenar y de la agradable tertulia que tuvimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones. Allí le di mi regalo a Edward, al que le encantó la foto, diciendo incluso que la pondría en su mesilla de noche.

También había un regalo para Megan, que resultó ser un simpático andador; ya se empezaba a tener un poco sola, incluso empezaba a hacer amago de gatear, aunque su equilibrio aún era un poco inestable, por lo que el andador le vendría muy bien.

Su regalo para mi fue un fin de semana en un pequeño pueblo de la costa de California, a sólo una hora de San Francisco... bueno, pensándolo bien, el regalo era para los dos.

Todavía recuerdo la primera noche que dormimos juntos, en casa de sus padres. Sabía de sobra que no podíamos hacer nada, es más, era lógico y normal, teniendo a sus padres al lado... y a Emmet... pero los besos y las caricias cada día eran más descontrolados. Me había acostumbrado a dormir con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, acurrucada en torno a su cuerpo, mientras el iba dejando silenciosos dibujos por mi espalda y mis brazos. La mayoría de las veces me despertaba antes que él, y me quedaba embobada viéndolo dormir, con la respiración pausada, su pelo aún más revuelto si cabe y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos... labios que no podía, muchas veces, evitar acariciar con los dedos o darles pequeños besitos, mientras él se iba despertando.

Dos días después de la cena de Nochebuena me encontraba con Esme y la niña de compras; paseábamos por Market Street, zona céntrica y con tiendas de todo tipo. Íbamos en animada charla, parando a ver los escaparates y turnándonos para empujar la sillita. Megan ya estaba mucho mejor, no tenía fiebre y podía salir a la calle, aunque fuera abrigada como un esquimal.

Esme paró en una tienda de bebés. Decidimos entrar para echar un vistazo... y se volvió loca. Pese a mis protestas, salió con bolsas llenas de ropita nueva para Megan.

Al sentarnos en un café para hacer una pausa, me propuso algo.

-Bella, quería hacerte una proposición- me dijo amablemente. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sé que Edward te ha regalado una estancia de hotel... y quería preguntarte cuándo lo vais a disfrutar-.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Jake y Leah regresen, no tengo con quién dejar a Megan, y a que nuestras guardias cuadren a la vez- respondí resignada. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos miraban cómplices.

-He pensado que podríais iros mañana viernes; Carlisle libra el fin de semana y nos quedaríamos con la niña... y así aprovecháis estos días de vacaciones- me propuso tímidamente.

Estaba muy sorprendida por su proposición; en estos días en su casa pude notar que le encantaba estar con la niña... pero no quería abusar.

-Te lo agradezco Esme, de corazón... pero siento que abusaría demasiado; bastante que estaremos en vuestra casa hasta que vuelva mi hermano, después de Año Nuevo- le respondí.

-Bella, Edward y tú necesitáis estar a solas, tranquilos... y a mi no me importa créeme- insistió de nuevo. Al ver mi silencio, habló de nuevo.

-Se lo dije a Edward ayer por la noche, me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo; sé que tiene muchas ganas de hacer ese viaje contigo- me siguió diciendo.

Yo también tenía ganas de poder tener dos días tranquilos, sólo nosotros. Esme me miraba poniendo carita de pena, muy parecida a los pucheros que ponía Edward, se veía de dónde los había sacado.

Suspiré y asentí, quedando con ella en que si le daba mucha guerra o le pasaba algo me llamaría inmediatamente.

Esa noche, mientras hacía la pequeña maleta, sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás. Levanté mi vista hacia arriba para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Edward.

-¿Preparada para descansar un poco?- inquirió juguetón.

-¿Crees que vas a escapar de mis brazos?... ni lo sueñes- le devolví la gracia, mientras él reía y dejaba un beso en mi cuello.

-Me refería a descansar y a preocuparte sólo de nosotros...- enumeró mientras dejaba un suave beso en mi oreja, provocándome.

-A eso sí... un poco de intimidad no nos vendrá mal- afirmé; me giró y me besó sin previo aviso. Nuestros labios se juntaron desesperados, mientras que su lengua invadió mi boca al instante; las ansias de poder estar con él a solas se acentuaron por segundos, y a él parecía pasarle lo mismo... pero Megan, que estaba encima de la cama, rodeada de cojines y jugando con un peluche, protestó.

Con un suspiro, nos separamos, mientras él se dirigía hacia ella y la cogía. Le besó la carita, mientras se acercaban a mi.

-¿Serás buena con Carlisle y Esme, verdad?- le hablé a mi niña en tono cariñoso, mientras ella hacía ruiditos y gorjeos con la boca.

-Claro que va a ser buena, ¿verdad preciosa?- le dijo él mientras la levantaba en el aire. Me encantaba verlos juntos, parecían padre e hija de verdad... y en fondo de mis pensamientos, tenía la esperanza de que eso se cumpliera con el tiempo.

Una vez la bajó de nuevo a sus brazos, me miró.

-Voy a bajar a darle la cena mientras tú terminas con ésto, ¿te parece?- me preguntó. No contesté y se lo agradecí con un pequeño beso, que el devolvió.

Aquella noche, una vez Megan cenó y nosotros nos acostamos, me costó conciliar el sueño... me moría por estar con él, pero las dichosas dudas y miedos hicieron acto de presencia.

Al final terminé por convencerme a mi misma de qué si me había regalado el viaje, sería que él también quería.

Por la mañana, a eso de las nueve y media, Edward cargaba el coche mientras yo me despedía de mi niña, dándole montones de besos. Edward se acercó a nosotras, mientras me agarraba de la cintura y se despedía de la niña también. Una vez se la pasé a Esme, y nos despedimos de ella y de Carlisle, montamos en el coche.

Edward tomó el desvío de la autopista al de veinte minutos. Yo iba callada, hasta que sentí que Edward me cogía de la mano.

-¿En qué anda tu mente?- me interrogó mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-Nada importante... me alegro de estar aquí... contigo- susurré ésto último en bajito, mientras el ponía una de sus características sonrisas.

-Yo también estoy contento, créeme- me dijo con suavidad, mientras me miraba con una mirada profunda y sincera. En esa mirada había muchos sentimientos; deseo, ansias, cariño... amor.

Durante todo el viaje mantuvo el agarre de su mano, mientras iba contándome cosas acerca del lugar a dónde íbamos y de lo que podríamos hacer.

Llegamos al pequeño pueblo, era muy bonito y pintoresco. Las casas blancas y bajas, con tejados azules, le daban un toque marino. Edward avanzó entre las pequeñas callejuelas, para parar enfrente de un edificio blanco, de varios pisos, rodeados por unos jardines exquisitamente cuidados. Bajé del coche, siguiendo a Edward. El aroma de las flores, mezclado con el salitre del mar, me llenó los pulmones.

Una vez cumplimos con los trámites el recepción, subimos a nuestra habitación.

Edward me tendió las llaves con una sonrisa. Nada más abrir la puerta, me quedé petrificada.

La habitación, decorada con muebles de diseño, era enorme y luminosa, al igual que el baño, con una bañera redonda enorme. Recorría con la mirada cada rincón de ese sitio, maravillada y emocionada la vez. Abrí la enorme cristalera que daba a la espaciosa terraza, con el suelo de madera, una pequeña mesa y a un lado dos hamacas de madera. Las vistas eran impresionantes, con el mar y la costa extendiéndose en todo su esplendor; el sol salía tímidamente en medio de las nubes.

Me apoyé en el barandal, maravillada por ese precioso paisaje. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. No oí acercarse a Edward, que me rodeó por detrás; apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras me decía.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Es precioso, gracias por este regalo Edward- le agradecí mientras me giraba y me dejaba cara con cara.

-Gracias a ti por compartirlo conmigo- me susurró mientras me abrazaba suavemente.

-¿Habías estado aquí antes?- le interrogué.

-No, había oído hablar del sitio, pero no había venido hasta ahora. Jasper me lo aconsejó, suelen venir aquí de vez en cuándo- me explicó. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras se escapaba un suspiro de mis labios. Edward me miró divertido.

-¿Quieres llamar a ver cómo está Megan?- me propuso, mientras yo asentía.

Una vez hablé con Esme y con mi hermano para ver que tal iba todo por Seattle, Edward y yo decidimos salir a dar un paseo y a comer algo.

Con las manos entrelazadas, caminábamos sin prisa, admirando la arquitectura local y el paisaje. La sensación de pasear así, sin la sillita de Megan en medio de los dos, era extraña y a la vez agradable.

Proseguimos nuestro paseo hasta la hora de comer. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante con vistas al puerto. La terraza estaba cubierta por las cristaleras que debían poner en invierno. Comimos tranquilos y relajados, y después proseguimos con el paseo.

Terminamos, al de un buen rato, en la playa. Al ser invierno la tarde empezaba a decaer un poco antes. Edward se sentó en la arena, y me invitó a sentarme entre sus piernas, que estaban flexionadas. Permanecimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el sonido de las suaves olas; no había mucha gente, por lo que el ambiente era íntimo.

Acariciaba la mano de Edward, que reposaba en mi vientre, cuándo habló.

-Bella... me gustaría llevarte a cenar a un sitio esta noche- me propuso.

-¿A dónde?-.

-Es un sitio que está media hora de aquí; hacen el mejor marisco de toda la costa- me explicó suavemente.

Asentí contenta, por fin Edward yo tendríamos una cita de verdad.

Después de volver al hotel, me dispuse a cambiarme. Sólo había traído un vestido más o menos elegante. Después de que Edward me dejara el baño libre, por fin pude prepararme. Me duché y me maquillé ligeramente, resaltando mis ojos con el rímel y una suave sombra color melocotón.

Al final decidí dejar mi pelo suelto. Me sujeté unos mechones, apartándolos de mi cara, con una pequeñas horquillas plateadas. Ahuequé bien los tirabuzones que acababan en las puntas, y me dispuse a vestirme.

El sujetador de encaje negro, sin tirantes, y el cullote de encaje a juego resaltaban mi blanca piel. Me puse un sencillo vestido negro, palabra de honor. Se ajustaba como un guante a mi pecho, para después caer libre hasta la altura de la rodilla. La combinación de la seda y la gasa le daba brillo y ligereza. Por los hombros me puse una torera de punto plateada, que apenas me cubrían los hombros y un poco los brazos.

Salí del baño, con cuidado de no tropezarme con los zapatos de tacón, también de raso negro. Edward estaba sentado al borde de la cama, esperándome. Llevaba un traje negro, sin corbata, con una camisa blanca con finas rayas azules oscuras. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados... estaba guapísimo; se quedó mirándome fijamente, mientras se levantaba hacia mi.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Bella estaba simplemente preciosa. Ese vestido negro realzaba sus curvas, y los zapatos de tacón hacía que se viese sexy e irresistible. Estaba guapísima, con los tirabuzones rodeando su cara. Me acerqué lentamente, mientras ella agachaba su mirada, y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Estás preciosa- le dije mientras la cogía de la cintura. Ella levantó la vista, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Tú también estás muy guapo- me piropeó con vergüenza; no pude menos que atraerla hacia mí y besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella rodeó mi cuello, apoyándose en mi. Si por mi fuera no saldríamos de la habitación hasta mañana... pero le había prometido llevarla a cenar. Poco a poco fui separándome de ella.

-Bella, a este paso no llegaremos al primer plato- le recriminé suavemente, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió, mientras se separaba de mi para tomar su bolso y salir por la puerta.

Según las indicaciones, el restaurante tenía un parking privado. Una vez lo encontré, abrí la puerta y salí para ayudar a Bella. Le tendí mi mano, que ella cogió encantada, y entramos. Pedí una mesa tranquila, y después de pedir nuestros platos, se dirigió a mi.

-Esto es precioso Edward... pero no quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mi- me reprendió en broma.

Rodé mis ojos, mientras que lentamente la cogía de la mano.

-Bella, es nuestra primera cita solos... y quería que fuese especial; además ni pienses que vas a pagar algo- añadí.

Iba a replicar, pero me llevé su mano a mis labios besándola suavemente. Ella apretó su agarre, y no me soltó hasta que vino el camarero con los platos.

La cena transcurrió en una cómplice y agradable conversación. El marisco estaba exquisito. Al terminar los postres se iluminó la pista de baile. Varias parejas salieron a bailar; mientras me levantaba estiré la mano hacia mi novia, invitándola a bailar. Sin decir nada, la tomó y la conduje al centro; una de mis manos se posó en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras que la otra seguía junto a la mía. Empezamos a movernos, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la balada.

-¿Has disfrutado?- le pregunté, mientras terminaba la canción y enlazábamos con otra.

-Me ha encantado Edward, gracias por todo ésto- respondió, todavía aturdida.

-Me alegro...¿te he dicho que estás preciosa esta noche?- le susurré seductoramente al oído.

Hizo un gracioso gesto de pensar con la cara, para al fin responderme

-Si, pero no me acuerdo...- susurró con voz débil

-Pues te lo vuelvo a decir; estás preciosa- le dije mientras me inclinaba para besarla. Sus besos dejaron entrever la necesidad que tenía ella de mi. La mano que tenía en su espalda empezó a subir ella sola, regalándole caricias por doquier. Ella pasó las manos por mi cuello, acariciando con un dedo mi nuca de arriba a abajo, lenta y sinuosamente. Nuestras frentes se juntaron, mientras que me miraba de forma ansiosa. Vi que se mordía el labio inferior... y no pude más.

-Vayámonos- murmuré bajito; ella asintió. El camino hacia el hotel fue silencioso. Pude notar que Bella estaba inquieta, y me miraba con nervios contenidos.

*****

Al llegar a la habitación, se tiró a mis brazos, besándome con desesperación. Me pilló de sorpresa y me costó unos pocos segundos corresponder a su beso.

Ella se separó de mi, mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- le pregunté preocupado y sorprendido por su gesto, mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura.

Titubeó un poco, hasta que me dijo la respuesta.

-Ver...verás Edward... sólo he hecho ésto una vez... y no iba muy en mis facultades...- empezó a decir, pero la acallé con un beso. Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cuello, y nuestras bocas dieron rienda suelta a los sentimientos tanto tiempo contenidos. La deseaba, y mucho.

Tímidamente y sin deshacer el beso en ningún momento, pude notar cómo sus manos tiraban de mi chaqueta, hasta que terminó en el suelo; hice lo mismo con la suya, mientras ella se entretenía con los botones de mi camisa. Acaricié su espalda de nuevo, mientras mis labios se perdían por su cuello y el principio de su escote.

Su suave piel era tibia y con sabor dulce, tal y cómo la había imaginado. Mi camisa hizo compañía a mi chaqueta, en el suelo, y ella tímidamente fue bajando por mi pecho con sus manos, explorando cada rincón de él. Bajé la cremallera de su vestido... y la visión más perfecta apareció ante mis ojos. El sujetador sin tirantes realzaba sus pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, y el cullote de encaje acentuaba la forma de sus caderas.

Sin poder contenerme más, la alcé agarrando sus glúteos y la deposité en la cama. Me posicioné encima de ella, mientras nuestras bocas se volvían a juntar, ardientes de deseo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, y mis gemidos en su boca ya eran inevitables. Ella bajó sus manos, y mientras yo me entretenía en su cuello, succionándolo suavemente, sentí que la presión que tenía ahí abajo disminuía. Cómo pude empujé los pantalones hacia abajo, para dejarlos caer. Una vez estuvimos los dos en igual de condiciones, mi mano rozó su escote, bajando por el medio de sus pechos, y siguió su camino hasta su vientre, plano a pesar de haber pasado por un embarazo... pero no se detuvo ahí.

Al llegar a esa prensa íntima suya, y rozar el borde de encaje con mis dedos, delineando su cadera, ella ahogó un pequeño grito, mientras noté que la carne se le ponía de gallina. Volví a ascender, para quedar a su altura y regalarle besos por su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella mordió mi labio inferior con insistencia, mientras la levantaba levemente, lo justo para desabrochar su sostén y lanzarlo a algún rincón de aquella habitación.

Una vez tuve sus pechos para mi, me dediqué un momento a observarla, mientras ella, jadeante y sudorosa, desviaba su mirada hacia un punto del techo; estaba sonrojada. No pude menos que calmarla, mientras que le hablaba en su oído.

-Eres tan bonita...- murmuré casi para mi mismo. Ella sonrió levemente, mientras sus manos recorrían mis brazos y la parte superior de mi pecho.

Una de mis manos bajó hasta esas montañas claras, rozándolos levemente con la mano. Pude notar cómo se endurecían sus pezones, y me llevé uno de ellos a la boca. Lamí y pellizqué con mis dientes esa pequeña cima rosada, mientras que con la otra mano tiraba suavemente del otro. Levanté la vista, para observar su cara, que se contraía en muecas de placer. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, y leves gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación.

-Ed...Edward...- oírla decir mi nombre me puso más excitado de lo que estaba. Ella tiró de mi pelo, para ponerme de nuevo a la altura de su cama y besarme; pude sentir cómo sus caderas y las mías se rozaban, provocando una dolorosa y placentera fricción de nuestras partes íntimas.

Puse sus manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras de nuevo volvía a sus pechos, para volver a regalarles tiernas y excitantes caricias. Mis besos fueron bajando, dejando lametones y mordiscos en su abdomen y en sus costillas.

Ella, al ver sus manos libres, tímidamente las bajó desde mi pecho también, reconociendo y aprendiendo cada recoveco. Mis fuerzas quebraron cuándo su mano pasó la frontera de mi obligo, llegando a mi bajo vientre y después a mi zona íntima, acariciando la largura de ésta con la punta de sus dedos. Gemía cómo un loco llegados a ese punto, y me dispuse a desnudarla por completo. Mis dedos marcaron de nuevo la forma de sus caderas, mientras me deshacía de la última prenda que le quedaba. Acariciando sus piernas, subí de nuevo por ellas, hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos, dónde dejé un beso a cada lado, mientras me centraba en lo que tenía enfrente de mí. Al darle un beso en su centro, su espalda de arqueó. Pasé mi mano por él, notando lo excitada que estaba; introduje unos de mis dedos, mientras que con mi pulgar presioné ese pequeño centro de placer. Sostuve un movimiento suave y constante, y no pude evitar mirarla. Se retorcía de placer mientras que sus puños enredaban las sábanas.

-Ed...Edward...más, más- inquirió entre ahogados gemidos.

Metí un segundo dedo, mientras que iba acelerando la velocidad. Mi boca volvió a besar ese pequeño botón y a lamerlo suavemente, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda. Pude sentir que iba a terminar, y me alejé de ella. Yo no estaba para muchos preliminares, así que me quité mis bóxer y busqué un preservativo en el cajón de la mesilla.

Su respiración, agitada e irregular, fue calmándose un poco. Lentamente me puse entre sus piernas, mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

-Bella... me encantas... me vuelves loco- le dije al oído.

-Y tú a mi... así que hazlo por favor- me rogó con desesperación, mientras que aprisionaba mis caderas con sus piernas. La besé con ganas, mientras poco a poco me introducía en ella. Su calidez y humedad hicieron que me estremeciera, mientras ella enterraba su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Nuestros gemidos invadían la habitación.

Comencé a moverme despacio, intentando que disfrutara lo máximo posible. Ella arqueaba la espalda, mientras buscaba de nuevo mis labios, los cuales encontró, besándome con ansias y deseperación.

Sin darme cuenta, empezó a mover sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que yo le marcaba. Eso hizo que la sintiera más profundamente, y no pude evitar jadear su nombre.

-Bella...ahhh-.

-Ed...ward... sigue, sigue- me pedía. Hice lo que me pedía, y sentí un calambre recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella... no aguanto... Bellaaaa- gemí, mientras ella gritaba de placer, y terminaba, al igual que yo. Descansé unos segundos mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella metía los dedos por mi pelo. Nuestras respiraciones se fueron calmando, y me acerqué de nuevo a besarla, aún dentro de ella.

Me respondió al beso lenta y pausadamente. Una vez me separé de ella, me tumbé a su lado, agotado y sudoroso. Ella se acurrucó contra mi, mientras yo la rodeaba fuertemente con mis brazos y le daba tiernos besos por toda la cara.

Ella sonreía tímida y levemente por el cansancio, mientras me miraba embelesada.

-Te quiero Edward... mucho- susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban. No pude menos que sonreír y taparnos a los dos.

-Yo también te quiero Bella, cómo pensé que no podría querer de nuevo- le dije al oído, mientras ella cerraba sus ojitos para dormir... y no tardé en seguirla.


	12. Vida en familia

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que la semana vaya bien, y mañana viernesss!!!!!! **

**Me alegro que os gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por los coments, alertas y favoritos; sois estupendas.**

**MMMMMMUUUUUUAACKSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Vida en familia_

La luz que entraba por el hueco de las cortinas me hizo abrir los ojos. Lentamente me fui desperezando, mientras una sonrisa se apostaba en mi cara, recordando la pasada noche. Giré la cabeza, mirando a Edward, que dormía tranquilamente. La sabana le llegaba por la cintura, dejando su musculoso y fuerte pecho al aire. No pude evitar pasar mis dedos, suavemente, por aquellos abdominales; él, como respuesta se revolvió ligeramente, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana; decidí no despertarle, y llamé al servicio de habitaciones, encargando el desayuno. Me di una rápida ducha, y justo cuándo terminaba de atarme el albornoz, llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

La chica dejó el carrito en el marco de la puerta, mientras le daba una pequeña propina. Edward se empezaba a desperezar. Llené las tazas con café, y me senté a su lado, mientras el lentamente abría los ojos; al verme, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Buenos días- me dijo bostezando.

-Buenos días bello durmiente- me incliné hacia él, mientras que con la nariz recorría su cuello, dándole tiernos mimos. Sus manos buscaron mi cintura, y me hizo sentarme encima de él.

-Me encanta que me despiertes así, ¿lo sabías?- me preguntó, todavía un poco adormilado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro- susurré divertida, mientras subía por su cuello a buscar su boca. Al juntarse éstas, Edward se incorporó, haciendo que nuestro beso se hiciera más profundo. Me acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, y mi reacción fue abalanzarme contra esos labios. Nuestras lenguas se movían como un tornado, ansiosas pero a la vez dulces y delicadas. Un hormigueo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo al notar cierta parte íntima de mi novio despertarse también. Dejó mi boca, para besar mi cuello y parte de la clavícula, que quedaba libre debajo del albornoz. Leves gemidos volvieron a salir de mi garganta, pero recuperé la cordura para poder hablarle.

-Ed...Edward...me estás volviendo loca- jadeé bajito.

-Eso pretendo- contestó mientras seguía entretenido con mi clavícula. No pude evitar empezar a respirar con dificultad, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus hombros y brazos.

-Lo de anoche fue fantástico- le confesé, inclinándome hacia su oído. Levantó la vista, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sólo hay un pequeño problema- dijo mientras miraba mis labios, acercándose lentamente y quedando a unos poco milímetros. Me tensé un poco, con la poca experiencia que tenía en relaciones quizá él no habría disfrutado lo suficiente.

-Que en este instante estás vestida- murmuró en mi boca, mientras me desabrochaba el albornoz y lo quitaba de nuestro camino.

Mis pechos quedaron expuestos a su mirada. Pasé mis manos por su cuello mientras nos enzarzábamos en otro apasionado beso. Sus manos lentamente empezaron a acariciar mis senos, mientras que las mías trazaban líneas imaginarias en su espalda. No pude hacer otra cosa que volver a buscar su boca, necesitaba sus besos tanto como respirar.

Lentamente se fue deslizando por la cama, hasta que quedó completamente tumbado. Ahora era mi oportunidad de devolverle todo el placer que me regaló ayer.

Dejé su boca y empecé un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Besé y saboreé cada trozo de su pecho, lenta y sinuosamente. Mis manos pasaron alrededor de su ombligo, que también besé, y llegaron a esa uve que me trastocaba. Al retirar la sábana, su erección, mas que notable, hizo acto de presencia en todo su esplendor. Lo miré un poco alucinada, anoche no me di cuenta, no estaba nada pero que nada mal...

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, decidí ser atrevida, y con mis manos, un poco temblorosas, lo tomé.

Empecé a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras él jadeaba y gemía de una forma más que considerable. No pude evitar besar suavemente la punta de su masculinidad, y noté cómo se estremecía, a la vez que se incorporaba un poco, ligeramente asombrado.

-Bella...- susurró en un pequeño suspiro -no tienes porq...- no le dejé continuar, mientras me acercaba y besaba su boca, lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-Shissst...- murmuré, a la vez que le ponía una mano en el pecho, indicándole que se recostara de nuevo.

Mi boca empezó a regalarle placer, mientras el cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba. Pude sentir cómo agarraba suavemente mi pelo, marcando el ritmo que él quería. Noté cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente, y la mención de mi nombre me indicó que iba a llegar.

-Bella... dios...Bellaaa-.

Rápidamente me retiré, y me posicioné encima, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos fueran uno.

Lentamente empecé a moverme, apoyando mis manos en su pecho; las suyas rápidamente se movieron a mis pechos, acariciándolos. Me incliné para besar su boca, pero el se adelantó, incorporándose y rodeándome más fuerte la cintura con sus brazos. Mis sensibles pezones se juntaron con su pecho, sudoroso al igual que el mío. Llevé mis manos a su pelo, enredándolo entre mis dedos, tirando de él presa del placer que me recorría entera.

-Edward...- jadeé.

-Bella, más, más rápido cariño- respondió, agarrando más fuerte mis caderas e intentando llevar el ritmo que quería.

Un hormigueo me recorrió el vientre, y arqueé mi espalda; eso hizo que el agarrara uno de mis pezones... y no pude más, dejé salir un grito mientras sentía que él se tensaba.

Ambos llegamos al punto álgido entre gritos y jadeos. Me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras pequeños espasmos sacudían mi cuerpo.

Apoyé la cara en su hombro, a la vez que él dejaba tiernos besos en el cuello y en mi clavícula.

-Bella- me llamó Edward. Levanté la vista, y me perdí en sus ojos; el verde esmeralda brillaba de una manera que no podía identificar. Suavemente una de sus manos llegó a mi cara, acariciándola con cuidado. Lentamente nuestros labios se unieron en un beso pausado y tierno. Una vez nos separamos, sonrió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te quiero Bella- murmuró muy bajito.

-Y yo también- respondí. Permanecimos así unos minutos, hasta que me acordé del desayuno.

-Me parece que el café se ha enfriado un poco- suspiré. El rió suavemente, mientras me besaba el pelo.

Con cuidado salí de sus brazos, y me volví a poner el albornoz. Comprobé el café, estaba un poco frío pero se podía tomar. Le tendí una taza, que cogió a la vez que me hacía una seña para que me sentase a su lado. Entre sonrisas y caricias cómplices, terminamos de desayunar.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si nos preparamos y salimos?, hace un día estupendo- me propuso mirando la ventana, donde el sol ya se colaba a raudales. Asentí mientras me dirigía al baño, tenía que ducharme de nuevo. Giré la cabeza hacia Edward, que se había quedado sentado en el borde de la cama.

-¿No me acompañas?- le pregunté pícara, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Lentamente se acercó a mi, todavía desnudo, y me contestó.

-Por supuesto... debemos contribuir al ahorro del agua- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa; solté una pequeña carcajada, empujándole hacia el baño.

Una vez nos duchamos y vestimos, nos dispusimos a salir. Antes de abandonar el hotel, llamé a mi hermano y a Esme, para ver cómo estaba todo.

El padre de Leah se recuperaba poco a poco, aún así se quedarían allí una semana más. Y Esme me puso al corriente de lo que hizo ayer mi niña; se la veía encantada cuidando de ella. Dejé salir un suspiro, mientras cerraba el móvil. Edward se acercó, para rodearme con sus brazos.

-¿Todo bien mi vida?- interrogó.

-Si...sólo echo de menos a Megan, nunca he estado tanto tiempo separada de ella- le expliqué; Edward me observó unos momentos, atentamente.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?-me interrogó.

-No, tranquilo; mañana ya volvemos, y parece que todo está bien- le tranquilicé dándole un pequeño beso.

*****

Salimos del hotel agarrados de la mano, mientras nos dirigíamos al antiguo embarcadero. Íbamos hablando tranquilamente, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y de la conversación. Al llegar allí, observé el paisaje. Viejos barcos de pesca permanecían amarrados, meciéndose suavemente. Al terminar el paseo, había un pequeño edificio, con una cruz encima; supuse que sería una pequeña capilla.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté a Edward, señalando el edificio.

-No lo sé, parece una pequeña iglesia- meditó mientras tiraba de mi mano -ven, vamos a averiguarlo-.

Al llegar allí nos detuvimos, efectivamente era una pequeña iglesia. La fachada era de un color gris claro, llamaba la atención las pequeñas cruces de madera a ambos lados de la puerta, también de color madera oscuro. Atravesamos la desvencijada verja; el pequeño jardín que la rodeaba estaba muy bien cuidado. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de modo que entramos.

La pequeña iglesia, casi capilla, era preciosa. Muy sencilla, apenas tenía seis filas de bancos de madera, bastante antiguos. El retablo del altar era muy sencillo, y la mesa que lo presidía, de mármol gris blanquecino, también.

Lo que le daba un toque romántico eran las vidrieras ovaladas, que adornaban las paredes laterales, con figuras que parecían de la Edad Media.

Después de admirar y recorrer los alrededores, comimos en un pequeño restaurante italiano. Por la tarde decidimos coger el coche para visitar otros lugares de la costa, a cada cual más hermoso y espectacular. Acabamos cenando en el pequeño restaurante del hotel ya que estábamos agotados de las excursiones.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación, me acerqué a Edward, abrazándole por la cintura.

-Gracias por estos días- musité contra su pecho.

Me levantó la cara, y sin decir palabra alguna, me besó. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, mientras él me arrastraba hacia la cama, donde volvimos a dedicarnos tiernas caricias y sensaciones durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

El tiempo volaba con mi preciosa novia y su pequeña en mi vida. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquellos días que compartimos juntos, y todo era fantástico.

Poco a poco iba superando mis temores y mis indecisiones. Todavía recuerdo con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Tan tímida y a la vez tan pasional; Bella era mi complemento perfecto; cada día el recuerdo de Sophie era menos doloroso y por las noches, en la soledad de mi apartamento, ya no me consumía en el pasado, sino que pensaba en el futuro.

Futuro en el que Bella y Megan estaban en mi vida; puede que parezca descabellado pensar así, tan sólo llevábamos unos meses de relación... pero era lo que mi corazón me decía, aunque debía dejar que las cosas fluyesen por si solas.

Ella había encajado muy bien en mi familia, se llevaba de maravilla con mi madre, y ésta, a su vez, se había convertido en una especie de abuela postiza para Megan.

Y yo me llevaba muy bien con Jake y Leah. Ambos éramos fanáticos del baloncesto, y nos reuníamos, cada vez que las guardias me lo permitían, en casa de Bella a cenar y ver los partidos. Emmet se nos unía también y a veces Jasper y Alice.

Y lo que pensé que nunca sucedería, ocurrió. Pensaba que no volvería a enamorarme y a querer compartir mi vida, cómo había hecho con Sophie... pero me equivoqué, cada día me enamoraba más de ella, era imposible no hacerlo. Observarla preparar el desayuno cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en su casa, descalza y normalmente con mi camisa o mi camiseta puesta era excitante y sensual... o verla arrullar amorosamente a Megan, era una imagen tan tierna... incluso nuestras risas en la cama cuándo traía a la pequeña con nosotros por las mañanas; ya gateaba a toda velocidad, y poco a poco de iba poniendo de pie, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba sentada en el suelo, y empezaba a pronunciar pequeñas sílabas sueltas con su vocecilla. Intentábamos que dijera mamá, pero de momento no lo conseguíamos.

Me desperté de mis pensamientos mientras aparcaba enfrente de su casa. Era viernes, y libraba todo el fin de semana, al igual que ella, que había tenido guardia tres fines de semana seguidos. Hoy también libraba, debido al acumulo de horas, de modo que hasta el lunes no trabajaba.

Saqué mi mochila con la ropa para este fin de semana,y me dispuse a subir. Abrí con cuidado la puerta, con las llaves que ella misma me había dado, por si la pequeña estaba dormida... pero no, ya que nada más cerrar la puerta, me la encontré gateando a toda velocidad hacia dónde yo estaba.

Dejé mi mochila y la chaqueta para agacharme mientras la cogía.

-Hola preciosa- la saludé, besando uno de sus sonrojados mofletes. Ella rió suavemente, mientras que apoyaba su cabecita en mi hombro.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- la interrogué mientras nos dirigíamos al salón. Allí me encontré a Bella tumbada en el sofá, tapada con una manta. Me acerqué preocupado, y me senté en la orilla de éste, acomodando a Megan en mis piernas.

-Hola cariño- la besé dulcemente... y noté que sus labios ardían.

-¿Estás bien?; no tienes muy buena cara- le interrogué preocupado, mientras le ponía mi mano en su frente... ardía de fiebre.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu día?- me preguntó con la voz ronca, apenas podía hablar.

-Bella, estás ardiendo, ¿desde cuándo tienes fiebre?- interrogué con preocupación.

-Ayer me dolía un poco la garganta; me tomé un paracetamol para el dolor, pero hoy me he levantado peor que ayer- me explicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- seguí preguntándole, mientras dejaba a Megan en el suelo.

-Pensaba que se me pasaría- refunfuñó arrugando la frente.

-A la cama señorita- le dije mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio. La acosté en la cama y la tapé, tiritaba de frío aún estando ardiendo.

Abrí el primer cajón de la cómoda, donde ella tenía el estetoscopio. La ausculté y la miré la garganta, que estaba roja en inflamada.

-¿Te duele aquí?- pregunté mientras le palpaba la parte superior de la garganta; ella emitió un ruidito en protesta, haciendo un gracioso mohín con su boca.

-Cariño, tienes amigdalitis- le informé mientras la arropaba -voy a ir a la farmacia en un momento, ¿tienes recetario en casa?- le pregunté. Ella asintió, mientras señalaba el segundo cajón de la cómoda.

-Vuelvo ahora mismo- le besé en la frente. Dejé a Megan sentada en su cuna y salí hacia la farmacia, que por suerte estaba enfrente de su casa.

Al subir me dirigí de nuevo a su habitación, pero me la encontré intentado levantarse.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?- le pregunté cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

-A preparate la comida,, supongo que no habrás comido- explicó en un hilo de voz. Me acerqué a ella mientras la conducía de nuevo a la cama.

-De eso nada, tú a descansar- le regañé en broma, mientras ella suspiraba frustrada. Ella se tumbó de nuevo, mientras yo preparaba el antibiótico. Le pasé dos pastillas con un vaso de agua, que ella se tomó sin rechistar. Le dí también paracetamol para la fiebre. Cerró un momento los ojitos, y me senté a su lado en el otro lado de la cama, abrazándola.

-Ahora tienes que descansar, yo me encargaré de las dos; ¿Megan ha comido?- le pregunté. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Entonces duerme un poco, ¿quieres comer algo?- ella negó.

-Me duele demasiado la garganta para poder tragar- balbuceó bajito. Le besé suavemente la frente, mientras me levantaba.

-Ahora intenta dormir un poco, y no te preocupes de nada- Bella asintió suavemente, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, la fiebre la dejaba agotada. La acomodé y me incorporé para dejarla descansar.

-Gracias- susurró bajito, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

-De nada mi amor- le dije al oído, pero ya estaba completamente dormida.

Salí sin hacer ruido, y me dirigí a ver a la niña, que se había quedado dormida. La tapé un poco, mientras la observaba dormir; hacía el mismo gesto que Bella cuándo dormía, arrugando un poco el labio superior. La acaricié la manita, mirándola con cariño. Ese pequeño ángel se había ganado mi corazón por completo, al igual que su madre.

Cerré con cuidado la puerta, mientras mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Después de comer saqué los informes que tenía pendientes de revisar; me senté en el sofá, con un café en la mano, mientras los leía. Mi móvil sonó, y lo cogí rápidamente, para que mis chicas no se despertaran, era mi madre.

-Hola mamá- la saludé.

-Hola hijo, llamaba para invitaros a comer mañana en casa- me explicó.

-Pues no va a poder ser; Bella tiene anginas, está en la cama- le expliqué mientras apartaba uno de los informes.

-Vaya por dios, ¿cómo va?- preguntó preocupada.

-Bien, pero necesita descansar, tenía bastante fiebre- le seguí contando.

-¿Y la niña?, ¿quieres que vaya por ella?- preguntó.

-No hace falta, no es contagioso como si tuviera gripe- la tranquilicé.

-¿Seguro qué no necesitas que te eche una mano?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, de verdad, no es necesario, gracias mamá- le agradecí.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo me llamas; mañana te llamaré de nuevo- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Gracias mamá, te informaré- me despedí.

-Adiós hijo- se despidió para colgar.

Pasó un buen rato, y a eso de las cinco de la tarde, oí a Megan por el walkie. Fui a echarle un vistazo, y me la encontré de pie, agarrada a los barrotes.

-Hola preciosa, ¿ya no tienes sueño?- le pregunté mientras la cogía y le hacía cosquillas en la tripa. Ella se carcajeó graciosamente, mientras que se agarraba a mi cuello y escondía su carita.

La cambié el pañal y me dispuse a darle la merienda. Mientras le daba la compota de frutas, llamaron al timbre. Al abrir me encontré a mi madre, cargada con bolsas del supermercado.

-Hola mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?- interrogué extrañado mientras le daba un beso.

-Hola hijo... pues vine a ayudarte un poco, sobre todo con la comida- me explicó divertida.

Mi madre me conocía demasiado, y sabía que la cocina no era mi fuerte para nada. Se dirigió a la cocina, y la seguí. Una vez allí saludó a la niña, y se dispuso a sacar las bolsas del supermercado.

Seguí dando de comer a Megan, mientras ella se ponía un delantal.

-Eres todo un padre- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba que la niña tomase otra cucharada. La sonreí de vuelta, mientras Megan intentaba meter la mano en el plato.

-Bueno... algo parecido- aclaré.

-Edward... si Bella y tú os casáis en un futuro... empezó a preguntar, pero me adelanté a contestar.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo- dije sonriendo... pero sí que lo había pensado. Si todo iba bien entre nosotros, le pediría a Bella que Megan llevara el apellido Cullen.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, mientras se disponía a dejarnos provisiones cómo para una guerra.

Casi a las ocho y media de la noche, ella se despidió, y mientras se ponía el abrigo, me daba mil y una indicaciones.

-Te he dejado comida para todo el fin de semana, y caldo y sopas para Bella; mañana me pasaré a comer con vosotros, papá y Emmet están de guardia- me explicó.

Una vez se marchó, fui a echar un vistazo a Bella, que no se había despertado en toda la tarde.

Me acerqué a su lado, mientras comprobaba su temperatura. Ella se revolvió, y lentamente abrió sus ojitos.

-¿Cómo te sientes cielo?- le pregunté suavemente.

-Mejor... pero cansada, ¿la niña?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Bien, ha dormido la siesta, ha merendado y ahora voy a bañarla y a darle la cena- le enumeré, mientras ella sonreía.

-Eres un padre estupendo- dijo suavemente. Me reí un poco, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Espero serlo- le confesé.

Ella se apoyó en mi pecho, mientras que Megan entraba gateando por la puerta. La alcé para sentarla en la cama, entre Bella y yo.

Cogí a Megan de las manos, ya que quería ponerse de pie, pero no le duró mucho el equilibrio. Ambos reímos, mientras se intentaba volver a levantar.

-Igual de torpe que la madre- dijo Bella mientras rodaba los ojos.

-E igual que adorable- le susurré, mientras la besaba suavemente -voy a bañarla y a darle de cenar; después cenaremos algo, mi madre ha venido y nos ha dejado la comida- le expliqué, mientras ella me miraba.

Iba a protestar, pero la acallé de nuevo besándola.

-Ya sabes cómo es, y no te preocupes; mañana va a venir a comer con nosotros- le dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo con la niña en mis brazos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó.

-No señorita, tienes que seguir descansando, por lo menos hasta que te baje la fiebre- la reprendí suavemente.

Después de bañar y darle el biberón a la pequeña, ésta no tardó en caer rendida. Calenté un poco de sopa para Bella, y con una bandeja, con su cena y la mía, me dirigí al dormitorio.

Ella se incorporó, mientras yo dejaba la bandeja y me sentaba a su lado.

-No tengo mucha hambre- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero debes tomar líquidos, sino te vas a deshidratar- le dije mientras le tendía el tazón con la sopa. A regañadientes lo cogió, mientras yo daba un mordisco a mi sandwich. Una vez terminó, me aseguré de que tomaba la medicación y me fui a recoger a la cocina.

Al meterme en la cama, Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos, mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

-Gracias por todo Edward- balbuceó bajito.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada cariño- le susurré en su oído, a la vez que lo besaba.

-Te amo...- murmuró, ya completamente dormida.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi pecho, haciendo latir mi corazón como un loco. Sonreí de vuelta, mientras me acomodaba para dormir, con ella en mis brazos.


	13. Sábado de lo más entretenido

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero estéis bien y que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana.**

**Gracias a todas por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios, animáis a seguir.**

**No os enfadéis conmigo por lo que vais a leer... sed buenas.... pero la vida no es tan fácil... y a veces hay que pasarlo mal.**

**Os habrís colgado ayer el capítulo, pero la página no iba muy bien, no me dejado hasta ahora.**

**Sé que hay gente de Chile que sigue mis historias. En los favoritos y alertas, y las chicas que dejan reviews.**

**Atalvira, Black Cullen, Francisca Cullen , Dezkiciada, Kxprii... espero estéis todas bien guapas. **

**MUUUAAACCCKKKSSS!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Sábado de lo más entretenido_

Estábamos a mediados de marzo, ese año hacía bastante frío para San Francisco. No podía creer cómo había pasado el tiempo; en menos de un mes mi pequeña cumpliría un año. Ya se tenía en pie, agarrándose a todos los lados, y con la ayuda de Edward o mía ya daba pequeños pasitos... pero su cerebro iba más rápido que sus piernas, y la mayoría de las veces se quedaba sentada en el suelo.

Erá sábado, y tanto Edward como yo teníamos guardia. Llegamos juntos al hospital, como era costumbre en los últimos meses, y nos despedimos con un pequeño beso, prometiéndome que vendría dentro de un rato a verme.

Después de firmar el cambio de turno, me dirigí a la salita, dónde ya estaban Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

-Hola chicos- saludé en general.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- me preguntó amablemente Jasper, mientras Alice me tendía un café.

-Bien... espero que tengamos un sábado tranquilo- suspiré, mientras me acomodaba en la mesa y abría uno de los historiales.

-¿Dónde está Seth?- preguntó de pronto Rosalie.

-Me parece que no tiene guardia hoy- pensé confusa en voz alta.

A eso de media hora, Seth y Leslie aparecieron por la puerta, cargados con comida china como para un ejército.

-Hola- saludó Seth, demasiado alegre.

-¿Pero tu no librabas hoy?- seguía confusa o no me enteraba de nada, una de dos.

-Espero que no hayáis cenado- interrogó Leslie con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Y ésto?, ¿qué celebramos?, que yo recuerde, tu cumpleaños fue en enero- interrogó Jasper curioso.

Ya os enteraréis...¿está Edward de guardia?- me preguntó Seth.

-Si, y Emmet también- aclaré, mientras escuchaba el bufido de Rosalie.

-¿Podrías avisarles?- me preguntó Leslie, mientras sacaba la comida y la dejaba encima de la mesa.

Asentí mientras los llamaba al busca. Al de veinte minutos ambos aparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Celebramos algo?- interrogó Emmet, relamiéndose los labios al ver la mesa.

Seth aspiró fuertemente, para tomar la palabra.

-Bien... queríamos que estuvierais todos – empezó a decir mientras rodeaba a Leslie por los hombros- para anunciaros que el próximo 27 de mayo Leslie y yo nos casamos- terminó por decir.

Las chicas pegamos un bote, completamente emocionadas y abrazando a Leslie, mientras que los chicos palmeaban a Seth en el hombro. Una vez los felicitamos, nos sentamos a disfrutar de la improvisada cena.

-¿Y Mandy, Ángela y el resto lo saben?- pregunté.

-No, a ellos les tocará la comida mañana... así que os agradeceríamos que al cambiar el turno no se os escape nada- nos pidió Seth a todos, pero mirando a Emmet.

-Eh....me ofendes- dijo en falso reproche -soy de lo más discreto- dijo muy serio.

-Seguro...- bufó Rosalie rodando los ojos, mientras el resto nos reíamos por lo bajini, mientras Edward y Jasper le miraban arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y dónde será?- preguntó Alice.

-En la Iglesia de St. Andrews, a las doce y media del mediodía; la comida en los jardines del hotel Intercontinental San Francisco - nos contaba Leslie.

-Y por supuesto, os esperamos a todos- nos dijo Seth siguiéndonos con la mirada.

Todos asentimos encantados; las chicas nos apartamos un poco de los chicos, para que Leslie nos contara cómo iban los preparativos. En ésto, oímos a Emmet gritar exaltado.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo que despedida de solteros conjunta??!!- preguntó horrorizado.

-Si ellos lo quieren así, ¿qué problema hay?- preguntó Edward rodando los ojos.

-Eso no es ni despedida de soltero ni nada...- protestó cual niño pequeño.

-Ya... pero resulta que NO es tu despedida de soltero... es la de ellos- intervino Rosalie, recalcando las palabras.

-No será lo mismo- siguió bufando cabreado.

Edward y Jasper se reían, mientras que la cara de Seth era un poema.

-¿Acaso os descontroláis tanto... o queréis que nos nos enteremos de ciertas cosas?- siguió picando Rosalie, con una sonrisita malvada.

-No sé de que me hablas Hale- respondió molesto.

-Si te refieres a que en la despedida de soltero de Jasper terminaste en una fuente cantando rancheras... tranquilo, estamos al corriente; dudo mucho que nos escandalicemos- contestó ésta, con una sonrisa triunfante.

No pudimos hacer otra cosa más que estallar en carcajadas; jamás había visto a Emmet tan colorado, les dirigió una mirada asesina a Edward y Jasper.

-Traidores- siseó entre dientes, mientras estos dos no hacían más que doblarse de la risa.

Las risas siguieron durante un buen rato, aceptando Emmet, a regañadientes, la despedida de soltero conjunta. Leslie y Seth se marcharon, y una vez recogimos todo lo de la cena, acompañé a Edward a cirugía, y el resto volvió a sus quehaceres.

-Nunca me habías contado esa historia, habría dado lo que fuera por haberlo vivido en directo- le dije riéndome. Edward hizo un mohín, mientras me contaba.

-No te lo aconsejo... tuve que llevarlo a casa, secarle y ponerle el pijama... ni Megan en sus peores días protesta tanto- añadió divertido. No me podía imaginar la imagen de Emmet, tan grande y masculino, quejándose cómo un niño pequeño.

Mi busca pitó.

-¿Quirófano?- me preguntó rodeándome la cintura.

-Nop, debo subir a dilatación, epidural, aclaré mientras me colgaba de nuevo el busca en mis pantalones -te veo luego- le dije, dándole un casto beso en los labios, que el correspondió.

-Hasta luego cariño- se despidió mientras se metía en el ascensor.

Volví a mi servicio, y cogiendo el informe que había llegado desde maternidad, me dirigí al ascensor de nuevo.

Al llegar a la habitación de la paciente, me presenté a la joven pareja.

-Soy la doctora Swan, la anestesista; verá cómo enseguida se encontrará mucho mejor...- hice una pausa para leer el nombre de la paciente -señora Kilmory- terminé de decir, mientras me ponía los guantes.

-Llámame Marion, por favor... el es mi marido Connor- me dijo la pobre chica entre jadeos.

-Bien Marion, no te preocupes... ahora necesito que te sientes al borde de la cama- le indiqué, mientras su marido y yo la ayudábamos a posicionarse.

Preparé el catéter, mientras que su marido la tomaba de la mano, regalándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

-¿Me dolerá?- preguntó asustada.

-No, pero es una sensación desagradable, no te voy a engañar... pero todo habrá valido la pena cuándo lo tengas en tus brazos, hablo con conocimiento de causa- la animé con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- me preguntó.

Inicié la búsqueda del espacio epidural con la aguja, que no tardé en encontrar, entre la tercera y cuarta vértebra lumbar; iba hablándole para que se relajara y distrajera.

-Cumple un añito en tres semanas; se llama Megan- le expliqué con una sonrisa, mientras que deslizaba el catéter y sacaba la aguja -ya está dentro- le informé mientras le ponía un esparadrapo para sujetarlo- listo- anuncié mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, ayudada por su marido.

-¿Es el primero?- interrogué mientras conectaba el tubo a la bomba difusora y marcaba las cantidades a suministrar.

-Los primeros y últimos, dos chicos- me aclaró, haciendo una mueca por la contracción que le vino.

-¿Gemelos?; enhorabuena- les felicité con una sonrisa; en ese momento entraba Sally, una de las matronas.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- me saludó amablemente, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, muy simpática y agradable.

-Todo bien... ya debería empezar a hacer efecto- le informé y me volví a la paciente -bien Marion, con esta pequeña ruleta puedes regular la cantidad si las contracciones son muy seguidas e intensas- le expliqué enseñándole el manejo -es cómo regular un gotero- terminé por decir.

-Pero con un límite- añadió Sally con una sonrisa.

Marion me miró, mientras seguía explicándole -obviamente tiene un tope, establecido por nosotros; debes sentir un poco para poder empujar-.

-Sino más de una se volvería loca dándole a la ruleta- terminó por decir Sally, mientras miraba el monitor -vas bien... pero debes dilatar un poco más para poder empezar a empujar, volveré en media hora- nos dijo despidiéndose.

Me quedé unos minutos con ellos, para ver si la anestesia empezaba a hacer efecto. Mientras le tomaba la tensión, vi que su cara se relajaba considerablemente.

-¿A qué notas mejoría?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Es la gloria- contestó ella, relajándose y acodándose en la cama. Asentí, mientras iba controlando el difusor, vi que todo estaba bien, y recogí para marcharme.

-Bien Marion, espero que todo vaya bien, ¿cómo se van a llamar?- pregunté curiosa. Ella miró a su marido con un sonrisa, y él me contestó.

-Connor y Evan- exclamó contento... y mirando a su mujer con cariño.

Observé sus manos unidas y cómo el la animaba y le daba ánimos. Lo reconozco, me daba un popo de envidia, ojalá alguien, aunque no hubiera sido mi pareja, hubiera estado a mi lado la noche que nació mi niña.

Me despedí de ellos, a mitad de camino hacia el ascensor mi busca volvió a pitar.

-Vaya... otra epidural- musité volteándome y volviendo a dilatación.

No pude regresar a mi servicio hasta tres horas después; el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- me preguntó Rosalie. Me dejé caer en una silla, escondiendo mi cara entre los brazos.

-En dilatación... creo que he puesto unas cinco epidurales- balbuceé cansada.

-Bueno... hoy hay cambio de luna, ya sabes lo que significa- me explicó divertida.

-¿Por aquí todo bien?- le pregunté sirviéndome café.

-Sin agobios... aunque no hemos parado. Han subido a una chica de cirugía, y esperamos a un paciente de cardiología- me informó, tendiéndome los informes.

-La chica nada grave, una apendicectomía, la ha operado Edward; y Emmet está operando también- me terminó de contar.

Al de un rato, subieron al señor que había operado Emmet. Miré el informe, le habían implantado un By-pass de urgencia, por un episodio agudo de angina de pecho.

-No entiendo nada de lo que pone aquí- refunfuñé, achicando los ojos. Rosalie miró por encima de mi hombro.

-Es la letra de Mallory, es ilegible- protestó rodando los ojos.

Iba a responder, pero en ese momento entraron Emmet... y la aludida.

-Hola chicas- saludó Lauren.

-Hola, ¿qué tal todo?- pregunté. Pude darme cuenta de qué Rose se había dado la vuelta y no les había saludado.

-Bien; todo ha ido según lo previsto- me explicaba Emmet, mientras Lauren le miraba cómo si adorara a un dios.

-Lo único... ¿podrías decirme que pone aquí?- me giré hacia Lauren, señalándole un espacio con varios borrones.

-La medicación que toma el paciente habitualmente... a ver -cogió el historial- sintrón- dijo resuelta.

-Pues no parece que ponga eso- se metió Rosalie, con voz desagradable.

-Pues así es- dijo ella altiva.

-Disculpe usted, enfermera jefe Mallory- se la devolvió en burla.

Emmet y yo nos miramos mientras ellas se fulminaban con la mirada, y decidí aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Queréis un café?- ofrecí.

-Yo no puedo, debo regresar al control de cirugía, gracias por el ofrecimiento- dijo ella, que salió sin decir nada más.

Nos sentamos los tres, mientras Emmet se ponía un café.

-¿No te cae bien Lauren?- le interrogó éste a Rosalie, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Es una altanera y una borde- le contestó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Igual que cierta persona a veces....- canturreó mientras daba otro sorbo. Rose levantó la vista, arrugando la frente.

-¿Me estás llamando borde?-.

-Huuummm... borde no es la palabra... yo diría que estás un poquito.. ¿celosa?- concluyó mirándola fijamente.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-No estoy celosa de nadie ni por nadie- respondió desafiante.

-Yo no diría eso- contraatacó Emmet, divertido por su cabreo.

-Yo no estoy celosa... sólo opino que Lauren y tú no pegáis mucho- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

-Y según tu... ¿con quién haría buena pareja?- le preguntó Emmet levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Rosalie no contestó, se quedó callada, mientras el sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Sabes que un silencio vale más que mil palabras?; Bella, te veré después- se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Me quedé mirando a Rose, que estaba levemente acalorada y sonrojada. Tomé mis informes, para ir a controlar a los nuevos pacientes de reanimación. Antes de salir, me giré hacia ella.

-Rosalie... por un una vez le doy la razón a Emmet, estás celosa, y mucho- le dije.

Ella suspiró, para después hablar.

-¿Y sabes lo peor? - me quedé en silencio, esperando su repuesta -soy una egoísta.... egoísta porque en cuánto ha dejado de perseguirme y de hacerme caso me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas- explicó en voz baja, mirando a la nada.

-Entonces actúa, y recupera a tu chico- le aconsejé con una sonrisa, mientras salía por la puerta y le guiñaba un ojo, en señal de ánimo.

Revisé al paciente de Emmet, que no había despertado, y después a la paciente que había operado Edward. Alice estaba con ella.

-Está despertando- me indicó. Me incliné hacia ella.

-Hola Lisa, soy la doctora Swan; ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunté revisando sus constantes

-Bi...bien, un poco perdida- respondió suavemente.

-Es normal después de una anestesia general, tranquila- le sonreí mientras la hablaba -¿te duele la herida?- le pregunté, apartando la sábana.

-Un poco, casi no puedo ni moverme- respondió de nuevo, intentando incorporarse un poco.

-Es normal, te tirarán los puntos unos días- oí cómo una voz que conocía muy bien explicaba. Me giré para encontrarme con Edward, que se acercaba a la cama. Se puso a mi lado mientras cuidadosamente le quitaba el pequeño vendaje, para revisarle los puntos. De mientras empecé a firmar la solicitud para trasladarla a planta.

-Bien Lisa, te vamos a bajar a planta. Solo una condición- le expliqué, volviéndome hacia ella. Ella me escuchó con atención.

-Debes orinar en un periodo de seis a ocho horas, para eliminar la anestesia; si no puedes habrá que sondarte- le terminé de explicar, a la vez que Edward se posicionaba detrás mío.

La muchacha asintió, mientras Alice entraba con los celadores para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez que salieron me giré hacia Edward, que me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Se formó una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que me rodeaba la cintura.

-Me gusta ver cómo te desenvuelves con los pacientes. Te pones muy seria, pero a la vez los tranquilizas- me explicó con una graciosa mueca.

-Gracias por el piropo doctor Cullen- siseé divertida; miré un poco a mi alrededor, y viendo que no había nadie por allí, apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura.

-¿Cansada?- me preguntó tiernamente, mientras me besaba la frente y me mecía suavemente. Asentí levemente, mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-He puesto unas cinco epidurales, casi me secuestran en maternidad- le conté, mientras el reía suavemente -¿y tú?-.

-La apendicectomía de Lisa, y he suturando un par de cortes bastante profundos en urgencias- me contó. Le miré extrañada.

-¿Qué?- me aburría y bajé a ver a mi padre, y me enredó para ayudarle- me explicó inocentemente.

-Ajá- asentí lentamente; se me cerraban los ojos. Edward se separó de mi, mirándome.

-Ven anda; vamos a tomarnos un café, en verdad lo necesitas- me ofreció mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Dejé aviso de que salía unos minutos del servicio, y subimos a cirugía. Me senté en el sofá de la sala de guardia, mientras el preparaba los cafés.

-Ya sólo nos quedan dos horas y algo para irnos- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me daba la taza.

Me quité los zuecos y subí mis piernas al sillón, aprovechando que estábamos solos. Rodeó mi cintura de nuevo, mientras yo apoyaba la cara en su hombro.

-¿Te quedas en casa a dormir, verdad?; Megan está en casa de Jake y Leah- le pregunté haciendo un puchero. El apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza, mientras me contestaba.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro que sí, tonto... siempre quiero que te quedes- le reprendí en broma. Me apretó aún mas hacia su cuerpo, mientras ambos cerramos los ojos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarme así lo que quedaba de la noche... pero mi busca sonó por por enésima vez aquella noche. No me moví, mientras volvía a pitar.

Lo cogí lentamente, abriendo un ojo.

-¿Otra vez maternidad?- preguntó mi novio. Asentí soltando un suspiro, mientras me estiraba y me ponía de pie. Su busca pitó también, lo miró y se levantó conmigo.

-Urgencias, debo bajar para evaluar- me explicó. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras nos despedíamos.

-Te paso a recoger por reanimación-.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego cielo- me despedí mientras daba la ascensor.

-Hasta luego preciosa-.

Volví a encontrarme con Sally, que iba de un lado para otro, corriendo como las locas. Después de terminar con la paciente y rellenar los informes, me dirigía a mi servicio, donde Rose y Alice ya recogían sus cosas, y yo hice lo mismo.

-Me ha dicho Edward que te diga que al final ha tenido que entrar en quirófano- me dijo Alice.

-Vaya... entonces me quedaré a esperarle- suspiré cansada.

-¿Quieres que te deje en casa?; Jasper está con él. No creo que tarden mucho más, les dejaremos un aviso en el busca. Medité las palabras de Alice; estaba tan agotada que asentí.

Después de que Alice me dejara en casa, me metí en la cama. No tardé en caer rendida de cansancio.

No sé qué hora sería, cuándo sentí hundirse el colchón a mi lado. Sentí que me daban un pequeño beso en mi frente, mientras que unas piernas se enredaban con las mías.

-Duerme mi amor- me susurró al oído. Me acomodé en su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, cayendo ambos en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

El domingo pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Comimos en casa de Jake y Leah, y después nos fuimos a dar un paseo con Megan por el centro. A pesar de ser domingo, las tiendas de esa zona no cerraban, y había mucho ambiente por la zona.

******

-¿Sabes que vamos a tener nueva tanda de residentes en cirugía?- me contó mientras empujaba la sillita de la niña, mientras yo disfrutaba de mi gofre con nata.

-Algo he escuchado... enhorabuena jefe- respondí mirándole. El rió suavemente, mientras que llevaba una de sus manos hacia mi cadera, acariciándola suavemente.

-No seré un ogro, no te preocupes por eso... pero si un poco serio- confesó.

-¿Sufriste mucho durante tu residencia?- le pregunté curiosa, nunca me lo había contado.

-Al principio si, los primeros años de la residencia de cirugía son muy duros... pero es una manera de enseñarnos a soportar la presión- me explicaba amablemente.

-¿Quién fue tu adjunto?- seguí preguntándole.

-El doctor Stuart, el antiguo jefe de servicio- arrugué le ceño, no le ponía cara- se jubiló unos meses antes de que llegaras- me aclaró.

Adentí en afirmación, mientras echaba una mirada a Megan.

-Se ha dormido- suspiré mientras la tapaba con su mantita.

-Mejor regresemos, enseguida querrá cenar- dijo Edward, a lo que yo asentí.

Después de regresar a casa, Megan se despertó lo justo para darle la cena y volverse a dormir.

Después de que nosotros cenáramos algo ligero, nos sentamos un rato a ver la tele. A eso de las once y media de la noche, Edward se levantó, poniéndose su chaqueta.

-Es muy tarde... y no me queda ropa limpia- exclamó divertido. Hice un gracioso mohín, aprisionándole entre mis brazos.

-No quiero que te vayas- musité apenada. El me miró con cariño, mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

-Voy a echarte de menos, y Megan también-.

-Y yo a vosotras... te prometo que mañana me quedaré- me tranquilizó divertido.

-Podrías venirte aquí con nosotras- propuse con timidez, aún con mi cara enterrada en su pecho.

Pude sentir cómo se tensaba un poco, y le miré. Su cara y sus ojos verdes eran una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

-Bella... no sé si...- empezó a tartamudear confuso. Reí amargamente para mis adentros... qué tonta había sido.

-Lo siento Edward... no quería que te sintieras incómodo... pero cuándo estás aquí... todo está bien y en su sitio- le confesé mientras luchaba por qué las lágrimas no hicieran acto de presencia.

-No me siento incómodo Bella- me respondió suavemente, soltándose con delicadeza me mi abrazo.

Me di la vuelta, confundida y algo decepcionada. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Llevábamos ya algunos meses de relación, y nunca me había dicho "Te amo" con palabras, aunque sus acciones y expresiones delataran lo contrario.

¿Y si el aún no se sentía preparado?...¿y si nunca llegaría a amarme como amaba a Sophie... cómo yo lo amaba?.

Si, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, ya lo admitía. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir a mares, mientras me volvía hacia él.

-Qué tonta he sido... ¿cómo voy a esperar que aceptes... sin ni siquiera amarme?- balbuceé presa de una ola de rabia contenida y tristeza a la vez. Me miró abriendo la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero no le salía. Su silencio me dolió.

-No pido que me ames cómo la amabas a ella, sé que un imposible- musité, triste y derrotada -sólo esperaba poder compartir un poco de ese amor tan grande- dije muy bajito -y que hubiera un hueco para Megan y para mi-.

-Bella, cariño no...- decidí cortarle, no quería sufrir más... y tampoco quería que el sufriera.

-Es mejor que te vayas Edward, todo ha quedado muy claro- me despedí dándome la vuelta y marchándome a mi habitación. Oí la puerta cerrarse, y me derrumbé.

Me senté en la cama, con una pena inmensa y el alma partida en dos. Esa habitación, testigo tantas noches de nuestros sentimientos, ahora me acompañaba en mi pena y desamor.


	14. Caras nuevas

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que la semana haya ido bien, y que lo paséis muy bien este fin de semana. **

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois estupendas, no me cansaré de decirlo.**

**Os traigo un regalito, ya que no voy actualizar en todo el fin de semana. Para el martes espero traeros un nuevo capítulo de Un cuento de hadas moderno.**

**Bien... creo que este capi os va a sorprender... ya me diréis impresiones.**

**Bella Mansen: no sabía que eras de Chile; me alegra que estés bien.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones, espero disfrutéis de la historia.**

**A mis chicas que comentan... se os quiere, en serio.**

**Sil, Atalvira, Nova, Cherrie, Nora Bells, Madsaw, YesiCS, Francisca Cullen, Alextwi, Maiy, Briss, Dezkiziada, Sevillana, Jackpttz, Kxprii, AliCullenSwan, KpatyCullen, BlackCullen, Stepoxox, Bella Mansen, Lilibeth, Supattinsondecullen, Culdrak, Chio Miau, Inmans, Adesca... un beso enorme.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Caras nuevas_

**EDWARD PVO**

Me tiré en la cama de mi frío y solitario apartamento, todavía sin creerme lo que había pasado... y maldiciéndome a mi mismo en silencio.

Sabía que Bella tenía razón, mis actitudes tanto con ella como con Megan demostraban amor... ¿por qué no era capaz de decírselo a las claras?.

Me partió el alma cuándo dijo "_solo esperaba compartir un poco de ese amor tan grande y que hubiera un hueco para Megan y para mi"..._ ¿sería verdad que no he dejado del todo atrás mi pasado...?... ¿ y si nunca lo superaba?.

Estos meses en los que Bella y yo hemos estado juntos... han sido maravillosos. El recuerdo de Sophie casi se había quedado en el olvido.

Y digo casi porque una parte de mi corazón jamás la olvidaría, eso era un hecho... pero poco a poco Bella y Megan se metieron en él... y Bella, apenas sin esperar nada a cambio, me había dado todo.

Me había ofrecido amistad, complicidad, confianza, paciencia, pasión... y amor. Y una niña maravillosa, que quería cómo si fuera mía. La llamé a su casa, al móvil, incluso al busca... y nada, todo en vano.

No pegué ojo aquella noche, mirando el reloj una y otra vez y dando vueltas en la cama, deseando que llegara el día siguiente para poder hablar con ella. Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fui ir directo a su servicio, para poder verla. Allí me dijo Rosalie que Bella había llamado, cambiando el turno para toda esta semana con Mandy.

-¿Ha sucedido algo Edward?- me preguntó Rose preocupada.

-No, tranquila no te preocupes- miré mi reloj, y me volví a dirigir a ella -tengo reunión con los nuevos residentes, pasaré más tarde- me despedí para irme a cambiar.

Al llegar a la salita, me encontré con Emmet, Mark, otro de los cirujanos, y el doctor Gills, nuestro jefe de servicio y padre de Mark. Me disculpé por la tardanza, y el doctor Gills empezó su discurso.

-Soy el doctor Albert Gills, y quiero darles la bienvenida al North-Union y al servicio de cirugía general. Quiero presentarles al doctor Emmet Cullen, cirujano especialista en cardiología- les dijo, señalando a mi hermano, el cual permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a los tres cirujanos residentes con una ceja alzada- y los doctores Mark Gills y Edward Cullen, especialistas en cirugía general. Ellos les guiarán en sus primeros años cómo residentes... y aunque yo sea su supervisor, obedecerán sus órdenes cómo si fueran mías- les explicó con voz clara y firme. Una vez les explicó el funcionamiento del servicio, y las innumerables guardias que harían, nuestro jefe se retiró.

Los tres nos quedamos mirando a los tres chicos, mientras mi hermano tomaba el mando del asunto.

-Bien... parece ser que nos vamos a ver durante mucho tiempo... hay más cirujanos en el hospital, y a nosotros nos ha tocado enseñaros- empezó su discurso.

-Los tres esperamos esfuerzo y dedicación...- siguió Mark.

-Y que los buscas estén disponibles las veinticuatro horas del día... si todo eso se cumple, nos llevaremos bien- terminé el discurso.

-Las rondas de primera hora de la mañana las haréis conmigo... será la parte más teórica; si sois listos... y seguro que los sois.. os sabréis los historiales de los pacientes mejor que vuestros apellidos- dijo Mark, mientras yo hacía una mueca por no reírme.

-Así se empieza... según se vaya viendo vuestro progreso, empezareis a entrar en quirófano, con cualquiera de los tres- terminó Mark el discurso.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- cuestioné poniéndome serio.

Uno de los chicos carraspeó... hice un gesto con mi cabeza, instándole a preguntar.

-¿Son parientes?; llevan todos los mismos apellidos- preguntó confuso. Rodé mis ojos, mientras Emmet negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba a él.

-Todavía no es tiempo de preguntas personales, doctor...- dejó sin acabar la frase, esperando su respuesta.

-Anthony... Anthony Milles- susurró tembloroso. Era bastante más bajo que Emmet, delgado y con el pelo moreno muy corto.

Se volvió al que estaba en medio, alto, rubio y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Tenía una pinta de rebelde increíble.

-James Cam- dijo fijamente, mirando a mi hermano a los ojos con una pequeña mueca... malo.

Pero Emmet pasó de largo, y miró al tercero, con una ceja alzada.

-Garret Sellerman- respondió escuetamente. Era alto y moreno también, éste por lo menos, al igual que Milles, tenían pinta de ser más tranquilos.

-Bien señores... hora de la ronda, síganme- les ordenó Mark, cogiendo los historiales y saliendo de allí.

Antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, Emmet se dirigió al grupo.

-Cam... con leche y sin azúcar- le dijo mi hermano escuetamente. Éste iba a protestar, pero mi hermano tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-¿No me has oído?- preguntó resuelto. El chico simplemente asintió, para después salir.

Me quedé mirando a Emmet con una mueca en la cara.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- interrogué mientras miraba un historial.

-Nop... yo me pasé el primer año de criado con Silver... y ese chico no me gusta... no me da buena espina- dijo pensativo.

-Bueno... es el primer día, las apariencias engañan- le contesté.

-Veremos cómo va todo... por cierto... ¿por qué has llegado tarde?- preguntó curioso.

Tomé aire, explicándole lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él me escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme. Cuándo terminé, movió la cabeza, negando en silencio.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Hermano... me parece que la has cagado pero bien... te lo dije antes de empezar a salir con ella... deja que la vida siga, y entierra el pasado de una buena vez- me reprendió.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil... pero tengo miedo... miedo de volver a ilusionarme y que de repente, pase algo y te ponga tu vida patas arriba- le expliqué un poco enfadado.

-Edward... a mi no me engañas; sé que la amas... tu comportamiento de estos últimos meses es... no sé explicarlo... no te veía así desde hace mucho tiempo... y eso es porque la amas- concluyó de contarme.

Agaché la mirada... pero lo admitía, Emmet tenía razón.

-¿Crees que se puede vivir así, sin atreverte a dar un paso por miedo a lo que pueda pasar?; Edward, mira... yo no sé si las cosas saldrán bien entre Bella y tú... pero si todo iba bien... ¿por qué pensar en algo que puede que nunca pase?; si viviéramos así de aterrados, no viviríamos tranquilos... y nos perderíamos muchas cosas- me dijo. Al ver mi silencio, negó con la cabeza mientras salía por la vuelta, pero antes de salir se volteó.

-Habla con ella... incluso tómate un tiempo si lo necesitas... pero ten cuidado, quizá al final sea demasiado tarde- me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Medité las palabras de mi hermano. Debía hablar con ella y aclarar este lío... y si ella quería un tiempo, se lo daría... pero no podía perderla, no lo resistiría otra vez.

Esa mañana estuve distraído, pensando en una manera de arreglar las cosas con Bella. Antes de cambiarme, fui a ver si Bella había llegado. Normalmente era muy puntual... y efectivamente, allí estaba. Me acerqué con cautela, no sabía que reacción iba a tener.

-Hola- le saludé con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella levantó la cabeza. Tenía mala cara, y sus ojos rojos delataban que había llorado.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- me preguntó con voz cansada.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- le dije tensándome, intuía que no me lo iba a poner fácil.

-¿Para qué?; ya me lo dejaste bien claro ayer- me contestó mirándome fijamente.

-Bella... yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad... no quería que te sintieras mal y no...- pero ella me interrumpió.

-La culpa es mía Edward... pero he llegado a una conclusión, y es que no puedo- dijo ella, intentando que la voz no se le quebrase.

-¿Qué no puedes?, Bella no...- supliqué desesperado, sabía lo que me iba decir.

-No puedo competir con ella, nunca fue mi intención... es mi culpa por hacerme tontas ilusiones... creí que podías llegar a amarme- suspiró con pena.

-Bella... y lo hago, de veras... no quiero perderte, por favor- supliqué de nuevo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras me miraba con cariño.

-Edward... no quiero que me lo digas por lo que pasó ayer... quiero que salga de ti, de aquí- me dijo, poniendo la mano encima de mi corazón – pero creo que necesitamos un tiempo separados, debes poner en orden muchas cosas, y yo también- musitó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Agaché la mirada, abatido y con un dolor en el pecho que nunca había sentido. Ella me miraba con cariño, mientras me seguía diciendo.

-Debes hacerlo... y si de verdad me amas, yo seguiré aquí... esperándote y amándote. Y aunque me dolía en el alma, asentí con pena. Si ella quería un tiempo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, se lo daría.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, todo lo que ha pasado- me intenté disculpar; ella me calló con un dedo, poniéndolo sobre mis labios.

-Edward, no más disculpas- terminó de decir, para abrazarme con cariño. Desesperadamente la apreté contra mi, escondiendo mis lágrimas en su cuello. Una vez ella rompió el abrazo, me disponía a salir, cuándo su voz me hizo girarme de nuevo.

-Sólo una cosa más- me dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Dime- la animé a decirme.

-No tardes mucho, por favor- me suplicó llorando de nuevo. No fui capaz de decirle nada, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Me dirigí a cambiarme, para marcharme de nuevo a la soledad de mi apartamento.

* * *

Estaba hundida, y con una depresión de caballo a mis espaldas. Sabía que ambos sufríamos... pero necesitábamos tiempo, sobre todo Edward. Desde aquella conversación que tuvimos, sólo le veía en el hospital, y no mucho tiempo. Una vez la gente se enteró de nuestra "ruptura", Jasper intentaba no mandarme a ningún quirófano con él mientras no fuese necesario; en los turnos de guardia apenas coincidíamos... pero siempre que nos cruzábamos me saludaba y me preguntaba por Megan. Hasta ella parecía echar de menos a Edward... o puede que fueran imaginaciones mías.

El contacto con Esme y Carlisle también se redujo bastante. Lo sentí en el alma, sabía que adoraban a la niña... pero era una situación incómoda, para ellos y para mi. Emmet seguía igual que siempre... pero no me presionaba, nos entendía a ambos.

Pero aunque mi interior estaba roto y destrozado, ante los demás intentaba poner buena cara y disimular... y más hoy, que era un día muy importante para mi.

Hoy era siete de abril... y mi niña cumplía un añito. No había organizado nada, tan sólo estaríamos Jake, Leah y yo con la peque... aunque en mi servicio me dieron un montón de regalos para ella. Esme me había llamado por la mañana, para feclicitarla... y preguntarme cómo estaba yo, la verdad es que era muy amable y buena. Carlisle me subió su regalo antes de marcharme.

No vi a Edward en toda la mañana, supuse que tendría turno de tarde o de noche. Llegué a casa cargada de paquetes, y allí estaba mi niña, que torpemente caminó hasta mi.

-Hola cariño, muchas felicidades- le susurré bajito, dándole besitos por toda la cara. Ella me sonrió, e intentó pronunciar algo, pero no le salía nada coherente.

-Hola hermanita- me saludó Jake, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Leah estaba trasteando por la cocina, de modo que dejé a la niña con Jake para ir a ayudarla.

Una vez nos sentamos los tres a la mesa, puesta que Megan ya había comido, mi hermano empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás Bells?- me interrogó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Jake era una de las personas que mejor me conocía... y a el no lo podía engañar. Lo confieso, no sé mentir muy bien.

-Bueno... he tenido épocas mejores- susurré, bajando la mirada al plato.

-¿Cómo le va a Edward?- me preguntó mi cuñada. Me encogí de hombros, mientras le contestaba.

-Lo poco que sé, bien... no le veo mucho, la verdad-.

Algo debieron ver en mi mirada, porque no volvieron a sacar el tema, cosa que agradecí.

-Bien... Leah y yo también estamos de celebración- exclamó mi hermano, cambiando de tema y tomando a Leah de la mano.

Les miré expectante, esperando a que hablaran.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté, mirándolos.

-Bueno... vas a ser tía- me dijo Jake con una sonrisa, la misma que tenía Leah en su cara.

-¡Oh, dios mío!, felicidades- dije emocionada y alegre mientras me levantaba y daba un gran abrazo a los dos. Por fin su sueño se cumplía.

Una vez me recuperé de la noticia, disparé mi arsenal médico.

-¿De cuánto estás?, ¿ya te has hecho los análisis del primer trimestre?- pregunté.

-Pues... verás Bella, no estoy embarazada- respondió Leah tan tranquila.

-¿C...cómo?- pregunté confusa.

-Verás... -Jake se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza- hace unos meses, justo antes de navidades... iniciamos los trámites de adopción- me contó.

-¿De verdad?... ¿y por qué no me dijisteis nada?; ¿te ha dicho el médico que tienes algún problema?- pregunté a Leah, preocupada y sorprendida a la vez.

-No Bells... el doctor Simmons nos aseguró que no tenemos problemas... pero la adopción era algo en lo que llevábamos pensando mucho tiempo- me explicó mi cuñada.

-Y decidimos tantear algunas agencias de adopción... decidimos no decir nada, hasta pasar las entrevistas y los requisitos que te exigen- me explicó jake mientras comíamos... yo tenía demasiada hambre, iba ya por el tercer plato de ensalada.

-Y hace diez días, nos dieron el aprobado... en tres meses nos vamos a buscarlo... bueno, a buscarla- me explicó Leah emocionada.

-¿Es una niña?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron, mientras Leah me tendía una foto. Una preciosa niña de aproximadamente tres meses de edad, gordita, con el pelo color marrón oscuro y con los ojos rasgados descansaba en brazos de alguien, pero no se le veía la cara en la foto.

-Se llama Mailin, y es vietnamita- me explicó Jake, mirando la foto con una sonrisa.

-Es preciosa... muchas felicidades a ambos- por lo menos alguien era feliz... y Megan tendría una primita para jugar.

Después de contarme cómo sería su viaje, y de que la niña estaba sana y más cosas, nos dispusimos a saborear la pequeña tarta de cumpleaños. Jake encendió una velita, e intentamos que Megan la apagara sola... pero al final necesitó un poco de ayuda.

En esos momentos me acordé mucho de Edward, en cómo le habría gustado estar aquí.

Le dimos un pequeño trozo de tarta a Megan, pero prefirió irse a jugar con sus nuevos regalos. Sonreía mientras la miraba y me metía un trozo enorme de pastel a la boca.

-Bells... ¿desde cuándo te gusta el pastel de chocolate y galleta?... no eres muy de chocolate- dijo Jake mirándome extrañado. Me quedé extrañada, mirando la tarta... y lo más curioso, me apetecía otro trozo.

-Compramos tarta de chocolate por Megan... no sabía que te habían cambiado los gustos- dijo Leah.

Sonreí, intentado poner buena cara.

-Bu... bueno... tendré hambre, hoy no he desayunado- dije resuelta.

*****

Mi hermano y mi cuñada se marcharon bien entrada la tarde. Estaba intentando cazar a Megan para meterla en la bañera, cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me quedé impactada, observando a Edward en la puerta. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre.

-Hola Bella- me saludó con una sonrisa de nervios.

-Hola, pasa por favor- le invité amablemente, apartándome de la puerta. Observé que traía un paquete envuelto en la mano.

-Supongo que vienes a felicitar a la cumpleañera- le dije con una sonrisa. El asintió, mientras le invitaba a pasar hacia el salón.

Se quedó embobado mirando a la niña; ésta, nada más verle, echó a andar hacia los brazos que le tendía. La levantó y la cogió.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña- oí que la decía muy muy bajito... pero yo lo oí... y no pude evitar que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos. En un esfuerzo porque Edward no las viese, me dirigía la cocina con la excusa de prepararle un café y darle un pedazo de tarta. Una vez lo llevé al salón, me los encontré en el suelo, jugando cómo lo hacían antes y desenvolviendo la muñeca que le había comprado Edward. Una mezcla de peña y añoranza me invadió, recordando los meses anteriores.

Edward levantó los ojos, y al ver la bandeja que llevaba en la mano se levantó para ayudarme.

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja, nuestras manos se rozaron, y esa corriente volvió a aparecer, cómo cuándo estábamos juntos.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, nos mirábamos con disimulo, hasta que él tomó la palabra.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.

-Bueno... bien- mentí descaradamente, pero sé que la sonrisa que le dediqué era más bien una mueca de pena.

-Ya... ¿cómo te va por el hospital?... hace mucho que no coincidimos en los quirófanos- me dijo suavemente.

Me encogí de hombros, para contestarle.

-Supongo que Jasper y Tyler lo han programado así- le dije, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Ya... bueno, supongo que en alguna guardia coincidiremos- respondió. Asentí levemente, mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Y tú, como estás?-.

-No te voy a engañar, no muy bien que digamos... os echo de menos... mucho- dijo, mirándome fijamente, y con la pena y el dolor escrito en sus ojos.

Suspiré, ¿cómo decirle que lo necesitaba con urgencia, que lo añoraba día tras día... que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo...?; ¿pero el me amaba?.

-Bella... - dijo mientras dejaba la taza y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi. Mi respiración se agitó, necesitaba sentirle cerca de mí... y no pude evitar rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, sabía que ésto no estaba bien... pero no podía evitarlo. Echaba de menos sus besos y sus caricias... y me descontrolé. Mis manos viajaron a su pelo, y enredé mis dedos en el. Sus manos acariciaban mi cara con delicadeza, pero a la vez con necesidad, como reconociéndome y asegurándose de que era yo... pero una vocecilla nos hizo separarnos.

-Pa...pá- Edward yo nos volvimos apresuradamente. Megan estaba de pie a nuestro lado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de Edward. Ambos nos quedamos sin aliento, mirando a la pequeña. Giré mi vista hacia Edward, que estaba mudo de la impresión.

-Yo... lo siento... es pequeña y todavía no distingue- no sabía que más decir o hacer.

-No pasa nada Bella... lo comprendo- dijo con una pequeña mueca de pena -debo irme, se ha hecho tarde- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dio un beso a la niña, y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, y por el regalo- le agradecí -y siento lo qué ha pasado... no...- me intenté disculpar.

-Bella... no me ha molestado... es más, me ha gustado... y sabes qué, si quieres, yo...- dejó la frase inconclusa, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

Asentí, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, observé que el cerró los ojos, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño e inocente contacto.

-¿Mañana vas de turno de mañana?- me preguntó una vez me separé de él.

-Sí... tengo un by-pass con tu hermano- le expliqué, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Podré invitarte a desayunar?- se ofreció tímidamente.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa, me dio una de vuelta y se metió en el ascensor. Lentamente cerré la puerta de casa, mientras miraba a mi pequeña, ajena a todo lo que había provocado.

Después de bañarla y acostarla, me senté un rato al ver la tele. Al de un rato, caí en la cuenta de lo del chocolate... y un escalofrío sacudió mi columna. Me acerqué a la cocina, y rápidamente busqué un calendario. Una vez lo tuve en mis manos, mi mente no hacía más que echar cuentas... las repetí como unas cinco veces... y todas con el mismo resultado.

Ningún síntoma, más que el hambre y las emociones... igual que la primera vez.

-Dios... ¿dónde está mi periodo?- pensé en voz alta, mientras el calendario se caía de mis manos.


	15. Enterrando los miedos

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que la semana vaya bien.**

**Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, sois estupendas.**

**Bien... aunque parezca que se acerca el final, todavía quedan unos cuantos capis del fic... no muchos, eso si, imagino que entre unos ocho o diez. **

**Espero disfrutéis... yo creo que os va a gustar.**

**MMMUUUAAACCCKKKSSSSSS**

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Enterrando los miedos_

**EDWARD PVO**

_Papá..._ esa simple palabra, dicha de forma inocente por mi niña , hizo que un cúmulo de sensaciones se atoraran en mi garganta. La emoción que sentí fue tal, que parece que huí despavorido de casa de Bella, pero no es así en absoluto.

Un sentimiento que nunca había tenido apareció en mi interior... amaba a esa pequeña, y ahora tenía más claro que nunca que quería ser su padre.

Y la más importante de todas, amaba a su madre, con todo mi corazón. Amaba a Bella no sólo por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser padre con Megan... sino que la amaba por cómo es ella. Adoraba sus manías, sus dulces despertares, sus pucheros de pena para conseguir algo, muy al estilo Alice, su mal genio Swan, cómo decía Jake...

La amaba porque ella me había enseñado, poco a poco y con una paciencia infinita, a enterrar los fantasmas del pasado, a recordar a Sophie sin hacerme daño, me había enseñado que hay que vivir en el presente, sin pensar lo que puede venir en el futuro... ella, que tan mal lo había pasado en su niñez y adolescencia en su hogar, era la persona más valiente y optimista que había conocido.

La soledad que había sentido esas semanas, estando separados, fue horrible y angustiosa. Cada cosa que hacía u observaba me recordaba a ella, y cada vez que eso sucedía, un dolor se adueñaba de mi pecho, dejándome intranquilo y nervioso.

Era un dolor distinto a todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento... y era por tener que separarme de mi amor, y tener que verla casi todos los días y no poder abrazarla, no poder tener nuestras conversaciones y puntos de vista, no discutir qué hacer para cenar o ver quién bañaba a Megan...

Y pensar que una simple palabra, como era papá, había bastado para que reaccionase... qué tonto he sido... ¿por qué no se lo he dicho antes... si la amo con locura?.

Pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones, ahora era tiempo de "deshacerme" del pasado y recuperar a las que, esperaba, fueran mi mujer y mi hija en un futuro no muy lejano.

A la mañana siguiente, llamé al hospital, para pedir un día por asuntos propios. No pedía muchos permisos de ese tipo, así que me lo concedieron sin problemas. Le mandé un mensaje a Bella, diciéndole que me había surgido un asunto que resolver y que la vería al día siguiente en el hospital.

Me vestí y cogí el coche. Paré a las puertas de ese lugar que no había pisado desde aquel día. Compré un pequeño ramo de margaritas blancas, sus flores preferidas, y lentamente me acerqué al lugar dónde ella descansaba. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras dejaba las flores apoyadas en la lápida de mármol blanco.

-Hola Sophie... te resultará raro verme aquí después de más de dos años... pero creo que te lo debía- murmuré en voz baja.

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí... -sonreí a medias -es mi particular manera de decirte adiós... no quiero que pienses que te voy a olvidar, porque no es así en absoluto... pero creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar página -hice una pausa, para proseguir -se llama Bella, y estoy enamorado de ella; sabes que te quise más que a mi vida... y que te querré siempre... pero no puedo vivir sumido en los recuerdos- dije, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Estoy seguro de que Bella te hubiera encantado, lo curioso es que no os parecéis en absoluto -sacudí mi cabeza, negando con una sonrisa -tiene una niña, acaba de cumplir un añito... se llama Megan, y es preciosa; y si Bella me acepta, la voy a adoptar y darle mi apellido- afirmé con decisión.

-No me parece bien comparar, no sería justo; nunca dudé del amor que nos teníamos, cómo ahora tampoco dudo de lo que siento por Bella... simplemente las circunstancias de la vida lo han hecho así... ella es ahora mi vida, y mi futuro-.

Hice una pequeña pausa; no me había dado cuenta de que llovía ligeramente, apenas unas insignificantes gotas.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón Sophie... nunca te olvidaré- con esas palabras, mirando al cielo, me di la vuelta, dejando en aquel lugar una parte de mis recuerdos y de mi vida anterior.

Una vez me monté en el coche, me sentía en paz y tranquilo conmigo mismo. Suspirando, tomé el camino de vuelta a casa. Miré el reloj, se me había pasado casi toda la mañana. Al llegar de nuevo a mi apartamento, llamé a la persona que necesitaba ver a continuación.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, el timbre sonó. Presuroso fui a abrir.

-Hola Edward, me alegro de volver a verte- me saludó con un abrazo.

-Hola Tanya... estás igual que siempre- le dije con educación.

-Jjajaja... no sé qué decirte, el trabajo y los niños absorben parte de mis energías- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y yo la invitaba a pasar al salón.

Una vez serví los cafés, comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?- me preguntó con cautela, mientras daba vueltas al café con la cucharilla.

-Bueno... he pasado mis momentos... verás Tanya, he conocido a alguien- le dije sin rodeos. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, mientras le contaba la historia de Bella. Ella asentía y no me interrumpía. Al acabar, se tomó unos minutos para hablar.

-Me alegro por ti Edward, mucho... y si quieres que te diga la verdad, ya era hora- apuntó con una sonrisa, para después proseguir -¿me has llamado por eso?-.

-Bueno... eres el único familiar de Sophie que vive por aquí cerca... verás... tengo algunas cosas de ella, y quisiera que se las hicieras llegar a su madre- le expliqué. Ella asintió.

-Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de la tía Martha, se que se mudó a New Jersey unos meses después del accidente; ya sabes que mi madre y ella, aunque son hermanas, no se han llevado especialmente bien- me recordó.

Asentí despacio, mientras me levantaba para servirme otra taza de café.

-¿Y Laurent y los niños, están bien?- le pregunté.

-Bien, Laurent trabajando mucho... tiene entre manos una buena oferta de trabajo, estamos sopesando el mudarnos a Los Ángeles- me contó.

-¿Y tú trabajo?- pregunté extrañado.

-Lo hemos estado hablando, y la oferta que le ha hecho ese bufete de abogados es muy buena, tanto laboral como económica... y yo podría dedicarme unos años a los niños, sabes que aún son pequeños- me contaba.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, hasta que ella se levantó.

-Bien, debo irme... los niños salen en una hora de natación- me explicó mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-Te ayudaré a bajar las cajas- le dije. Una vez bajamos las dos cajas con los enseres de Sophie y las cargamos en su coche, se volvió para despedirse de mi.

-¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres quedarte con nada de ésto?- me preguntó por última vez.

-No- suspiré -es mejor así... gracias por venir, me ha gustado volver a verte; dale recuerdos a Laurent y a los niños- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Y tú dáselos a tus padres y a Emmet; haces muy bien Edward, créeme, por muy prima que fuese de Sophie, me alegra que rehagas tu vida, eres muy joven y debes vivir- me recordó por enésima vez esa tarde.

-Gracias por todo Tanya... espero que os vaya muy bien- le deseé de corazón.

-Cuídate Edward- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se montó en el coche, para desaparecer calle abajo.

Me quedé en el portal, con los brazos cruzados, sabía que hacía lo correcto... con una sonrisa, entré a mi apartamento, dispuesto a seguir con el plan trazado.

* * *

A pesar de que estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, me quedé completamente dormida... y lo primero que hice a la mañana siguiente, nada más llegar al hospital y cambiarme, fue dirigirme al laboratorio. Sandy, una de las chicas que trabajaba allí, era bastante simpática y amable, además me debía un favor. Tuve suerte, ya que estaba de turno de mañana. Le pregunté si podía hacerme unos análisis, incluyendo hormonas de embarazo; ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero asintió.

Por los cálculos que me salían, debía estar de casi unas seis semanas. Me sacó tres tubitos, y me dijo que me pondría un mensaje al busca hacia la última hora de la mañana.

Le di las gracias, y me dirigí a mi servicio, para poder desayunar, ya que había venido en ayunas para los análisis.

Me extrañó mucho el mensaje de Edward de que se tomaba el día libre... pero por una parte lo agradecía, así no le daba explicaciones del por qué de los análisis.

Desayuné y me preparé para el by-pass que tenía con Emmet. No podía entender cómo este hombre, tan bromista y vacilón, podía ser uno de los más importante cardiólogos de la Costa Oeste, era increíble. Una vez terminamos, le pregunté por Edward, a ver si sabía el porque no había venido al trabajo. Se encogió de hombros, diciendo que no sabía nada.

El resto de la mañana la pasé tranquila en reanimación, haciendo las rondas y poniéndome al día con los informes. Mandy estaba operando, y Alice y Rose estaban de tarde esa semana, así que estaba con Ángela, que aunque era muy amable y simpática, cómo casi nunca coincidíamos, apenas sabía de ella.

A la una y media del mediodía, mi busca sonó; lo cogí y era Sandy. Me encaminé con paso apresurado al laboratorio... el corazón me latía deprisa. Allí estaba Sandy, esperándome en la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Enhorabuena mamá- me felicitó dándome los resultados. Mis ojos se ensancharon, leyendo los informes.

-Tienes una beta de 160... eso significa que estás de unas seis semanas, día arriba día abajo- me explicó lentamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible?, ¿me ha fallado la píldora?- pregunté para mi misma, asombrada. Sandy me miró extrañada... pero enseguida dio en el clavo.

-¿Has tomado alguna medicación que contrarresta los efectos?; no sé...ansiolíticos, antibióticos...- empezó a preguntar, y caí.

-La amigdalitis... los antibióticos, claro- ahora sí que me cuadraba... aunque en unos pocos días estuve bien, tuve que terminarme las dosis.

-Pues ahí lo tienes... y pasa más de lo que crees, créeme... a mi hermana le pasó lo mismo- me explicó.

Asentí... ni Edward y yo caímos en la cuenta... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?.

-¿Edward lo sabe?- me preguntó Sandy. Negué con la cabeza.

-No... no digas nada, por favor- le pedí, primero debía hablar con él.

-No te preocupes Bella- me aseguró de que no saldría nada de sus labios. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí del nuevo a mi servicio. Por suerte, ya casi era la hora de salir, y me apresuré a cambiarme y marcharme a casa.

Una vez llegué allí, me despedí de Leah, que se iba a trabajar, y me senté en el sofá, completamente alucinada y sorprendida.

Estaba embarazada... un hijo, mío y de Edward... tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones; por una parte estaba feliz... pero por otro lado... tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción de Edward, cómo se lo tomaría; encima justo ahora, que estábamos separados.

Lloré de rabia, de alegría, de impotencia... pero una cosa tenía clara, tenía que decírselo a Edward. Decidí darle una sorpresa, e ir a su apartamento. Esperé a que Megan se despertara, y después de prepararla, salimos hacia allí. Fuimos dando un agradable paseo, sólo había estado un par de veces, ya que por Megan, siempre dormíamos en mi casa. Al llegar a la esquina mis ojos se ensancharon por la imagen que vi. Edward estaba metiendo unas cajas en un coche, seguido de una chica muy guapa. Le vi cerrar el maletero, y abrazarla. Después se montó en el coche, y ella se fue.

¿Quién era ella?... ¿Edward se estaba mudando?...Ayer me dijo que me echaba de menos, y hoy el asunto pendiente que le había impedido ir a trabajar era ese... una ola de tristeza se apoderó de mi, y empecé a llorar a mares... y la rabia que sentí fue tal, que me encaminé con paso firme hacia su casa, dispuesta a decirle cuatro verdades.

Mis nervios estaban que iban a explotar, mis dedos repiqueteaban nerviosamente en el asa de la sillita de la niña. Nada más bajar del ascensor, aporreé el timbre. No tardó mucho en abrirme.

-Bella- me dijo nada más abrir la puerta -qué sorpresa, pasa por favor- me dijo apartándose. Será cretino, encima estaba tan tranquilo.

Se agachó para sacar a Megan del carro y cogerla en brazos.

-Hola mi niña- le dijo mientras la besaba. Ella reía suavemente, mientras que le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos. Se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero le aparté la cara.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunté fríamente. Me miró extrañado por mi reacción, pero me indicó que pasara a la sala. Una vez allí, le hice la pregunta sin rodeos.

-¿Así que te mudas?- interrogué desafiante. El me miró sorprendido, mientras ponía a Megan en el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Te he visto abajo... con ella... metiendo las cajas en su coche- susurré desviando la mirada, enfocando mi vista en la ventana.

El pareció meditar unos instantes, hasta que se empezó a reír.

-De modo que es eso... Bella cariño, ¿no crees que antes de imaginarte cosas debes preguntar?- me dijo divertido, acercándose a mi.

-No me toques- le contesté desafiante. El se apartó un poco, sorprendido por las contestaciones que le estaba dando.

-Bella... no es lo que te imaginas- se explicó.

-Lo que no entiendo, es que ayer te plantes en mi casa, diciendo lo mucho que me extrañas, me beses... y hoy me encuentro con esto- le dije sin poder contener las lágrimas. El me miraba con los brazos cruzados, muy seriamente.

-¿Has terminado?- me preguntó. Asentí ,mientras hice el amago de ir a por Megan, para ponerla en la sillita. Quería irme de allí cuánto antes, pero me cogió del brazo.

-Suéltame- le ordené, pero no lo hizo.

-No hasta que me escuches... por favor- suplicó desesperado. Suspiré y asentí.

-Esa chica que viste abajo es Tanya... -le interrumpí bruscamente.

-No me interesa saber su nombre-. El negó con la cabeza, mientras proseguía.

-Es una prima de Sophie... le llamé para ver si podía venir a buscar unas cosas de ella, para que se las diera a su madre- me empezó a explicar.

Mi mente procesaba lo que me estaba contando... no entendía nada. Al ver mi titubeo, me preguntó.

-¿Te importaría sentarte, por favor?- me invitó, señalando el sofá. Asentí, mientras el se acomodaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar?- le pregunté extrañada.

Tomó aire, para empezar a explicarse.

-Verás... creo que primero de todo, te debo una disculpa... por haber huido ayer de tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa; le miré sin entender nada.

-Cuándo Megan me llamó papá, cierto que me quedé sorprendido... pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo- me explicó.

-¿De qué?- pregunté suavemente.

-De que no puedo estar un sólo segundo más alejado de vosotras... alejado de ti. Hoy he ido al cementerio a ver a Sophie... a despedirme de ella... necesitaba hacerlo, para poder cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida- me explicaba con una mirada de melancolía.

-Edward...- no quería que sufriera así, pero no me dejó terminar.

-Después llamé a Tanya... ella es la prima de Sophie, y le pedí que viniera para llevarse las pocas cosas que todavía tenía de ella; ella está casada, y tiene dos hijos- me explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba sopesando toda la información que me había dado, pero había algo que no entendía.

-¿Entonces por qué te mudas?- pregunté extrañada, no me cuadraba nada.

El tomó aire, se levantó y se arrodilló enfrente de mío... no... no podía ser, empecé a hiperventilar. Cogiendo mi mano, me habló con una mirada llena de ternura y amor.

-Bella... voy a vender este apartamento; iba a empezar a buscar una casa para poder criar a Megan... y si dios quiere y tu me aceptas, a los hijos que tendremos en el futuro. Te amo, con todo lo que eres, con tus defectos y manías, con tu sonrisa y tu malhumor, con la hija que me has dado -me dijo mirando a Megan con cariño -déjame que cuide de ti, de vosotras... sé que he sido un cobarde, por no habértelo dicho antes, pero he terminado entendiendo que no se puede vivir con miedo...y estas semanas separados, he tenido mucho miedo... miedo de volver a perder lo más valioso que tengo- dijo bajando la vista, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano.

-Edward... -apenas podía hablar, las lágrimas y la emoción no me dejaban hacerlo, pero el siguió su discurso.

-Bella, nunca hemos hablado de matrimonio... y no sé lo que piensas al respecto; se que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, pero es lo que me dicta el corazón... y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ésto- me dijo abriendo la palma de la mano, y mostrándome un anillo de oro blanco, muy moderno de diseño, con pequeños brillantes cuadrados, que lo rodeaban por completo.

-Cásate conmigo- susurró muy muy bajito, mirándome embelesado.

Las lágrimas ya habían hecho acto de presencia; no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo... me amaba, me quería... y quería qué me casara con él. Cerré los ojos, mientras todas las imágenes pasaban en mi mente, como un álbum de fotografías. Y pensar que casi le monto el mayor espectáculo del siglo, sin saber nada de la historia. Lentamente me solté de su agarre, y me puse de pie, necesitaba unos segundos para poder digerir la noticia...

Me acerqué suspirando a la ventana... sabía que lo que él había hecho hoy, el despedirse de Sophie, sacar sus pertenencias de casa, lo había hecho por mi, por nosotras... para mi era una prueba de amor, del amor que me ofrecía y nos daba.

Una cosa tenía clara, lo amaba... era increíble cómo en los pocos meses que llevábamos juntos me había hecho tan dependiente de él, porque no podía imaginar mi vida con otro que no fuera él... lentamente me volví, para quedar enfrente suyo. Tomé aire, para responderle.

-Edward... siento haber dudado de ti, perdona por haber pensado mal de Tanya- le dije avergonzada. Estas hormonas van a matarme, pensé para mis adentros.

El negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-No te disculpes Bella, no pasa nada- me dijo suavemente.

-Y en cuánto a lo otro... -cerré los ojos un momento -claro que acepto... que aceptamos los tres- le contesté con lágrimas en los ojos. Su reacción no fue otra que abrazarme con fuerza. Aspiré su aroma, que tanto había extrañado, mientras me acurrucaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

El se separó de mí, para ponerme el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, una vez lo colocó, me acercó a el para besarme. Por fin volvía a sentir sus labios contra los míos, los había extrañado tanto... me besaba con ansia, con cariño, con paciencia, con amor... ese amor que hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que no me correspondía, que equivocada estaba.

-Bella... mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez, besando cada parte de mi rostro. Una vez nos separamos, cogió a Megan, besándola y abrazándola.

-Papá- dijo ella en voz baja, y yo con una sonrisa, asentí.

-Si cariño, es papá... y ya no se va a ir a ninguna parte- le dije. Edward nos abrazó a ambas, llorando emocionado. Pero al momento levantó la vista.

-Cariño...¿por qué has dicho aceptamos los tres?- preguntó extrañado.

Sonreí, mientras cogía a Megan en brazos. Me miró sin entender nada... no sabía cómo decírselo, y a veces un gesto vale más que mil palabras. Cogí una de sus manos, posándola en mi vientre y la mantuve ahí, junto con la mía.

-Edward... yo... venía a decirte una cosa- suspiré entrecortadamente- vamos a ser padres- le dije, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio su cara no cambiaba, pero pronto fue apareciendo una sonrisa emocionada en su cara. Apretó más mi vientre, sin hacerme daño, mientras me preguntaba.

-Bella... ¿es cierto?... quiero decir... ¿lo has confirmado?- me preguntó emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, bueno, nos abrazaba, ya que seguía con Megan en brazos.

Al de unos minutos, ya que seguía sin decir nada, le pregunté.

-¿Estás bien?-. El se separó para mirarme, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Soy tan feliz... gracias por este regalo Bella...pero no entiendo cómo ha pasado- dijo extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas la amigdalitis y los antibióticos...?- no necesité terminar la frase, ya que rodó los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No me digas más...¿te digo una cosa?- me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Benditos sean los antibióticos... porque me han hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo en estos momentos- me dijo en un susurro, para después besarme con pasión.

Una vez deshicimos el beso, miré la hora; para Megan ya era tarde.

-Es tarde Edward, y Megan tiene que bañarse y cenar- le dije suavemente. El asintió con una sonrisa, mientras me decía.

-¿Puedo irme con vosotras?; no quiero estar un minuto más separado de mis chicas... y de mi pequeño o pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí... pero antes respóndeme a una cosa- le demandé. Me miró, esperando mi pregunta.

-¿Ibas a comprar una casa sin antes decirme nada?- interrogué extrañada.

-Ehhmmm... sí... una vez la tuviera, pensaba suplicarte hasta que me aceptases- dijo con una sonrisa de nervios y vergüenza -ahora estoy más tranquilo, la vas a elegir tú- me explicó.

-La elegiremos los dos- respondí, acercándome a él para besarle suavemente.

-Tu yo- me susurró cariñosamente, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Ahora todo estaba bien, estábamos los tres juntos... bueno, los cuatro. Algo me decía que todo iba a salir bien, que nada podía pasarnos ni salirnos mal... estaba con el, entre sus brazos... y era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme viva.


	16. Juntos de nuevo

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que la semana vaya bien.**

**Estoy malita con algo de gripe, pero no quería dejaros sin capítulo... y el jueves actu en Un cuento de hadas.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews... sois estupendas. **

**Un besito y espero que os guste. **

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Juntos de nuevo_

**EDWARD PVO**

El cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía en mi pecho no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Había recuperado a Bella, a mi pequeña... y le había pedido que se casara conmigo... y además... un hijo... una parte de mi y de Bella estaba en camino... nunca imaginé que el destino, que tan injusto había sido conmigo, ahora me regalara tanta felicidad.

Una vez llené dos maletas con mi ropa y efectos personales más necesarios, nos dirigimos al apartamento de Bella... bueno, ahora nuestro apartamento, provisionalmente hablando.

La sillita de Megan seguía en mi auto, no la había retirado en todo este tiempo. Mantuvimos una agradable conversación de camino a su casa, con nuestras manos permanentemente unidas en su vientre y miradas llenas de complicidad y cariño. Una vez llegamos a su casa solté las maletas en la puerta, mientras me encaminaba con paso lento hacia Bella, que tenía a Megan en brazos. Las rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, mientras ella escondía la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, suspirando lentamente.

-¿Estás cansada cielo?- le pregunté con cariño. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Cansada... pero feliz, cómo nunca lo había sido- me confesó emocionada. Besé su frente, mientras cogía a Megan en brazos.

-Yo la baño, y pide algo de cenar, así descansas, ¿te parece?- ella asintió con una sonrisa, pasándome a la niña.

-Bien señorita, hora del baño- le dije mientras la besaba la sonrosada mejilla. Ella protestó un poco, no debía tener ganas. Conseguí engatusarla, y finalmente pude meterla en la bañera. Iniciamos una pequeña guerra con el agua, entre risas y cosquillas. Después de secarla y de ponerle el pijamita, me dirigí a la cocina, dónde Bella acababa de prepararle el biberón.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, Bella le daba la cena, mientras yo empezaba a deshacer las maletas.

-Te he hecho sitio en el armario- me indicó con una sonrisa, señalando parte de la barra y de los cajones, que ya había dejado libre.

Mientras yo ordenaba la ropa en el armario, empezamos a hablar.

-¿Vas a vender el apartamento con los muebles?- me preguntó con curiosidad. Me rasqué la nuca, pensativo.

-Creo que será lo mejor... el sábado iré con Emmet y recogeré libros, los utensilios de cocina y otras cosas así... lo guardaré en casa de mis padres hasta que encontremos nuestra casa- la expliqué. Ella asintió, pensativa. Una vez terminó la niña de cenar, Bella la llevó a su habitación. Entre los dos la metimos en la cuna, mirándola con cariño.

-Buenas noches chiquitina- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Menas oches- balbuceó con su vocecilla. En ese momento llamaron al timbre, y Bella fue a abrir.

-Papá, men- dijo mi niña.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- me acerqué de nuevo a la cuna, acariciándole el pelo.

-Tete- pidió rascándose los ojitos. Le acerqué su chupete, y ella misma lo cogió. Lentamente cerraba los párpados. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí, entornando la puerta.

Bella ya sacaba la comida y estaba poniendo la mesa. Me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos y dejando un beso en su cabeza. Miré por encima de su hombro.

-¿Comida china?... ¿un antojo?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Ella asintió.

-Voy a ponerme el pijama- dijo. La seguí hasta la habitación, para ponerme yo también algo cómodo.

Disimuladamente, observé a Bella mientras nos cambiábamos. Físicamente todavía no se le notaba nada... pero tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, y para mi estaba mucho más guapa.

Cenamos tranquilamente, y una vez recogimos todo, nos tumbamos en la cama, teníamos muchas cosas que hablar.

Me recosté un poco sobre las almohadas, y Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho, con una de sus manos pasando por mi cintura.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- me confesó bajito.

-Y yo cariño... a las dos... pero ya no nos vamos a separar nunca- le dije, mientras besaba su cabeza. Mi mano reposaba en su vientre, dándole pequeñas caricias.

-Es increíble- susurré para mi mismo, pero Bella me escuchó.

-¿Qué es increíble?-.

-Todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas... en la suerte qué tengo... a veces creo que no me la merezco- murmuré. Ella me miraba extrañada.

-Bella... me ha costado darme cuenta... pero te he amado desde el primer momento en que te tuve frente a mis ojos... y te he hecho sufrir tanto, creo que jamás podré perdonármelo- dije con una mueca de pena y desviando mi mirada de la suya. Ella giró mi cara de nuevo.

-Edward... no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso... ya todo ha pasado, estamos aquí, juntos... y vamos a casarnos- añadió con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Ese asunto me traía de cabeza...- le confesé. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Si, bueno... nunca habíamos hablado del tema, no sabía qué pensabas al respecto... y no me podía imaginar que esta tarde me dijeras si- le expliqué.

Ella me abrazó con cariño.

-Pues estabas muy equivocado- me rebatió con una preciosa sonrisa, mirando el anillo.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogué interesado.

-Es precioso... ¿cómo sabías que este modelo me encanta?- me preguntó curiosa. Sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

-No te voy a desvelar mis fuentes-. Ella rió conmigo. La estreché un poco más entre mis brazos, dispuesto a hacerle una pregunta delicada.

-Bella... quisiera pedirte algo. Ella me miró, esperando a que hablara.

-Quiero adoptar a Megan... y darle mi apellido... quisiera ser su padre- balbuceé.

-Edward... puede que no te hayas dado cuenta... pero siempre has sido el padre de Megan, eres su referente; tú me has ayudado a cuidarla y criarla esto últimos meses- suspiró, haciendo una pausa -un padre no es simplemente quién lo engendra... aparte de eso, es el que está día a día, dando amor y protegiendo a sus hijos... y tú lo has hecho- me terminó de explicar -y por supuesto, me encantaría que la niña llevara tu apellido- repuso emocionada.

No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, dándole las gracias con un cariñoso beso. Al sentir que se le aceleraba la respiración, me separé de ella.

-Nuestro pequeñín se va a alterar- repuse con una sonrisa, acariciando de nuevo su todavía inexistente barriguita.

-O pequeñina- contraatacó ella.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- murmuré sin despegar la vista de mi mano, todavía en su vientre.

-Pues empieza... porque todo este tiempo pasará deprisa y enseguida lo tendrás en tus brazos- me explicó.

Lentamente la tumbé en la cama, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Qué prefieres?- me preguntó Bella acariciándome el pelo.

-Pues... ya tenemos una niña, no estaría mal un niño... pero si es otra mini Bella no tendría problema alguno... con tal de que venga sano y bien- aclaré... y de repente caí en algo que aún no le había preguntado... menudo padre estaba hecho, bufé para mis adentros.

-¿De cuánto estás?... con todo lo sucedido esta tarde, se me ha olvidado- murmuré con vergüenza.

-Según mis cuentas, y los análisis, de una seis de semanas... pero el doctor Simmons nos sacará de dudas... el próximo viernes la primera ecografía- me explicó.

-Eso quiere decir... -hice cuentas en silencio- pero Bella se me adelantó.

-Que si todo va bien, pasaremos las navidades los cuatro juntos- exclamó contenta.

-Principios de diciembre- confirmé con una sonrisa -¿no tienes nauseas, ni vómitos... ?- pregunté con curiosidad. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada... sólo los cambios de humor... y el hambre, igual que con Megan; me di cuenta ayer, me comí dos trozos de tarta de chocolate- me dijo.

-¿Chocolate?; lo odias... -pregunté.

-Sí... pero con Megan también me ocurrió; con todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas de lo que menos de acordé fue de mi periodo- murmuró pensativa.

-Mi madre dice que a las mujeres embarazadas se les pone un brillo especial en los ojos, y que están mucho más guapas... y tú estás mucho mas hermosa... me he fijado cuándo nos cambiábamos- le confesé. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Verás en cuánto tu hijo o hija empiece a crecer... me voy a poner como una bola- refunfuñó. Levanté la cabeza de su tripa, poniéndome encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

-Seguro que en el embarazo de Megan estabas preciosa, y en éste también será así... además, es difícil que seas más bonita de lo que ya eres, susurré en sus labios, para besarla con cariño... pero Bella atacó mi boca literalmente hablando, haciendo el beso mucho más profundo y apasionado. Y no tardé en seguirla, demasiados días sin poder tocarnos, nis amarnos...

* * *

No podía parar de besarlo, parecía que una extraña fuerza se había apoderado de mi... anhelaba sus besos, sus caricias... todo.

Lentamente fuimos desnudándonos el uno al otro, quedando tumbados del todo en la cama. Pude notar como cierta zona de Edward crecía y se endurecía más con cada roce y caricia. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello, donde dejaron un camino de besos y succiones hasta mi clavícula, recorrida de arriba a abajo a la vez con sus labios y sus finos y delgados dedos.

Mis jadeos y gemidos se fueron intensificando por momentos, llenando la habitación. Edward bajó sus labios hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Un escalofrío me sacudió la piel, ya que los tenía muy hinchados y sensibles, debido al embarazo. Pronto uno de mis pezones fue acariciado suavemente, primero con sus dedos y después con su lengua. Un doloroso pero a la vez dulce calambre hizo que mi espalda se arqueara, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, sin poder parar de susurrar su nombre.

-Ed...Edward- conseguí murmurar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó escuetamente, sin dejar sus caricias sobre mis pechos.

-Voy a volverme loca- le dije, elevando un poco la cabeza.

-Eso pretendo, que disfrutes... ¿acaso no te gusta?- ronroneó sobre mi pecho, haciéndome cosquillas .

-Sabes que si...aahhh... adoro lo que me haces- suspiré, bajando de nuevo la cabeza a las almohadas.

No dijo nada más, simplemente intensificó sus caricias. Su lengua pasó a mi otro seno, llegando a morderlo con delicadeza.

Poco a poco, fue dejando mis pechos, bajando por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos y sus labios dejaban un rastro de besos y caricias tanto pasionales como cariñosas. Se detuvo en el lugar dónde descansaba nuestro pequeño, besando mis vientre por un buen rato, susurrándole palabras de cariño.

Mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, jamás había visto tanta emoción y ternura.

Al llegar a cierta parte íntima, un jadeo se escapó de mis labios... pude sentir su pequeña sonrisa. Besando cada punto de mi cadera y muslos, finalmente llegó a ese punto pequeño y caliente.

Sus manos y boca dejaron sobre mí excitantes caricias... terminé por perder la poca cordura que me quedaba moviendo mis caderas en torno a su boca, marcando el ritmo que quería, para llegar a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Lentamente volvió subir por mi cuerpo, nuestros labios se unieron ansiosos, en un beso fogoso y pasional.

Con un pequeño empujón, logré que se tumbara en la cama, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones. No dejé de besarlo, mientras mis manos paseaban por sus músculos, llegando a su bien erguido miembro. Lo tomé con mis manos, intentado que ahora disfrutase tanto cómo lo había hecho yo. Lamí el principio de su masculinidad, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para qué hacer que empezara a respirar agitadamente, jadeando mi nombre.

Sentí que se estremecía, y me retiré, para sentarme sobre el y lentamente fundirnos en una sola persona. Con un movimiento lento al principio, se incorporó para quedar ambos abrazados. Mis endurecidos y excitados pezones rozaban con su pecho, dándome si cabe más placer.

-Bella... ummmm... dios... no sabes lo bien que se siente ésto- gimió en mi oído. Le dediqué una sonrisa, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros para poder coger impulso.

Cada vez el movimiento era más frenético, y sentí cómo mis paredes se estrechaban en torno a él.

Una ola de fuego me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, a la vez que Edward ahogaba un gemido en mi cuello. Me quedé inmóvil, abrazada fuertemente a él, cómo si mi vida dependiera de ello. Estaba tan abrumada por todo lo acontecido en el día, que mis lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Sollocé en silencio, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho. Al notar las lágrimas, Edward se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Bella qué tienes?- preguntó, separándose de mi con cuidado y cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Na... nada... es que soy tan feliz... supongo que las hormonas me juegan malas pasadas- hipé con un tierno puchero. Sonrió, besándome con cariño y acomodándonos a ambos en la cama; no tardé en caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

*******

Unos besos dulces me despertaron en vez de mi ruidoso despertador. Abrí lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con Edward, con una toalla enrollada en su cadera y su cuerpo y pelo húmedo.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?- susurró mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Me estiré, elevando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Bien... ¿Megan?- pregunté mientras bostezaba y me incorporaba a la vez.

-Sigue dormida, ¿quieres desayunar?- me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Me muero de hambre- dije. Edward me miró serio, pero a la vez divertido.

-Ahora ya sabes qué no puedes tomar tanto café... - me aconsejó, medio burlón. Afirmé con una mueca.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer en las guardias de noche?- refunfuñé para mi. Me levanté para ir a darme una ducha, mientras él se vestía y preparaba el desayuno.

Salí de la habitación ya completamente vestida. Fui a la habitación de la pequeña, que seguía sumida en su sueño. Un olor a tostadas me llegó, y mi estómago se revolvió inquieto.

Edward ya había puesto la mesa, y me esperaba con una sonrisa. Me acerqué para besarle en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, tiene una pinta estupenda-.

-Ahora tengo a alguien más a quién cuidar- explicó contento. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándole profundamente. Correspondió a mi beso, sujetando mis caderas con una mano y la otra acariciando mis cabellos. Perdimos totalmente la noción del tiempo, hasta que sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Al girarnos, nos encontramos con mi hermano y Leah. Jake estaba sorprendido, mirándonos alternativamente, mientras que Leah disimulaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludé, aún en brazos de mi prometido.

-Hola... no sabíamos que estabas acompañada- sonrió mi cuñada con malicia. Me puse roja de vergüenza, mientras mi hermano empezaba a reírse. Me alejé de Edward para saludarles; el también se adelantó un paso para dar un beso a Leah y saludar a Jake.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar... me alegro mucho- nos dijo ésta, guiñándonos un ojo.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, tomé aire para contarles las nuevas noticias, pero Jake se me adelantó.

-¿Esto significa que vuelves a ser mi cuñado?- preguntó a Edward. Ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa, y me giré hacia ellos mostrando mi mano, dónde relucía el anillo. Leah me miraba emocionada, y Jake alzaba una ceja.

-Edward me ha pedido que me case con él... y yo le he dicho que sí- les expliqué.

Leah ahogó un gritito de alegría mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba emocionada, a la vez que Jake respiraba tranquilo y estrechaba la mano de Edward y a la vez le daba un apretón en el hombro.

-Y aun hay más... estoy embarazada- preferí soltarlo todo de golpe; Leah me seguía mirando emocionada, y en la cara de mi hermano se formó una gran sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena, es fantástico, me alegro mucho... otro sobrino, cielo santo- exclamó con alegría mientras abrazaba a Edward -espero que sea un chico, me muero por criar a otro fanático del baloncesto- repuso.

-Eso dalo por hecho... aunque a mi no me importaría otra niña, la verdad- le pinchó Edward.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que se hizo la hora de irnos al hospital, sobre la futura boda y ellos le contaron a Edward lo de Mailin.

-Bien, se os va a hacer tarde... nos vemos luego- dijo Leah levantándose y poniendo la taza en el fregadero.

-A la tarde no os veré, tengo que ir a hablar con algunos proveedores; pero el sábado os ayudaré a recoger tu apartamento, y recuerda que a la noche hay partido- le recordó a Edward. Éste asintió, chocando las manos y riendo.

-Aquí como siempre, Emmet vendrá también- le dijo.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al coche. El tráfico hoy estaba muy tranquilo, cosa rara.

-¿Qué tienes programado?- le pregunté. El negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Ya no te lees los cuadrantes?; hoy tenemos una laparotomía exploratoria, pero empieza a las nueve y media- me explicó.

-Vaya... de modo que volvemos a operar juntos... - musité.

-Sí...hoy Emmet libra; he pensado que podríamos ir a cenar a dónde mis padres, y así darles una sorpresa- me ofreció.

-Claro que sí, tengo ganas de ver a Esme... se van a sorprender mucho- contesté contenta.

Afirmó mientras sorteaba el mínimo tráfico; al aparcar en el hospital, me acordé de una cosa.

-¿Vamos a dar aquí la noticia?- interrogué.

-Cómo quieras... ¿prefieres decírselo primero a mis padres?- me preguntó. Asentí, me parecía más apropiado. Por lo menos los padres de Edward estarían contentos... pero había que hablar de lo que haríamos con los míos.

**********

La mañana pasó tranquila; en el ascensor coincidimos con Jasper y Alice, que también llegaban en ese momento, no dijeron nada, pero pude entrever una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca de Alice... no se le escapaba ninguna. La operación fue bien, y finalizó antes de lo previsto, de modo que desde las doce hasta la salida estuve tranquila, revisando informes y firmando preoperatorios que había ordenado realizar esos días. Una vez los tuve todos listos, decidí bajar yo misma a cirugía para dejarlos allí, y de paso ver a Edward.

Al llegar allí, me quedé en la puerta, ya que se oían voces nada agradables desde dentro. Asomé la cabeza. Edward estaba de brazos cruzados, muy serio, apoyado en una mesa, y y Mark parecía estar echando la bronca a uno de los residentes. Era alto y rubio, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Debía ser el famoso Cam del que había oído hablar, nada bien por cierto, por el hospital estos últimos días.

-Lo que has hecho se sale de las normas... no puedes robar un historial sin el permiso del adjunto correspondiente... y más si el paciente no es de cirugía- decía Mark muy serio.

-Pero creí que debía revisarlo... es más, incluso el paciente debería pasar a cirugía- respondió con voz altiva, muy ofendido.

-No es competencia tuya decidir eso...- pronunció Edward bastante enojado.

-Pero...- James protestó, pero Mark lo cortó de nuevo.

-Pero nada, esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir... y ahora sígueme, te voy a mandar algunas cosas- le dijo empezando a salir de la habitación.

-Hola Bella- me saludó suspirando de frustración.

-Mark, venía a dejaros lo preoperatorios de la semana que viene- le dije, elevando los informes.

-Dáselos a Edward, está ahí dentro- me indicó.

Asentí, para después entrar, no sin antes ganarme una mirada de suficiencia y altanería por parte del residente... este tío era un poco raro.

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa. Mi novio de dio la vuelta, esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose a mi.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?- me saludó con un pequeño besito y acariciando mi tripa, ya que estábamos solos.

-Bien, te traigo los preoperatorios- le dije. El los cogió mientras yo me sentaba un rato, la verdad es que estaba cansada.

Se sentó conmigo para ojearlos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Ajá... pero más que cansancio tengo hambre- murmuré. El rió, besando mi frente.

-Ya enseguida nos vamos, ¿la señora Louis sigue estable?- me preguntó.

-Si, desde que la subieron no ha habido cambios, las contantes siguen estables, al igual que el nivel de saturación- le expliqué.

-Mañana pasaré a verla, pero ya viste en el quirófano que no hubo ninguna complicación- me dijo.

-De acuerdo... por cierto, tenemos que ir al súper- le recordé.

-Tranquila, me acuerdo perfectamente... iremos pronto, así llegaremos a tiempo a casa de mis padres- me dijo.

Asentí mientras me quedaba apoyada en el unos minutos, con los aojos cerrados, disfrutando de su compañía.

Una vez terminamos nuestro turno, por fin llegamos a casa, Leah se quedó a comer con nosotros y después se fue a trabajar. Mientras Megan dormía, aproveché para poner la ropa a lavar y otras cosas de la casa... con la consecuente regañina cariñosa de Edward, que no quería dejarme hacer nada.

Casi cuatro horas después, habíamos hecho la compra y ahora íbamos en el coche de nuevo, camino de casa de Esme y Carlisle. Estaba hecha un flan. Edward me tomó de la mano, besando mis nudillos.

-Tranquila cielo, todo irá bien- me reconfortó.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

A eso de las nueve y cuarto llegamos a casa de mis padres. Bella salió del coche, y yo cogí a la niña. Iba muy graciosa, con dos coletas a los lados y un vestido y leotardos en verde y blanco.

Mi novia se mordía el labio inferior, signo de que estaba histérica. Llevaba una falda negra por debajo de la rodilla, con botas altas sin tacón, también planas, y un jersey en tonos marrones, estaba muy guapa. Toqué al timbre, y enseguida oí pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Rodeé la cintura de Bella con mi mano libre. Mi padre abrió la puerta.

-Edward, Bella...- dijo extrañado y sorprendido.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

.Por supuesto, por favor... me alegro mucho de verte Bella... y a ti también- le dijo a la niña. Ésta se inclinó hacia él, extendiendo los bracitos.

-Abelo- la sonrisa de mi padre no podía ser más ancha cuándo la cogió en brazos, y nos indicó que pasáramos a la cocina a saludar a Esme.

-Querida, mira quién ha venido a vernos- mi madre se dio la vuelta, quedándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Oh, por dios, Megan...- dijo mi madre, acercándose a la niña. Mis padres estaban entretenidos con Megan, hasta que por fin decidí llamar su atención.

Mi madre saludó a Bella con un gran abrazo, y después de darme un beso, nos preguntó.

-¿Todo va bien?-.

Rodeé a Bella por los hombros, mientras ella me miraba con una bonita sonrisa.

-Pues, veníamos a contaros alg...- no pude seguir hablando, ya que entró mi hermano en la cocina.

-Vaya... que bien volverte a verte por aquí Bella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Los tres nos miraban expectantes.

-Suponemos que habéis arreglado las cosas- dijo mi madre con cautela.

-Bueno... digamos que sí... Bella y yo vamos a casarnos- solté sin más preámbulos.

-¡Edward, hijo!- mi madre corrió hacia mi para abrazarme.

-No sabes lo que me alegro por ti... por vosotros, Bella hija, muchas felicidades- dijo una vez me libró de sus brazos.

-Gracias Esme, os he echado de menos- respondió.

-Y nosotros, a las dos- le contestó.

-Me alegro mucho hijo, por los dos- dijo mi padre acercándose para felicitarnos, al igual que Emmet, que empezó a danzar con Bella entre sus brazos.

-Gracias Bella, has devuelto la alegría de vivir a este solitario refunfuñón- le dijo, pero Bella empezaba a ponerse verde del mareo.

-Emmet... me estoy mareando- dijo ella entre risas. Una vez la soltó, cogió a la niña.

-De modo que por fin vas a ser mi sobrina oficialmente... verás que bien te lo pasas con el tío oso- le decía mientras Megan le miraba con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Tío oso?- le pregunté a Bella. Ella se encogió de hombros, de modo que seguimos con las noticias.

-Veréis, me alegra que estéis los tres... quiero adoptar a Megan, y me gustaría que llevara el apellido Cullen, y eso es algo de debo consultaros- expliqué, mirando a mi padre.

-Edward, por supuesto que nos gustaría, es toda una prueba de amor por tu parte -dijo mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, para después volverse a mi madre -Esme, querida, seremos oficialmente abuelos- les brillaban los ojos a ambos.

-Yo ya me consideraba su abuela, ¿verdad cariño?- dijo, cogiendo a Megan de los brazos de mi hermano.

-Y volveréis a ser abuelos... en diciembre- dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Las lágrimas aparecieron en la cara de mi madre y de mi padre.

-Oh, por dios... Edward... ¡vas a ser padre!- chilló mi madre emocionada, abrazando a Bella y después a mi.

-Esto se merece una gran celebración- dijo mi padre, una vez nos felicitaron los tres.

-A la mesa, la cena estará enseguida- exclamó mi madre contenta.

Bella y ella se quedaron en la cocina para preparar el biberón de la niña. Escuchaba su animada conversación.

Una vez Megan cenó, la pusimos a nuestro lado en una sillita y con algunos juguetes para entretenerla.

-Bien... ¿dónde vais a vivir?- interrogó mi madre.

-Pues -terminé de tragar lo que tenía en la boca -voy a vender mi apartamento, esperaba que el sábado Emmet me ayudara a recoger algunas cosas y poder guardarlas aquí, en casa de Bella no caben- expliqué.

Mi hermano asintió, y mi padre se ofreció también para ayudarnos.

-Y tendremos que empezar a mirar casas... nos gustaría algo amplio, con jardín- expliqué mirando a Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cerca?- preguntó mi madre, mirando a la niña.

-A mi me gustaría algo por esta zona... - dijo Bella tímidamente -así estaría cerca de mi hermano y de vosotros- terminó de explicar. Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Además, me gustaría cuidar de Megan, yo no tengo nada que hacer, y tu hermano y Leah tendrán trabajo cuándo llegue su niña- dijo Esme, ya que Bella le había comentado la adopción de Mailin.

-¿Y casaros, dónde?- preguntó mi hermano.

-No lo hemos pensado- respondí.

-Queremos algo pequeño e íntimo... lo más seguro en verano; mi hermano viaja en junio para ir a buscar a la niña; nuestros amigos íntimos y la familia- contó Bella.

-¿No quieres casarte en Forks?- preguntó mi padre con cautela.

-No- dijo ella con la mirada triste -aunque obviamente tendré que hablar con mis padres- dijo ella tensándose. Acaricié su mano con mi pulgar, intentando tranquilizarla.

Mi padre me miró preocupado; todos conocían la difícil relación de Bella y su hermano con sus padres.

Por suerte, mi madre cambió de tema. La cena transcurrió tranquila, mi padre, después del postre, descorchó una botella de champagne.

-Por vosotros hijos, que seáis muy felices; Bella, Megan... bienvenidas a la familia, salud- dijo alzando su copa.

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en la cara de Bella. Le di un beso en la mejilla, para reconfortarla.

-Ainsss.... esas hormonas... te veo en unos meses saliendo a las tres de la mañana a buscar antojos- dijo Emmet entre risas.

Todos rieron por el comentario, hasta Megan parecía darse cuenta de la alegría que había en casa.

Una vez ya en nuestra casa, y con Megan ya en su cuna, le pregunté a Bella mientras me metía en la cama.

-No te lo había preguntado... ¿dónde quieres casarte?-.

Ella se abrazó a mi, mientras meditaba.

-Pues no lo he pensado hasta que tu hermano lo mencionó... pero se me ha ocurrido un sitio- dijo ella. La animé a que continuara.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos en navidades, esa capilla que vimos al lado del mar?- me contó con una sonrisa. Asentí.

-Si, es cierto... es muy bonita y pequeña... -concordé con ella.

-Es perfecta para nosotros- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Entonces allí será... y será perfecta porque tu eres la novia- le susurré, para besarla con cariño.


	17. Despedidas y bienvenidas

**Hoola mis niñas!!!!!! Espero estéis todas bien. He tenido una vería con la conexión a internet, pero ya por fin estoy aquí. **

**Espero que os guste la historia, y el capi de hoy creo, a mi gusto, que es muy revelador.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews, sois las mejores; y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.**

**Un beso muy grande, y nos vemos en viernes en Un cuento de hadas moderno.**

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Despedidas y bienvenidas_

La semana pasó sin complicaciones. En el hospital todavía no habíamos anunciado nada; preferíamos ver primero la ecografía y asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien para dar la noticia, tanto en mi servicio como en el de Edward.

El jueves, día anterior a la cita con el doctor Simmons, yo iba de mañanas y Edward libraba, de modo que se quedó en casa con Megan. A media mañana, la doctora Sanders nos reunió en la salita, acompañados de un chico y seis chicas. Todos nos miramos extrañados.

-Bien... tengo noticias de dirección; Cómo ya sabéis, el St. Anne´s Memorial ha hecho recortes de personal y reunificación de plantilla, transfiriendo personal a otros hospitales. Esto quiere decir que habrá incorporaciones y una baja, y un pequeño cambio en el funcionamiento del servicio- empezó su discurso.

Seth y nos miramos extrañados y confusos.

-¿Va a ver despidos?- preguntó preocupado. La doctora Sanders negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que le dejase terminar.

-Bien, ya sabéis todos que el Dr. Newton se marcha al UCLA Medical Center, en Los Angeles, para ocupar un puesto de adjunto- siguió su discurso. Todos asentimos, mañana era su último día.

-Esa es la baja que quería comunicaros. Y dado la transferencia del personal del St. Anne´s, ampliaremos el servicio, pasando a tener dos equipos. Ese mismo equipo lo integrarán siempre el mismo grupo de personas. De modo que vosotros -nos señaló a los veteranos- pasareis a formar parte del mismo equipo; para guardias de noche y de fin de semana se rotarán parte de los equipos. En el caso de necesitar cambios u otra cosa, el mismo equipo se reorganizará para cubrirlas- nos explicó.

Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos, de repente nos metían a siete personas nuevas, con unas costumbres y ritmo de trabajo que igual no eran las nuestras.

-Bien, os presentaré al segundo equipo- un hombre de unos cincuenta años y una mujer de mediana edad, de unos treinta y cinco años, se adelantaron- ellos son los nuevos adjuntos, la doctora Laura Fernández y el doctor Ethan Banks-. Ambos nos saludaron muy amablemente.

-La doctora Amy Ross, residente de primer año- una chica con el pelo corto rubio y mirada simpática de adelanto, saludándonos con una sonrisa.

-Y ellas son Meg, Susan, Heather y Beth, enfermeras- Meg, Susan y Beth era también muy simpáticas, Heather me recordaba a Rosalie, rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto y muy atractiva. Simplemente nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-A partir del lunes y hasta el viernes habrá una reunión de doce de la mañana a dos de la tarde, para que conozcan de primera mano cómo funcionamos y por supuesto, para aportar sugerencias y mejoras en el servicio. En principio -nos señaló al equipo anfitrión- se mantiene vuestro turno de mañana y las guardias y los días libres que ya teníais programados- terminó de explicarnos.

Después de responder a las distintas preguntas, nuestros nuevos compañeros se quedaron un rato con nosotros, charlando amablemente y preguntándonos el funcionamiento del servicio. Quedamos en vernos el lunes para empezar las reuniones.

A la salida me cambié rápidamente y me dirigí al coche de Edward, para ir pitando a casa. Edward ya había dado de comer a Megan y me estaba esperando con la mesa puesta y una sonrisa en la cara. Era agradable contar a alguien cómo había ido la mañana y las novedades que se iban a producir en el servicio.

A la mañana siguiente, a las doce y media, estaba esperando a Edward en el piso de obstetricia, para la ecografía. Llegó corriendo, ya que acababa de salir de quirófano. El doctor Simmons nos esperaba. Me indicó que me tumbara y me levantara la parte superior del pijama. Después de aplicarme el frío gel, encendió el monitor, mientras pasaba el ecógrafo por mi vientre. Edward estaba muy nervioso, ya que su mano, que sujetaba la mía, temblaba un poco. El doctor Simmons giró la pantalla... y allí estaba nuestro pequeñín.

Una sombra oscura, la bolsa gestacional, con un pequeño punto gris, que era nuestro niño. Sonreí emocionada, mirando a Edward, que estaba mudo de la impresión, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-Bien- empezó a explicarnos el doctor -no hace falta que os explique mucho; está muy bien implantado, y el tamaño es de un embrión de unas siete semanas, lo cual concuerda con tus niveles hormonales... enhorabuena- nos felicitó con una sonrisa.

-Edward- lo llamé, apretando ligeramente su mano. Me miró con una gran sonrisa, besándome la frente.

-Es increíble- murmuró emocionado -no es primero que veo ni mucho menos...- empezó a decir, pero el doctor lo interrumpió.

-Pero el ver a tu propio hijo es inexplicable- nos dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Al momento conectó el doppler, y un palpitar intenso y rápido inundó la consulta.

El corazón de nuestro hijo latía fuerte y sano; no pude reprimir mis lágrimas, Edward lo escuchaba embelesado, mientras el doctor Simmons nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Después de quitarme los restos del gel, nos sentamos en la consulta.

-Bien, la próxima ecografía será el mes que viene, en la semana doce de embarazo. Debes comer equilibradamente, y complementarlo con yodo y ácido fólico, con un comprimido por las mañanas será suficiente- me dijo dándome la receta.

Después de responder a unas preguntas que le hizo Edward, ambos salimos de la consulta, con las imágenes de la ecografía en la mano.

Nos dirigimos a mi servicio, ya que necesitaba comer algo. Al entrar, Emmet vino hacia nosotros, ansioso.

-¿Todo bien?- nos preguntó en voz baja. Edward asintió con una sonrisa... pero Jasper preguntó curioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿estás enferma?-.

-No... veréis, Bella y yo queremos contaros algo- dijo hacia el resto. Todos menos Tyler, Mandy y Angela estaban allí.

Disimuladamente, saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo y me lo puse, mientras Edward hablaba.

-Bueno... como ya habréis adivinado, Bella y yo nos reconciliamos- empezó a decir.

-Eso se veía venir- dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-Y...- no pudo seguir, ya que Emmet bufó molesto.

-¿Tantas vueltas para decir que vais a casaros y que Bella está embarazada?- nos preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

Estaba muda de la impresión; Edward quería asesinar a su hermano... y mis compañeros nos miraban atónitos. Al fin, alguien dijo algo.

-¡Aaaahahahahha.... Bella!- chilló Alice, que se me acercó dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña.

Ella y Rosalie se lanzaron a mis brazos, totalmente emocionadas. De reojo observé como Jasper le daba un gran abrazo a Edward, seguido de Seth y Mike.

-No sabes lo que me alegro por ti Edward- le dijo Jasper, a la vez que se acercaba a darme un gran abrazo.

-Nos gustaría invitaros a comer a la salida- les dijo Edward, a lo que todos asintieron. El asedio de preguntas no se hizo esperar; en ello estábamos, cuándo llamaron a la puerta. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron con Megan en brazos.

-Mamá- me llamó mi niña, tendiéndome sus bracitos. Inmediatamente la cogí, saludando a Esme y Carlisle.

-Veníamos a ver qué tal ha ido todo- nos explicó éste con una sonrisa.

Edward les contó nuestra cita en el médico, poniéndolos al corriente. Emmet se adelantó para coger a la niña.

-Ven aquí con el tío oso- le dijo haciéndole graciosas muecas. Megan frunció el ceño.

-Emmet, no la asustes- le reprendió Rose girando los ojos.

-¿Asustarla?; ella adora a su tío, ¿verdad preciosa?- le dijo haciéndole monerías, pero Megan seguía enfadada.

-Papi- dijo seria.

Rosalie no pudo evitar la carcajada, al igual que el resto, mientras Edward cogía a la niña.

-La pequeña es inteligente- aclaró Rosalie con una gran risotada.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron, quedando con ellos mañana para ir a ver tres casas por su barrio. Nosotros fuimos a cambiarnos, para ir a comer con nuestros compañeros. Megan estaba aturullada, iba pasando por los brazos de todos. Una vez le dimos su puré, la sentamos en la silla, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó ansiosa Alice.

-El 10 de julio- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Eso nos da...- hizo cuentas mentales- ¡tres meses!- dijo con horror.

-¿Y...?- repuse yo, alzando una ceja -Alice, queremos algo pequeño e íntimo- la aclaré.

-¿Dónde será?- preguntó esta vez Seth.

-En la iglesia de St. Mary, en Santa Cruz- les expliqué.

-¿La pequeña capilla al lado del mar?- preguntó Alice, ya que ellos le recomendaron el sitio a Edward para regalarme el viaje.

Edward asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Es preciosa, muy romántica- aprobó.

-Por supuesto, no hay que decir que todos estáis invitados, incluidos Tyler, Mandy y Angela y la doctora Sanders- enumeré.

-Y Mark, Lisa, el doctor Gills, el doctor Sinclaire y Lenny de cirugía- añadió Edward.

-Aparte de sus padres y de mi hermano y Leah- terminé yo.

La comida siguió, entre risas y brindis por nuestra boda y por nuestro niño. Después de comer, los chicos se pusieron en un lado de la mesa, y las chicas me rodearon, para comentar detalles.

Después de una larga tertulia, nos fuimos a casa, para que yo descansara y Megan merendara. Estaba agotada, y tenía un hambre de mil demonios.

-Bella, voy a tener que ponerte a dieta- me regañó con una sonrisa Edward; ya habíamos cenado y yo me estaba acomodando en el sofá con el tarro de helado de chocolate. Hice un pequeño puchero.

***********

Me debí de quedar dormida en el sofá, ya que no recuerdo ver terminar la película. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, y oía la risa de mi hija desde el comedor. Me levanté y allí encontré a los dos, en pijama y agachados en la mantita de juegos de Megan.

-Buenos días cariño- me dijo Edward levantándose y dándome un pequeño beso.

-Oa mami- me saludó mi niña, que se levantó y vino hacia mi, con una de sus muñecas y un vestido en la mano.

-Pone a nena- me dijo selañándola.

Después de cambiarle de ropa a su muñeca, se fue a ponerla en su sillita de juguete, para empezar a pasearla por toda la casa.

Edward me rodeó por detrás, dándome un suave beso en el cuello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-

-Bien... hambrienta- contesté. Edward rodó sus ojos, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la cocina.

Después de desayunar y de prepararnos, nos dirigimos hacia Álamo Square, para dejar el coche en casa de Carlisle e ir a ver las tres casas. Ellos vendrían con nosotros.

Nos dirigimos a la primera, que estaba dos calles más abajo que la de sus padres. La chica de la inmobiliaria ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta.

Recorrimos la casa mil y una veces. Era de dos pisos, bastante antigua y los dueños anteriores no se habían molestado en arreglarla. Además, sólo tenía un baño. La cocina estaba que se caía a trozos, lo mismo que la buhardilla, que tenía goteras.

-Lo que piden por ella me parece un poco desorbitado, teniendo en cuenta que necesita una buena reforma- dijo Edward, a lo que Carlisle asintió.

Esme y yo seguíamos en el salón.

-No me gusta- le murmuré a Esme.

-A mi tampoco- repuso ella.

La segunda que vimos estaba en la otra punta del barrio. Era de un solo piso, con cuatro dormitorios, una cocina amplia y el salón, también bastante amplio. La pega era el baño, que sólo tenía uno y era bastante pequeño.

-El precio es razonable- me dijo Edward.

-Ya... pero no termina de convencerme mucho- le dije.

-Bien, habrá que ver la tercera; no te desanimes cariño, no será fácil encontrarla en un solo día- me dijo rodeándome los hombros.

La tercera casa tampoco nos terminó de convencer en absoluto, los dormitorios muy pequeños y el jardín casi inexistente, aparte de carísima, para mi gusto.

Comimos en casa de Esme y Carlisle, y por la tarde decidimos dar otra vuelta por el barrio, por si había algún letrero de venta en algún jardín.

************

La rutina de las tres semanas siguientes fue la misma; trabajo y ver casas. Siempre íbamos con Esme. Carlisle, Emmet, Jake y Leah venían cuándo podían.

Estábamos empezando a desesperarnos, cuándo a una semana de la despedida de solteros de Seth y Leslie la encontramos.

Paseábamos por Hayes Valley, barrio residencial pegado a Álamo Square, cuándo un cartel de venta llamó nuestra atención. Una casa pintada de azul clarito, con los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas de madera clara, se alzaba ante nuestros ojos. Era de dos plantas, más la buhardilla.

Edward y yos nos quedamos mirándola.

-Qué bonita- suspiré.

Llamamos al timbre, y nos recibió un pareja joven, de nuestra edad. Les explicamos que nos interesaría ver la casa, y muy amablemente nos abrieron las puertas. El salón, amplio y luminoso, daba a la parte delantera y trasera de la casa. Unas puertas de cristal enormes permitían ver el jardín, no muy grande pero si más amplio de lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora. La cocina, moderna y grande, totalmente equipada. En el piso de abajo también había un pequeño despacho.

Una preciosa escalera de nogal daba paso a la parte superior. Allí había cuatro dormitorios, el principal con baño incorporado, y otro en la mitad del pasillo.

Después de enseñarnos el tercer piso y el garaje, Edward y yo hablamos unos minutos a solas.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Me gusta, amplia y luminosa, cerca de casa de mis padres y de Jake y Leah; además apenas tendremos que reformar nada, la cocina está nueva- añadió.

-Si, a mi me encanta- le respondí contenta; ahora habrá que hablar del precio- murmuré. Edward asintió suspirando, besándome la frente y yendo en busca de sus propietarios.

Al decirnos el precio, Edward y yo abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa. No era tanto como nos habíamos imaginado.

-¿Cómo la vendéis a ese precio?; perdonad nuestra sorpresa, pero hemos visto casas peores por esta zona mucho más caras- les dijo Edward.

-Bueno, a mi marido lo trasladan a Chicago por cuestiones de trabajo, y necesitamos venderla pronto, ya que debemos mudarnos en dos semanas- nos explicó amablemente la chica.

-Además se nota que os ha gustado- nos dijo amablemente el marido.

-Necesitamos pensarlo... ¿podéis dejarnos vuestro teléfono?; prometemos daros una respuesta mañana mismo a lo más tardar-.

Ambos asintieron, y nos dirigimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle a comer. Estaba a quince minutos a pie.

Una vez allí, les comentanos las noticias.

-El precio me parece muy razonable, demasiado incluso- apuntó Esme pensativa.

-Además, con el dinero de la venta de mi apartamento apenas tendremos que pedir un crédito al banco- recalcó Edward. Asentí, ya que el apartamento de Edward se vendió hace diez días, a un matrimonio mayor, que se mudaba a San Francisco para estar cerca de sus hijos y nietos.

-Nos gustaría verla también- nos pidió Carlisle. Llamé a los chicos, quedando en pasar esa misma tarde. Una vez allí, y después de recorrerla de nuevo, les preguntamos.

-¿Qué os parece?- interrogué.

-Es preciosa chicos, imaginaos las habitaciones para los niños, con esos ventanales- dijo Esme soñadora. De seguro que en su cabeza ya cocían mil y una ideas para decorarla.

-Hijos, yo no me lo pensaría- espetó Carlisle -además, dudo mucho que encontréis algo así por el precio que os piden- nos susurró.

Nos dejaron solos, mientras salían con Megan al jardín, en compañía de los dueños. Pude observar a Megan correteando por el jardín.

-Podríamos ponerle un columpio a la niña- dije a Edward. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...- Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

-A mi me encanta- respondí simplemente.

-Y a mi... entonces está todo claro- sonrió satisfecho Edward. Me abracé a su cintura, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Por fin teníamos nuestra casa.

Cerramos en trato con los chicos, quedando el jueves por la mañana en el banco para firmar los papeles, ya que era el día que librábamos ambos por la mañana. Ese mismo lunes, de todas formas fuimos hablar con el banco. Apenas nos quedaba hipoteca para pagar, y pedimos un pequeño crédito extra para amueblarla. Dado nuestros trabajos, y la plaza fija de Edward en el hospital, nos lo concedieron sin problemas.

Por fin, el jueves firmamos los papeles de venta y transmisión, con la presencia de un abogado. Los chicos se mudaban en apenas diez días, por lo que pronto estaríamos en nuestra casa.

Edward y yo decidimos pedir quince días de vacaciones, para poder hacer la mudanza tranquilamente. Avisé a mi casero que abandonaba el apartamento. No le debió hacer mucha gracia, ya que puso una mueca de disgusto.

Mi embarazo iba viento en popa. Ya estaba de casi doce semanas, por lo que nos tocó la segunda ecografía. Nuestro pequeñín ya estaba totalmente formado, aunque aún era muy pequeño.

Mi vientre ya iba haciéndose notar, y una graciosa curva empezaba a crecer, aunque aún no necesitaba ropa premamá. El doctor Simmons me echó la bronca con cariño, ya que comía por un regimiento... pero no podía evitarlo. Tal y como sucedió con Megan, ni nauseas, ni vómitos, ni mareos... simplemente el hambre y mis repentinos ataques de malhumor, que Edward sobrellevaba bastante bien, aludiendo a mis descontroladas hormonas.

En cuanto al trabajo, nuestros nuevos compañeros ya se habían incorporado al servicio. Con los médicos adjuntos y la residente, no hubo problemas, ya que teníamos formas de trabajar parecidas... pero en cuánto a las enfermeras... ahí saltaban chispas, sobre todo entre Heather y Rosalie. Cada hospital tiene su forma de trabajar, pero nuestras nuevas compañeras querían imponer su orden y ritmo. Nunca había visto a Alice tan cabreada, ni a Rose ni a Ángela. El bueno de Seth intentaba mediar, pero terminaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero la noche de la despedida de solteros de Seth y Leslie, la cosa terminó de estallar. La fiesta era en un restaurante moderno, que en el piso de arriba tenía una pequeña discoteca. La sorpresa vino cuándo Heather apareció por allí, del brazo de Emmet. Yo estaba pasmada, al igual que el resto.

-¿Qué narices hace ésta aquí?- cuchicheó Alice en mi oído.

-Pues parece ser que la ha invitado Emmet, ya verás Rosalie- gemí para mis adentros. La verdad es no nos caía muy bien Heather; en las casi tres semanas que llevaba en el servicio, se había insinuado a medio hospital incluidos Edward y Jasper, que muy sutilmente la mandaron a freír espárragos. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de Heather cuándo Edward me rodeó la cintura, presentándole a ésta su familia. Ni que decir tiene que Alice casi se la come una tarde, al verla coquetear con Jasper.

Heather se soltó del brazo de Emmet, y se dirigió a saludar a Seth y Leslie.

-Enhorabuena... no sabía que te casabas, no nos comentaste nada a nosotras- dijo aludiendo a sus tres compañeras, a lo que Seth contestó serio.

-Bueno... apenas nos conocemos, ya me entiendes- le dijo algo serio.

Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo escuchábamos atentos la conversación, con Mandy y Tiffany, su novia.

-¿En qué estará pensando mi hermano?- bufó Edward.

-No le des vueltas, es Emmet- concluyó Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Pues empieza el espectáculo- nos dijo Mandy, señalando la puerta. En ese mismo instante entraba Rosalie, espectacular con un vestido rojo de tirantes, hasta la rodilla. Nos saludó con la mano, acercándose a nuestro grupo.

Al acercarse, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al encontrarse allí a Emmet y Heather. La observé de reojo, en su mirada había una pizca de desilusión, mezclada con rabia.

-Vaya Rose, que guapa estás- la saludé, intentado distraerla. Ella se quedó hablando con nosotros, pero Emmet y su acompañante se acercaron.

-Vaya Rosalie, por fin llegas- le saludó Emmet. Heather la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, agarrada a Emmet como una lapa.

-Hola Emmet- le dijo escuetamente, y después posó su vista en la chica -vaya, no pensaba encontrarte aquí- dijo con desdén.

-Me ha invitado Emmet, no tenía pareja- le aclaró -no sois muy buenos compañeros, no sabíamos que Seth se casaba- nos reprochó en general, pero mirándola fijamente.

-Si has venido a amargarnos la fiesta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta- le respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-No tienes derecho a decirnos eso, quién debía decirlo era el novio- le respondí seria.

-No tengo porque daros explicaciones, Emmet me ha invitado, pero me parece muy mal que vuestro equipo sea tan cerrado y no haya sitio para nosotros- nos lanzó con rabia.

-Quizá si fuerais más abiertas y menos altivas hubiéramos hecho buenas migas- aclaró Alice, poniéndose a la altura de Rose. Jasper la sujetaba por la cintura, y Mandy se puso en medio.

-Bueno, dejemos este tema; es una noche especial para Seth y no queremos amargársela, por favor- le suplicó seria a Heather.

-Heather, déjalo ya- le regañó Emmet.

Ésta asintió sin decir una palabra, alejándose para charlar con gente de otros servicios.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido Emmet?- le espetó Rosalie furiosa.

-Yo no sabía que no os llevarais tan mal...- se excusó.

-Podrías haber venido sin pareja, yo misma lo he hecho así- le dijo ésta, con los ojos llenos de celos.

-O quizá... ¿te lo podría haber pedido, ¿cierto?- le repuso burlón. Rosalie se quedó callada, desviando su mirada.

-Llevo más de un año esperándote Rosalie... pero según tu, no tengo nada que hacer; además, Heather me gusta- dijo serio.

-Eso no es cierto... yo...- empezó a decir Rosalie, pero Emmet la cortó.

-¿Sabes?, puede que sea bromista y vacilón, pero tus negativas me dolían, aunque lo disimulara- le dijo enfadado -y dado que no te intereso, ¿por qué te fastidia que salga con otras personas?- preguntó dolido.

-Eso no es cierto, yo...- balbuceó Rose, pero Emmet la cortó.

-Rosalie, déjalo, en serio, no quiero amargarme la noche- dicho ésto, se fue en busca de Heather.

Rose tenía la mirada perdida, y el semblante triste.

-Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, anda, y anímate- le dijo Alice con cariño. Se sentó entre ella y yo, e intentamos animarla.

-Rose -suspiré antes de seguir -no te quiero dar la charla, pero te lo advertí, y tu misma te diste cuenta aquella vez que hablamos; ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?- pregunté ofuscada.

-Vamos Rose, nos conocemos hace muchos años- le dijo Alice -y nunca me has engañado, sé que tarde o temprano terminarás con el- dijo ésta muy resuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te crees la vidente del futuro?- preguntó Rosalie escéptica.

No pude menos que echarme a reír, era muy cómico verlas discutir acerca del tema. Los chicos estaban inmersos en el mundo de los deportes, de modo que no nos hacían mucho caso.

-Tienes que ir a por el, demostrarle que te gusta- le dije por enésima vez. Rose iba a protestar, pero de pronto Tyler se puso de pie, alzando la copa.

-Chicos, por Seth y Leslie, que después de un eterno noviazgo, por fin de han decidido. Que seáis muy felices, por los novios... y ya sabes Leslie, si te da problemas, haré que le pongan guardia tres fines de semana seguidos- terminó el pequeño discurso, provocando la carcajada general.

-Por los novios- coreamos todos, mientras yo daba un sorbo a mi refresco.

Después de los postres, pasamos a la discoteca, en la que afortunadamente había sillas y mesas para poder sentarse. Me acomodé en una de ellas, junto con las chicas y la mujer de Tyler, mientras los chicos iban a pedirnos las bebidas. En la pista estaban Emmet y Heather, bailando una pegadiza canción a todo trapo.

Una vez nos trajeron las bebidas, Rose se tomó su vaso de un sorbo, y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la pista.

-Vaya... pues si que se lo ha tomado en serio- murmuré alucinada. Edward y Jasper contemplaban el espectáculo con una pícara sonrisa. Al momento la música cambió, dejando paso a una romántica balada. Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó a bailar, seguidos por Alice y Jasper.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- me preguntó cariñosamente. Asentí mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-Si, muy bien... pero estoy agotada, la espalda me está matando- le dije.

-Tranquila cariño, este baile y si quieres nos vamos a casa- me besó suavemente, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la melodía. Sobre su hombro divisé a Rose hablando con Emmet, y a Heather darse la vuelta e ir a la barra, no tenía cara de estar muy feliz. Tendría que llamar a Rosalie mañana.

-Menos mal que estamos de vacaciones- suspiré contra su pecho. El rió ligeramente.

-Bueno, eso de vacaciones... te recuerdo que tenemos que empezar a empaquetar cosas- añadió.

-Ajá- asentí simplemente, me estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Edward me miró divertido.

-Anda, vamos a despedirnos de los chicos, estás reventada- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Nos despedimos de todos, y Seth y Leslie nos acompañaron hasta la entrada.

-Sentimos marcharnos tan temprano, pero Bella no puede más- dejo Edward.

-No os preocupéis, gracias por haber venido- nos dijo Leslie mientras me daba un gran abrazo, seguido de Seth.

Nada más llegar a casa, nos metimos a la cama, cayendo rendidos por el sueño.

**********

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con energías renovadas. Emmet y Jake venían a ayudar a Edward con las cajas, y por la tarde iríamos con Esme a mirar algunos muebles.

Preparé café para un regimiento. A las diez en punto, aparecieron Emmet y Jake en la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludé, dándoles un beso a cada uno. En ese momento salió Edward del baño, duchado y cambiado.

-Hola chicos- saludó chocando las manos de cada uno. Nos sentamos en la cocina, a desayunar. Observé a Emmet, estaba muy callado y pensativo.

-¿Estás bien?, estás ausente- le preguntó Edward, mirándolo extrañado. Emmet simplemente asintió.

-Oh, oh... esa mirada significa problemas con el sexo opuesto- exclamó Jake.

-¿Es por Rosalie?- pregunté con cautela. Suspiró frustrado, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó Edward.

-Pues... estaba bailando con Heather, cuándo se plantó delante nuestra. Me pidió que habláramos a solas. Heather se enfadó y se fue a la barra, y yo salí con Rosalie un momento fuera...-.

_-Emmet... quisiera hablar un momento contigo- dijo Rose muy nerviosa._

_-Bien, te escucho- se cruzó de brazos, esperando pacientemente._

_-Verás...puede que te suene tonto, infantil... y te preguntarás porqué ahora. Pero nunca admití lo que siento por ti, por soberbia y vergüenza. Pero desde que ya no pasas por reanimación tanto como antes...- tomó aire para continuar -te hecho de menos, mucho- terminó ella bajando la vista._

_Emmet estaba sorprendido, ni por un millón de años se pensaba que su mujer ideal, su Rosalie, le dijera esas palabras. No sabía qué decir._

_-¿Y has tenido que verme con otra persona para darte cuenta?- preguntó serio._

_-Puede que suene cruel, pero si- admitió con pena._

_-Rose, yo... -inspiró con fuerza, sin saber cómo seguir. Una parte de él deseaba decirle que no... pero su corazón latía furioso por esa mujer desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Iba a contestarle, pero Heather apareció._

_-¿Volvemos a la fiesta Emmet?- preguntó con voz melosa. _

_Rose le miró fijamente, y al ver el silencio de Emmet, desistió._

_-No quería molestarte, discúlpame- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose a paso rápido. Emmet la llamó, pero la música estaba demasiado alta, y no la volvió a ver más en toda la noche._

Los tres escuchábamos a Emmet con la boca abierta.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Jake.

-Me disculpé con Heather, y me marché- contestó simplemente.

-¿No has hablado con Rose?- pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

-Una parte de mi quería, pero confieso que me dejó tan alucinado que no sabía que hacer- confesó avergonzado.

-Emmet, llevo años viéndote suspirar por Rosalie; y a mi no me engañas. Si Heather te gustara tanto como te gusta ella, no estarías así; te tiene bien cogido- le dijo Edward.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó.

-Llámala y habla con ella, dile lo que no le dijiste anoche- apuntó Jake, mientras yo asentía.

-Vamos Em- le animó Edward.

-Está bien, la llamaré al mediodía- dijo resuelto.

-Mañana quiero detalles- le advertí, apuntándole con el dedo.

Todos rieron, incluido Emmet. Decidimos no agobiarle más, y ellos tres se dispusieron a recoger cosas que ya no necesitábamos. Me escabullí a mi cuarto, y llamé a Rosalie, para saber su versión. Se notaba cansada y la voz delataba que había llorado. Después de aconsejarla que hablara con el, volví a la sala con una sonrisa. Siempre supe que, tarde o temprano, Rosalie sería mi cuñada.

* * *

**Por cierto... ¿niño a niña?.**

**¿Qué van a tener Edward y Bella?; se abren las apuestas.**


	18. Una visita inesperada

**Hoola mis chicas!!!!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero la semana pasada fueron vacaciones aquí en España, y hacía unos cuantos años que no libraba todos los días seguidos en el hospital. De modo que aproveché para descansar, que lo necesitaba.**

**Pero ya volvemos a la normalidad con las actus, que no me he olvidado de vosotras ni mucho menos.**

**De nuevo gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, gracias, gracias y mil gracias.**

**MMMUUUAAACCCKKKSSSSS a todas, espero que os guste... y el viernes nos vemos en Un cuento de hadas moderno.**

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Una visita inesperada_

**EDWARD PVO**

-Por fin, esta es la última- mascullé mientras cerraba la puerta de nuestra nueva casa con el pie y a la vez intentaba que la caja no se escurriera de mis manos. Bella me miraba divertida mientras desembalaba una de las innumerables cajas que adornaban nuestra casa.

-¿Qué pone en la parte de arriba?- me preguntó, mientras sus manos estaban quitando el plástico a un jarrón de cristal, que perteneció a mi apartamento.

-Hummm... veamos... cocina; pesa bastante, deben ser platos- musité. Me dirigí a la cocina, dejando allí la caja, junto con otras nueve. Parecían que se multiplicaban como los panes y los peces.

En ese momento, Bella entraba en la cocina.

-¿Es la última?- interrogó.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con mis brazos. Poco a poco nuestra casa ya iba tomando forma. Nuestro dormitorio y el salón ya estaban pintados, y mañana traerían los muebles. Esta noche tendríamos que dormir con el colchón en el suelo, y Megan en nuestra habitación, ya que su cuarto aun no estaba listo; podríamos habernos quedado unos días más en el apartamento, pero nos hacía ilusión estar ya en nuestra casa, además, los chicos se habían mudado unos días antes de lo previsto.

Justo en el momento en el que mis labios se posaban en los de Bella, Emmet apareció en la cocina, salpicado de pies a cabeza de pintura rosa y lila, refunfuñando y dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí arriba?- pregunté interesado.

-Espero de verdad que tengáis un niño... mamá me está volviendo loco allí arriba... si tengo que pegar más princesas Disney en la pared enloqueceré- siseó con fastidio. Bella y yo nos reímos por el comentario; mi madre había ideado la habitación de Megan, y claro está, la decoración debía ser de muñecas y princesas.

En ese momento Megan entró en la cocina, acompañada de mi padre, que miraba a mi hermano divertido.

-Parece que la humanidad ha ganado un cardiólogo, pero ha perdido un artista- dijo entre risas. Emmet rodó los ojos, mientras cogía a la niña.

-Espero te guste tu habitación enana- le dijo con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Vas a jugar mío?- le preguntó interesada, apoyando sus manitas en sus hombros.

-¿A las muñecas?- preguntó mi hermano con cautela.

-Siiiii- chilló Megan con alegría.

-Verás enana, no creo qu...- se paró al ver el labio de Megan temblar debilmente.

-No llores pequeña, es que...- empezó a decir Emmet, pero Megan frunció el ceño.

-Quero con papá- susurró en voz baja, con una lágrima en su mejilla.

-¿Ves?, ya la has hecho llorar... ven aquí cariño- la cogí en brazos, y ella escondió su carita en mi cuello.

-Tío oso malo, no quere jugar mío- hipó suavemente.

-Si cariño... tu tío es malo- le fulminé con la mirada, mientras Carlisle y Bella observaban la escenas divertidos y con la risa contenida.

-Vamos Edward... no te veo cambiando de ropa a la muñeca- dijo Emmet burlón. Al ver mi ceño fruncido, su cara cambió a una burlona. Emmet negó en forma dramática con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría grabarte con una cámara de video- dijo entre risas, pero la voz de Esme resonó desde las escaleras.

-¡¡¡Emmet Cullen, no hemos terminado!!!- mi hermano se encogió ante el sonido; sin decir nada, cogió dos botellines de agua y voló escaleras arriba.

Me volví a Bella y a mi padre, con Megan en brazos.

-Emmet...- suspiré pesadamente.

-Es gracioso... tan grandullón y se encoge al escuchar a tu madre- dijo Bella entre risas.

Todos reímos, incluida Megan.

-¿Quieres merendar?- interrogué a mi pequeña. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me encargo- se ofreció mi padre. Le tendí a la pequeña, que se fue al jardín encantada con su abuelo, seguida de Bella con su merienda.

Observé a Bella mientras salían; el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla. Su cara y sus ojos tenían una luz especial. Sus casi quince semanas de embarazo ya se notaban. Su vientre iba creciendo día a día, y nuestro hijo o hija estaba sano y perfecto, según las ecografías y los controles médicos. La próxima semana teníamos de nuevo ecografía, y si se dejaba ver, podríamos saber el sexo.

De momento no habíamos hablado de nombres, pero en mi mente ya empezaban a surgir las ideas. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuándo unos delicados brazos me rodearon la cintura.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Bella, apoyando su cara en mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, abrazándola con cariño.

-En muchas cosas... en lo afortunado que soy, en todo lo que tengo, en mi princesa grande... en mi princesita pequeña... en la chiquitina que va a venir- enumeré con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres otra niña?- me preguntó.

-Sip... en el fondo quiero llenar la casa de princesas- dije resuelto.

-¿Y si sale un niño?- preguntó riéndose.

-Entonces estaré encantado de la vida, por supuesto... pero temo que se junte mucho con Emmet y Jake y lo corrompan- dije rodando los ojos.

Ella rió por mi comentario, mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello y le daba un pequeño besito.

-Pues yo quiero un niño, con tu color de pelo y con tus ojos- murmuró Bella -tan guapo como su padre- terminó de decir con un suspiro.

-Si sale a mi, eso no será difícil- dije juguetón; ella me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras reía.

-Creído- murmuró en mi pecho.

Seguí con ella entre mis brazos, y me acordé del tema de los nombres.

-¿Has pensado como vamos a llamarle?- pregunté curioso.

-Pues... había pensado en que podíamos repartirnos la tarea... si es niño yo decido... y si es niña tu- dijo ella.

-Hecho... pero no te pienso decir mis opciones... será sorpresa hasta que sepamos que es; ¿trato hecho?- pregunté.

Pareció meditar unos minutos, hasta que respondió.

-Vale... pero... ¿ni una pista?- interrogó con un adorable puchero.

Negué con la cabeza, me gustaba el trato.

-¿Sabes que tengo mis maneras de sonsacarte, verdad?- murmuró en mis labios, con un tono sexy.

-No te va a servir de nada- respondí divertido, mientras atacaba sus labios con los míos. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, devolviéndome el beso furiosamente.

-Esas hormonas cuñada... un día vas a explotar- la voz vacilona de Emmet nos sacó de nuestra nube particular.

-¿Nunca te han dicho lo inoportuno que eres?- le dijo Bella con una ceja alzada.

El negó con la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba en un taburete de la cocina. Negué con la cabeza, mientras Bella salía a ver a Megan. Abrí dos cervezas y me acomodé al lado de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí arriba?- pregunté interesado.

-Bien, casi hemos terminado- respondió antes de beber un trago.

-¿Y Rosalie?- pregunté con precaución.

-Bueno...- pareció meditar un poco la contestación- vamos poco a poco; decidimos tomarnos las cosas con calma y empezar de nuevo, por así decirlo- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Irás con ella a la boda de Seth?- pregunté interesado, sólo quedaban tres semanas.

-No se lo he pedido aun, pero espero que si- confirmó.

La tarde y la noche transcurrió entre charlas y desembalar cajas. No quise ahondar en el tema de Rose; mi hermano podía ser muy bromista y vacilón, pero sabía que el asunto le dolía y le preocupaba bastante.

La semana pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Vimos a nuestro pequenín a través de la pantalla, estaba perfecto... pero no se dejó ver sus partes íntimas, de modo que nos quedamos con las ganas.

Era sábado y estaba de guardia. Bella estaba en casa con la niña, era un sábado muy tranquilo, salía de una apendicectomía de urgencia, cuándo me encontré a mi padre esperándome en la salita de cirugía.

-Hola hijo- me saludó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Hola, ¿quieres un café?- le ofrecí, mientras me acercaba a la cafetera. Asintió con la cabeza; me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté mientras le tendía su taza y me sentaba a su lado.

Tomó aire, para empezar a contarme.

-Bueno... sabes que dentro de una semana hay unas conferencias y seminarios de medicina...- empezó a decir. Asentí, todos los años por estas fechas era lo mismo.

-Este año se centran en neurocirugía, y uno de los colaboradores es... - no le dejé terminar, ya que lo corté.

-Charlie Swan- balbuceé en voz baja. Mi padre simplemente hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Pasé las manos por mi pelo, en un gesto intranquilo y nervioso. Bella había llamado a su casa hace unas semanas, para contarles a sus padres lo de la boda y su nuevo embarazo... y el resultado no fue precisamente agradable. Y lo que menos quería era que Bella se disgustara, no le convenía en su estado.

-Bella habló con su madre hace unas semanas, para contarles... y digamos que no fue una buena idea- le expliqué a mi padre.

-¿Habló con su padre?- interrogó.

-No, solo con Renee; lo único que le insinuó era que ya había encontrado un padre para ocuparse de su hija bastarda- siseé furioso, ya que Bella había llorado durante horas después de esa conversación.

-No lo entiendo... Jake y Bella son buenas personas, ¿qué les pasa con sus hijos?- murmuró mi padre enfadado.

-Ojalá lo supieran ellos mismos...- dije desviando su mirada.

Después de conversar durante unos cinco minutos más, a mi padre le pitó su busca.

-Me reclaman en urgencias- dijo levantándose.

-Hablaré con Bella, para que esté advertida- le dije palmeando su hombro.

-Por eso te lo he dicho a ti antes de que se entere por el hospital... te veo luego- salió por la puerta deprisa, ya que su busca lo volvió a reclamar.

A la mañana siguiente hablé con Bella, explicándole que su padre iba a venir a la ciudad. No dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lo que si me rogó encarecidamente fue que no dijese nada a su hermano, pues no quería que se liase más el asunto.

************

Llegó el día en que Charlie venía a dar su conferencia al salón de actos del hospital. Mi padre, Emmet y yo nos quedamos al final de la sala, de pie al lado de la puerta. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo moreno, igual que Jake, pero más pálido de piel. Vestía un elegante y carísimo traje negro. El bigote y su mirada le daban un aire altivo y calculador, tal y como Bella me lo había descrito tantas veces.

Había un mérito que no se le podía negar, y es que era un auténtico genio en su campo. Estaba en medio de una interesante charla sobre los tumores de los plexos coroideos, cuando sentí a Bella detrás mío.

La miré con preocupación, mientras la atraía a mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- susurré en su oído, ella simplemente asintió. Mantuvimos el silencio lo que quedaba de la charla. Al terminar, el jefe de neurocirugía de nuestro hospital se pegó a el como una lapa. Bajaron del estrado, y la mirada del doctor Swan se posó en nosotros. Bella permanecía quieta, agarrando fuertemente mi mano. Mi padre y mi hermano se tensaron a nuestro lado, mientras lo veíamos acercarse. El doctor Hilman hizo la presentaciones.

-Doctor Swan, le presento al doctor Carlisle Cullen, jefe de urgencias- dijo con un leve movimiento de manos.

-Un placer doctor Cullen- respondió escuetamente mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano.

-Lo mismo digo; enhorabuena por su coloquio, ha estado impresionante- respondió educadamente mi padre, intentando ser amable.

-Gracias- exclamó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Quiero presentarle a mis hijos; mi hijo Emmet, cardiólogo adjunto- explicó, señalando a mi hermano -y mi hijo Edward, cirujano adjunto-.

Apretó ligeramente la mano que Emmet le tendía, y se volvió a mi.

-De modo que tu eres Edward- dijo secamente.

-Es un placer conocerle- respondí mientras le ofrecía mi mano. La tomó y la estrechó sin ninguna alegría.

Miré de reojo a Bella, que temblaba ligeramente.

-Hola papá- murmuró en voz baja. El doctor Hilman abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, atando cabos, después de casi un año, del apellido de Bella. Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

-Isabella- respondió con voz fría.

Un incómodo silencio presidió la estancia. El doctor Hilman, Emmet y mi padre se disculparon, dejándonos solos.

Bella iba a decir algo, pero su padre se adelantó.

-Tu madre me dijo que habías llamado hace unas semanas- dijo en su típico tono de voz, frío y monocorde. Bella tomó aire, para hablar.

-Si- hizo una pausa -quería deciros que Edward y yo vamos a casarnos y...- su padre la cortó.

-Y veo que tropiezas dos veces en la misma piedra- dijo señalando su vientre.

-Mis hijos no son un error- exclamó con rabia contenida.

-Por lo que se ve tu madre me dijo la verdad... has encontrado un padre para tu hija- me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Mi vena del cuello se iba hinchando por momentos, y no pude evitar responderle.

-Doctor Swan... puede que no sea el padre biológico de Megan, pero la quiero como si fuera mía, como quiero al hijo que vamos a tener... al igual que quiero a su hija- respondí, intentando mantener la calma.

Bella me sonrió levemente, agradecida. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos, tranquilizándola.

-Dime, ¿cómo te va la residencia?- preguntó a su hija, cambiando radiclamente de tema.

Estuvieron hablando unos cinco minutos; la expresión de su cara no se inmutaba, ¿cómo podía este hombre ser tan frío?.

-Interesante... no te debe resultar difícil, es una especialidad suave, no le veo ningún mérito- expresó su opinión. Bufé para mis adentros, otra vez el dichoso tema de siempre.

-Debo irme, me esperan para comer- con esa frase dio por terminada la charla. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿No vas a preguntar por Jake?; también es tu hijo... ¿tampoco vas a preguntar por tu nieta?- dijo ella evitando que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Dejó de ser mi hijo el día que se fue de casa y se casó con esa...- Bella lo cortó.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Leah?; apenas la conoces, ¿sabes que van a ser padres?- dijo ella apenada y rabiosa a la vez.

-¿Sabes que Megan ya anda y habla?; no, no lo sabes... ni siquiera la has visto una vez desde que nació... no te importa, al igual que nunca te hemos importado nosotros- dijo en voz baja.

Su padre no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. En ese momento Bella se derrumbó, llorando a mares. La abracé fuertemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Ya está cariño, no llores- intenté consolarla.

-¿Por qué Edward?; ¿qué les hemos hecho?, ¿acaso somos un error?- dijo entre sollozos.

-No Bella, no digas eso, no merece la pena; vayámonos a casa... no quiero que ésto te afecte- musité preocupado; lo que menos necesitaba Bella era alterarse. Asintió con la cabeza, antes de hacerme jurar que no le diría nada a su hermano.

***********

Al día siguiente, por la noche, estábamos todos en casa. Había partido de baloncesto. Jake, Emmet y yo estábamos en el sofá, cervezas en mano, haciendo de comentaristas.

-¿Habéis visto ese mate?- nos preguntó Jake asombrado.

-De los mejores de la temporada- opinó mi hermano, mirando fijamente a la televisión.

En la cocina, Bella, Leah y Rose charlaban sin parar. Bella pareció olvidar el incidente con su padre, al menos eso esperaba. En mi interior rezaba para que se hubiese subido ya al avión para dar otra de sus conferencias, a ser posible, en la Patagonia. Bella me confesó en casa que pensaba invitarles a la boda, pero viendo el plan en el que estaba su padre, desistió por completo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Me toca pagar las pizzas- dijo Jake, levantándose del sofá de un salto. Le seguí para dirigirme a la cocina, para avisar a las chicas de que la cena estaba aquí... pero no era el repartidor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- murmuró Jake con voz fría, agarrando tan fuerte el pomo de la puerta que pensé que iba a aplastarlo.

Charlie Swan estaba en el marco de la puerta, recorriendo con su mirada la casa y a su hijo de arriba a abajo.

-Papá- murmuró Bella, perpleja. Sostenía a Megan en brazos. La mirada de Charlie, se posó en su nieta, que desde los brazos de Bella miraba a su abuelo con curiosidad. Leah, a su lado, lo miraba muda de la impresión.

-En el hospital me han dado tu dirección; ayer no me invitaste a venir a tu casa- le dijo a Bella con reproche. Jake miraba a Bella sorprendido.

-¿Ayer?, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?- le preguntó a Bella.

-Vino a dar una conferencia en el hospital, pero después de la conversación que mantuvimos, pensé que no nos honrarías con tu presencia- dijo Bella molesta.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Rose, por favor, ¿puedes llevarte a Megan a su cuarto?- le pidió Bella. Ésta cogió de inmediato a la niña, y subieron a la habitación, con Emmet detrás.

Jake suspiró frustrado mientras se apartaba de la puerta, dejando paso a Charlie.

-Bonita casa... me sorprendes Isabella- dijo con arrogancia. Bella le miró arrugando el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Pasas de ser una adolescente rebelde y caprichosa a ser una perfecta mujer de su casa- prosiguió Charlie.

-¿Una adolescente rebelde?... ¿todavía no me perdonas el hecho de haber decidido tener a Megan, verdad?- respondió llena de rabia. Jake, al lado de su hermana, se iba poniendo rojo de la ira.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?, criar a una niña tu sola, sin ni siquiera conocer a su padre- masculló entre dientes -fuimos la comidilla de Forks durante todo ese tiempo- terminó de decir con rabia.

-Si has venido a echarme en cara todo eso, ya te puedes ir- le dijo mi novia, dándole la espalda.

-¿Comidilla de Forks?- replicó Jake burlón -toda la familia lo hemos sido durante años por vuestro amago de matrimonio y nunca ha pasado nada; así que no me vengas con ese cuento- siseó furioso.

-No me hables así muchacho- le advirtió Charlie enfadado.

-Jake cariño, tranquilo- le dijo Leah, tomándole del brazo.

-No te metas- le dijo Charlie; Leah le miró con miedo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte así a mi esposa... puede que no sepas el significado de esa palabra, pero nadie habla a mi mujer en ese tono- le amenazó Jake en voz baja y fría.

-Todavía no comprendo qué vistes en ella... cómo tampoco entiendo que ve Edward en Bella; cargar con la responsabilidad de una niña que, para más inri, no es suya- replicó con una mezcla de mala intención y sorpresa en su voz.

Bella se dio la vuelta, roja de llorar y de rabia.

-¡¡¡Porque no todo el mundo es como vosotros dos!!!; nunca os hemos importado y parece ser que nunca lo haremos, de modo que si no tienes más que decir ¡¡¡lárgate y déjanos tranquilos de una vez!!!- terminó de decir, bramando a pleno pulmón.

-¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz!!!; ¿así me agradeces que haya cuidado de ti... de vosotros.. todos estos años???, a ti pagándote la carrera y la universidad y ...- Charlie avanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a encararla, pero Jake y yo le cortamos el paso.

-No te acerques a ella- Jake le tomó por la solapas de su costoso traje, empezando a forcejear ambos.

-¡¡¿¿No ves que está embarazada??!!; ¡¡déjala en paz!!- gritó Jake.

-Salga de mi casa ahora mismo... y si se le pasa por la cabeza volver a acercarse a mi familia, le juro que no responderé- le amenacé, encarándole yo también.

En ese momento que perdí de vista a Bella, el grito de Leah resonó en la habitación.

-¡¡Edward!!- al girarme, el pánico se apoderó de mi. Bella estaba tumbada en el suelo, sin conocimiento.

-¡Cariño!, Bella despierta- horrorizado la tomé el pulso, debía tener la tensión por los suelos.

-¡¡Emmet!!- al momento mi hermano bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, agachándose a nuestro lado.

-Llevátela al sofá; avisa a papá- le dije. Asintió nervioso, no sin antes dirigirle a Charlie una mirada intimidatoria.

Lleno de rabia, me giré hasta donde estaban Charlie y Jake.

-Lo siento, he perdido los nervios y...- trató de disculparse, pero Jake volvió a encararlo.

-¿Estás contento?, te juro que si les pasa algo a cualquiera de los dos, no respondo de mis actos; ahora por favor, sal de esta casa, de San Francisco, y déjanos en paz- le medio rogó, medio ordenó.

-Por favor, yo no pretendía...- pero no le dejé acabar la frase.

-Le voy a decir una cosa... no vuelva a despotricar así de Bella Y Jacob; su hija y su nieta han sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... ¡¡¡y no permitiré que vuelvan a sufrir!!!- al momento llegaron mis padres.

Esme se fue directamente a la sala, para ver a Bella, que iba despertando.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó mi padre, intentando controlar su voz.

-No es asunto suyo- siseó Charlie.

-No le hables así... el en menos de un año se ha convertido en el padre que TÚ nunca has sido- siseó Jake furioso.

Esas palabras callaron el ambiente; Charlie miraba a su hijo con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Lentamente se desasió del agarre de su hijo, recomponiendo la compostura.

-Veo que ya tenéis otra familia... ni se os ocurra aparecer por Forks- dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con un fuerte portazo.

Mi padre rápidamente se dirigió al salón, donde Bella ya había abierto los ojos.

Me quedé con Jake un momento, intentando calmarlo, al igual que Leah.

-Ya está cariño- éste se abrazó a su mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdona por dar este espectáculo Edward, per...- le corté.

-Tranquilo Jake, te comprendo... vamos a ver a Bella- le cogí de los hombros, dirigiendo nuestros pasos hacia la sala.

Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos buscaba su hermano.

-Jake- musitó en voz baja. Éste se arrodilló a su lado, cogiendo la mano que Bella le tendía.

-No volverá a molestarnos jamás, te lo prometo hermanita- Bella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras yo hablaba con mi padre.

-Acabo de revisarla, sólo es una simple bajada de tensión; pero me quedaría más tranquilo si la lleváramos al hospital, sobre todo para asegurarnos de que el bebé está bien- me explicó.

***********

Dos horas después de todo el follón, Bella se encontraba descansando en la cama de un box de urgencias. Después de escuchar el latido de nuestro hijo, y de verificar que todo estaba bien, al fin pude respirar tranquilo.

Estaba fuera, hablando con Jake y Emmet, cuándo mi padre salió.

-Bella pregunta por ti, hijo- rápidamente me escabullí dentro de la cortina. Bella estaba despierta, mirándome con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Edward- me llamó, estirando una de sus manos hacia mi. La tomé y la besé con delicadeza a la vez que me sentaba a su lado, retirándole el pelo de la cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?- pregunté suavemente.

-Cansada, agotada... pero bien, estamos bien- dijo señalando su pequeño vientre.

-No volverá a hacerte daño Bella, no lo consentiré- le prometí serio, recordando con rabia los sucesos de hace unas horas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, quitando hierro al asunto.

-El es así siempre... ellos son así, no entiendo que les hemos hecho, es cómo si les molestara que Jake y yo hayamos nacido- susurró con pena.

-Bella, no digas eso porque no es verdad... eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, por no decir la mejor... y una buena madre; además... si no hubieras nacido, ¿qué sería de mí en estos momentos?- susurré contra sus labios, para acariciarlos lentamente con los míos.

-Te quiero- susurró mi preciosa novia.

-Y yo a ti, más de lo que te puedas imaginar- murmuré bajito, besándola de nuevo. Apoyé nuestras frente, mientras la miraba con cariño.

-¿Podré ir a casa?- preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Se lo preguntaremos al doctor Simmons... pero quiero que me prometas que estarás unos días en reposo- le medio ordené, acariciando su vientre.

-Prometido- dijo no muy convencida.

-Bella...- le reprendí con cariño. Ella rodó los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras esperábamos que el doctor Simmons arreglara los papeles del alta, ambos permanecimos abrazados, en un cómodo y reconfortante silencio. Besaba su frente y cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, jurándome a mi mismo que ésto no se volvería a repetir... nadie, ni siquiera Charles Swan, haría daño a mi familia.

* * *

**Bien bien... de momento el peque de Edward y Bella no se deja ver... vuestras apuestas indican que es niño.... jajajja... ya veremos cómo va la cosa.**

**PERO... necesito vuestra ayuda... para que me ayudéis a elegir el nombre. Os voy a poner once nombres de cada, y tenéis que elegir uno para chica y otro para chico. Os adelanto que no son gemelos, es uno solo. **

**El nombre de chico o chica que gane, es decir, el que más os guste, ese será... y advierto, SOLO se pueden elegir entre los que voy a poner.**

**Tenéis varios capis para decirme las opciones, así que... ¡¡¡a pensar tocan!!!**

**NIÑO: Nathan, Ethan, Ian, Justin, Mathew, Owen, Adrien, Brian, Cameron, Dylan, Daniel.**

**NIÑA****: Nathalie, Sarah, Alison, Ashley, Chelsea, Eileen, Katherine, Kelsey, Michelle, Cynthia, Valerie.**


	19. Preparativos y boda entre amigos

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que os haya ido bien la semana, y que aprovechéis el finde para descansar y divertiros. **

**Esta vez toca capi alegre, que valiente disgusto se llevaron en el anterior con la aparición de Charlie. Además, recordar que ya en poco más de un mes se nos casan... de modo que nos vamos de preparativos.**

**Alguien preguntaba si va a parecer el padre de Megan, y la respuesta es no. Bella, debido a la borrachera que llevaba, no se acuerda de nada, y no lo conoce. **

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois estupendas... y muy bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones, espero veros hasta que finalice la historia.**

**MMMMUUUUUAAACCCKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Preparativos y boda entre amigos_

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde la visita de mi padre; como consecuencia de ello tuve que permanecer una semana en reposo, debido a una bajada fulgurante de mi tensión. Hacía unos días que había vuelto al trabajo, olvidando poco a poco el soberano disgusto que todos nos habíamos llevado.

Nuestra casa ya estaba casi terminada. Los muebles del salón y nuestro dormitorio ya estaban montados, así como el cuarto de Megan. Era un mini mundo de princesas y muñecas, con los muebles blancos con detalles lilas. Las paredes, rosas con mariposas lilas y muñecas y princesas Disney en ellas. La verdad es que Esme había hecho un trabajo estupendo, la habitación era el sueño de cualquier niña.

Ya la habíamos pasado a la cama, con una barrera de seguridad, para reutilizar la cuna para el nuevo miembro de la familia. El mes que viene compraríamos el resto de los muebles. Seguíamos sin decorar la habitación, ya que todavía no sabíamos que era, no se dejaba ver. Esme y yo decidimos que si para el final del verano seguíamos sin saberlo, pintaríamos la habitación con un color neutro, tanto para niño o para niña. Además, si era niño necesitaría ropita nueva, no le iba a llevar con vestiditos.

Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien... pero un poco cansada... además el calor ya empieza a afectarme- suspiré fastidiada, mirando mis pies, que empezaban a hincharse.

-Dentro de poco llegarás a la mitad del embarazo, es normal... por cierto, quería preguntarte cómo van los preparativos- interrogó.

-Van poco a poco... la semana pasada fuimos a Santa Cruz, a hablar con el párroco y con el hotel para la cena; nos falta escoger el menú, el papeleo del registro, a eso vamos en cuánto acabe mi turno ...- empecé a enumerar, pero Alice me cortó.

-¿Y tú vestido?- preguntó escéptica.

-Pues no lo he pensado mucho; además... con esta tripa- señalé con una sonrisa mi abultado vientre, de dieciséis semanas. Alice bufó exasperada.

-Bella, que estés embarazada no significa que no puedas ir de blanco; te propongo una idea-.

-Dispara- inquirí curiosa; en ese momento llegó Rosalie, sentándose a mi lado y poniendo atención.

-Mi prima Lucille es modista, y ha hecho algunos trajes de novia por encargo, podrías hablar con ella. Estoy segura de que te hará un vestido precioso- afirmó pagada de si misma.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, ella te podrá aconsejar que ponerte- añadió Rosalie.

-Iremos a verla mañana por la tarde... quizá pueda hacerle un vestido a Megan también- dije contenta; quería que mi niña fuese preciosa.

-¿Me dejarás vestirla?, por favor...- me rogó Alice con carita de pena, al igual que Rose. Sonreí, que chantajistas eran.

-Está bien, me gustaría que Esme y Leah vinieran también- les advertí.

-Por supuesto... también tiene una tienda, y las invitadas podremos echar un vistazo- nos siguió explicando.

-¿Y las flores de la iglesia... y el ramo?- me interrogó curiosa Rose.

-No lo he pensado tampoco- exclamé, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Entonces Rose y yo tenemos trabajo- dijo muy resuelta Alice, significando que ellas se encargarían, y sería una sorpresa para mi.

-Bien... pero para eso tendréis que saber al menos mis gustos- exclamé riéndome. Ellas me miraron ansiosas.

-Me gustan los tulipanes- era una flor curiosa, que siempre me había llamado la atención.

Seguimos concentradas en otros pequeños detalles, hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del hospital, ya estaban Edward y mi niña esperándome. Hoy era un día importante para nosotros tres. Íbamos al registro, a llevar la documentación necesaria para la boda... y para que el apellido de Megan pasara de Swan a Cullen. Nada más verme, Edward dejó a la niña en el suelo, que vino corriendo hacia mi, extendiendo sus bracitos.

Agachándome a su altura, la recibí en mis brazos.

-Oa mami- me saludó con un pequeño beso.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué has hecho hoy?- la interrogué curiosa mientras la cogía en brazos y andaba hacia Edward. Cada día me costaba más cogerla en brazos, ya que una de las pocas cosas que llevaba mal en el embarazo era la espalda.

-He ido al parque con papi- me contó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y habéis jugado mucho?- seguí interrogando.

-Siiiii... he subido al columpo y al toogan- me relató.

-Tobogán- corregí divertida -¿y no te daba miedo?, el tobogán está muy alto-.

-Nooo- dijo como si fuera obvio -papi me ha ayudao- dijo señalando a Edward con su dedito -y tío oso se ha subido mío- añadió con una sonrisa -abela Esme le ha castigao-.

Me carcajeé de lo lindo, llegando a la altura de Edward.

-¿Así que Emmet se ha subido al tobogán y tu madre le ha castigado?- indagué divertida. Éste rodó los ojos, negando frustrado.

-Ni me lo recuerdes... por poco tengo que pagar los daños al ayuntamiento... hola cielo- se inclinó para besarme suavemente.

-Hola- saludé de vuelta, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho. Me dio otro pequeño beso en el pelo, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos, descansando unos instantes.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- preguntó mientras abría el coche.

-Bien, al final he tenido que entrar en quirófano; Jasper tiene gripe y no ha venido a trabajar. He operado con el equipo de trauma, una fractura de tibia y peroné con fijación interna- le relaté.

-¿Y cómo ha ido tu primera experiencia con trauma?- siguió preguntando.

-Bueno- me encogí ligeramente de hombros -no es mi especialidad favorita, que digamos- rezongué con un puchero. Me escuchaba divertido, mientras Megan se quejaba desde su sillita.

-Teno hambre- dijo un poco enfadada.

-Ya enseguida comemos cariño- le dijo Edward, mientras se volvía y le ajustaba bien uno de los cinturones que la sujetaba. Era un padre estupendo, no podía haber otro cómo él.

-¿Dónde iremos a comer?- le interrogué mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

-A dónde tu quieras- respondió resuelto.

-Han abierto un wok bastante grande en Hilton con Ashbury, y queda cerca del registro civil- le propuse.

Asintió con una sonrisa mientras salía del recinto hospitalario; por suerte, al ser las tres de la tarde, el tráfico estaba tranquilo, ya que la mayoría de la gente ya había salido a comer.

-Mami- la pequeña interrumpió una de nuestras charlas profesionales.

-Dime Megan- me volteé para verla. Tenía una pequeña arruguita en la frente, señal de que estaba pensando la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo va a salir el bebé?- interrogó curiosa. Edward esbozo una sonrisa, al igual que yo.

-Cariño, el bebé tiene que estar en la tripita de mamá para crecer y que pueda salir... pero para navidades estará con nosotros- le explicó.

-¿Lo va a traer Santa Claus?- siguió preguntando.

-Mas o menos...- respondí.

-¿Tienes ganas de que nazca?; tendrás que ayudarnos a cuidarlo- le dijo Edward.

-Siii...y para jugar- dijo contenta... -pero tío oso y tío lobo dicen que va a ser nene- refunfuñó. Mi hermano y Emmet... siempre igual.

-Ninguno lo sabemos- le respondí.

-Yo quero una nena- siguió refunfuñando. Arqueé una ceja, mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa pilla.

-¿Ves?, Megan también quiere otra niña- canturreó Edward con tono inocente.

-Traidores... cómo salga niño me voy a reír- exclamé con fingido enfado.

La conversación siguió hasta que llegamos al restaurante. Una vez dimos su comida a Megan, no tardó en quedarse dormida. La acomodamos en su sillita, y Edward y yo nos dispusimos a comer.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comerte eso... pica muchísimo- dijo Edward. Me encogí de hombros, a mi me sabía delicioso.

*********

Después de comer, y con Megan todavía dormida, nos dirigimos hacia el registro. Una vez allí Edward sacó una pequeña carpeta que le había preparado la noche anterior. Después de que entregamos el papeleo necesario para contraer matrimonio, nos dirigimos hacia otra sala, donde nos hicieron pasar a un pequeño despacho.

El funcionario, una vez leyó los documentos que le entregamos, se dirigió a Edward.

-Así pues, según lo previsto en los artículos 25/2 y 27/3 del código civil, ¿está dispuesto a reconocer a Megan Swan como hija suya, dándole todos los derechos que al otorgarle su apellido le corresponden y corresponderán en un futuro?-.

-Estoy dispuesto- afirmó con voz firme y decidida.

-Firme en estos documentos- le indicó el funcionario. Una vez firmó toda la pila de papeles, salimos de allí, quedando la semana que viene para recoger el nuevo certificado de nacimiento de Megan, con el cambio de apellido.

Una vez fuera, me abracé a Edward, y todas las lágrimas que había conseguido retener salieron de mis ojos.

-Ya está, no puedo creerlo- murmuré emocionada.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, por fin- musitó en voz baja, devolviéndome el abrazo y besándome.

Me separé cuándo necesité tomar aire; cariñosamente, limpió mis lágrimas. Megan seguía dormida en su sillita, ajena a todo.

-Estas hormonas- refunfuñé.

Rió suavemente, mientras agarraba la sillita de la niña.

-¿Quieres un helado?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, tenemos que celebrarlo... ¿con chocolate y almendras caramelizadas?- pregunté con un gracioso puchero.

Se carcajeó mientras asentía. Dimos un paseo hasta Market Street, iba saboreando mi fantástico y suculento helado e íbamos mirando tiendas. Paramos en el escaparate de una tienda de bebés.

-Mira qué cositas- exclamé emocionada- pero no podemos comprarle nada... no se deja ver- protesté con cara de pena.

-Si quieres podemos entrar y echar un vistazo- me sugirió. Asentí mientras me acababa el helado.

A la media hora salimos de la tienda, con varias bolsas, llenas de pequeños bodies y pijamitas que valían tanto para niño como para niña. Decidimos ir a encargar el cuarto del bebé, ya que mañana tenía cita con las chicas para ir a ver el tema del vestido. Al final encargamos un armario, estanterías, el cambiador y la bañera. Las compramos a juego de la cuna que ya teníamos. También compramos una sillita de paseo más ligera para Megan, ya que ésta la necesitábamos para el pequeñín.

**********

Entre unas cosas y otras, llegamos a casa a la hora de la cena. Bañé a Megan mientras Edward le hacía la cena. Una vez en su cama con sus tres muñecas favoritas, bajé a cenar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un rato la tele, después de recoger la cocina.

-No me has dicho a dónde vas mañana- me preguntó muy interesado.

-De compras- sonreí inocentemente.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé... me refiero qué vas a comprar- siguió interrogando.

-Un vestido- me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente, a ver si lo adivinaba.

-¿Otro vestido?, ¿no te gusta el que vas a llevar el sábado?- preguntó confuso. El sábado era la boda de Seth y Leslie.

-No es para la boda de Seth... además me llevo a Megan; las chicas van a venir también, y tu madre- le expliqué. Pareció meditar unos instantes, hasta que debió caer en lo que era.

-Seguro que estarás preciosa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-El diez de julio saldrás de dudas- respondí inocentemente. Puso un pequeño puchero... pero me mantuve firme.

-Esto no te lo puedo contar, Alice y Rose me matarían... pero podemos hacer un trato- le propuse divertida.

-Te escucho-.

-Me dice tus opciones de nombres... y yo te digo las mías... y de paso te explico cómo va a ser el vestido- era un tema que me traía de cabeza, los nombres de niña.

Pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

-Humm.... a ver... no- respondió resuelto.

-Por favor- rogué mientras me acercaba para besarle.

Siguió negando, con una divertida sonrisa.

-No... recuerda el trato que hicimos... además, ¿crees que me explicarías cómo va a ser tu vestido de novia?- me preguntó arqueando las cejas. Obviamente, no se lo iba a decir, pero si colaba con lo de los nombres...

-Está bien- reconocí con una mueca -¿pero ni las ideas que barajas?- probé de nuevo.

-Bueno... me gustan varios... Nathalie, Sarah, Kelsey, Valerie, Ashley, Eileen... y unos cuántos mas- dijo resuelto.

Me sorprendí no ver un nombre entre toda esa lista.

-¿No quieres llamarla Sophie?- pregunté. Tenía asumido que si era una niña se lo pondría.

-No... créeme que lo pensé... pero serían demasiados recuerdos- dijo pausadamente.

-A mi no me importaría- le aclaré.

-Gracias cariño... pero ya lo pensé y no- me dijo abrazándome y besándome la frente.

-¿Y tú que has pensado?, ¿cómo se llamará mi hijo?- interrogó.

-Pues... Ethan, Ian, Dylan, Daniel, Owen... y otros que tengo en mente- dije resuelta.

Meditó por unos segundos.

-No están mal... ¿y ninguno en concreto?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir el tuyo?- devolví la pregunta. Negó cómicamente.

-Pues yo tampoco te lo digo- sólo me faltó sacarle la lengua, como los niños pequeños.

-Me encanta que refunfuñes cómo una niña pequeña- susurró en mi cuello, dejando un pequeño besito. Me reí suavemente, mientras me iba a cercando a sus labios, para darle un profundo beso.

Después de unos minutos, se separó de mi, para apagar la televisión y conducirme a nuestra habitación, entre besos y caricias.

*************

A la mañana siguiente, una vez llegó Esme para quedarse con Megan, salimos hacia el hospital. La mañana pasó tranquila, y a las tres salimos rumbo de vuelta a casa. Después de comer, Edward se despidió de nosotras, alegando que se pondría la día con los historiales, y Esme y yo salimos de casa, camino de encontrarnos con las chicas. Una vez dimos con la dirección que Alice me había dado, y dado que era temprano, nos sentamos en un café enfrente, en la terraza, así las veríamos llegar. La primera en llegar fue Leah, seguida de Rosalie, y por fin, Alice.

La boutique de su prima estaba en un elegante edificio, en el segundo piso. Estaba exquisitamente decorado, con las paredes de un suave color café, y espaciosos y confortables sillones de cuero blanco.

Alice saludó efusivamente a su prima, y después nos fue presentando.

-Y ella es Bella, la novia- dijo dejándome la última.

-Es un placer conocerte, Alice me ha hablado de ti, enhorabuena por partida doble- me contestó, señalándome mi tripa.

-Gracias- contesté con una sonrisa.

-Pasad conmigo, por favor; hay sitio para que todas se pongan cómodas- la seguimos por un largo pasillo, el piso era enorme. Nos hizo pasar a un pequeño salón, con una mesa de madera en el centro, rodeada por sillas. Una vez acomodadas, estrajo de uno de los armarios una enorme carpeta. Al abrirla, miles de diseños dibujados exquisitamente ocuparon la mesa.

-Bien... antes de que pueda aconsejarte, debes darme una idea de cómo te imaginas tu vestido- me explicó.

-Pues... me lo imagino largo, obviamente; vaporoso pero a la vez ligero; de tirantes, ya que será pleno verano; me gustaría una cola mínima. La pedrería no me gusta mucho, prefiero el encaje sencillo- enumeré con los dedos. Ella asintió, tomado notas en un block.

-¿Complementos?- interrogó.

-No quiero llevar velo; prefiero un tocado bonito- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Joyas que llevarás?; deben ir coordinadas con el vestido- siguió interrogando.

-Sólo mi anillo de compromiso y unos pendientes largos, de oro blanco y brillantes con una pequeña perla al final. Pertenecieron a mi abuela, no soy muy de cadenas y collares- aclaré.

Una vez tomó nota de todo, se dispuso a explicarnos.

-Bien. Lo primero de todo, creo que el estilo imperio es el que mejor te iría. Realzaría tu pecho, y después caería suelto, dándote libertad de movimiento , y nos curaríamos en salud, ya que tu vientre seguirá creciendo- dijo. Todas asentimos de acuerdo.

-¿Y por qué no palabra de honor?- sugirió Rose mirándome.

Medité unos instantes, pero deseché la idea.

-Prefiero tirantes, aunque sean finos- rebatí.

Mientras íbamos hablando, Lucille iba haciendo un boceto a grandes rasgos, que luego nos mostró.

Después de tener la idea general, nos trajo varios muestrarios de telas. Esme preguntaba por la calidad de los encajes y los tules. Una vez elegimos, me tomó medidas, quedando en un mes para ir a la primera prueba.

-Debes venir con el sujetador que vayas a llevar, para ajustar el vestido al milímetro, y con los zapatos para adaptar el bajo- me recomendó.

-¿Has pensado en los zapatos?- me preguntó Alice -me gustaría que te pusieras unos buenos taconazos... pero obviamente no irías nada cómoda- aclaró pensativa.

-Podrías ponerte un tacón de tres centímetros; bajitos y cómodos- me sugirió Esme.

Asentí después de meditarlo. Una vez terminamos conmigo, Ale y Rose se dirigieron a ella.

-También queremos que le hagas un vestido a la niña- dijo Alice.

-Ohh... una pequeña princesita- dijo Leah con una sonrisa.

Salimos de allí tres horas después. Esme, Leah y Rose con sus vestidos encargados también. Eran espectaculares y muy bonitos; Esme tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que su vestido de madrina, largo hasta los pies, era precioso. Únicamente faltaba Alice... y le costaría encontrar algo, conociéndola...

*********

El sábado amaneció despejado y caluroso. Me levanté muy temprano, y salí como un rayo, directa a la peluquería. La boda era a las doce y media. A las nueve en punto de la mañana ya estaba allí como un clavo; por suerte me cogieron la primera, de modo que fui bien de tiempo.

Volví a las once a casa, y rápidamente subí a vestirme. Edward ya estaba preparado, y estaba abajo con la niña, que esta noche se quedaba a dormir con Esme y Carlisle. Oí el timbre y bajé las escaleras para ir a darle un beso a Megan.

-Estás preciosa- me dijo Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo.

Llevaba un vestido azul, con un lazo atado detrás del cuello, ajustado hasta debajo del pecho, muy del estilo de mi traje de novia. La suave tela de gasa de diferente azules caía hasta por debajo de mis rodillas.

El recogido que llevaba hacía mi cuello más estilizado. Y dejaba a la vista los pendientes de mi abuela, los mismos que llevaría en mi boda. Unos graciosos zapatos plateados, bajitos y cómodos, con una tira de gasa azul, para sujetarlos a los tobillos, un chal plateado y un pequeño bolso de mano, también plateado, completaban mi atuendo.

Edward estaba guapísimo, con un traje negro, camisa también negra y una corbata en diferentes azules, íbamos a conjunto.

Me tomó de las manos, para hacerme girar.

-Sencillamente preciosa- susurró en mi oído. Me sonrojé, haciendo que el mínimo colorete que llevaba se notase aún más. Mis ojos, delineados de negro, y las sombras plateadas suaves hacían que se vieran más grandes y expresivos.

-Mami guapa- aplaudió Megan, desde los brazos de Esme.

Después de charlar unos minutos con ellos, oímos un claxon.

-Emmet y Rose ya están aquí- dijo Edward. Nos despedimos de Megan y de Carlisle y Esme, que después de hablar unos minutos con Emmet y Rose, se alejaron camino de su casa.

Rose le cedió el asiento del copiloto a Edward. El jeep de Emmet era inmenso, podría viajar allí un equipo entero de fútbol.

Rose estaba espectacular, con un vestido negro corto, y una graciosa chaquetilla roja. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con una flor también roja en un lateral. Emmet muy guapo, con su traje negro y corbata... de balones de baloncesto.

Edward y yo nos carcajeamos de lo lindo al verla, era muy graciosa. A nuestro lado Rose bufaba frustrada.

-Espera que la vea Jasper... Emmet no se ha desprendido de esa corbata desde la graduación del instituto- nos relataba un divertido Edward.

Las risas siguieron durante todo el camino, hasta llegar a la iglesia... pero al llegar no había absolutamente nadie.

-¿Tan pronto llegamos?- dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido. Edward abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Emmet, está es la iglesia de St. John!- exclamó enfadadísimo.

-Ya lo sé- respondió el aludido, como si fuera obvio.

-¡Idiota, la boda es en la iglesia de St. Andrew´s!- le chilló Rosalie. La cara de Emmet palideció unos segundos, pisando el acelerador a fondo, cual piloto de rallies.

-¿No dijiste que sabías cual era?- le preguntó Edward.

-Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera... además, todas son iguales- se defendió pagado de si mismo.

Una vez sorteamos el inmenso tráfico, pues las iglesias estaban de una punta a otra, conseguimos llegar a tiempo. Alice y Jasper ya nos estaban esperando, acompañados de Mandy y Tifanny, la doctora Sanders, Tyler y su mujer y Ángela y su marido. Mike no había podido venir al final.

-¿Dónde estabais?, por poco llegáis- nos dijo Alice, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un vestido color vino, hasta media pantorrilla. Un gracioso lazo adornaba el cuello, y su pelo estaba liso y sin las puntas locas. Un tocado negro con varias plumas pequeñitas completaba el atuendo.

-Es una larga historia- musité voz baja, mientras Edward y Rosalie rodaban los ojos enfadados.

-¿Qué?, al final hemos llegado, eso es lo importante- levantó las manos.

Edward le fulminó con la mirada, tomándome de la mano para entrar. En la puerta saludamos a un muy nervioso Seth, que nos dio una cálida bienvenida.

La iglesia no era muy grande, y era muy acogedora. Los bancos y el altar estaban exquisitamente adornados. Rosas blancas y fressias combinaban a la perfección con pequeñas hojas verdes y lazos de rafia en diferentes tonos marrones.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos desde que nos sentamos, cuándo vimos a Seth posicionarse en el altar con su madre y madrina al lado.

El órgano empezó a sonar con la Marcha Nupcial, y se abrieron las puertas; Leslie estaba preciosa, del brazo de su padre. Llevaba un vestido muy bonito, con algo de vuelo en la falda y un largo velo de encaje. Apenas levantaba la mirada del suelo, y sonreía trémulamente, presa de los nervios.

La emoción se apoderó de mi, pensando que en poco más de un mes sería yo la que estuviese en su lugar. Edward me miró con cariño, adivinando lo que me ocurría. Tomados de la mano, seguimos la ceremonia, que fue preciosa, y no muy larga.

Las chicas y yo lloramos cómo unas magdalenas, y yo sin parar de pensar que dentro de un mes me tocaba a mi.

La misa terminó, con Seth y Leslie corriendo hacia el coche bajo una lluvia de arroz y pétalos. La comida fue divertidísima, estábamos todos juntos en una mesa redonda, charlando y riendo sin parar.

Después de cortar la tarta, entre los aplausos de todos, los novios se acercaron a la mesa, toda la boda nos miraba.

-Bueno...no sabía que hacer con el ramo; no tengo hermanas y todas mis primas ya están casada......pero después de pensarlo se me ha resuelto el problema- dijo emocionada...mientras me miraba.

-Bella..es para ti- me dijo mientras me lo tendía.

La gente aplaudía, y más en nuestra mesa.

Roja de vergüenza...y emocionada otra vez, me levanté para cogerlo mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo mereces...no podía dárselo a alguien mejor- me dijo al oído.

-Gracias Leslie- le dije dándole un beso -que seáis muy muy felices- la deseé de corazón.

-Y vosotros-me dijo con una sonrisa, guiñándome un ojo.

Me volví a sentar, mientras Edward me miraba con cariño y me susurraba al oído.

-¿Y tú a quién se lo pasarás el año que viene?-.

-Pues no sé... a ver si alguno se anima- le dije, mirando a nuestros amigos, pero mi cuñado nos interrumpió.

-A ver....futuros...un beso ¿no?. Así vais ensayando para julio-.

-¡¡¡¡Que se besen!!!!, ¡¡¡que se besen!!!!!- empezaron a cantar todos, mientras aporreaban la mesa.

Edward y yo nos reímos, mientras nos dimos un corto pero dulce beso, mientras la gente estallaba en gritos en nuestra mesa. Nos separamos, yo un poco roja y mi novio diciéndole a su hermano que se la guardaba.

Tras la comida, los novios abrieron el baile con el acostumbrado vals. Al finalizar éste, la música pasó a otro ritmo mucho más moderno, de modo que nos arrancamos a bailar. Dos horas después de que empezara el baile, decidí sentarme unos minutos a descansar. Pude ver a Emmet, ya sin corbata, haciendo un amago de bailar "Staying alive", para el cachondeo de Edward, Jasper y del propio Seth.

Las chicas no podíamos hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajada limpia. Pasado otro rato, nos dieron un pequeño refrigerio de cena, para seguir con la fiesta. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa, hablando con Tyler y su mujer, cuándo vimos cómo Rosalie y Emmet daban suelta, por fin, a su pasión contenida; se besaban cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras muy sutilmente iban desapareciendo de escena.

-Me parece que nos hemos quedado sin chófer- le susurré divertida a Edward.

-¿Crees que íbamos a volver con él?, ni pensarlo- replicó burlón.

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bailando con todos y disfrutando sin parar; bien entrada la noche tomamos un taxi de regreso a casa; tenía los pies inexistentes, y entré por la puerta con los zapatos en una mano, y la corbata de Edward y el ramo en la otra.

* * *

**Bien, bien... parece que las apuestas se inclinan a a que es niño. Me ha hecho mucha ilu cómo habéis opinado con los nombres. Todavía quedan varios capítulos para que podáis votar. De momento, recopilando los datos, la cosa está así. Si veis algún error, revisando los reviews, por fa decídmelo.**

**NIÑO: Ian, 7 votos. Owen: 2 votos.**

**Ethan: 6 votos. Brian: 2 votos. **

**Mathew: 5 votos. Dylan: 2 votos.**

**Adrien: 3 votos. Daniel: 2 votos.**

**El resto, de momento, sin votos.**

**NIÑA: Aslhey: 6 votos. Michelle: 3 votos.**

**Eileen: 6 votos. Katherine: 1 voto.**

**Nathalie: 3 votos.**

**Sarah: 3 votos.**

**El resto sin votos, de momento, sin votos. Para las que queráis opinar, recordad que la lista completá está al final del capítulo 18.**

**Animaos y a seguir diciendo las preferencias!!!!!!!**


	20. Bienvenida Mailin

**TOC,TOC! **

**Se puede?**

**Hola mis niñaaassss! **

**Increíble pero cierto, ya estoy aquí. Por fin me han quitado la escayola, afortunadamente fue una fractura limpia, de modo que puede decirse que prácticamente estoy recuperada. Esta semana pasada ya me he reincorporado al trabajo, y ya puedo hacer vida normal.**

**No iba a subir hasta mañana, ya que ayer se casaron unos amigos y estuve de boda y fiesta hasta muuuuyyyyyy tarde... pero me hacía mucha ilusión saludaros de nuevo, así que aquí estoy dando guerra otra vez. De modo que vuelven vuestros médicos y príncipes favoritos. Deciros que iré recuperando el ritmo de las actus, espero actualizar ambos fics al menos una vez a la semana.**

**Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que os habéis preocupado por mi en ambos fics, gracias de todo corazón, sois geniales... Mil gracias de nuevo, por los ánimos y por esperarme.**

**Bien... entremos en materia... en este capi conoceremos al nuevo miembro de la familia, veremos cómo van los preparativos... y ración de papá edward, que se que os gusta... **

**Podéis seguir votando el ranking de los nombres para el bebé de Edward y Bella... ¿qué será, será...?**

**Por cierto Sil... éste va especialmente dedicado a ti... te lo debía.**

**MUUUUUAAACCCKKKKSSSSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Bienvenida, Mailin_

Terminé de preparar la mesa del jardín, llena hasta los topes de comida y bebida. Edward había ido al aeropuerto junto con Emmet y Carlisle, para recoger a mi hermano y Leah, que volvían de Hanoi, la capital de Vietnam, con su pequeña Mailin.

Megan estaba histérica; por la mañana Edward y yo le habíamos explicado que hoy conocería a su primita, y la pobre se había pasado todo el día ordenando sus muñecas para que Mailin jugara con ellas.

-Bella, ya está todo listo- me dijo Esme, dejando una bandeja encima de la mesa. Esme y Rose se habían quedado conmigo para preparar todo. Jake y Leah habían encajado muy bien en la familia de Edward, y Esme estaba emocionada por ver a la niña, al igual que Rosalie. Hacía casi un mes de la boda de Seth y Leslie, y desde aquel instante Rosalie y Emmet ya eran pareja oficial, para alegría de todos, y sobre todo de Esme.

Se sentó conmigo en el jardín, observando como Rose y Megan jugaban juntas.

-Le encantan los niños- expliqué con una sonrisa, a lo que Esme asintió.

-Espero que las cosas entre ella y mi hijo vayan bien- suspiró divertida.

-Seguro Esme- sonreí, ya que ella no sabía todo por lo que habían pasado, esos piques, celos, los momentos divertidos... que aún estando ya juntos, se repetían constantemente.

Seguimos en animada charla, hasta que el ruido de la puerta hizo que nos levantáramos. Megan corrió hacia la entrada, buscando a su prima.

-Quero verla- dijo con uno de sus pucheros -tío lobo- tiró a mi hermano del pantalón; éste la cogió y la puso al lado de Leah, que llevaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. La miraba curiosa, pero a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras yo daba un corto beso a Edward y saludaba a Emmet y Carlisle.

Observamos a Megan, que la seguía mirando contenta.

-¿Qué te parece tu primita?- sondeó Jake.

-Mu chiquitina... ¿puede jugar mío?- interrogó curiosa.

-Cariño, ella todavía es muy pequeña, pero pronto jugaréis juntas- le explicaba Leah. Megan se quedó pensativa, para después contestar.

-¿Va a mimir en mi cuna?; yo se la dejo-.

Todos reímos, mientras Leah la seguía explicando.

-Mailin ya tiene su cuna... además, la tuya será para tu hermanito o hermanita-. Asintió después de meditar la respuesta. Me acerqué para ver a mi sobrina. Era una monada, morena de pelo y de piel, y sus ojos achinados eran preciosos. Rose y Esme se acercaron conmigo, mientras observaban a la recién llegada.

-Jake es preciosa- le dije a mi hermano, que asintió embobado, mirando a su niña. Leah me hizo un gesto para que la cogiera. La pequeña Mailin ni se inmutó en su sueño al cambiar de brazos. Sentí a Edward rodearme la cintura, mientras observaba también a la pequeña.

-¿Qué te parece?- le susurré.

-Muy guapa... nuestras pequeñas tendrán una compañera para jugar a las muñecas- repuso con una sonrisa traviesa. Rodé los ojos, mientras el resto se reía.

-Las apuestas apuntan a qué es niño, lo siento Edward- le informó Emmet.

-¿Habéis apostado?- pregunté incrédula, conteniendo la risa.

-Sip; Jasper, Jake, Seth, Alice, Tyler, Mandy y mi padre dicen que va a ser chico ,el resto- señaló a Esme, Rose y Leah- dicen que es niña, aparte del padre y de Megan- finalizó mirando a Edward.

-Pues yo me uno a vuestra predicción... creo que es chico- apunté entre risas.

-Eso espero cuñada... sino perderé cien dólares- añadió, para fastidio de Edward.

Mailin fue pasando por los brazos de todo el mundo, hasta que mi hermano la acomodó en su carrito, mientras el resto nos sentamos en la terraza, dispuestos a cenar. Megan no se apartó del lado de su prima, atenta por si se despertaba o hacía algún ruido.

-Creo que vamos a tener una buena niñera- dijo Edward, tratando de contener la risa. Asentí con la cabeza, esperaba que la niña no tuviera muchos celos cuándo llegara su hermanito o hermanita. Cenamos mientras Leah y Jake nos explicaban el viaje.

Después de cenar mi hermano y mi cuñada se disculparon, ya que estaban agotados del avión, y Edward se fue a llevarlos a casa. Carlisle y Esme me ayudaron a recoger, y me dispuse a subir a Megan a la cama.

-Quero con Rose- dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una graciosa mueca. Suspiré.

-Rosalie, alguien te llama. ¿Te importa?- le pasé a la niña, que la abrazó fuertemente.

-Para nada... vamos a la camita- le dijo a mi pequeña.

-Con el tío oso- apuntó con su dedito a Emmet. Ambos la subieron y mientras Rosalie la ponía el pijama, Emmet abría la cama.

-Centame un cuento- saltó, mirando a Emmet con una sonrisa. Rose rió por lo bajo, mientras yo observaba la escena divertida.

Edward llegó a mi lado, y le indiqué con dedo en mis labios que no dijera nada, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su hermano.

-¿Qué cuento quieres?- le preguntó a la niña.

-Capeucita oja- respondió muy convencida. Emmet puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Ese no me lo sé, ¿no quieres otro?- cuestionó ante la carcajada de su novia.

-No- refunfuñó Megan, frunciendo los labios.

-Mira, me sé uno muy chulo de...- la protesta de Megan resonó en la habitación.

-No, quero capeucita oja- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Emmet suspiró frustrado, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Mira, vamos a hacer un trato. Ahora te vas a dormir, que estás muy cansada... y yo me aprendo Caperucita roja y otro día vengo y te lo cuento, ¿te parece?- interrogó a la niña. Ésta meditó unos instantes, hasta que afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces a dormir- le dijo arropándola. Le dio un beso en la frente e hizo amago de levantarse, pero Megan lo volvió a llamar.

-Tío oso, dales un muah a las nenas- dijo señalando a las tres muñecas con las que Megan dormía. La cara de Emmet era todo un poema, a la vez que Edward y Rose contenían la carcajada. Refunfuñando, besó a las tres muñecas, antes de salir de la habitación, seguido por Rose.

-Rose, que te quede claro que tenemos que tener todo chicos- siseó. Su novia no pudo evitar darle una colleja.

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la niña, que iba cerrando los ojos.

-¿Me das un muah a mi también?- interrogué con una sonrisa. Se incorporó para darme un beso, y después le dio otro a mi tripa.

-Menas oches mami, menas oches bebé- dijo con su graciosa vocecilla. Edward y yo reímos ante la ocurrencia mientras éste se acercaba a la cama.

-Menas oches papi- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ante la sonrisa de Edward.

-Hasta mañana cariño- le susurró Edward mientras la tapaba de nuevo y le dejaba el chupete a mano.

Bajamos de nuevo al jardín, donde Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Rose estaban sentados, ya con toda la mesa recogida. Edward se adentró en la cocina para hacer café y un té para mi.

-Bien cuñada... en veinte días te casas... ¿estás segura de querer soportar a mi hermano toda la vida?- interrogó Emmet, sonriendo con malicia.

-Recuérdame hacerle la misma pregunta a Rose dentro de un tiempo- mascullé entre dientes, a lo que Carlisle y Esme rieron divertidos.

-¿Cómo han ido los preparativos?- me preguntó mi suegro.

-Pues todo está listo; menú escogido, papeleo, el baile...- enumeré.

-El vestido, las flores...- añadió Rose.

-Todo está listo... hasta vuestros trajes- les señaló Esme a su marido y a su hijo.

-El viaje- dijo Edward acercándose con una enorme bandeja. Asentí contenta. Nos íbamos una semana a la playa, a Venice Beach, en Los Ángeles. Cierto que no salíamos de California, pero con mi embarazo prefería no arriesgarme a meterme en un avión, y lo único que quería era descansar. Nos hubiera gustado hacer turismo, pero me cansaba enseguida. El resto del permiso por boda lo pasaríamos en casa tranquilos, con la niña. El resto de las vacaciones las guardaríamos para diciembre, para cuándo naciera nuestro pequeñín.

-Todavía no puedo creer que no hayamos hecho despedida de soltero- gruñó Emmet.

-Em, ya te dije que debido a la boda, tenemos muchas guardias; además Jake no estaba...- empezó a explicarse Edward.

-Y yo con esta tripa me canso enseguida- apunté.

-Aburridos- masculló entre dientes, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Rosalie.

-Eres un plasta- rezongó su novia con fastidio.

Nuestra familia se despidió temprano, ya que mañana teníamos que trabajar.

-Mañana operas conmigo cuñada- me recordó Emmet.

-Lo sé Em... todo preparado para la transposición interauricular del retorno venoso- canturreé igual que en una escuela.

-¿Qué anestésico suministrarás?- siguió preguntado.

-Iba a comentártelo mañana... creo que primero lo mejor es darle un relajante muscular rápido, y una vez dormido lo intubaré. Le administraré succinilcolina, puede haber complicaciones para intubarlo- expliqué pensativa -el paciente ha sufrido episodios anteriores de cierre y obstrucción de epiglotis.-

-Si, me parece adecuado- meditó en voz alta.

-Después lo mantendré con anestesia inhalatoria- seguí explicando.

-¿Sevoflurano?- apuntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-No es muy recomendable mantenerlo con intravenosos de propofol... me preocupa la función renal- dije pensativa. Me dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

-En fin, mañana terminaremos de hablar, buenas noches chicos- se despidió Emmet y el resto; después de cerrar la puerta de casa, observé a Edward, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- indagué mientras me acercaba a él.

-Todavía recuerdo tu primera operación, aquel paciente que perdimos, en lo asustada que estabas... y mírate ahora, toda una anestesista- me piropeó divertido.

-Parece que fue ayer- suspiré melancólica -y fue la primera vez que me besaste- recordé con una tímida sonrisa.

-Y que te dije que te quería- recordó a su vez. Asentí mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo, quedándome pensativa.

-¿Crees que hemos ido muy deprisa?; no ha pasado un año de aquello y...- no me dejó terminar, ya que posó un dedo en mis labios.

-Bella... escúchame bien, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida; no quiero perder lo que la vida me ofrece; y algo o alguien os puso a ti y a Megan en mi camino... y no podría soportar perderos- me explicó dulcemente, acariciándome la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Me sonrojé por sus palabras, y no pude evitar besarle suavemente.

-Yo tampoco puedo perderte- balbuceé una vez me separé de sus labios. Con esa sonrisa torcida, tan característica suya, volvió a besarme lenta y suavemente... hasta que el beso se tornó apasionado y desesperado. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, siguiendo con mis dedos las líneas de su pecho. Un jadeo salió de su boca, y rompiendo el beso, sin decir una palabra, me cogió en volandas, para subir a nuestra habitación.

Sus besos hicieron que no me diera cuenta de cuándo me posó en nuestra cama, y con el mayor cuidado del mundo, debido a mi ya notorio vientre, siguió besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo que sus ojos y sus labios descubrían. Lentamente fui quitando su camiseta, para volver a recorrer con mis dedos sus marcados abdominales, mientras que mis labios se posaba en el pequeño hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Desabrochó los botones de mi blusa despacio, queriendo alargar el tormento que suponía para mi. Deslizó sus manos por detrás, para deshacerse de mi sujetador... cuándo una pequeña vocecita se coló por el interfono de escucha que teníamos en nuestro dormitorio.

-Mami, mami... men mío- Edward y yo nos quedamos estáticos, suspirando con paciencia.

-Me parece que esta noche va a ser que no- dije medio riéndome. Edward sonrió con malicia, mientras me susurraba.

-Esto no ha terminado... ya te pillaré- me guiñó un ojo cómplice, dejándome levantar e ir al encuentro de Megan. Me volví a poner la blusa y salí hacia el cuarto de la niña, abrochándome los botones por el camino.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le pregunté mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesilla. Megan estaba sollozando, con los ojitos medio cerrados. Le puse la mano en la frente, y la noté caliente.

-Megan, ¿te duele algo?- pregunté extrañada.

-Duele- se tocó la tripa. La incorporé para sentarla en mi regazo, y en ese momento le dio una gran arcada, vomitando toda la cena.

-¡Edward!- chillé al interfono, para que me oyera. Al momento oí sus pasos por el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose a nosotras. Le señalé lo ocurrido, y se agachó para quedar cara a cara con la niña.

-Dice que le duele la tripa, creo que tiene un poco de fiebre- le expliqué. Le puso su mano en la frente. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Papi, me duele- se quejó entre lágrimas, tocándose la tripa. Vimos que le daba otra arcada, y Edward corrió al baño con ella. Allí volvió a vomitar, mientras Edward la sujetaba con cuidado.

-Ya está cariño, ya está- le decía acariciándole la espalda.

-Duele- dijo entre lágrimas y señalándose de nuevo el estómago. Una vez la limpiamos, me dirigí a limpiar la habitación y a por ropa limpia para Megan. Me la encontré acurrucada en el regazo de Edward, llorando sin parar.

Una vez limpié el desorden y la cambiamos Edward la revisó.

-Quizá le haya sentado mal la cena, o se le ha cortado la digestión- sugerí mientras retiraba el termómetro, que confirmó que tenía unas décimas de fiebre.

-Puede ser... vamos a ver qué tal pasa la noche, pero no podemos darle nada para la fiebre con el estómago así; si mañana sigue igual la llevaremos al hospital- dijo una vez que terminó de reconocerla.

Edward hizo amago de meterla en su cama, pero Megan se aferró a su cuello.

-Quero con ti- hipó con lágrimas.

-Está bien, hoy duermes con papá y mamá- le dijo Edward.

-Y con el bebé- añadí para que sonriera un poco.

La llevamos a nuestra cama, y me metí al baño para ponerme el pijama. Edward y la niña ya estaban dentro cuándo salí.

-Men- dijo mi pequeña, tocando el colchón para que me metiese en la cama. Nada mas acostarme se abrazó a mi, mientras Edward nos miraba a las dos y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Espero que se duerma un poco- suspiré.

-Veremos a ver- añadió Edward. Poco a poco sus ojitos se cerraron, respirando tranquila. -Se ha dormido- susurró en voz baja, para después mirarme -descansa tu también Bella, mañana tienes quirófano a primera hora- me dio un pequeño beso, sorteando a la pequeña, que estaba en medio de los dos.

-Hasta mañana- murmuré de vuelta. Poco a poco me quedé dormida, con una mano de Edward encima de mi tripa, dándole pequeñas caricias.

A la mañana siguiente, me costó una eternidad levantarme. Por suerte Megan pasó la noche medianamente bien, y se levantó sin fiebre, por lo que no tuvimos que llevarla al hospital.

Nada más poner un pie en el área quirúrgica, me encontré con Emmet.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo está mi sobrino?- señaló mi vientre.

-Buenos días Em; pues éste está bien, la que está mala es Megan- respondí acariciando mi tripa.

Le conté las aventuras de la noche anterior; al terminar, Emmet me miraba preocupado.

-Bella, si no has descansado bien puedo llamar a Tyler y que te sustituya; no quiero que te pongas nerviosa- me dijo preocupado.

-Estoy bien Emmet, no te preocupes- le tranquilicé.

-Todavía nos quedan veinte minutos; mientras lo preparan te invito a un café- me dijo cogiéndome por los hombros.

-Que no esté muy cargado- advertí, apuntándole con mi dedo.

Estábamos en medio de una divertida charla acerca de la boda, cuándo Lauren entró a trompicones en la sala, blanca como la cal.

-Emmet, Bella... el paciente está entrando en parada- me quedé petrificada, dejando el café sin terminarlo y saliendo disparada para el quirófano, seguida por Emmet y Lauren.

-¿Cómo que está entrando en parada?- preguntó Emmet histérico.

-Cuándo Missy y yo entramos a preparar el instrumental, nos lo encontramos intubado y conectado a los monitores- me quedé estática en el sitio.

-¿Y se puede saber quién coño lo ha intubado, si la anestesista estaba conmigo?- bramó furioso mi cuñado.

-James- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y cómo lo ha sedado?- pregunté confusa, cogiendo una mascarilla.

-No lo sé- suspiró frustrada.

-Yo a este tío me lo cargo- siseaba furioso Emmet.

Al entrar en el quirófano pude ver a Missy intentando quitar el tubo de respiración al paciente, ayudada por James, blanco como la cal. El monitor estaba muy alterado, y la función cardíaca disminuía por momentos. Emmet lo echó a un lado para sacarle el tubo, mientras yo le tomaba las constantes. Una vez estuvo el tubo fuera de su garganta, vi sangre alrededor de éste. Palidecí en un segundo.

-¡Joder!- bramó Emmet.

-Le has desgarrado la garganta... ¿por qué lo has intubado?; antes debía administrarle un relajante muscular- James me miraba en silencio, estaba inquieto y nervioso.

-¡Responde!; maldita sea Cam- siseó furioso Emmet.

-Yo... pensé que...- le corté llena de rabia.

-Deberías haberme esperado, podría haberte ayudado- le dije.

-Lauren, llama a Edward o a Mark... debemos suturar este estropicio- se volvió hacia James- fuera de mi quirófano ya-.

Éste salió hecho una furia. Mark vino enseguida, y le pusimos al corriente de la situación. Una vez medio arreglado el problema, trasladaron al paciente a cuidados intensivos, ya que la operación de corazón tuvo que ser aplazada hasta que se recuperase.

Entré con Tyler y la doctora Sanders en el departamento de cirugía, para hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Allí estaban Mark, su padre y jefe de cirugía, Emmet y Edward, y por supuesto James. Nada más entrar allí, Edward vino hacia mi, muy nervioso.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó mientras me acercaba a una silla para que me sentara.

-Bien... ¿te lo han contado?- pregunté. Afirmó, y le oí mascullar entre dientes -éste se va a enterar-.

Una vez empezó la reunión, Emmet le relató a la doctora Sanders y al doctor Gills lo ocurrido.

-¿Sabes lo que has podido provocar?; el paciente podría haber sufrido una hemorragia interna- dijo muy seria mi jefa, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguien te dio orden de intubar al paciente, sin la presencia de un anestesista?- interrogó Edward muy serio. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Emmet se alteró.

-Contesta de una santa vez- le amenazó. Éste negó con la cabeza, suspirando derrotado.

-Sólo quería ir adelantando y... - no supo qué mas decir.

-Mira Cam, me tienes harto; no es la primera vez que haces lo que quieres- respondió Edward furioso.

-Esto no puede seguir así- suspiró frustrado Mark.

-Para intubar a un paciente debes estar bajo supervisión, si no está un anestesista presente o algún adjunto no puedes hacerlo- le dijo Tyler.

-Pero ella es residente- me señaló con una mano. Bufé para mis adentros... este tipo era tonto de verdad.

-Pero resulta, Cam, que ella es anestesista... y su principal ocupación es intubar a la gente- le explicó Emmet, mirándole entre molesto y burlón.

-Además, para administrar una anestesia, primero hay que leerse el preoperatorio del paciente- añadí enfadada.

-No me digas... doctora Swan- se burló James. Edward se adelantó un paso, enfadado.

-Mejor estate calladito- le recomendó.

-Ohhh... el doctor defiende a su mujercita- Edward le encaró, y rápidamente me levanté, tomando a mi novio del brazo.

-Si le hacen algo a ella por tu irresponsabilidad, te aseguro que no terminarás la residencia en ningún hospital de Norteamérica- la voz de Edward era fría como el hielo, filosa cual navaja.

-Por favor Edward- empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Me miró a los ojos, mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza. No debía caer en sus provocaciones, no merecía la pena.

-Basta, ésto se está convirtiendo en algo personal- gruñó el doctor Gills.

-Hace mucho tiempo que es personal, ¿no es cierto, Cam?- le preguntó Emmet.

-Basta- el doctor Gills estaba furioso. Se volvió para comentar algo a la doctora Sanders. Al de un minuto, volvió a tomar la palabra. Edward se quedó a mi lado, apartándose de James, con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

-Bueno... cómo pueden ver, el asunto es grave, y debemos dar parte a la comisión de investigación. Ellos tomarán las diligencias oportunas, pero tened casi por seguro que habrá una exhausta investigación. Y por supuesto, hay que hablar con la familia y explicarles lo ocurrido- explicó muy serio a todos, pero mirando a James fijamente.

-Y os aseguro que no van a entender cómo al paciente se le ha tenido que suturar la epiglotis, cuándo el motivo de su operación era la reparación de un tabique coronario- agregó mi supervisora, muy enojada.

-Reza para que la familia no demande al hospital- Mark interpelaba al residente, con una mueca carente de emociones en su rostro.

Una vez se dio por concluida la reunión, Me fui a mi servicio, con Tyler, Edward, Emmet y Mark. Allí les relatamos a mis compañeros lo acontecido.

-Es indignante; ese residente hace lo que le bien en gana- dijo exasperado Seth.

-¿No le pasará nada a Bella, verdad?, ¿ni a ti?- interrogó Rose a Emmet, muy nerviosa. Éste le rodeó los hombros, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Tranquila, ni ella ni yo estábamos en el quirófano- le explicó.

-Si los llaman, será meramente para declarar como testigos de que Cam No tenía autorización para llevar a cabo ese procedimiento- explicó Mark, recalcando el no.

Después de seguir hablando un rato, llegó la hora de marcharnos a casa. Lo único que quería realmente era darme un baño y poder relajar los nervios.

Los días fueron pasando... tanto Edward como la doctora Sanders me aconsejaron olvidarme del tema una temporada, alegando ésta que pasaría un tiempo hasta que se empezara a investigar a fondo el asunto.

Así que, por el bien de mi bebé y de mis nervios, eso hice. Bastante tenía con la boda prácticamente encima. Esos días pasaron entre las pruebas del vestido y los últimos preparativos. Toda la familia, así como Jake y Leah, estaban tanto o más nerviosos que nosotros. Obviamente, Jake era el padrino, de modo que nos pasamos un par de tardes ensayando el paseíllo hasta el altar, ante la atenta mirada de Alice, que se había autoproclamado organizadora del evento; definitivamente, se había equivocado de profesión.

La noche del miércoles me encontraba haciendo las maletas; a la mañana siguiente nos íbamos a Santa Cruz... el sábado era el gran día. Alice se encargaba de llevar los vestidos de casi todas en su inmenso coche, ya que el nuestro, con la sillita y la cuna de la niña, aparte de las maletas con la ropa, estaba ya lleno. Menos mal que el jeep de Emmet es como un tanque, pensaba para mis adentros. El y Rose, así como mi hermano y su familia y los padres de Edward, también viajaban mañana. Queríamos estar allí un par de días antes, para recibir a los invitados. La ventaja era que casi todo el mundo dormía en el hotel dónde se celebraba el convite, de modo que no perderíamos a nadie de vista.

El teléfono me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Lo cogí, extrañada por la hora.

-¿Quién es?- silencio- ¿diga?- respondí confundida. Al ver que nadie contestaba, colgué. Seguí con la maleta, y Edward entró en la habitación, con Megan en brazos.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó curioso, mientras dejaba a pequeña encima de la cama.

-Se han debido equivocar, han colgado- me encogí de hombros despreocupada -¿podrías cerras esas dos?- le indiqué señalando un par de maletas.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuándo volvió a sonar el teléfono. Lo cogí de nuevo.

-¿Sí?, ¿quién es?- Edward me miraba interrogante, mientras yo fruncía el ceño... pero la voz que escuché al otro lado de la línea me dejó noqueada.

-Hola Bella- dijo simplemente.

-Mamá- exclamé asombrada, sentándome en la cama.

* * *

**Preparad los vestidos y los taconazos... que en el próximo capi nos vamos de boda!**

**Próximo capítulo: _Sé feliz, Bella..._**


	21. Sé feliz, Bella

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Trabajo todo el fin de semana, tengo guardia en el hospi... pero no quería dejaros sin el capi... capítulo esperado por muchas.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois estupendas!**

**Bien... me gustaría dedicaros el capítulo a todas... y en especial a dos buena amigas.**

**Saraes... gracias por tus coments y por nuestras conversaciones.**

**Atal... un beso guapa, y otro para las chicas del foro, espero lo disfruten. **

**Bien... sólo deciros que lo disfrutéis... y aclarar que todavía no termina el fic... quedan aún cabos sueltos.**

**Por cierto... no penséis que Bella es borde y desagradable con su madre; tened en cuenta que ella y Jake lo han pasado muy mal... y eso no se olvida por una simple llamada de teléfono.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis... un beso a todas muy muy grande.**

**P.D. Espero estéis todas guapas y elegantes... nos vamos de bodaaaaaa!**

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Sé feliz, Bella..._

El silencio reinó durante más de un minuto por la línea telefónica. No quería saber para qué me llamaba mi madre, dos días antes de mi boda... y después de la que organizó mi padre con su visita.

Edward observó mi rostro, y prefirió dejarme a solas. Cogió a Megan y salió sin hacer ruido, dándome una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, que yo devolví en agradecimiento. Al fin, la voz de mi madre hizo acto de presencia.

-Bella... ¿cómo estás?- su tono de voz era suave... incluso pude oír cierto deje de inquietud.

-Bien- respondí, todavía algo sorprendida por su llamada.

-Me alegro- contestó con afecto. No pude evitar sonar cínica al responderla.

-¿De verdad te alegras?-.

-Bella... yo... tu padre me contó lo ocurrido cuándo estuvo en San Francisco... no puedo creer que llegara tan lejos... no pensé que te increparía de esa forma en tu estado y...- la corté, lo único que me faltaba era oír sus reproches, ya que seguro nos culparía a Jake y a mi por su sucedido.

-Si has llamado para defenderlo, no quiero continuar con está conversación; bastante me echó en cara en el embarazo de Megan... adiós mamá- iba a colgar pero su voz me detuvo.

-¡No!; por favor Bella... no pretendo excusarlo... jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos y... -su suspiro se oyó por teléfono- quería disculparme- siguió con pesadumbre.

-Un poco tarde para eso mamá- contesté seria.

-Sólo quería disculparme, de verdad... y desearte que seas muy feliz Bella... el sábado te casas-.

-Sí -afirmé con una sonrisa- Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado... aparte de mis hijos- le expliqué.

-Por lo poco que me ha contado tu padre, estoy segura de que Edward es una buena persona- respondió. Titubeó un poco para hacerme la siguiente pregunta... pero no pude evitar hacerle yo otra.

-¿Ya no piensas que le he engatusado para ejercer de padre con mi hija bastarda?- era lo que me había dicho la noche que le llamé, para decirles que me casaba. Su silencio, para mi, valió más que mil palabras... pero cambió de tema.

-¿Y Jake?-.

-Él y Leah están bien... son padres- le conté. Al ver el mutismo de mi madre, seguí hablando.

-Han adoptado una niña vietnamita; se llama Mailin- le conté.

-De modo... que tengo dos nietas- dijo en un murmullo. Estaba sorprendida... era la primera vez que mi madre se dirigía así a mi hija... pero preferí morderme la lengua.

-Tres en diciembre... todavía no sé lo que voy a tener- le recordé. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, asimilando la información.

-Me... me alegro mucho por vosotros... bueno -se le notaba nerviosa -no te molesto más, supongo que estarás muy liada- dijo en tono de despedida.

-Adiós mamá-.

-Sé feliz, Bella... adiós- la línea se cortó.

Me quedé sentada en la cama, con el teléfono entre mis manos; no entendía el trasfondo de esa llamada... pero según me dijo Edward más tarde, al hablarlo con él, puede que simplemente quisiera felicitarme y desearme lo mejor. No me convenció mucho... pero había que reconocer que, por una vez, no me había increpado ni había intentado discutir.

Los días pasaron rápido... se acercaba el momento... y estaba muy nerviosa, ya era imposible negarlo. El día anterior a la boda, el viernes, cenamos con la gente que ya había llegado; por suerte, casi teníamos el hotel exclusivamente para nosotros, ya que no era muy grande. Nosotros estábamos allí desde el jueves, supervisando los últimos detalles... y poco a poco fuimos recibiendo a nuestros amigos y familiares.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y brindis, deseándonos lo mejor a Edward y a mi. Esa noche decidí retirarme temprano, ya que no sabía si podría conciliar el sueño; Edward dormiría en otra habitación, según él, para cumplir con la tradición. Me acompañó hasta la puerta, cargando a Megan, completamente dormida sobre su hombro. Una vez la dejó en la cama, se volvió para despedirse de mi.

-Intenta descansar cariño... y tranquila- me guiñó un ojo cómplice. Me acerqué para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Descansa tú también... mañana tenemos una cita- exclamé expectante... y feliz.

-Cierto... ¿era a las siete de la tarde, verdad?- inquirió burlón. Negué con la cabeza, divertida, a la vez que me acercaba para volver a besarle.

-Te estaré esperando- murmuró con su frente pegada a la mía, una vez terminamos nuestro beso. Me acarició tiernamente la mejilla mientras se alejaba para darse la vuelta, camino del ascensor.

…Y aquí me encontraba, sentada frente al tocador de la habitación, mientras la peluquera del hotel terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a mi peinado. Apenas quedaban dos horas para la ceremonia... tan sólo faltaba ponerme el vestido, tarea en la que me ayudarían Rose, Leah y Alice. Esme se había marchado hace un rato, para ayudar a Edward y estar con él, cómo correspondía a la madrina. Mis cuñadas y mi amiga ya estaban vestidas. Rose de rojo hasta los pies (era su color fetiche) y su melena rubia cuidadosamente ordenada en unos bucles preciosos que le caían hasta media espalda; Alice, de verde botella, también largo, y palabra de honor; Leah, de diferentes tonos desde naranjas hasta marrones, y con un precioso recogido.

Mi maquillaje ya estaba listo, tal y cómo yo lo quería, sutil y discreto. Las suaves sombras melocotón y el rímel hacían mis ojos más grandes. Muy poco colorete (bastante tenía con el mío propio) y un suaves gloss, sin apenas color, cubrían mis labios.

-Mami gapa- me giré, observando a mi niña entrando de la mano de Leah, que la acababa de vestir en el salón de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido color marfil, con un precioso lazo de seda verde atado a la cintura, y zapatitos también en color marfil. Su pelito, que le llegaba por los hombros, estaba retirado de la cara por unas delicadas horquillas con unas diminutas flores en el mismo tono verde que el lazo. Intenté retener mis lágrimas, observando lo preciosa que estaba mi hija.

-Tu eres la que está guapa, cielo- le dije mientras la tomaba de las manos; no quise cogerla por miedo a arrugar el vestido. Ya no podía contener la emoción, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-NOOOOOO... prohibido llorar aquí- exclamó Alice.

-Eso... que bastante vamos a llorar todos luego- dijo Rose, a lo que Leah le dio la razón. Una vez la peluquera terminó, observé el resultado final. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un precioso moño a la altura de mi cuello, con algunos mechones sueltos, dándole un toque fresco y juvenil. En un lateral llevaba el tocado, que consistía en unas flores de organza.

Entre las tres pasaron el vestido por mi cabeza, con cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje y el peinado. Éste se ajustó a mi cuerpo como un guante; no me dejaron mirarme al espejo hasta que no estuvo todo colocado.

El corte por debajo de mi pecho, hecho de un delicado encaje, realzaba mi busto, para después caer ligero, en innumerables capas de gasa y tul, hasta el suelo. No llevaba cola, y los tirantes, un poco anchos, hechos del mismo encaje que el del pecho, le daban un aire romántico; las innumerables capas de suave tela de la falda hacían que mi vientre apenas se notara... incluso si el embarazo estuviera menos avanzado podría jurar que no lo estaba. Pero mi bebé dio una pequeña patadita, haciéndose notar. Leah se agachó para atarme los zapatos... y ya estaba preparada. Megan me miraba alucinada.

-Como una pincesa- exclamó, pasando su pequeño dedo por la suave gasa de la falda. Me agaché a su altura, para abrazarla conmovida.

-Estás preciosa Bella- Leah empezaba a emocionarse -verás cuándo Edward te vea-.

-Se quedará pasmado- añadió Rose. Al momento tocaron a la puerta, y Alice fue a abrir.

Mi hermano, resplandeciente y orgulloso en su papel de padrino, y muy guapo con un traje oscuro y una flor en la solapa, apareció con Mailin en sus brazos, envuelta en un gracioso vestidito blanco y rosa. Leah cogió a su hija, y Jake se dirigió a nosotras.

-Pero que guapa está mi pequeña- le dijo a Megan. Al agacharse a su altura, ésta le dio un suave abrazo.

-Bells... estás radiante- me dijo una vez se levantó a mi altura.

Alice miró la hora, y nos puso sobreaviso.

-Chicos, tenemos que empezar a movernos- Rose cogió a Megan, que me dio un besito, para salir por la puerta, seguidas de mi cuñada y mi sobrina y de la propia Alice.

Nos quedamos solos unos momentos.

-Estás guapísimo- le piropeé, quitando una inexistente arruga de su chaqueta.

-Tú también hermanita...- se quedó unos instantes callado, meditando -no se me dan muy bien estas cosas -sonrió nervioso – sabes que siempre te apoyaré en tod...- no le dejé terminar.

-Jake... sin ti... no se qué hubiera sido de mi todos estos años... gracias- una pequeña lágrima asomó por mi ojo. Mi hermano alzó mi mentón con su dedo, obligándome a mirar sus ojos.

-¿Sabes?; ahora estoy tranquilo... Edward os cuida y os adora a Megan y a ti... no podías haber encontrado un hombre mejor Bells- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé... aunque tampoco podría tener un hermano mejor que el que tengo- repuse.

-Te quiero hermanita... y siempre me tendrás... en todo momento- aseguró serio y rotundo, pero a la vez emocionado.

-Lo mismo te digo- contesté mientras nos abrazábamos. Al separarnos, se giró y se fue al salón; volvió con un precioso y pequeño bouquet de tulipanes, de color amarillo pálido.

Sonreí emocionada mientras lo tomaba, mis amigas habían tomado nota de mis gustos. Jake me ofreció su brazo, que tomé casi temblando, por culpa de los nervios.

-Es la hora... debo entregarte sana y salva... sino cierta persona me colgará- bromeó, para que me me relajara un poco.

Respirando profundamente y fuertemente agarrada a su brazo, salimos camino de la iglesia... dispuesta a unirme al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

En unos poco minutos ya habíamos bajado del coche, y estábamos a las puertas. El delicado olor de las flores que la adornaban llegó hasta mi. Respiré largo y tendido, cuándo los primeros acordes de la música me indicaron que era mi turno.

Avanzamos con paso lento, mientras dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a toda la gente que nos quería y que estaban acompañándonos en este día... hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos; estaba al lado de Esme, que lloraba emocionada. Como era de esperar, muy guapo, enfundado en un traje negro, y dedicándome una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar. Había llegado hace casi media hora, dando el brazo a mi madre, elegantísima con un traje color burdeos, con una chaquetilla a juego. Era una tarde calurosa y ya empezaba a atardecer, pero el mar, a sólo unos metros de la pequeña capilla, hacía que una suave brisa refrescara el ambiente. Me moría de ganas de ver a mis princesas, no podía aguantar más.

Dí la bienvenida a todo el mundo en la puerta de la iglesia. Casi todo mi servicio y el de Bella estaban aquí, con nosotros, aparte de la familia. Seth me guiñó un ojo cómplice al adentrarse en la iglesia, al igual que Tyler; todos iban acompañados por sus respectivas parejas.

Jasper y mi hermano se encargaban de acomodar a la gente ahí dentro, el murmullo y el jaleo llegaban hasta fuera... y eso que no llegábamos a cincuenta personas.

Una vez casi todo el mundo estuvo dentro, vi llegar a Leah con mi sobrina en brazos, en compañía de Alice y de Rose, que cargaba Megan. Mi hija, nada más verme, le hizo un gesto para que la bajara, para echar a correr hacia mi.

-Papi, papi- la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

-Pero que guapa está mi niña... pareces una princesa- le dije después de darle un beso; estaba guapísima con ese vestido.

-No... mami si es una pincesa- me dijo en voz baja, cual secreto de estado; sonreí embobado, mientras repasaba con ella la sorpresa para Bella.

-¿Recuerdas que cuándo el abuelo te diga tienes que acercarte y darme los anillos?- le susurré en voz baja. Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Bella decía que era muy pequeña para eso, de modo que se pensaba que no lo iba a hacer.

Le di otro beso, antes de pasársela a mi padre, que entró con ella en brazos a la iglesia. Alice, Rose y Leah me desearon suerte y también se adentraron. Me giré hacia mi madre; su cara mostraba alegría y emoción. Sus ojos me miraban con orgullo y cariño; no hacía falta decirnos nada, mis padres ya me lo habían dicho antes de partir a la iglesia.

Le ofrecí mi brazo, entrando en la pequeña capilla; al llegar al altar me posicioné en mi lugar. Los primeros bancos estaban ocupados por mi padre, con Megan en brazos; a su lado Leah con mi sobrina; mi hermano y Rose, y Jasper y Alice, ya que Jasper firmaría como mi testigo, al igual que Alice por parte de Bella.

La impaciencia me carcomía por dentro... hasta que el órgano de la capilla empezó a sonar. Con quince minutos de retraso Bella, fuertemente agarrada al brazo de Jake, empezó a caminar por el pequeño pasillo. La espera había valido la pena... estaba seguro de que no recordaría con exactitud los detalles del vestido que llevaba... pero siempre recordaría lo preciosa que estaba mientras caminaba hacia mi, la luz que emanaba de sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas a cuenta de sus nervios.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y por el gesto que apareció en su cara, supe que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Estaba tan embobado mirándola, que no me di cuenta de que ya habían llegado al altar. Jake se adelantó para abrazarme, y se retiró a su sitio. Le tendí la mano a mi novia, que la cogió temblorosa. Unidos avanzamos unos pasos, hasta quedar enfrente del sacerdote.

-Estás... uffsss... preciosa- murmuré en voz baja, mirándola fijamente.

-Tú también estás muy guapo- balbuceó, sonriendo levemente. Se giró, para entregarle el ramo a mi madre y se lo guardara durante la ceremonia.

Nuestras manos estuvieron unidas durante toda la misa, que gracias a la simpatía del sacerdote, fue amena y no muy larga. Apenas me di cuenta de cuándo llegamos a la parte del consentimiento.

Mi voz sonó clara al decir el sí, quiero; la de Bella, trémula y temblorosa... observé su cara, y sus lágrimas ya habían hecho acto de presencia. Mi mano quitó una que bajaba por su mejilla.

En el momento en que el sacerdote pidió los anillos, le indiqué a Bella que se girara y mirara al frente; nuestra hija se acercaba con un pequeño cojín, donde descansaban las sencillas alianzas. Nos agachamos a su altura, para recogerlas.

-Gracias cariño- le dijo Bella, besándola entre lágrimas. Le di otro beso, y se las entregué al cura. Éste le dio a Bella la mía, y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me la puso. Hice lo mismo con la suya, con una sonrisa que no me cabía en la cara. Por fin el cura dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia yo os declaro marido y mujer; lo que dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre-.

Nuestras manos y miradas permanecían fijas el uno sobre el otro. La fui acercando a mi cuerpo, para terminar rodeando su cintura y por fin besar a mi esposa. Sus manos fueron directas a mi nuca y a mi pelo, acercándome más a ella. Ni los aplausos de la gente allí reunida consiguieron que nos separáramos en un largo minuto. Tuve que dejarla respirar, así que poco a poco me separé de sus labios, pero nuestras frentes permanecieron unidas.

-Te amo- susurró sólo para mi.

-Y yo a ti cariño... os amo a los tres- le susurré de vuelta, dando una pequeña caricia a su vientre y girando mi vista hacia Megan, que aplaudía desde los brazos de mi padre. Éste la posó en el suelo, y rápidamente corrió hacia nosotros. La tomé en brazos, mientras rodeaba la cintura de mi mujer con el otro. Le dimos cada uno un besito en la mejilla; ella nos abrazó como pudo a los dos a la vez, riendo contenta.

Esme le tendió el ramo a Bella, y nos guiñó un ojo cómplice. No nos dimos cuenta de que la gente había ido saliendo de la capilla.

Afiancé a Megan en mis brazos, y cogí la mano de Bella. A la salida los tres fuimos bombardeados por una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosa.

Bella me miraba con una sonrisa mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo, Megan reía mientras la gente chillaba "vivan los novios" y aplaudía a rabiar.

Una vez pasó la peculiar lluvia, la gente se agolpó a nuestro alrededor, abrazándonos y felicitándonos sin parar. Recibimos la enhorabuena emocionada de nuestra familia, sobre todo de mis padres y de Jake y Leah. No recuerdo a cuánta gente abracé y agradecí su presencia... y eso que éramos pocos.

Ya en el hotel, nos acomodamos en el salón, adornado para la ocasión. En nuestra mesa estábamos acompañados por mis padres, mi hermano y Rose y Jake y Leah. Bella acomodó a la niña en su regazo, y la cena dio comienzo... es increíble lo que puede comer y beber la gente en una boda. Nuestra pequeña no tenía mucha hambre, de modo que enseguida se escapó para jugar con los hijos de Tyler y de mi compañero Mark. Bella la miró con una sonrisa.

-Me parece que hoy no va a cenar mucho- me dijo con una divertida mueca.

-Por una noche no creo que pase nada -musité con una sonrisa -¿cómo te encuentras?- puse una mano en su vientre; nuestro bebé se había contagiado de la alegría general, ya que no paraba de moverse.

-Agotada después de tantas emociones... pero feliz- hizo una pausa -no puedo creer que ya estemos casados- suspiró emocionada, mirando la alianza con una sonrisa.

-Por fin eres completamente mía- murmuré sobre sus labios, para después besarla. Al oír los silbidos y exclamaciones de la gente, entre ellas la de mi hermano y Jake, nos separamos.

-Compórtense, hay menores en la sala- se burló Emmet, y las risas generalizadas no se hicieron esperar.

La cena fue muy divertida; a petición de la gente, sobre todo de Emmet, Jake y Jasper, tuvimos que levantarnos y besarnos varias veces, a lo que accedimos sin que nos tuvieran que insistir mucho. Pasamos por las mesas, saludando de nuevo a la gente y conversando con todos de forma más tranquila.

Una vez terminaron la cena y los innumerables brindis, Bella se puso de pie, para entregar su ramo de novia. Alice y Mandy, sentadas en una mesa contigua, mandaron guardar silencio al salón.

-Al igual que le pasó a Leslie, no tengo ni hermanas ni primas a las que dárselo... pero desde hace poco tiempo tengo una nueva cuñada... y aunque todavía no lo es oficialmente, sé que lo será algún día; pero lo más importante... Rosalie, gracias por ser mi amiga- le dijo tendiéndole el ramo.

Rose se levantó para abrazarla, con lágrimas en su cara y observadas por Emmet, que tenía una gran sonrisa. Una vez se separaron, Bella le dirigió a mi hermano una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien... creo que debéis besaros- la gente coreó la idea.

-¡Vamos Emmet, que no se diga!- le interpeló Jasper a todo pulmón.

-¡Bésala Em!- animó Jake, riendo y aplaudiendo sin parar.

Mi hermano alzó una ceja, levantándose de la silla. Cogió a Rose por la cintura, e inclinándola sobre su brazo, le plantó un beso de película. Todos silbamos y aplaudimos la escena. Una vez liberó a Rose, se giró hacia mi.

-Supéralo hermanito- la carcajada general no se hizo esperar.

Pasamos al jardín, donde se celebraría el baile. Apenas hacía un poco de aire, lo cual nos venía de perlas para refrescarnos un poco.

En el dentro, una preciosa carpa, adornadas con flores y velas, hacía la veces de pista. Alrededor de ésta había varias mesas para que la gente pudiera sentarse y conversar mientras tomaban algo de beber. En una esquina, una improvisada barra de bar esperaba a la gente.

La música empezó a sonar, y tomé a Bella de la mano. Una preciosa balada de Celine Dion, una de las cantantes favoritas de mi mujer, llenó la estancia. Suavemente la atraje hacia mí, rodeándola todo lo que su tripa me dejaba, ella se acurrucó en mis brazos, con sus manos por mi cuello, y lentamente empezamos a girar.

-¿Está la señora Cullen disfrutando la velada?- le susurré. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al oír su nuevo apellido.

-Todavía me va costar acostumbrarme a eso de señora Cullen- confesó con una risa -ha salido todo perfecto- suspiró satisfecha.

-Cierto- afirmé mientras la miraba intensamente -te amo... cómo pensé que nunca volvería a amar a nadie... te amo, Isabella Cullen- murmuré acercándome a sus labios.

-Te amo- susurró contra mis labios, antes de que éstos se unieran en un beso lleno de emoción y cariño.

La canción terminó, dando paso a otra; Jake se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Me la prestas?- Bella me miró con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia su hermano, para bailar con él, y yo saqué a bailar a mi madre.

-Estoy tan contenta Edward- me confesó.

-Yo también mamá... después de aquello pensé que no volvería a levantar cabeza y...- no pude seguir, ya que me interrumpió.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo orgullosos y felices que estamos tu padre y yo... has encontrado una mujer excepcional Edward- me explicó con cariño.

-Te he hecho abuela por partida doble- añadí divertido, a lo que ella asintió.

-Espero que seáis muy felices... ambos habéis sufrido mucho en la vida, y os lo merecéis tanto-.

-Gracias mamá- agradecí emocionado sus palabras; ellos habían sufrido por mi más que nadie. Seguí bailando con ella, hasta que la canción terminó.

Una hora después, la música lenta pasó a otro ritmo mucho más movido y moderno; después de bailar con Rose, Leah, Alice, Mandy... baile hasta con la jefa de mi mujer, me acerqué hasta una mesa, donde mis padres, el doctor Gills y su mujer y la doctora Sanders estaban enfrascados en una divertida tertulia.

Bella se acercó a mi, rodeándome con sus brazos. Le acaricié la espalda con cariño, observando ambos el espectáculo que había en el centro de la pista.

Mi hermano, Jake, Jasper y Seth, ya sin chaqueta y sin corbata, bailaban una pegadiza canción, cada uno con un vaso en la mano y moviéndose cual adolescentes en una discoteca. Sus respectivas mujeres y novias los miraban rodando los ojos.

Bella rió a mi lado, divertida por la escena. La cara de mis padres era de resignación absoluta.

-Parece que Emmet se ha coronado como el animador oficial- exclamó la doctora Sanders entre risas.

Las chicas vinieron a buscar a Bella, y la sacaron a la pista para, según ellas, menear un poco las caderas. Me uní a los chicos, que no paraban de hacerme insinuaciones sobre la noche de bodas.

La fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada, hasta que la música pasó de nuevo a un ritmo lento. Acerqué a Bella a mi cuerpo, que se abrazó a mi, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho. La gente joven aún no se había retirado. Mis padres ya hacía un rato que se habían subido a dormir, con Megan y Mailin; el doctor Gills y su esposa y la doctora Sanders también se habían retirado ya, aludiendo que ya eran viejos y era el turno de la juventud.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunté aludiendo a su vientre, suponía que estaría agotada.

-Tranquilo... estoy cansada... pero todavía puedo hacer un esfuerzo para más tarde- me guiñó un ojo, dedicándome una provocativa mirada.

-Entonces tendremos que retirarnos enseguida... no sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancarte ese vestido, señora Cullen- sonreí maliciosamente. Ella me miró fijamente, sus ojos delataban el deseo que teníamos de poder retirarnos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Así que las hormonas sólo me afectan a mi?- preguntó burlona. Hice un gesto con mi cara, sopesando la respuesta.

-Creo que esta noche me están afectando también a mi- bromeé. Ella se inclinó, pegando su cara a la mía.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?- dijo muy muy bajito, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ese gesto fue mi perdición; sin decir una sola palabra, la tomé de la mano, adentrándonos en el hotel. En el ascensor no me pude contener más y ataqué sus labios, en un beso desenfrenado; su lengua invadió mi boca sin contemplaciones. Al llegar a nuestro piso, la cargué hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación. Ella rió al intentar abrir la puerta subida encima mío, por mi impaciencia, ya que recorría una y mil veces su cuello con mis labios y mi lengua.

Cerré con el pie, hasta adentrarme en la habitación y posarla en el suelo. Miré fijamente a mi mujer, que se puso de puntillas, agarrando mis cabellos para que bajara un poco la cabeza y besarla de nuevo. Fue un beso más calmado y reposado, lentamente sus manos fueron a las mangas de mi chaqueta, deslizándola hasta que cayó al suelo.

Sin dejar de besar sus suaves labios, empecé a buscar la cremallera de su vestido... pero unos golpes en la puerta hizo que nos volviéramos extrañados... pero al segundo Bella volvió a colocar sus manos en el primer botón de mi camisa.

-No vayas- balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada. Volví a mi tarea, buscando la dichosa cremallera... pero los golpes volvieron, más fuertes que la primera vez. Nos miramos algo preocupados.

-Tenemos que abrir, no sea que le pase algo a la niña- mi mujer asintió, y me encaminé hasta la puerta. Abrí preocupado... y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente... no podía asimilar el espectáculo que tenía lugar frente a mis narices.

Si alguna vez tuve ganas de ahorcar a mi hermano... este era el momento perfecto.

Emmet, Jasper, Seth y Jake, sin chaqueta y sin corbata, y con unos enormes sombreros mejicanos, que no tenía ni idea de dónde los habían sacado, entraron como Pedro por su casa a la habitación.

-¿Qué tal Edward?- me saludó Jasper tan tranquilo; se tambaleaba ligeramente, y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis?, largo de aquí ya- les ordené... no era posible que nos hicieran esto en nuestra noche de bodas.

La cara de Bella no tenía precio, mirando alternativamente a cada uno, ahogando las risas. Emmet se adelantó un paso, erigiéndose cual director de orquesta.

-Y uuuuuuuno, dosooooss... treeeeeeesssss...- levantó los brazos, empezando a cantar una ranchera. Jake y Seth simulaban tocar una guitarra imaginaria entre sus manos y haciéndole los coros a Emmet... y Jasper imitaba el rasgar de las cuerdas con la garganta, marcando el ritmo de la canción... la verdad es que era muy cómico. Mi mujer no pudo aguantar más, dejándose caer en la cama, sujetándose la tripa de la risa.

No me di cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta, y entraron las respectivas novias y mujeres, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Emmet seguía a lo suyo.

-Tarrrddde o temmmprano serrrrreeeeee tuyaaaaaaaa... mío tu seraaaassssssss- cantaba mi hermano, apenas se le entendía mucho, mañana tendría una resaca del demonio... al igual que los otros tres. Un golpecito en el hombro le hizo callarse de repente. Enmudeció al ver a Rosalie, roja de enfado y de vergüenza. Hizo un gesto a los chicos, como si de verdad estuviera parando la canción... y por poco de cae de bruces contra el suelo.

-Emmet... ¿se puede saber qué haces?-.

-Mejor dicho... ¿qué diantres hacéis aquí?- interrogó Leah en tono amenazador. Pude ver a Jake encogerse ligeramente.

-Vamos caramelito, no te enfades... estamos... hip... rondando a los novios- explicó Jasper a Alice, que golpeaba furioso su pie contra el suelo.

-Fuera de esta habitación ya, panda de tarugos- Rose cogió del brazo a Emmet, arrastrándolo a la puerta.

-No te enojes osita ... a Bella le ha gustado- rezongó cual niño pequeño.

-Ni osita ni osito ni nada... fuera de aquí ya- volvió a decirle.

Mi hermano iba a protestar... pero algo vio en la cara de Rose, ya que no dijo nada y salió de la habitación. Alice agarró a Jasper de la camisa, sacándolo de allí. Leah simplemente le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su marido, que salió sin decir ni pío. Leslie le dio una colleja a Seth mientras salían por la puerta.

Leah fue la última en salir, dándonos una mirada de disculpa y cerrando la puerta sin decir ni pío; aún se oía la divertida pelea por el pasillo.

Bella seguía sentada en la cama, riendo sin parar, y yo también terminé riendo, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Me los cargo a todos- intenté sonar serio, pero no podía. Bella se tumbó en la cama, todavía riendo.

-No te enfades Edward... tienes que reconocer que ha sido muy divertido- dijo ella, quitándose una lágrima, a cuenta de la risa.

Me posicioné a su lado, quedando mi cara a la altura de la suya.

-Me pregunto qué obsesión tendrá mi hermano con las rancheras- siseé entre dientes. Bella ya había parado de reír, y acercó su boca a la mía.

-Mañana se lo preguntamos... ¿por dónde íbamos?- preguntó sensualmente; sus ojos me devoraban, presos de la ansiedad.

-Creo que por aquí- murmuré, juntando nuestros labios y besándola, ya con impaciencia.

Esta vez ya no hubo más interrupciones. Conseguí quitar el vestido, dejando a mi esposa... mi esposa... sonaba demasiado bien, con un conjunto de lencería blanco con encaje. Como pude me deshice de mi ropa, y acomodé a Bella en la cama. Observé por un momento su cuerpo en silencio. Con cuidado pasé la mano por su barriguita, dándole suaves caricias.

-Cada día estoy más grande- protestó ligeramente. Negué con la cabeza.

-No digas eso... nunca has estado tan bonita y hermosa como ahora... - se sonrojó por lo que le dije, y se movió para quedar sentadas a horcajadas encima mío. Puse una mano en su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Mis manos se pararon en su sujetador, y sin decir una sola palabra, se lo quité.

-Túmbate- mi voz ya era ronca y baja; ella hizo lo que le dije, y lentamente fui deshaciéndome del resto de su lencería. Recorrí con la vista su cuerpo una última vez, antes de inclinarme sobre su cuello, besándolo suavemente.

Mis manos ya no pudieron estarse quietas, acariciando y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella tiró de mi pelo para acercame a su boca, impaciente por encontrarse con la mía. Apenas podíamos respirar, nuestras bocas no se daban tregua alguna.

-Te quiero- murmuraba entre beso y beso. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho; su tacto sobre mi piel era suave, pero a la vez quemaba.

-Yo te amo mi vida... te amo- mis palabras fueron reemplazadas por besos, que fueron desde sus labios hasta sus pechos. Ella agarraba y apretaba mis brazos con fuerza, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

La suave piel y el sabor dulce de sus pechos me volvieron loco. Los besé, lamí y succioné hasta la saciedad, no me cansaba de ellos, y no me cansaría nunca. Rocé con mi nariz y mis labios todo el camino desde sus senos hasta su parte más personal, deteniéndome un momento en su tripa, y regalándole un sonoro beso. Mis manos y mi boca la hicieron llegar a la cima del placer varias veces esa noche. Ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mi, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, presa de la excitación.

Me empujó de nuevo para quedar nuestras cabezas a la par; el beso que me dio, unido al, movimiento de sus manos sobre mi intimidad, hizo que el que jadeara su nombre, con voz ronca y fiera, fuese yo.

Sus caricias sobre mi miembro, libre hace mucho rato de cualquier ropa, me hicieron perder la cordura.

-Bella... ahhhh...- ella me miró expectante, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama. Sin decir una sola palabra, me posicioné entre sus piernas, entrando lentamente, de una sola vez.

Callé el gemido que salía de su garganta con un profundo beso, que ella devolvió gustosa y entregada. Mis manos buscaron las suyas, y nuestros dedos de entrelazaron con fuerza. Cada gemido era silenciado por un beso, mientras nuestros cuerpos bailaban una danza en perfecta sincronía.

Hubo un momento en el que sentí a Bella alzar sus caderas. Ese pequeño gesto, unido a la profundidad del acto, conllevó que ahogara un grito en su cuello, a la vez que ella intensificaba el agarre de sus manos contra las mías, abandonándonos al placer absoluto.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, abrazados y dejando que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a normalizarse. Pude sentir un suave besito en mi cuello, me giré para encarar a Bella, que sonreía agotada.

-Ha sido increíble... todo el día lo ha sido- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad es que todo ha salido bien- le di la razón mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama, ya que empezaba a estar incómoda.

Ella se abrazó a mi, quedándose dormida enseguida. Observé con cariño a mi esposa... ella y Megan me habían salvado, devolviéndome la ilusión por la vida... y yo se lo agradecería con creces, como bien había dicho el sacerdote, todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

**Proximo capítulo: _Recién casados._**


	22. Recién casados

**Hoola mis niñas! **

**Espero que todas estéis bien; las que tengáis exámenes a estudiar, ehhh?**

**Me alegro mucho de que os gustara la boda... y los espontáneos mariachis jajjajaj! **

**Es una experiencia propia que viví en mi noche de bodas, pero sin rancheras jejjeje...**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews... de verdad, gracias.**

**Sil, ánimo con esos exámenes, y no te me agobies!**

**Noe, dales un besito grande a tus nenas**

**Katycullen, gracias por tu cariñosa bienvenida.**

**Atal, mándales un beso a las chicas del foro. Me alegra que les guste la historia.**

**A todas, un beso muy muy grande, por leerme. A las nuevas incorporacioes, bienvenidas.**

**Ahora, al capi. Ya se han casado, ainsssss... pero quedan cabos sueltos; en éste vamos a ver qué pasa con la investigación por lo que pasó con James en quirofano.**

**El bebé todavía no se deja ver... jajajajjajaj... qué será será?**

**MMMUUAAACCKSSSSSSSSSSS y hasta el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Recién casados_

Los destellos del sol, que se filtraban tímidamente por las persianas y cortinas, hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos. Estaba muy cansada, y eso que nos habíamos dormido muy tarde... pero ya no aguantaba mucho tiempo tumbada en la cama; mi tripa cada vez me hacía estar más incómoda, de modo que me estiré lentamente.

A mi lado, mi marido dormía profundamente... mi marido... qué raro, pero a la vez, que bien sonaba. Estaba tumbado poca abajo, y tan dormido que parecía que estaba en coma.

Decidí darme una ducha, y eso fue lo que hice. El agua caliente me relajó sobremanera. Una vez fuera, con el pelo húmedo y envuelta en un suave albornoz color beige, salí a la terraza, apoyándome en el barandilla. Bajé la cabeza, posando mi vista en los jardines internos del hotel. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la carpa y las mesas dónde se había celebrado el baile.

Sonreí contenta y emocionada, recordando todo lo vivido el día anterior. La preciosa ceremonia... el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos cuándo me vio aparecer del brazo de mi hermano, caminando hacia él... el momento en el que mi niña nos acercó los anillos... saliendo de la iglesia, los tres juntos, cómo una familia de verdad... bueno, cuatro, contando a nuestro bebé.

La divertida cena y posterior baile... el momento mariachi de los chicos en nuestra suite... los "Te amo" que me dedicó una y otra vez Edward, a lo largo de toda la noche. Definitivamente, volvería a revivir ese día sin pensármelo dos veces... había sido un día emotivo, pero a la vez, divertidísimo.

Puede parecer que soy masoquista... pero en el fondo de mi corazón, y en el de Jake, ambos echamos de menos a nuestros padres. Pese a todo lo ocurrido y a la mala relación que tenemos, ellos son ante todo nuestros padres... y eso no cambiará nunca. Cierto que las cosas no se arreglarán del todo entre nosotros cuatro... pero era un sentimiento que no podía evitar.

Oí ruidos en el interior de la habitación, y la puerta del baño cerrándose. Entré para vestirme, y pude comprobar que Edward se había levantado. Decidí vestirme de mientras, ya que habíamos quedado con Esme y Carlisle para desayunar y recoger a la niña. Tal y cómo nos dijo Emmet, estábamos locos de atar... pero nos llevábamos a Megan a la playa con nosotros... la niña nunca había estado en una, y preferíamos estar con nuestra pequeña en unas más que merecidas vacaciones.

Edward salió ya vestido, con el cabello húmedo y todavía con cara de dormido. Se acercó a mi sonriendo, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Buenos días señora Cullen- murmuró en voz baja, para después besarme tiernamente.

-Hola, ¿has descansado?- indagué mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo. Afirmó con la cabeza, mientras su cara se perdía en mi cuello.

-He dormido demasiado bien... aunque todavía me dura el cansancio del día anterior- aclaró con voz divertida.

-Dímelo a mi...además hoy está revoltoso- le expliqué, aludiendo a mi tripa. Posó su mano en ella, sonriendo mientras sentía el movimiento del bebé.

-Si... se mueve mucho... creo que todavía le dura la fiesta de ayer- dijo divertido.

-O qué va a ser futbolista y está entrenando- contraataqué divertida.

-O también que nuestra princesita está practicando ballet- me devolvió con una sonrisa malévola.

Sonreí, negando divertida con la cabeza.

-Espero que al volver de vacaciones se deje ver de una vez por todas... me muero por saber quién gana las apuestas- musité.

-Esperemos... sino no nos quedará otra que robar un ecógrafo y verlo en casa. Parece que sabe cuándo vamos a la revisión y nos toma el pelo a propósito- refunfuñó Edward.

Reímos juntos, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida... gracias por hacerlo realidad- musité, mirando con una sonrisa el fino anillo de oro amarillo, que ya descansaba para siempre en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha.

-Gracias a ti cariño... por aparecer tú y Megan en mi vida... y enseñarme que se puede volver a amar sin miedo a lo que pueda suceder- susurró en voz baja, levantándome la cara, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Le di las gracias besándole lentamente, sin prisa. Permanecimos abrazados un buen rato, en uno de nuestros habituales y cómodos silencios... hasta que mi estómago reclamó comida.

-Vamos a desayunar... me muero por contarle a tus padres que tienen un hijo cantante- dije entre risas.

Bajamos a la terraza de la planta baja, allí divisamos a Esme y Carlisle, que tenía a Megan en brazos, dándole los cereales. Nada más vernos, se bajó y corrió hasta nosotros.

-Oa mami- me dijo abrazándose a mis piernas. Me agaché como pude, para quedar a su altura.

-Hola cielo, ¿te has portado bien con los abuelos?- ella asintió muy seria, después de darme un beso. Se volvió a Edward, levantándole los brazos para que la cogiera.

-Hola mi niña- le saludó mientras la cogía.

-¿Vamos a ir paya?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En cuánto terminemos de desayunar, ¿tienes ganas de bañarte y de hacer castillos?- le interrogaba Edward mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

-Siiii- chilló emocionada.

-Buenos días- saludamos a Esme y Carlisle.

-Buenos días hijos- nos saludó Esme.

-¿No ha bajado nadie a desayunar?- interrogó Edward, pasándole a Carlisle la niña de vuelta.

-Sólo Leah, que ha bajado a recoger a la pequeña- me explicaba mi suegra.

-Espero que no os hayan dado mala noche- murmuré; ella negó con una sonrisa, explicándome después que ambas habían dormido toda la noche del tirón.

-¿Y vosotros... habéis descansado algo?- indagó Carlisle con una inocente sonrisa.

-Bueno... después de la serenata que nos ofrecieron... sí- expliqué. Pusieron cara de no entender nada, obviamente. Edward y yo les relatamos esa parte de nuestra noche de bodas. Esme miraba fijamente a Carlisle, que se partía de risa.

-No tiene gracia... ¿hemos criado a un payaso?- le preguntó Esme, arqueando una ceja.

-No sé a quién habrá salido, querida... pero tienes que reconocer que la última ocurrencia de tu hijo ha sido memorable- se giró a nosotros -¿por qué no me despertasteis?; no sabéis lo que hubiera dado por presenciarlo- nos dijo con falso reproche.

Seguimos comentado anécdotas divertidas de la boda... hasta que Rosalie y Emmet aparecieron. La cara de este último era de resaca total.

-Vaya... pero si está aquí Pancho Villa... ¿dónde has dejado a tus mariachis?- interrogó Carlisle, ahogando la carcajada.

Los bufidos de Esme y Rosalie, junto con la mirada vacilona de Edward y mía, hicieron encogerse al grandullón de mi cuñado.

-Buenos días- saludó Rose, ya más tranquila. Emmet simplemente nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Megan se bajó de las piernas de Carlisle y se dirigió a su tío.

-¿Tas malito, tío oso?- le preguntó con un tierno puchero.

-Si... me duele la cabeza- le respondió Emmet, mientras la sentaba en sus rodillas.

-Dile a papi que te cure, y al abelo... y a mami- le aconsejaba inocentemente.

-Se lo diré... de momento creo que necesito tres litros de café y una tortilla de aspirinas- musitó cerrando los ojos.

Después del desayuno nos despedimos de nuestra familia, rumbo a Los Ángeles. Edward había alquilado un pequeño bungalow, de modo que estaríamos tranquilos y a nuestro aire. Esa semana pasó muy muy rápido. Megan disfrutó de lo lindo en la playa, embadurnándose de arena de la cabeza a los pies y haciendo castillos con su cubo y su pala.

El primer día que la metimos en el agua se aferró al cuello de su padre, chillando y pataleando un poco... pero la convencimos, y una vez comprobó que flotaba con los manguitos que le habíamos comprado, parecía un pececito, no quería salir ni para comer.

Aparte de sol y playa, dimos varios paseos por la zona; incluso un día que estuvo nublado nos acercamos a recorrer los lugares turísticos de Los Ángeles, como el Paseo de las estrellas de Hollywood y otras zonas de interés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nuestra particular luna de miel familiar y el verano pasaron en un suspiro. Eran mediados de septiembre, y faltaban menos de tres meses para verle la carita a nuestro hijo... o hija... porque estaba en una postura en la que, por más que el doctor Simmons movía el ecógrafo, no daba con sus partes.

Debido a lo avanzado de mi embarazo, mi tripa estaba inmensa, y a que tenía la tensión por los suelos, la doctora Sanders decidió no mandarme a operaciones largas; en parte lo agradecía, porque el más mínimo esfuerzo me agotaba. Había pasado días muy malos, debido a que con el calor me agobiaba y me hinchaba entera... como hoy.

Edward estaba en medio de una colostomía seccional con Tyler, y todavía le quedaba un buen rato. Estaba vigilando las constantes de uno de los pacientes que habían subido hace unas horas, cuándo la doctora Sanders me llamó a su despacho. Una vez tomé asiento, procedió a explicarme.

-Isabella, en diez días la comisión de investigación te llamará para que des tu versión de lo que ocurrió ese día en quirófano con el residente de cirugía James Cam- me tensé y me asusté, y mi jefa percibió mi nerviosismo.

-Tranquila Isabella, ya sabes que tú y Emmet vais en calidad de testigos; no estabais presentes en este momento, de modo que no pueden haceros nada- intentó tranquilizarme. Me revolví incómoda en el asiento, mientras ella seguía hablando.

-¿Quién forma esa comisión?- pregunté curiosa.

-En ella estamos, yo y el jefe de cirugía, varios adjuntos y los abogados del hospital y el de James -explicó amablemente.

-¿La familia puso una demanda?; como todo sucedió justo antes de la boda y de las vacaciones no nos hemos enterado de mucho- le aclaré.

-Por supuesto que la pusieron; es una falta muy grave. Ya veremos si después de ésto James consigue terminar la residencia... pero te aseguro que no será aquí- afirmó seria y segura en su tono de voz.

Después de charlar unos minutos más con ella, preguntándome por Megan y mi estado, salí y me senté en la salita. Sabía que no tenía nada que tener... pero estaba muy nerviosa. Al momento entraron Rose y Emmet por la puerta, y éste me tendió las solicitudes de los preoperatorios para firmarlas.

-Para la semana que viene tengo programadas una sutura de pared torácica por laceración y tres biopsias pulmonares, una de ellas pleural; quiero que me des tu opinión sobre una de ellas- me dijo indicando el historial. Lo leí por encima, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Bueno... está claro que anestesia venosa... veo que el paciente es diabético, tiene las transaminasas altas... está completito- le dije a mi cuñado.

-Si... por la diabetes tendremos que tener cuidado con las suturas, y después antibióticos por vena para evitar la infección- añadió mientras tomaba la taza de café que le había preparado Rosalie.

¿Quieres algo, Bella?- me ofreció amablemente.

-Un té, por favor- le supliqué con un puchero. Ella asintió con una carcajada.

-¿Has sabido algo de Alice?- le pregunté. Hoy estaban el la planta de obstetricia... después de más de dos años buscando un bebé, no les había quedado otro remedio que iniciar un tratamiento.

-No, pero deben estar por terminar. Jasper dijo que bajarían aquí después- me explicó.

-Por cierto... la doctora Sanders me ha dicho que en diez días nos llamarán para testificar- le expliqué a mi cuñado. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo ha comentado Mark esta mañana... ese no termina la carrera de medicina... estaba jugando con fuego, y finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Seguimos charlando sobre el asunto, hasta que Jasper y Alice aparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- pregunté ansiosa. Quería mucho a Alice, y estaba muy preocupada.

-Todo bien... me han mandado unas inyecciones de estrógenos para favorecer la ovulación... y a deberear- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Si en tres meses no se queda en estado, pensaríamos en otras vías- añadió su marido.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron, ya que tenían el día libre. Emmet se fue a cirugía y Rose y yo fuimos a las rondas que hacíamos cada 45 minutos.

-En principio las constantes están estables- murmuré revisando a un paciente- seguiremos con metamizol magnésico por vía intravenosa, diez miligramos- le indiqué a mi cuñada. Rose le inyectó el medicamento mientras yo lo apuntaba en el historial.

Un rato después, apareció Tyler con el paciente que había operado Edward.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?- indagué.

-Ninguna complicación, lo previsto; ¿puedes hacer la primera valoración?; Mark me espera con una urgencia en quirófano- me explicó.

Asentí mientras volvía a salir por la puerta. Menuda mañana de locos... empezaba a estar agotada... y eso que había dormido trece horas, parecía una marmota. Al de un rato el teléfono sonó. Oí a Rosalie hablar muy deprisa; al colgar, se giró hacia mí.

-Llaman de cirugía... necesitan un anestesista... a Mandy le queda media hora en neurocirugía- me explicó mientras buscaba el nombre de la paciente el la base de datos.

-Aquí está... Laura Mancini, 78 años... apendicectomía de urgencia en el quirófano tres- me explicó imprimiendo el historial.

Ojeé la analítica preperatoria.

-¿Quieres que llame a Mandy?- preguntó Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes, no es muy larga la operación- la tranquilicé -cualquier cosa me llamas al busca-.

Al llegar a quirófano, saludé a las enfermeras mientras me dispuse a lavarme. Unas manos que conocía a la perfección me taparon los ojos, a la vez que una suave voz me susurraba al oído.

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa. Me giré para quedar cara a cara con mi marido, que me recibió con un pequeño beso. Pude oír el suspiro melancólico de las enfermeras que estaban por allí.

-Creo que me he casado con el rompecorazones del hospital- murmuré divertida. Edward rodó los ojos mientras posaba su mano en mi vientre.

-No creo que sea para tanto... soy un hombre normal y corriente; creo que Emmet desata más pasiones que yo- me respondió burlón -¿cómo se está portando nuestro pequeñín?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Hoy está muy tranquilo... como no he parado quieta un minuto, se habrá dormido con balanceo de mi tripa- le expliqué. Rió por mi explicación mientras se acercaba al lavamanos.

-¿No estás muy cansada para entrar?; puedo esperar a Mandy- sugirió un poco preocupado. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo; es una operación simple, no deberíamos tardar mucho- le tranquilicé.

-Esperemos- dijo mientras se ponía los guantes, yo ya estaba preparada -¿lista?-.

-Vamos a ello-. Entramos a la sala; la paciente ya estaba allí, con las vías puestas y los sensores para las constantes colocados.

-Buenos días señora Mancini. Soy la anestesista, ¿cómo se encuentra?- le pregunté. Tenía el pelo cano, y unos ojos oscuros alegres y vivaces.

-Tranquila... pero este dolor es horrible; sufro desde hace muchos años problemas coronarios... y resulta que el apéndice duele más- susurró enojada.

-Es normal, una apendicitis es un dolor agudo que enseguida sube de intensidad, pero verá que cuándo despierte se sentirá mucho mejor- le contaba mientras inyectaba en su vía la anestesia.

-Por lo menos no puedo quejarme del servicio... el doctor Cullen es guapísimo- me susurró en plan confidente. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-No está mal- me encogí de hombros; detrás mío oí la risa de Missy, una de las enfermeras.

-Porque mis tres nietas ya tienen novio... sino haría de celestina- seguía relatando pícara. No pude menos que reírme.

-Bien señora Mancini... quiero que cuente del uno a diez, pero de mayor a menor; empezará a sentir una ligera somnolencia-.

No llegó al ocho y ya estaba completamente dormida. Una vez la intubé, di la señal a Edward para empezar.

-Preparados- le sonreía a través de la mascarilla, queriendo desearle buena suerte. Me guiñó un ojo, diciéndome que lo había entendido.

-Bien... bisturí-. Bajó la cabeza, concentrándose en su trabajo.

La operación pasó sin complicaciones; una vez acabamos, y preparaban a la paciente para subirla a reanimación, le conté a Edward lo que me había dicho la doctora Sanders. Me escuchaba atentamente.

-Cariño, no te va a pasar nada malo- me dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Ya lo sé... pero no puedo evitar estar preocupada- me cogió la cara entre sus suaves manos.

-Tranquila mi vida, no quiero que te pongas nerviosa... sabes que no te conviene- me regañó con dulzura.

Asentí suspirando, y cambié de tema.

-¿Sabes qué le las gustado a la señora Mancini?; me contó que sus nietas ya tienen novio, pero sino te querría de nieto político- le expliqué, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Y no le has dicho que estás felizmente casada con ese médico estupendo?- me devolvió divertido.

-No me ha dado tiempo- repuse cínica y divertida a la vez -vamos para reanimación, enseguida la subirán-.

Una vez evalué a la señora Mancini en reanimación, junto a Edward, le presenté a mi marido. Su cara era de una total sorpresa, pidiéndome disculpas por si me podía haber ofendido. Le sonreí restándole importancia al asunto, además, no todos los días te encuentras a un paciente tan simpático.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa semana pasó rápido, y llegó el día que Emmet y yo debíamos prestar declaración. Estábamos citados a las once y media de la mañana. Vimos salir a Missy y a Lauren, que habían declarado antes que nosotros.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le pregunté a Lauren.

-Bien... los abogados de la familia han sido los más... inapelables, por decirlo de alguna manera- explicó ésta.

-Menos mal que por fin hoy termina todo- añadió Lauren con un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso depende; si Cam admite su parte de culpa sería todo mucho más sencillo, sino...- Edward dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Si no es así, qué podría pasar?- interrogué.

-La comisión tendría que estudiar todos los testimonios, se alargaría más el proceso- terminó de explicarme.

Iba a añadir algo, cuándo un señor algo mayor, salió de la sala. Nos volvimos para mirarle.

-Doctor Cullen, doctora Cullen, deben pasar- Edward me dio un pequeño beso, murmurándome al oído que estuviese tranquila. Mi cuñado me abrió la puerta, cediéndome el paso.

Cual sala de juzgado, al fondo había una mesa alargada, donde reconocí a mi jefa, al jefe de Edward y otros muchos señores y señoras sentados a su lado, a los cuales no conocía en absoluto.

-Bien, doctor y doctora Cullen...- empezó a decir uno de los abogados del hospital, pero un hombre bajo, calvo, con unas gafas negras de pasta, le interrumpió.

-¿Acaso los testigos son familia?- preguntó como si le molestara.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté a Emmet por lo bajini.

-Debe ser el abogado de Cam, por el tono en el que se dirige a nosotros no veo otra explicación-.

-Dudo que eso sea algo revelante, señor Field- habló el doctor Gills -de todos modos, si ellos quieren pueden responder- nos dijo señalándonos a ambos. Emmet asintió y tomó la palabra.

-Ella es la mujer de mi hermano- contestó simplemente. El abogado de James asintió, y empezó la testificación.

Nos hicieron relatar tanto a mi como a Emmet los hechos de ese día, recordando minuciosamente cada detalle. Una vez terminamos de hablar los dos, fue el turno de las preguntas.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes dos se fueron a desayunar mientras preparaban al paciente para ser intervenido?- interrogó Field.

-Teníamos veinte minutos antes de empezar la operación- contesté lo más tranquila que pude.

-Veinte minutos en los que dejaron a un residente sin supervisión- contraatacó.

-El doctor Cam tenía orden expresa de no hacer absolutamente nada hasta que no llegara su adjunto correspondiente, que es ese caso era yo- respondió Emmet muy serio.

-¿Tenía orden de intubar al paciente sin la supervisión de un anestesista, en este caso de la doctora Cullen?- interrogó una mujer de mediana edad, que me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora.

-No, tampoco tenía esa autorización- respondí.

-¿Y si no se les permite intubar a los residentes... por qué debía hacerlo usted?- volvió a la carga el señor Field -tengo entendido que es residente de segundo año-.

-Porque yo soy residente de anestesiología, no de cirugía; estoy plenamente capacitada para intubar y reanimar sin supervisión a los pacientes; mi trabajo no es operar- respondí, enfrentando la molesta mirada del señor.

-¿Y quién le otorgó esos poderes?- preguntó; puede que fueran imaginaciones mías, pero noté cierto tono de burla en su voz.

-Mi supervisora, la doctora Sanders-. El abogado de giró para encararla.

-Es cierto- tomó aire para continuar -los residentes de anestesiología no siguen el mismo programa de residencia que un cirujano; ellos desde el primer momento están capacitados para intubar y reanimar a un paciente sin la supervisión de un adjunto- aclaró muy seria.

Eso pareció dejar al abogado de Cam sin muchos argumentos. Después de una media hora de extenso interrogatorio, nos dejaron escapar. Al salir nos cruzamos con Cam, que entraba por la puerta. Su testimonio era el último antes de que la comisión tomara una determinación.

Decidimos ir a mi servicio, dónde nos esperaban mis compañeros y Amy, la otra residente, que hoy me había sustituido.

Alice y Rose ya me tenían preparada una tila, me conocían demasiado. Al final de la mañana, la doctora Sanders entró en el servicio. Una vez de ponerse una taza de café, procedió a contarnos los hechos.

-Bien, al final James ha admitido su responsabilidad; de modo que la parte de la investigación queda archivada- nos dijo. Me abracé a Edward, soltando un suspiro de alivio; por fin terminaba este incómodo asunto.

-¿Qué medidas se van a tomar?- preguntó Jasper.

-En lo que respecta a Cam, la dirección ha decidido expulsarle del programa de residencia- Emmet asintió con la cabeza en señal de victoria. - además, no podrá retomarla hasta dentro de dos años, ya que ésto, obviamente, se reflejará en su expediente académico, y es una falta muy grave- terminó de explicar.

-¿La familia seguirá delante con la demanda?- preguntó Edward.

-Si, pero sólo llevarán a James a juicio; al confesar que desobedeció el hospital queda exento de responsabilidad- aclaró.

Una vez respondió al extenso interrogatorio, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, pero la doctora Sanders me llamó a un aparte, junto a Edward.

-Bella, se que esta semana has estado nerviosa y preocupada... ¿tenías guardia este fin de semana, verdad?- me preguntó. Asentí, no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

-Bien – giró la vista hacia mi marido -Edward, quiero que te la lleves a casa y que descanse todo el fin de semana- le ordenó.

Iba a replicar, pero ni ella ni Edward me dejaron hablar, de modo que me encontré con un fin de semana libre. Edward bajó a su servicio y cambió el turno con Mark.

-Hacía mucho que no teníamos un fin de semana completo libre- me explicó ya en el coche.

-Eso es cierto- asentí dándole la razón. En el fondo me apetecía descansar y desconectar unos días. Mi móvil interrumpió nuestra planeación del fin de semana. Me tensé al ver el número... era el de mi casa... en Forks.

-¿Sí?- contesté con cautela. Tenía miedo de que fuera mi padre, ya que desde el sonado encontronazo no había vuelto a hablar con él. Con mi madre si que había hablado un par de veces después de la boda, de manera cordial y educada; la última hace dos semanas, por mi veintiséis cumpleaños.

-Bella- respiré, era ella... pero su voz dejaba entrever que había estado llorando, y que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?- interrogué extrañada.

-Jake y tú debéis venir a Forks- dijo de forma apresurada.

-Per...- no me dio tiempo a preguntar nada, ya que siguió hablando, esta vez ya sin poder disimular su llorosa voz.

-Tu padre ha sufrido un infarto cerebral, está muy grave-.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_**Sentimientos enfrentrados**_


	23. Sentimientos enfrentados

**Hoolaaaa mis chicas!**

**Espero estéis todas bien, las que tengáis exámenes a estudiar ehhh? que no me entere yo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, sois estupendas. Mil y mil veces gracias, de verdad.**

**Bien, os aviso, quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo, aparte de éste; si, la historia ya termina. Me da penilla, es el primero que he publicado, y al que más cariño le tengo. **

**A mi otro fic aún le queda bastante... y ya tengo ideas para futuros fics, así que no os vais a librar de mi jjejejejej**

**Os dejo el capítulo, más largo que el resto. Vais a ver qué pasa con Charlie, y vais a entender la actitud de los padres con sus hijos...**

**Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, y no estoy muy convencida; ya me diréis vuestra opinión.**

**Espero paséis un buen finde, me voy a Madrid a ver a mis sobrinitos. El lunes os espero en mi otro fic.**

**MMMMUUUAAACCCKKKSSSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Sentimientos enfrentados_

-¿Cómo que un infarto cerebral?- conseguí reaccionar al de un minuto, volviendo a preguntarle a mi madre.

-Ayer por la tarde, cuando llegué a casa, me lo encontré en su despacho, tendido en el suelo y sin conocimiento; le trasladaron en ambulancia a Seattle; le han estado haciendo pruebas toda la noche, y hoy por la mañana han confirmado el resultado- hablaba atropelladamente y muy deprisa, apenas la entendía.

-¿Y sus constantes?; ¿le han hecho un TAC craneal?; ¿ha sufrido hipoxia cerebral?- empecé a bombardear a mi madre con preguntas.

-Bella, me lo han explicado más o menos, pero yo no soy médico... lo único que les he entendido es que no saben cuánto ha estado su cerebro sin oxígeno- mi madre, sin quererlo, confirmó mis sospechas acerca de la hipoxia -además, le mantienen completamente sedado en la UCI- siguió relatando.

El silencio reinó entre la línea de teléfono durante unos minutos... no podía ser que ahora ocurriera ésto... ¿es qué nunca íbamos a poder vivir tranquilos?.

-Bella... tu padre está muy mal, y los médicos no me dan muchas esperanzas; sé que no tengo derecho a pediros ésto... pero os ruego que vengáis- volvió a pedirme mi madre.

-Voy a llamar a Jake, te llamo después- colgué, con la mirada perdida. No me había dado cuenta de qué Edward había parado el coche, mirándome preocupado.

Le conté todo lo que me había dicho mi madre, entre lágrimas. Por muy mal que me lo haya echo pasar, era mi padre... y ni Jake ni yo éramos como ellos; por supuesto que iríamos, aunque tuviera que sedar a mi hermano y meterlo inconsciente en el avión.

-Tengo que ir a Forks- le dije al terminar de contarle lo sucedido. Edward simplemente asintió.

-Pero yo me voy contigo y con Jake; ni te plantees que te voy a dejar sola- apostilló serio. No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir, ya que por mucho que le dijera que no era necesario, no me iba a enfrascar en una discusión que de antemano tenía perdida.

Salimos pitando a casa de Carlisle y Esme; Edward les contó lo que ocurría... y yo hable con mi hermano. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos... pero obviamente no puso reparos en ir a nuestro antiguo hogar, diciéndome incluso que Leah y la niña venían también.

Después de una intensa charla con Edward y mis suegros, decidimos llevarnos también a Megan, ya que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar allí. Mi marido se fue al hospital, para explicar lo que había pasado y pedir permiso en el trabajo, y yo reservé los billetes para el día siguiente a la mañana. Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a acompañarnos; les agradecí su preocupación, diciéndoles que si empeoraba o pasaba algo malo, inmediatamente los avisaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El vuelo hasta Seattle se hizo un poco largo, pero afortunadamente, lo aguanté bien, al igual que las niñas. Megan permaneció dormida casi todo el trayecto, en el regazo de Edward, y yo apoyada en su hombro.

-Tranquila mi vida... todo estará bien- me susurraba al oído; agradecía que hubiese venido conmigo, sus palabras me tranquilizaban.

Nada más aterrizar, la familia de Leah, que vivía en Seatlle, estaba allí para recibirnos. No les veía desde hacía tres años, desde la boda de mi hermano. Después de presentarles a mi marido y de que todos me tocaran la tripita, se ofrecieron a llevarnos hasta nuestra casa en Forks. Mi madre me había dicho que estaría allí, esperándonos para comer y después ir todos juntos al hospital.

Me puse muy nerviosa al volver esa fachada blanca. Todo estaba igual que cuándo me fui, hace ya más de un año. Al bajar, noté que mi hermano tenía la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado de la imponente casa; para él eran muchos recuerdos... hacía más de cuatro años desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Los hermanos de Leah nos ayudaron a descargar las cosas, marchándose rápidamente y quedando Jake y Leah con ellos por la tarde, en el hospital.

María nos recibió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella llevaba trabajando toda la vida en nuestra casa, y era la que mejor sabía todo por lo que habíamos pasado Jake y yo.

-Bella...¡Jacob!- se apresuró a abrazarnos, sorprendida de ver allí a mi hermano. Le devolvimos el abrazo con cariño... aunque siempre permaneció en casa de mis padres, nos quería mucho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bells?- me preguntó, haciendo alusión a mi prominente tripa.

-Bien María, un poco cansada-.

-¿Y tú, hombrecito?- mi hermano sonrió, ella siempre le había llamado así.

-Estoy bien, como siempre- contestó. Edward y Leah se quedaron atrás, con las niñas en brazos. María les miró sorprendida.

-¡Qué alegría más grande!; habéis venido todos. Tu madre piensa que sólo veníais Jake y tu- nos explicó, acercándose a ellos.

-María, el es Edward, mi marido- le presenté. Ella, tan efusiva como siempre, le dio una cálida bienvenida.

-Es un placer conocerla- le dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. Megan la miraba fijamente.

-¿No le dices hola a María?- le dijo mi marido a la niña. María miraba a mi hija con una gran sonrisa... la última vez que la vio tenía un mes y medio, antes de irnos a San Francisco.

-Oa- dijo con su peculiar vocecilla, un poco avergonzada. Después se giró hacia Leah, que tenía a Mailin en brazos. Después de abrazar a Leah, ya la conocía, cogió en brazos a la pequeña.

-Mi hombrecito es padre... felicidades Jacob, es muy guapa- mi hermano asintió orgulloso, rodeando a su mujer por los hombros. Mi cuñada estaba muy nerviosa; la última vez que vio a mi madre no fue precisamente un encuentro agradable. Nos hizo pasar adentro, explicándonos que mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono y que bajaba enseguida. La casa seguía igual que siempre; todo en su sitio, limpio, inmaculado...

-Le diré a Paul que suba luego el equipaje y...- mi madre apareció por la puerta de la sala. Parecía que le habían echado diez años encima de golpe. Nos miraba fijamente a los seis, sobre todo a las pequeñas. María decidió, sabiamente, dejarnos a solas.

-Bella, Jake... habéis venido- susurró.

-Claro que hemos venido- le dijo mi hermano.

-Y además... estáis aquí todos... pensé qu...- no se acercaba a nosotros para saludarnos, estaba muy sorprendida.

-Si las niñas te molestan aquí, podemos irnos a un hotel- le dije.

-¡No!; no por favor... aquí hay sitio de sobra para todos; ¿cómo estás Leah?- mi cuñada se envaró, pero al ver que mi madre no llevaba mala intención, como otras veces, se relajó.

-Muy bien señora Swan, lamento mucho todo lo qué ha ocurrido- expresó mi cuñada. Mi madre le dio las gracias, asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa, y mirando fijamente a la hija de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó.

-Se llama Mailin, la adoptamos hace unos meses- le explicó Jake.

-Tu hermana me lo comentó, es muy guapa- le dijo. Parecía que iba a hacer un ademán por cogerla, pero bajó los brazos ante la mirada de mi hermano. Después se giró hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-Mamá, te presento a Edward- ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía mi marido.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Swan; siento mucho lo que ha pasado-.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte; Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti- estaba sorprendida, mi madre era amable... supongo que la situación lo hacía así. Megan miraba todo a su alrededor, inquieta y cansada.

-Papá.. teno hambe- protestó arrugando el entrecejo. Mi madre rió divertida al escuchar la graciosa voz.

-Tiene las mismas expresiones que tú cuándo eras pequeña- me confesó; -¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿ya sabes que es?- me preguntó, señalando mi tripa.

-Está en mala posición y no podemos saberlo- le aclaré.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación; no sabía qué decirle a mi madre, eran muchas cosas, muchos malos recuerdos...

-Voy a ver cómo va la comida... uhmmm... ¿os espero en media hora para comer?- nos preguntó con cautela.

Mi hermano y yo asentimos, y nos fuimos arriba, para acomodar a las niñas y deshacer el equipaje. Por suerte, mi antigua habitación tenía cama de matrimonio.

-¿No ha ido tan mal, verdad?- le pregunté a Edward. Éste suspiró mientras dejaba a Megan en el suelo, que se dirigió rauda hacia un oso de peluche que había junto a la almohada, el único recuerdo que quedaba de mi infancia allí.

-En principio no, se ha sorprendido mucho al vernos a todos aquí... pero creo que le ha hecho ilusión ver a las niñas; al fin y al cabo, son sus nietas- me explicó.

-También estará aturdida por todo lo que ha ocurrido con mi padre- añadí preocupada, sentándome a su lado. Me rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros.

-Tranquila cariño; no quiero que te pongas nerviosa antes de tiempo- dijo, aludiendo a que todavía tenía que ver a mi padre.

-Estoy preocupada; lo que hablamos por teléfono con el doctor Terry... no pude acabar la frase.

-Bella, todavía le están haciendo pruebas, pero... -se quedó callado. Ambos sabíamos que a mi padre le iban a quedar secuelas importantes... y que, casi seguro, no podría volver a ejercer su profesión. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrever la figura de mi madre. Seguía rodeada por los brazos de Edward, que nos lo apartó en ningún momento.

-Perdón, pensé que os habríais acomodado en otra habitación- dijo avergonzada.

-No, aquí estaremos bien los tres, no te preocupes- le aclaré. Megan se acercó a ella, tirándole de la falda. Mi madre se agachó a su altura, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseas, pequeña?- le preguntó con un tono de voz cariñoso. Edward y yo mirábamos la escena en silencio.

-Awa; teno sez- hice ademán de levantarme para cogerla, pero mi madre se adelantó, cogiéndola en brazos.

-Vamos a la cocina con María- le dijo a Megan, pero me miró, pidiéndome permiso. Asentí alucinada... mi madre nunca había tratado así a mi hija. Edward me dio una sonrisa de ánimo, parecía de verdad que mi madre estaba ilusionada con las niñas.

Decidimos cambiarnos de ropa y organizarnos un poco en mi dormitorio, para la noche. Al bajar, nos encontramos a mi madre, todavía con Megan en brazos, charlando con Leah mientras le daba la papilla a Mailin. María revoloteaba de un lado a otro, poniendo la mesa. Megan extendió los brazos para que su padre la cogiera. Edward se acercó a mi madre con una sonrisa amable.

-Parece que tiene hambre- le dijo a ésta.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- nos ofreció.

Le agradecí el ofrecimiento, diciéndole que podíamos nosotros dos. Le puse un poco de la sopa de verduras que María había preparado, y efectivamente, tenía hambre, ya que se la tomó sin rechistar. Después de que las niñas terminaran de comer, ambas se quedaron dormidas. Las acostamos y bajamos a comer los mayores.

La comida pasó mayoritariamente en silencio, interrumpido solamente cuándo Jake o yo le preguntábamos a mi madre por cómo encontró a mi padre y cómo seguía su estado. Ella apenas pudo contarnos mucho, alegando que Edward y yo nos entenderíamos mejor con el médico que le estaba tratando. Después de un buen rato, nos fuimos rumbo al hospital. Leah se quedó en un parque que había enfrente con las niñas, ya que su familia se había acercado a verla.

Subí en el ascensor, franqueada por Jake y Edward en un completo silencio. El doctor Terry nos esperaba en la la unidad de cuidados intensivos, alertado de nuestra llegada.

-Supongo que son los hijos del doctor Swan- nos saludó.

-Jake Swan- le dijo mi hermano, estrechándole la mano.

-Isabella Cullen- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano; una vez la estrechó con cordialidad, le presenté a Edward, que repitió el gesto. Después de saludar a mi madre de nuevo, nos hizo pasar a los cuatro a un pequeño despacho, con una mesa y dos sillas. Mi madre y yo nos sentamos, permaneciendo Edward y Jake de pie.

-Bien, cómo ya les informé ayer, su padre ha sufrido una isquemia cerebral- empezó a relatar. Edward le aclaró a Jake en voz baja que ese era el nombre técnico del infarto cerebral.

-En el TAC se observa la obstrucción de la arteria cerebral media- nos dijo enseñándonos la prueba. Edward y yo nos acercamos.

-Ahí está- dijo mi marido, señalando el coágulo; Jake miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confuso.

-El coágulo ha taponado la arteria, de modo que una parte de su cerebro se ha quedado sin oxígeno y sin riego sanguíneo- le explicó.

-La arteria media cerebral es la rama principal de la carótida interna. Su territorio comprende áreas motoras, visión periférica, lenguaje...- acabé de explicarle.

-Es decir... que puede que esas funciones estén afectadas- resolvió con una mueca seria. Asentí, mientas el doctor Terry nos seguía explicando.

-El equipo de neurocirugía ha estudiado la situación; al estar solo en el momento en el que ocurrió, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvo su cerebro sin oxígeno. Le hemos estabilizado y sedado, ya que según los estudios que le hemos hecho, puede haber riesgo de otro episodio- nos dijo.

-¿Le han puesto tratamiento con anticoagulantes?- preguntó Edward. El doctor asintió.

-Si, por supuesto; el coágulo es de casi dos centímetros de diámetro- nos aclaró.

-Demasiado grande- susurré horrorizada. Edward me cogió de la mano, viendo que me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Bella siéntate- me dijo Jake, llevándome de vuelta a la silla. Mi madre me miraba preocupada y asustada.

-Estoy bien mamá- dije restándole importancia, acariciando mi tripa y respirando tranquila.

-¿Cree que quedarán secuelas?- Edward hablaba con el médico de mientras.

-No lo podemos asegurar, como bien sabe... pero me temo que la parálisis del lado izquierdo sea irreversible- expresó el doctor.

-¿Y el habla y otras funciones?- seguía interrogando.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que se retire la sedación; si no se repiten nuevos microinfartos, en cuarenta y ocho horas lo iremos despertando; ahí se verán las consecuencias- nos dijo.

Estaba horrorizada; si mi padre despertaba, aunque algunas de sus funciones se vieran afectadas, el sabría de sobra en que estado se encontraría. El doctor Terry nos dejó a solas, intentado digerir las nada alentadoras noticias.

-Es horrible- dijo mi madre, a punto de llorar.

-Y lo triste, es que el sabrá perfectamente en que estado va a quedar- Edward me leyó el pensamiento. Jake lo miró sin comprender, al igual que mi madre.

-Es neurocirujano Jake, ésto- dije señalando su TAC cerebral- es su especialidad; no va a poder volver a ejercer la medicina; ¿sabes lo qué significa eso para un médico?- le intenté explicar -¿qué una enfermedad, que conoces al milímetro, te corte los pocos años de carrera que te quedan?-.

Jake y mi madre comprendieron la gravedad de lo que les contábamos... si mi padre superaba estas cuarenta y ocho horas, sería como si hubiera muerto en vida.

Una enfermera nos interrumpió, para acompañarnos hasta donde estaba mi padre. Mi madre dijo que prefería esperarnos fuera. Jake y yo entramos, y la imagen me impresionó mucho, más de que me imaginaba. Estaba tendido en esa fría e impersonal cama, pálido y demacrado, con muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo, principalmente en los brazos y la parte superior del tórax.

-¿Para qué es todo esto, Bells?- preguntó mi hermano angustiado, señalando los cables.

-Bueno, las vías intravenosas de los brazos le suministran suero, la sedación y los medicamentos; los sensores para las constantes vitales- le expliqué, señalando los cables que tenían a la altura de corazón- -se reflejan aquí- le indicaba en la pantalla sus latidos y su tensión arterial -por el momento está estable- corroboré, mirando la pantalla de nuevo.

-El tubo endotraqueal está conectado al respirador, le ayuda a ventilar- terminé de explicarle.

¿Crees que saldrá de ésta?- me preguntó.

-Ya has oído al médico Jake; hay que esperar- le contesté. Se quedó callado unos momentos, meditando qué decir.

-¿Sabes una cosa?; puede que suene cruel... pero ¿crees que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su sitio?- preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

-No lo sé Jake... nunca nos ha querido -dije con lágrimas en los ojos -pero nadie se merece ésto- terminé de decir.

-No llores Bells... aún todo lo que hemos vivido... es nuestro padre, y no le desearía nada malo- me consoló, abrazándome.

Jake salió un momento, para bajar a ver a Leah y a las niñas. Edward y mi madre entraron en la habitación. Al ver mis ojos rojos, se acercó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- me interrogó, abrazándome por detrás. Una de sus manos se posó en mi tripa, haciendo círculos con su dedo.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes -asentí con un suspiro, dándome la vuelta para mirarle cara a cara.

-Bella, deberíamos irnos a casa; aquí no podemos hacer nada, y quiero de descanses, debes estar agotada- me dijo serio. Iba a decir algo, pero mi madre se adelantó.

-Haz caso a Edward; no sé cómo te tienes en pie, con la paliza del viaje y después venir hasta aquí-. En el fondo, tenían razón, estaba reventada.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- le pregunté a mi madre; justo en ese momento, entraba Jake en la habitación.

-Me quedaré un poco más- dijo ella, mirando a mi padre.

-¿Te vas a casa?- me preguntó. Asentí.

-¿Quieres que nos llevemos a Leah y a la niña?- preguntó Edward. Habíamos venido en dos coches, de modo que no había problema.

-Pues casi sí, Mailin ya está cansada de estar en el carro. Yo esperaré a mamá- dijo mi hermano -tranquila, si pasa algo os llamaré- me advirtió.

El trayecto hasta casa fue silencioso, ya estaba anocheciendo, y las niñas iban dormidas. Megan apenas se despertó para cenar y volver a dormirse. Mientras metía a Megan en la cama, oí llegar a mi madre y a Jake.

En la cocina, María nos había preparado una cena ligera. Nos sentamos los cinco a la mesa; no había ningún cambio en su estado, según nos explicó mi madre, de modo que nos fuimos a la cama una vez cenamos. Nada más acostarme, me abracé a Edward, llorando en silencio. Me rodeó con sus brazos, susurrándome palabras de consuelo e intentando animarme lo mejor que podía. Me dormí envuelta en sus brazos, y no supe nada más de mi hasta el día siguiente.

0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de que estaba agotada, ya no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la cama. Mi enorme tripa de siete meses me impedía coger una buena postura. Abrí los ojos. Edward dormía profundamente a mi lado, ya que le había oído levantarse un par de veces en la noche para atender a Megan, pero no había tenido fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

Fue la propia Megan la que me terminó de espabilar, saliendo de la cama supletoria y acercándose a mi.

-Mami- me llamó. Me incorporé sentándome en la cama.

-Shhhsss, no despiertes a papá; ¿quieres desayunar?- asintió con la cabeza. Ambas nos pusimos las zapatillas y bajamos a la cocina. La ayudé a bajar despacito la inmensa escalera, de la mano, y llegamos a la cocina. María estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días María-.

-Buenos días a las dos; pensé que tardaríais más- nos dijo acerándose a nosotras.

-Megan se suele despertar temprano, y yo ya no aguanto mucho en la cama- ella asintió, posando una mano en mi vientre. Sonrió al notar el movimiento del bebé.

-Se mueve mucho, apenas para- le expliqué.

-A ve, a ve- mi hija alzó la mano, queriendo tocarme también la tripa. María y yo nos reímos, y ésta la sentó en el mostrador de la cocina. Le puse la manita debajo de la mía.

-¿Lo notas?- Megan me miraba extrañada.

-¿El bébe lloa?- preguntó.

-No cariño, no llora, lo que pasa es que se estira y da pataditas- le expliqué.

-Quere sali pa jugar mío- repuso con una gran sonrisa. María y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Me recuerda tanto a ti cuándo eras pequeña, tanto físicamente como en el carácter y en los gestos- dijo en un suspiro.

-Si, eso me dijo mi madre ayer- le contesté, desviando la mirada.

-Tu madre está muy contenta de teneros aquí a todos Bella; se acordó mucho de ti el diez de julio- me contó, esbocé una sonrisa, acordándome del día de mi boda.

-Yo también me acordé de ellos María, a pesar de todo- le respondí -Y Jake también- añadí. Al ver su cara, supe qué es lo que iba a decir -te he traído fotos, ¿pensabas que no verías a Jake de padrino?- su cara mostró una gran sonrisa.

-En cuánto demos de desayunar a esta señorita me las muestras- repuso satisfecha -fui a comprar ayer por la tarde cereales para las niñas, y galletas, no teníamos nada de eso- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Le di las gracias mientras sentaba a Megan en un taburete y le ponía el babero. María me acercó un bol con leche templada y cereales. Se los tomó sin rechistar, además de tres galletas de avena. Una vez desayunó la bajé, y se fue a explorar el salón, que estaba al lado de la cocina. Subí a por el álbum en un momento, y mientras yo tomaba café descafeínado y un croissant, María miraba detenidamente las fotos. Le iba explicando quién era cada uno, señalándole a los padres de Edward y a su hermano.

-Que guapísima estás hija... y tu hermano, debió ser una boda preciosa-. Asentí mientras seguía explicándole anécdotas de ese día. Justo en ese momento, mi madre entraba en la cocina, con mi hija en brazos.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludamos María y yo.

-¿Has descansado?- me preguntó acercándose a mi -¿la niña ha estado cómoda?-.

-Si, no te preocupes- le agradecí. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al ver el álbum abierto en la mesa. Una vez María le sirvió el café, ésta salió un momento, y mi madre se sentó a mi lado, con Megan en sus rodillas.

-¿Puedo?- le acerqué las fotos. Cogí a la pequeña, mientras mi madre miraba las fotos en silencio. Las ojeaba minuciosamente.

-Abela Esme- dijo mi hija, señalando a la madre de Edward. Mi madre me miró sin comprender.

-Si cariño, la abuela- le dije acariciándole el pelo -son los padres de Edward- le expliqué a mi madre. Asintió en silencio, y siguió mirando las fotos.

-Qué guapos estáis en ésta- estudié la foto, iba camino del altar, del brazo de mi hermano.

-Si... estaba echa un flan- recordé.

-¿Podría..uhmmm... podría tener algunas copias?- me preguntó con prudencia.

-Claro, puedo encargarlas en Seatlle esta tarde; elige las que más te gusten- le ofrecí.

Eligió unas cuantas, entre ellas una de Jake y Leah con su hija, otra en la qué estábamos Edward y yo solos; a la salida de la iglesia, con Megan; una en la que posábamos Jake y yo, con Edward, Leah y las niñas, y en la estábamos Jake y yo entrando a la iglesia.

En ello estábamos, cuándo Edward entró por la cocina, aún en pijama.

-Buenos días cariño- me dio un pequeño beso -buenos días señora Swan- se giró hacia mi madre.

-Hola- saludé de vuelta, levantándome para ponerle un café. Se sentó al lado de mi madre, mientras cogía a la niña.

-Hola princesita-.

-Oa papá- Megan le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos.

-Salís muy guapos- dijo mi madre, señalando las fotos.

-Fue un día bonito, y muy divertido- le respondió Edward.

-Tus padres deben querer mucho a Megan- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa triste.

-Para ellos es su nieta desde el primer momento en que la vieron- le expliqué a mi madre -no sé si lo sabes, Megan se apellida Cullen- mi madre estaba sorprendida.

-Le di mi apellido a la niña antes de casarnos- aclaró mi marido. Mi madre sopesó su siguiente frase.

-No lo sabía- musitó.

-Aunque no sea su padre biológico, la ha querido siempre cómo si lo fuera- le dije, mirando a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Eso se ve; gracias Edward, por cuidar de ellas y quererlas- mi madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas -siento mucho eso que dije... bueno... lo de que encontraste un padre para tu hija bastarda; tu padre no lo acep...- la corté.

-Mamá, déjalo; ya está- la actitud de mi madre estos días me sorprendía; nunca la había visto tan comprensiva y tan arrepentida.

Edward me guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba al lado de mi madre. Nos preguntaba cosas de Megan y de nuestra vida en San Francisco. Al de menos de cinco minutos, Jake y Leah entraron en la cocina, con Mailin en brazos.

-¿Habéis descansado?- les preguntó mi madre.

-Si, la niña duerme como un lirón, en eso no tiene problemas- dije Leah. Megan bajó de las rodillas de Edward, acercándose a su prima y haciéndole cariños.

-Malin, amos a jugar- le decía una y otra vez.

Nada más entrar Jake y mi cuñada por la puerta, mi madre se quedó callada, olvidando la conversación que manteníamos los tres. De repente se puso muy nerviosa, algo la reconcomía por dentro.

-Quisiera contaros algo- nos dijo.

-Yo me llevo a las niñas fuera- nos ofreció María, que salió con ellas rumbo al jardín.

Mi madre tomó aire para empezar, pero no le salían las palabras.

-Quiero ante todo, pediros perdón; por todo lo que sucedió cuándo vuestro padre estuvo en San Francisco- empezó a relatar.

-Mamá, por favor- me dolía recordar ese episodio, y el susto de que le hubiera pasado algo a mi bebé.

-No quiero hablar de eso- siseó mi hermano, apartando su mirada de la mesa.

-Tenéis que saber por qué vuestro padre se ha comportado así con vosotros todos estos años- siguió explicando. Edward y Leah se miraron, e hicieron amago de dejarnos a solas, pero mi madre los paró.

-Quedaos, por favor- Edward me miró, buscando mi afirmación. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su mano.

-Veréis... Charlie no es vuestro padre biológico- dijo mi madre, cerrando los ojos.

Se me congeló la respiración en ese instante; ¿ésto era una broma?... ¿por qué nunca nos dijeron nada?. Me quedé estática en mi sitio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- mi hermano se envaró. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, bufando de rabia.

-¿Por qué nunca nos has dicho nada?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mis hormonas me revolucionaban los sentimientos.

-Vuestro padre no quería- ella suspiró apenada -cuándo conocí a vuestro padre era un hombre maravilloso; atento, educado, simpático... me enamoré de él como una colegiala, que es lo que era- recordó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Al empezar a salir, vuestro padre estaba empezando la residencia de medicina. Fue entonces cuándo empezó a destacar, centrándose en sus estudios y en su carrera. Cada día pasaba menos tiempo conmigo- nos seguía explicando. Los cuatros escuchábamos atentos, sin decir nada; mi hermano me miraba noqueado.

-En el último año de su residencia, me di cuenta de que el carácter de tu padre había cambiado, vivía por y para sus estudios, de modo que nos separamos. Y yo rehíce mi vida- nos explicó -entonces conocí a un muchacho honrado y noble; trabajaba de mensajero. Nos enamoramos nada más vernos... y al de pocos meses, me quedé embaraza de ti- dijo, mirando a Jake.

-Yo tenía apenas veinte años, estaba en plena carrera universitaria. No llegasteis a conocer a mis padres; ellos tenían dinero y una posición social importante... y nunca aceptaron esa relación-.

Edward me agarraba de la mano, dándole caricias por debajo de la mesa; apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, siguiendo el relato de mi madre.

-Me echaron de casa, y obviamente me fui con él- recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos -fue un año maravilloso; tres meses después que tú nacieras -dijo mirando a mi hermano -tuvo un accidente mientras estaba trabajando... y murió- dijo cerrando los ojos. Leah se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

-Su furgoneta de reparto se salió de la calzada- dijo ella, en voz baja -desde que dejé la casa de mis padres, habíamos vivido con lo justo y necesario. Pedí ayuda a vuestros abuelos, ya estaba embarazada de ti- me sonrió triste -pero me la negaron... de modo que acudí a vuestro padre-.

Calló un momento, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mi hermano -¿por qué nunca hemos sabido nada de ésto?- le reprochaba enfadado. Leah le apretó en hombro, instándole a que dejara seguir hablando a mi madre.

-Vuestro padre me dijo que aun me amaba... y yo le creí. Se ofreció a criaros como hijos suyos, dándoos su apellido; pero nunca me perdonó que yo, en ese tiempo, hubiera estado con otro hombre-.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que estabais separados- le dije, confusa.

-Ya conoces el carácter de tu padre, celoso, posesivo, frío... -prosiguió el relato -me di cuenta de mi error cuándo tu naciste; por mucho que os hubiera reconocido como sus hijos, nunca os querría como tal- sollozó.

-No quiso tener hijos propios; y el se centró en su carrera y en sus conferencias. Sabía que tenía amantes en cada ciudad a la que iba... y yo, sobrepasada por la situación, os eché indirectamente la culpa a vosotros- explicó agachando la cabeza, avergonzada y humillada.

-¡Eso no es excusa!; ¡nosotros no teníamos culpa de nada!- bramó mi hermano, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Lo sé Jake... y créeme que he pagado mis errores con creces; me he perdido la vida de mis hijos- balbuceó en voz baja -reconozco que yo también busqué consuelo en brazos ajenos-.

-Pero la abuela Swan nos quería... y no éramos sus nietos- dije yo.

-Ella os quiso mucho, pero nunca quiso contradecir a su hijo- aclaró -vuestro padre me dijo al casarme con él que si os decía algo de ésto en el futuro, se desentendería de vosotros. Quería que tuvierais la mejor educación posible, un hogar y...- la corté.

-La educación la tuvimos... por eso mi padre me echó en cara el haberse ocupado de mi, de pagarme la carrera- respondí furiosa, recordando una vez más el incidente en nuestra casa.

-Cuándo te quedaste embarazada de Megan, cierto es que me enfadé mucho... porque al no saber quién era el padre, te vi sola, criando a tu hija... y no quería que cometieras mis errores, cosa que tu padre me echó en cara en ese momento- confesó.

-Sé que jugué con fuego esa noche... y me quemé... pero era mi vida, y yo decidí tener y criar sola a mi hija en ese momento- le respondí furiosa.

-Te juzgué mal Bella... y cuándo llamastes aquí, diciendo que te casabas y que estabas otra vez embarazada... no pensé que Edward adoptaría a Megan, y que la querría tanto... que os querría tanto; espero me disculpes, por haberte juzgado mal- Edward le dio una sonrisa de ánimo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y la noche en que yo discutí con papá y me fui de casa?- le interrogó Jake.

-Tu padre nunca aceptó que no quisieras ir a la universidad... y no aceptó tu relación con Leah por...- no la dejó terminar.

-¿Por pertenecer ella a una familia normal y corriente?, ¿sin dinero?; pues déjame decirte que el dinero no da la felicidad... a la vista está- siseó furioso.

-Lo sé Jake... pero yo no quería que os faltara de nada...- mi hermano la cortó enfadado.

-Tú misma no has mirado otra cosa que el dinero y el que dirán ajeno... no me vengas con cuentos... y si tu te enamoraste de nuestro... padre...- mi hermano hizo una mueca extraña al decirlo- ¿por qué no me apoyaste?; el tampoco tenía dinero ni posición- rezongó cabreado. Leah aguantaba las lágrimas, tratando de calmarlo.

Mi madre agachó la cabeza, quitándose las lágrimas.

-Lo sé Jake... tú y tu hermana nunca tuvisteis culpa de nada... y yo cansada, hastiada de este infierno, la pagué con vosotros- admitió con voz rota.

-Por eso, aunque él te pedía el divorcio... -até cabos de muchas cosas.

-Tu padre quería el divorcio... pero si nos divorciábamos, no se haría cargo de vosotros... mis padres me desheredaron y podríamos haber acabado los tres en la calle...- la corté.

-No digas más- le pedí.

Respiré profundamente, asimilando todo lo que mi madre nos estaba diciendo. Ella había sufrido y aguantado lo que no está en los escritos... pero eso no me valía; ¿por qué nos trató también así... sin cariño, ni amor...?.

-¿Por qué nos lo cuentas?, ¿por qué ahora?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Ayer, al veros todos aquí... a ver a mis nietas... se me encogió el corazón; me he perdido muchas cosas-.

-Demasiadas- dijo mi hermano, con tono sarcástico.

-Cuándo te llamé por teléfono, dos días antes de que te casaras... quería decirte tantas cosas...- sonrió triste- le insistí a tu padre que me dejara ir a Santa Cruz, quería veros, aunque fuera de lejos... pero no me dejó- explicó.

-Nos dijo que nos volviéramos a pisar esta casa, que ya teníamos otra familia- recordó mi hermano.

-Sé que los padres de Edward son una gente encantadora... y que os han acogido a todos en la familia- dijo señalándonos a los cuatro -eso le reventó a tu padre, me lo confesó-.

-¿Y si papá se recupera?; ¿le explicarás qué lo sabemos?- interrogué.

-Si- afirmó -y me da igual lo que piense- añadió. Suspiró, meditando las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

-Sé que no se puede olvidar y perdonar fácilmente, pero no quiero perderme ver crecer a mis nietos... y recuperar un poco la relación con vosotros; la casa, desde ayer, parece otra- nos dijo con pena en su voz.

-No, no se puede- dijo mi hermano, con un hilo de voz -¿cómo se llamaba?- interrogó.

-¿Quién?- preguntó mi madre, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

-Nuestro... padre biológico- le aclaró.

-Cómo tu... Jacob- .

-Necesito salir fuera- dije levantándome.

Salí al jardín, observando a María con las niñas. Lloré amargamente, por todo lo que había escuchado en la cocina. El corazón me oprimía el pecho, después de esa confesión de mi madre. Ella también había sufrido... pero no podía olvidar todo el infierno que había vivido de la noche a la mañana.

-Bella- me llamó mi hermano.

Me di la vuelta, abrazándole fuertemente. Ambos lloramos de rabia, de enfado, de incomprensión...

-No llores más Bells... no te conviene en tu estado- me dijo una vez nos separamos. Asentí con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Crees que podremos?- le pregunté simplemente.

-No lo sé Bells... no se puede olvidar todo de la noche a la mañana- hizo una pausa -¿tú que piensas?-.

-Creo lo mismo, pero podemos retomar la relación poco a poco, y dejar que vea a las niñas- le propuse.

-Me parece bien, poco a poco- dijo él. Me dio una sonrisa de ánimo, acercándose a las niñas. Mailin gateaba y Megan la seguía, también gateando.

Me quedé observando a mi hija y a mi sobrina jugar por el jardín, felices y ajenas a todo, hasta que sentí los brazos de mi marido rodearme. Entrelacé nuestras manos, unidas en mi vientre.

-¿Estás bien preciosa?- asentí con un suspiro, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Asimilando y entiendo muchas cosas, muchas actitudes y situaciones- confesé. Me dio un beso en el pelo.

-Es normal cariño... ¿qué vais a hacer tú y Jake?- me interrogó. Me di la vuelta, abrazándome a su pecho.

-Jake y yo no somos cómo ellos... cierto que no se puede olvidar y perdonar de un día para otro -tomé aire -pero me gustaría que viera a las niñas, e intentar tener una relación cordial- le expliqué.

-Es vuestra decisión; a Megan le gustará tener otra abuela- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Te parece bien?- le pregunté con cautela, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Bella... si no lo intentáis y le dais otra oportunidad, conociéndoos a Jake y ti, os lo vais a reprochar siempre; no ha sido fácil para tu madre, explicaros todo eso... y no la intento disculpar... pero ella también lo ha pasado mal- me explicó.

-Lo sé-.

-Y además, tú lo has dicho, no sois como ella... y sé que con el tiempo las cosas irán mejor- me animó con una bella sonrisa.

Me perdí en sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, con un amor y cariño que cada día crecía más, y más, y más...

-Gracias por estar a mi lado y apoyarme- le agradecí.

-Lo prometimos hace casi tres meses... en lo bueno y en lo malo- me recordó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Te amo- confesé en voz baja.

-Y yo a ti cariño- me dio un pequeño beso, apretándome en sus brazos todo lo que mi enrome barriga le permitía. Reímos por la situación, y no nos dimos cuenta de que mi madre nos observaba, con Leah a su lado, con los brazos entrelazados.

-¿Todo bien?- Leah señaló mi tripa. Asentí riéndome. Leah me guiñó un ojo, parece que ella y mi madre habían estado hablando dentro ellas dos solas.

Megan se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Mami, mami, tío lobo nos va a llevar a los columpos- dijo emocionada.

-Entonces habrá que vestirse- le dijo Edward.

-Pero quero awa- se quejó. Edward la cogió y la puso a nuestra altura.

-¿Se la pides a la abuela Renee?- le dije, señalándole a mi madre. Ella frunció la frente, pero enseguida asintió. La bajamos y se fue como una flecha hacia ella.

-Abela Enee... teno sez- mi madre me miró emocionada. Asentí con una sonrisa, observando como mi madre la cogía en brazos y le daba un beso, camino de la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

El estado de mi padre mejoró. Tal y como nos había dicho el doctor Terry, a los dos días le retiraron la sedación, y poco a poco despertó... las secuelas no se tardaron en ver. Su lado izquierdo estaba paralizado totalmente, y de forma permanente. Apenas podía hablar, pero nos entendía y reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos.

Jake y yo hablamos con mi madre, a mi padre le darían el alta dentro de poco, dos semanas a lo mucho, y había que decidir qué hacíamos. Ella no quiso internarlo en una residencia, era su decisión y había que respetarla; pero mi padre iba a necesitar muchos cuidados, y María y ella no podrían solas.

Aconsejados por Carlisle y Edward, decidimos contratar a una enfermera, para que ayudara a mi madre y a María. En su despacho del piso inferior instalamos una cama articulada y todo lo necesario para que el estuviera cómodo. Los primeros días en casa fueron complicados; Jake y yo nos acercamos a hablarle un par de veces, pero siempre terminaba volviendo su vista hacia otro lado. Tal y como predijimos, aunque no pudiera hablar, conocía de sobra su estado, y lo que le pasaba, se le notaba.

Mi madre estaba feliz, ejerciendo de abuela y recuperando el tiempo con las niñas. Megan era una chiquilla abierta y cariñosa, y enseguida las cogió cariño, a ella y a María. Mi madre prometió ponerles un tobogán y columpios en el jardín, y una piscina por si veníamos en verano. En la repisa de la chimenea, enmarcadas y grandes, ahora reposaban las fotos que mi madre me pidió. Las colocó con mimo y cuidado, y la de Jake y yo caminando al altar estaba en su tocador, en el dormitorio.

Nos despedimos de ella con un cariñoso abrazo, teníamos que volver a San Francisco y a nuestros trabajos. Prometimos mantener el contacto, para saber del estado de mi padre y que ella estuviera al tanto de nosotros y de las niñas... y de la próxima llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.


	24. Una nueva vida

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Espero esteís todas bien; ando muy agobiada de trabajo, pero me fastidia dejaros sin capis... además... por fin, misterio desvelado. Ya hay un nuevo miembro en la familia Cullen-Swan.**

**El próximo capi ya es el último, y después, epílogo. Me da muucha pena que se acabe la historia.**

**Gracias por los coments, favoritos, alertas... gracias, de verdad.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capi. **

**Un beso muy fuerte, espero os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 24: Una nueva vida_

Más de un mes había pasado desde nuestra estancia en Forks; en todo este tiempo traté de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido; la enfermedad de mi padre, la confesión de mi madre...

Un cúmulo de verdades y confesiones que aún trataba de digerir, sobre todo la cuestión de mi padre biológico. Intenté ponerme en el lugar de mi madre; yo también me vi embarazada y sola... y ella aguantó y calló mucho, por no contradecir y enfadar a mi padre... pero podría haberme entendido, había pasado por lo mismo que yo... y por mucho que la relación con ella esté mejorando, todavía no podía olvidar ciertas cosas y actitudes que sufrimos Jake y yo en nuestra infancia... precisamente, los que menos culpa teníamos, éramos los que más habíamos sufrido.

Cierto es que ahora la relación era cordial, tirando a buena. Hablaba con ella una vez a la semana, para ver cómo iba mi padre, y ella estar pendiente de mi próximo parto y de cómo estábamos los tres. A mi hermano todavía le costaba hablar con ella de manera educada y calmada, pero poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo.

El ruido del agua hirviendo me devolvió a la tierra. Estaba preparando unos spaguettis con salsa boloñesa, comida favorita de Megan, por cierto. Apenas me faltaban tres semanas para salir de cuentas, y ya no sabía dónde meter mi redondo y enorme vientre. Debido a lo avanzado de mi embarazo, había cogido la baja laboral, aconsejada por todo el mundo, que ahora, a cada movimiento que hacía, ya los tenía pegados a mi como lapas.

Eché la pasta en la olla y me dispuse a buscar el orégano, cuándo Megan entró en la cocina, empujando su carrito de bebés, obviamente de juguete, con dos de sus muñecas dentro.

-Mia mami, los bebés mimen- me señaló a las muñecas, que las llevaba tapadas.

-¿Están durmiendo?; pues entonces no hay que hacer ruido- le dije poniéndome un dedo en los labios y bajando el tono de voz. Sonreí mientras ella asentía, llevándose su dedo a la boca.

-¿El bebé gande mime?- me susurró, señalando mi tripa con su manita.

-Pues...- busqué movimiento, pero ahora estaba de lo más tranquilo, cosa rara -si, está dormido- asentí con la cabeza. Una cosa tenía clara, sería un Swan de los pies a la cabeza... terco... o terca, porque seguíamos sin saber qué era, además ahora apenas podía moverse y cambiar de postura, de modo que tras la última visita al obstetra, al volver de Forks, desistimos por aburrimiento.

Finalmente, Esme y yo decidimos pintar la habitación de un color verde clarito, así servía tanto para niño o para niña. La cenefa de la habitación era muy graciosa, con animales. Por lo menos si era niña ya tendría la ropita... como fuera niño, ya me veía a Rose, Alice y Esme ir corriendo a las tiendas, porque preferí no arriesgarme y no comprar mucha; lo poco que compré eran bodies y pijamitas unisex, con gorritos y manoplas blancos y amarillos. Aparte de eso, todo estaba preparado para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Mami, ¿cando vene papá?- preguntó mi pequeña. Iba a responderle, pero oí el ruido del motor del coche.

-Pues acaba de llegar- le dije, cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo al recibidor. Nada más abrir la puerta, corrió a los brazos de Edward.

-¡Oa papi!-.

-Pero si está aquí la princesa de la casa- dijo levantándola y elevándola por encima de su cabeza. Ella rió, agarrando su pelo en sus puñitos.

-¿Has jugado mucho?- le preguntó, todavía con ella en brazos. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acercaban a mi posición.

-¿Y para la otra princesa no hay beso?- pregunté con una sonrisa inocente.

-Hummm... creo que mamá está celosa- le dijo a la niña dijo con burla; me dio un pequeño beso, que devolví gustosa.

-¿Qué tal el día?- le interrogué camino de la cocina.

-Tranquilo; sólo tenía una operación programada, de modo que para las doce ya había terminado- me explicó.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo ha ido la trasposición esofágica?- pregunté interesada. Era un procedimiento poco común, que se hacía en contados hospitales del país.

-Bien, con el instrumental nuevo es coser y cantar. Hemos hecho turnos, junto con cardio- me explicaba, dejando a Megan en el suelo.

-De modo que has operado con Emmet- musité interesada.

Una vez la comida estuvo lista, dimos de comer a la pequeña, que cayó rendida en una tranquila siesta, y nos sentamos nosotros, pero el teléfono de mi marido interrumpió nuestra comida y el debate profesional que manteníamos. Habló durante unos minutos, colgando con expresión sorprendida. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza, preguntando quién era.

-Era el doctor Gills; ¿recuerdas el artículo que escribí hace unos meses?- me interrogó.

-¿El de los casos de hipocalcemia aguda en postoperarorios de cirugías de tiroides?- interrogué ansiosa. Le llevó muchas horas y meses hacer las comparativas y el estudio. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Van a publicarlo el mes que viene- me dijo, todavía asombrado.

-¡Edward!-; felicidades cariño- le abracé emocionada. Me apretó entre sus brazos.

-Es una gran noticia- le dije contenta y feliz, para nosotros los médicos era un gran reconocimiento que publicaran algún ensayo de nuestro puño y letra. Pero su cara cambió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Verás... el doctor Gills quiere que vaya con el a Nueva York, para exponer el caso- me explicó.

-¿A la convención de cirugía general?- interrogué.

-Ajá...-.

-¿Y qué problema hay?- no entendía nada.

-Pues que no te quiero dejar sola; estás apunto de dar a luz y...- lo corté.

-¿Cuándo sería eso?.

-Me tendría que ir mañana por la mañana, y regresar el viernes por la noche- me explicó. Hoy era lunes.

-Pues ya puedes hacer la maleta; Edward, me quedan tres semanas, y no tengo ni una sola contracción- rodé los ojos.

-Ni hablar Bella; mis padres no están -me recordó -y no quiero que estés sola con Megan... casi no te puedes ni mover- dijo. Cierto, Esme y Carlisle estaban en Sacramento, California, en las bodas de plata de unos amigos, y se quedaban toda la semana allí.

-¿Me estás llamando torpe?- mis lágrimas bajaron por mi cara. Estaba muy sensible y nerviosa... y las hormonas no ayudaban para nada.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso.

-No quise decir eso cariño... per- no le dejé seguir hablando.

-Debes ir... además está Jake, Emmet... sola sola no estoy- hipé, poniendo un puchero, igual al los de mi hija.

-Está bien... pero que te quede claro que no te he llamado torpe- aclaró serio. Asentí cansada.

-Perdona... las hormonas- me intenté excusar. Me besó en la frente, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Al final logré convencerle para que fuera, era una gran oportunidad... me costó lo mío, y aún así no se fue muy conforme.

Megan y yo lo llevamos al aeropuerto al día siguiente, quedando en que si pasaba algo le llamaría de inmediato. Regresamos a casa, y el día pasó tranquilo. Por la tarde Megan y yo fuimos a dar un paseo, ya que me convenía andar para que el bebé se terminar de encajar. Terminamos en el parque; Megan se dedicó a corretear y a jugar durante el resto de la tarde, mientras yo leía un libro.

Regresamos a casa casi a las ocho;después de conseguir que la pequeña se metiera a la bañera, estaba dándole su cena cuándo sonó el timbre de la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Emmet y Rosalie, parados en el umbral y con una pequeña maleta.

-Hola, qué sorpresa- dije después de darles dos besos.

-¿Dónde podemos acampar?- preguntó mi cuñado, agarrando la maleta y metiéndose dentro de casa. Miré a mi cuñada, que se encogió de hombros mientras me explicaba.

-Edward nos llamó ayer por la noche, y nos dijo que te vigiláramos- aclaró ésta.

-Ya... ¿y para eso tenéis que mudaros a mi casa?- pregunté incrédula.

-Eso mismo les dije anoche, pero ya conoces a los hermanos Cullen, parece mentira que sean médicos- contestó resignada. Rodé los ojos, hablaría con mi marido largo y tendido.

Les hice pasar, dirigiéndonos a la cocina, dónde Megan seguía sentada en su trona.

-¡Tía Ros, tío oso!- alzó sus bracitos y su tío la cogió. La llenaron de besos y de mimos, y Megan encantada de la vida, adoraba sus tíos.

Dejamos a Emmet con la niña, y Rose y yo subimos a preparar la habitación de invitados.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras poníamos las sábanas.

-Ni una sola contracción, así que me parece que tenenos para rato- suspiré con una sonrisa -cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo por el servicio?-.

-Pues sin mayores novedades; al menos hasta que cogí anteayer las vacaciones, el hospital no se ha caído- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-Puedo ir a trabajar perfectamente, no sé por qué tengo que estar en casa- siseé con fastidio. Rose me dio una seria mirada, así que opté por no seguir protestando. Siguió contándome las últimas novedades y cotilleos, hasta que oímos ruidos en la habitación de Megan. Al asomarnos, vimos a Em y a la pequeña, sentados en el suelo, cada uno con una muñeca entre sus brazos.

-Tene hambe, dale el bibe- le dijo a su tío, tendiéndole un biberón de juguete. Emmet rodó los ojos, mientras hacía lo que la niña le indicaba.

-Así no... despacito- le riñó Megan -le haces pupa a la nena-.

Rose y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Parece que el tío oso ha sucumbido al encanto de las muñecas, al fin- dije, burlándome de mi cuñado.

Emmet nos lanzó una mirada furibunda a su novia y a mi, que nos carcajeábamos de lo lindo.

-Vamos a ver qué preparamos de cena; intenta dormirla- le dijo Rose.

Una vez bajamos a la cocina, enterré mi cabeza en la nevera. No había ido a hacer la compra, de modo que optamos por pedir comida a domicilio. Pedimos comida thailandesa, y entre que la niña se durmió, cenamos y recogimos, nos dieron casi las once de las noche.

Al acomodarnos en el sofá, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado mi helado de chocolate. Me levanté y rebusqué por todo el congelador... pero no había, ¡mierda!. Volví a la sala y me senté con cara mustia. Rose dejó su café en la mesita, mirándome preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo Bella?-.

-No, es que no he ido a hacer la compra, y no tengo helado de chocolate, y siempre me apetece después de cenar- le expliqué con un puchero. Ella rió, girándose a su novio, que daba un sorbo a una cerveza.

-Emmet, ¿podrías acercarte a por helado?- los ojos de mi cuñado se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Edward no me dijo que los antojos entraban dentro de las funciones- protestó, mirando la hora. Le puse carita de pena.

-Por fa Em... anda- junté las dos manos, cual niña de primera comunión. Rose arqueó una ceja, mirándole seria.

-Per... vale- se levantó, buscando las llaves del coche.

-De chocolate y almendras tostadas- le recordé.

-Y de fresa con nata- añadió Rose, con una inocente sonrisa.

Oímos los juramentos de mi cuñado, mientras cerraba la puerta. Al de una hora, apareció de nuevo por casa.

-¿Dónde has ido por los helados?, ¿al Polo Norte?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-En todos los sitios que he mirado no había; me he ido hasta la otra punta de la ciudad... para que luego digáis- rezongó cruzándose de brazos. Le dimos un beso en la mejilla, y nos sentamos a devorar las terrinas.

-Dejad algo para mañana... os vais a poner como una vaca- nos advirtió. Me quedé mirándolo con la cuchara en la boca. Rose por poco se lo carga.

-Ya sé que estoy muy gorda, pero es que tu sobrino o sobrina me mata de hambre- me intenté excusar, poniendo un puchero. No pude evitar que una lágrima cruzase mi cara.

-No llores Bella... ainsss... te afecta todo, no le hagas caso a este- me dijo Rose -ves, ¿por qué no estarás calladito?- bufó Rosalie.

-Perdona cuñada- dijo fastidiado. Asentí, y seguí devorando mi helado.

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron sin mayores complicaciones. Debo reconocer que era agradable tener un poco de compañía, aunque al hablar con Edward le medio eché la bronca, por tenerme con niñeras. Por mucho que le dije, lo pude sentir darme la razón rodando los ojos.

El viernes me despertó un doloroso calambre en los riñones. Ya era imposible que estuviera mucho en la cama, de modo que me levanté temprano. Hice el desayuno para todos... pero no se me pasaba, el calambre iba y venía, no era continuo, pero tenía el cuerpo raro.

Al principio pensé que eran contracciones, y sin que Emmet y Rose se percataran, fui al baño y con un espejo de mano me intenté mirar haber si había dilatado algo; podía sonar un poco raro... pero era una de las ventajas de ser médico. Al no ver nada anormal, más que los dos dichosos centímetros que llevaba dilatados desde hace unos días, bajé a la cocina, para reunirme con el resto. La mañana pasó tranquila, y decidí acostarme un rato después de comer. Debía de llevar una hora dormida, cuándo Rose entró en la habitación.

-Bella- me zarandeó con suavidad -Bella, ¿cómo estás?-.

Abrí un poco los ojos.

-Bien, necesitaba echarme un poco- la tranquilicé.

-Vamos a llevarnos a Megan un rato al parque, así descansas; si necesitas algo nos llamas. Estaremos por el barrio- asentí, dándole las gracias.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, el sonido del móvil me despertó. Extrañada lo cogí. Edward no podía ser, ya que había hablado al mediodía con el, justo antes de que cogiera el avión de vuelta. Por suerte, era mi madre. Estuve hablando un buen rato con ella, más de una hora. Al colgar eché una ojeada al reloj... las siete y media de la tarde. Emmet, Rose y la niña todavía no habían vuelto del parque. Bajé a la cocina, parecía que estaba bastante mejor, y ya no me dolían los riñones. Me senté en la silla, con un vaso de leche caliente y unas galletas, justo al acabar de merendar, oí la puerta. Megan estaba encima de los hombros de Emmet, riendo sin parar.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- interrogué a mi pequeña.

-Tío oso me ha compao chuches- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- interrogaba divertida. Me hacía mucha gracia oírla hablar.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá de la sala, mientras Megan y Emmet jugaban por el suelo.

-No sé quién es más niño- decía Rose, mirando a su novio con paciencia.

-Tienes que reconocer que será un padre estupendo- observé. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de un rato, Emmet subió a bañarla, y Rose y yo nos enfrascamos en la cena. Decidí hacer ensalada de pasta, con pollo relleno.

Ya teníamos todo en la mesa, cuándo sentí un dolor horrible sacudirme la columna. Ahogué un grito, agarrándome a la encimera.

-¡Bella!- Rose se acercó asustada, pero la tranquilicé.

-Tranquila, estoy...- no pude seguir hablando, ya que sentí líquido por mis piernas... estaba rompiendo aguas.

-...de parto- iba a decirle que estaba bien, pero me quedé con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Por dios!; si aún quedaban quince días- murmuró Rosalie, todavía paralizada.

-Díselo al que está aquí- le contesté burlona, señalando mi tripa.

-¡Emmet!- chilló nerviosa -¡Emmet!- éste apareció por la cocina, enojado.

-No chilles, que Megan está medio dormida; ¿qué pasa?-.

-Nos vamos al hospital, acaba de romper aguas- le dijo, señalándome.

Se quedó estático unos segundos, hasta que el chillido de Rosalie le hizo moverse.

-¡Saca el coche del garaje!, ¡muévete!- dicho y hecho, vi a Emmet histérico, dándonos órdenes y buscando las llaves del coche.

-Llévala al coche; voy arriba a por las maletas- desapareció pitando escaleras arriba.

-Hay...- una contracción me dejó sin habla unos minutos.

-Respira Bella, tranquila- Rose me sujetaba una mano, mientras yo intentaba hacer lo que me decía.

-Hay que llamar a mi hermano, la niña- le recordé. Asintió, cogiendo su móvil y marcando. Colgó y volvió a marcar, pero nada.

-No contestan- me dijo frustrada. Emmet llegó a nuestro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿por qué no estás en el coche?- preguntó a voces.

-No chilles- siseó su novia -hemos llamado a Jake para que vengan a buscar a Megan, pero no cogen- le explicó.

-¡Joder!- bramó -¿qué hacemos entonces?-.

-Nos la llevamos, no podemos dejarla aquí. Intentaré localizarles desde el hospital- le dijo.

Rose me ayudó a subir al coche, mientras Emmet volvía a buscar a la niña. Venía con ella en pijama y con un abrigo por encima.

-Mami- me llamó rascándose los ojitos.

-Tranquila cariño, el bebé va a nacer- le dije entre muecas de dolor.

-¿Va a sali ya?- preguntó emocionada. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, pero me vino otra contracción, y no pude evitar el chillido de dolor.

Emmet arrancó, mientras Rosalie, girada en el asiento delantero, tomaba mi mano, ayudándome a respirar.

-Eso es Bella, respira- me decía. Me fui calmando, pero las contracciones eran ya muy seguidas. Rose las iba controlando.

-Emmet, acelera; las tiene cada cuatro minutos... a este paso da a luz aquí- le dijo. El camino se me hizo interminable; encima, mi cuñado iba a todo gas, saltándose los semáforos y pillando todos los baches.

-¡Por el amor de dios Em!, ¿quieres ir con mas cuidado?- le chilló rose -así Bella, inspira, expira... muy bien- oímos una fuerte y gutural respiración... de Emmet.

-¡Tú no imbécil, ella!- le dijo su novia.

-¡Me estoy poniendo histérico!- dijo él, tomando la curva, ya veíamos el edificio.

Nada más aparcar, ya estaban Jasper y Alice esperándonos. Subieron conmigo, mientras Emmet y Rose se quedaban a tramitar mi ingreso e intentar localizar a todo el mundo.

Nada más llegar Sally, una de las matronas, tras revisarme, me pasó directamente a dilatación.

-Estás ya de cinco centímetros... ¿quieres epidural?- me preguntó. Asentí con una mueca, e inmediatamente entró Jasper a ponérmela.

-Tranquila- me dijo medio riéndose.

-Es desagradable que te la pongan- le aclaré con un mohín, acordándome de todas las parturientas a las que yo se la ponía.

Al de veinte minutos, la anestesia empezó su trabajo, y pude relajarme un poco. Jazz se quedó conmigo, y enseguida Alice, Rose y Emmet aparecieron por la habitación.

-¿Y la niña?- pregunté.

-Está con Seth y Leslie afuera- me aclaró Alice, mirando el monitor.

-¿Habéis localizado a alguien?- pregunté a Rosalie.

-Jake y Leah vienen para acá, estaban de cena con unos amigos. También hemos llamado a Esme y Carlisle, van a coger el primer avión que puedan- me explicó.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Jasper, revisando también el monitor.

-El móvil da apagado; todavía estará en el avión- contestó.

-Su vuelo aterriza en unos minutos, de todas formas sigo insistiendo- dijo ella.

Suspiré con paciencia, que nochecita para ponerme de parto.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

Estaba esperando al equipaje e intentando, sin ningún éxito, encender el teléfono... pero se había quedado sin batería.

Una vez salió mi maleta, cogí un taxi, rumbo a mi casa. Estaba seguro de que me esperaría una pequeña charla, por ponerle a Rose y Emmet de canguros... pero me daba igual lo que dijera. Había estado muy nervioso estos días, no quería separarme de ella en su estado... pero siempre que hablaba con ella me decía que estaba bien y que aun faltaban dos semanas.

Una vez pagué al taxista, abrí la puerta de casa. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Extrañado miré el reloj, eran sólo las once menos cuarto de la noche, un poco pronto para que estuvieran en la cama.

Fui encendiendo las luces, pero nada. Al llegar a la cocina y ver la mesa puesta, y la comida encima, un terror se apoderó de mi.

-Mierda- salí corriendo escalera arriba, no había nadie, ni siquiera la niña estaba en su cama. Sin decir una palabra y sin pensar, volé escaleras abajo, camino del garaje.

Mi coche no estaba; supuse que Emmet se lo había llevado al hospital para poder llevar a Megan en su silla, así que cogí el inmenso jeep de mi hermano, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Llegué al hospital en un tiempo récord. Nada más verme Madison, me dijo el número de habitación de mi mujer. Abrí con un portazo... y estaban todos allí menos la cama y ella.

-¡Por fin!- alabó Alice, elevando los brazos.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde coño metes el móvil?- chilló Emmet furioso.

-¡No tenía batería, listillo!; se me descargó en el avión- respondí histérico -¿dónde está Bella?, ¿y la niña?- pregunté nervioso.

-Edward, cálmate- me tranquilizó Jasper. -Megan está con Seth y Leslie, y a Bella ya la han metido al paritorio, así que ve a cambiarte- me ordenó. Bajé a mi taquilla, a ponerme mi pijama de trabajo. Una vez volví a maternidad, me encontré con Sally.

-Edward, gracias a dios, llegas justo a tiempo, vamos- me instó. Los chicos me desearon suerte, y me dispuse a seguir a Sally.

Al entrar Bella ya estaba empujando, con el doctor Simmons y Nancy, otra de las matronas. Me acerqué corriendo a la camilla.

-¡Bella!, cariño lo siento; me quedé sin batería y...-.

-No te preocupes- consiguió decir entre jadeos -llegas a tiempo; acabo de empezar a empujar- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Retiré un poco el sudor de su frente, y me posicioné detrás de ella, sujetando sus manos mientras hacia fuerza.

-Bien, cariño, bien- le animaba.

-Vamos Bella, ya casi está fuera la cabeza; un par de empujones más y está aquí- le dijo el doctor Simmons.

Mi mujer se incorporó un poco, y agarrándose a la camilla, soltó un pequeño grito mientras daba el último empujón con todas sus fuerzas. Menos mal que no le dolía, pero estaba exhausta del esfuerzo. Tomé su mano, y la ayudé a incorporarse un poco para favorecer la fuerza... y llegó.

Un llanto envolvió la habitación. Besé a Bella suavemente, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.

-Muy bien cariño- le dije en voz baja. Ella me sonrió, cansada y agotada. Sally se acercó con un bultito, envuelto en una mantita blanca, que me tendió con una gran sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena Edward... es un niño precioso-. Mis lágrimas ya habían hecho acto de presencia, al igual que las de Bella.

Mi hijo... nuestro pequeño milagro... tenía los ojitos cerrados, y el poco pelo que tenía era de color cobrizo, al igual que el mío. Besé su carita y sus manitas, hablándole.

-De modo que eras chico- Bella rió, mirándonos a los dos, también ella lloraba -pues si que te has hecho de rogar campeón- seguía diciéndole mientras me acercaba a Bella y posaba al niño en su pecho.

-Hola cariño- le saludó, acariciándole una de sus manitas y besando su blanda cabecita -eres tan guapo como papá- le decía.

Me agaché a su lado, regalándole a mi mujer un beso.

-Gracias por este regalo Bella, gracias- le susurré emocionado.

-Te quiero- contestó mientras apoyaba su cara en mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti cariño- miraba embobado a mi mujer y a mi pequeño

-¿No estás desilusionado?; con eso de qué querías una niña- dijo ella. La corté con otro beso.

-No podría estar más feliz de lo que estoy ahora mismo... además... ¿quién ha dicho que no iremos a por la niña?- pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

El doctor Simmons y las matronas rieron por mi comentario, y se acercaron a darnos la enhorabuena.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Sally, rellenando la partida de nacimiento. Miré a Bella, para que desvelara el misterio.

-Ethan... Ethan Cullen- dijo, mirándome y buscando mi aprobación. Asentí, me gustaba el nombre, y sonaba bien.

Salí para informar a todos, de mientras terminarían de revisar al niño y de preparar a Bella para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación. Nada más verme, se acercaron corriendo. Jake y Leah ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué es?-.

.¿Cómo está Bella?- las preguntas se agolpaban. Levanté las manos pidiendo calma.

-Todo ha salido bien, los dos están perfectos- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -y es un chico... Ethan- terminé de decir. El chillido de alegría de mi hermano y de Jake no se hizo esperar, mientras chocaban las manos y las chicas me rodearon para abrazarme.

Una vez me felicitaron todos, y mientras llevaban a Bella a su habitación, me fui al servicio de Bella, dónde Seth y Leslie estaban con mi hija. Nada más entrar, se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Leslie.

-Los dos están estupendamente bien, y... - me giré hacia Seth -creo que has ganado una apuesta, es un niño- le expliqué con una sonrisa

-¡Felicidades papá!- Seth me abrazó, al igual que Leslie y el resto de servicio.

-¿Megan?- pregunté después de los abrazos. Leslie me condujo a la salita, dónde la pequeña estaba dormida, tapada en el sofá con una manta. Le di un beso en la frente, pero se despertó.

-Hola princesita- saludé mientras la cogía en brazos.

-¡Papi!, ¿onde ta el bebé?- me preguntó ansiosa.

-Enseguida te llevo; tienes un hermanito, se llama Ethan- le expliqué.

-¿Es un nene?- preguntó arrugando el ceño. Asentí, sentándome con ella en brazos.

-Pero da igual que sea nene o nena, porque lo vas a querer mucho, ¿verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Quero ver al bebé, ¿como se llama?- volvió a decir.

-Ethan- le dije.

-Ean- repitió curiosa.

-Eso es, ahora vamos a ver a mamá- me fui con ella en brazos, y por el camino me encontré a mis padres, que llegaban corriendo.

-Abela Esme- dijo mi pequeña, señalándola con su dedito.

-¿Ya ha nacido?- preguntó mi madre ansiosa.

-Si, tenéis un nieto guapísimo- les informé, después de saludarles. Mis padres me abrazaron emocionados, y los cuatro nos fuimos a la habitación de Bella. Todos estaban allí, en torno a la cunita.

Mis padres se acercaron, embobados con el pequeño.

-Carlisle- mi madre no podía hablar, presa de las lágrimas, con el pequeño en brazos. Mi padre sonreía como nunca, al lado de Emmet.

Megan miraba fijamente a su hermano, y mi madre se lo dio a Bella. Dejé a la niña encima de la cama, y salieron un momento, dejándonos intimidad. Me senté al lado de Bella, mirando a mi pequeño campeón.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntamos a la niña.

-Mu chiquitín- dijo ella, que lo miraba de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres darle un beso?- le preguntó Bella. Sin decir nada, se inclinó, dejando un muah, como ella decía, en su manita.

Bella y yo observamos la escena con una sonrisa. Los cuatro encima de la cama, con Megan haciéndole carantoñas a su hermano. Abracé a mi mujer, besando su cabeza... y agradeciéndole a la vida por todo lo que ahora tenía; una mujer estupenda, a la que amaba con locura, y dos hijos preciosos... no podía pedir nada más.


	25. Una casa de locos

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Bueno, último capitulo. Me da pena que se termine ya, pero es lo que hay... aunque queda el epílogo.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios... sois las mejores. No sabéis lo contenta que estoy, de que os haya gustado tanto la historia. **

**Pero me vais a tener que seguir soportando en mi otro fic... todavía una buena temporada.**

**Sin más, os dejo el capi. Pasad un buen fon se semana... que yo tengo una cita con cierto vampiro en el cine!**

**MMMMMMMUACKSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 25: Una casa de locos_

Eché una mirada al salón de mi casa, el suelo estaba cubierto de juguetes. Aprovechando que los pequeños estaban en su siesta, recogí poco a poco, y pude sentarme media hora en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Edward no había podido venir a comer, se le había hecho tarde y además tenía algo de trabajo atrasado.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa desde aquel 22 de noviembre, día del nacimiento de Ethan. La semana pasada había cumplido cuatro meses, y era un niño sano y guapísimo. Tenía el pelo rizado, y de color bronce, con unos ojos verdes increíbles; en resumen, era Edward en miniatura. También tenía su mal humor Swan, eso lo había heredado de mi y de Megan. La pequeña estaba encantada con su bebé de verdad, como decía ella, pero también con unos pocos de celos en contadas ocasiones.

Las navidades las pasamos todos juntos, en familia. Mi hermano se fue en Nochebuena con la familia de Leah a Seattle, y también pasó por Forks unos días, para visitar a mi madre. Nosotros las pasamos con Emmet, Esme y Carlisle aquí, en San Francisco, puesto que Ethan todavía era muy pequeño para viajar. Fueron unas navidades tranquilas y familiares. Megan se volvió loca el día de Navidad, abriendo regalos, tanto los de ella como los de Ethan, ya que según ella, el era muy chiquitín y no podía. Sus abuelos y tíos la colmaron de regalos... no sabíamos ya dónde meter tanta muñeca.

La pequeña era cada día mas adorable y mimosa, sobre todo con su padre. Además, estábamos en lo cierto que tendríamos una niñera estupenda, ya que en cuánto su hermano hacía el más mínimo movimiento, allí estaba ella, atenta.

El llanto de mi niño me despertó. Miré el reloj, las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, hora de su merienda, no fallaba. Subí deprisa, no quería que Megan se despertara con el llanto de su hermano. Me acerqué a la cuna, cogiéndole en brazos.

-No llores cariño, ¿tienes hambre?- le preguntaba mientras me acomodaba en la mecedora que había en la habitación.

Una vez mi pecho estuvo libre de ropa, se agarró automáticamente a él, comiendo pausadamente. Miraba con una sonrisa a mi pequeño.

-Pues si que tenías hambre campeón... espero que de mayor comas igual de bien- le decía divertida, mientras le quitaba la manita de la nariz y se la acariciaba.

-¿Continuarás la tradición Cullen y serás médico, igual que papá, el abuelo Carlisle, el bisabuelo, el tío Em...?- le preguntaba divertida. Más de una vez, había oído decir a mi suegro que la tradición médica de los Cullen ya tenía sucesor.

De vez en cuándo me miraba fijamente, incluso aun enganchado a mi pecho intentaba esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que si no quieres ser médico, al menos no salgas futbolista; me dabas muchas pataditas cuándo estabas dentro de mí... en todo caso jugador de baloncesto; sino a tu padre y a tus tíos les matas del disgusto- decía con una risa... pero otra risa aterciopelada hizo que levantara la vista.

Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y mirándonos divertido.

-Hola, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?- pregunté, poniendo la cabecita de mi niño en mi hombro, para que expulsara los gases.

-Desde lo de tradición médica de los Cullen- dijo acercándose.

-Le estaba aconsejando sobre su futuro- repliqué divertida. Mi marido negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido mientras se agachaba para besarme.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- pregunté una vez liberó mis labios.

-Ajetreado, pero al menos me he conseguido ponerme al día con los informes... por fin viernes y un fin de semana sin guardias- murmuró divertido Le pasé al niño mientras me sacaba el otro pecho.

-¿Cómo está mi campeón?, ¿no le has dado mucha guerra a mamá, verdad?- le decía, acomodándolo en sus brazos y acariciando su espalda en círculos.

-No da guerra... excepto cuándo quiere comer, ya sabes...- me interrumpió divertido.

-Mal humor Swan- le decía a nuestro hijo.

-Algo tenía que sacar de mi- me encogí de hombros divertida y resuelta a la vez. Me pasó de nuevo a Ethan después de darle un besito en la mejilla, que volvió a su tarea de merendar.

Edward se agachó a nuestro lado, cogiéndole la manita y haciéndole monerías.

-Se te cae la baba- le murmuré con una risa.

-Y bien orgulloso que estoy de ello- me devolvió con un deje de broma en su voz. Negué divertida, bajando la cabeza de nuevo a Ethan.

-¿Megan?- preguntó.

-Todavía en la siesta... no ha parado quieta; quería meter a Ethan en su carrito de juguete y pasearle por toda la casa- le expliqué.

-Me lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu madre ha venido esta mañana, para traer lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños- le recordé. En una semana, nuestra pequeña cumplía dos añitos; suspiré con melancolía.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- me interrogó Edward.

-Ha pasado todo muy deprisa; parce que fue ayer cuándo la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos- le expliqué.

-Sí... todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, cuándo nos encontramos en el parque- añadió.

Asentí, recordando aquel encuentro fortuito... la manera en que la tenía en brazos, sonriéndola con cariño... todo lo que me contó de Sophie, cómo me abrió su corazón... y yo le abrí el mío...

A veces hablábamos de ella, pero ya no era doloroso cómo antes... al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar la gente, no me molestaba en absoluto. Desde nuestro reencuentro, la noche en que me pidió matrimonio y le di la noticia del embarazo de Ethan, me había demostrado con creces el amor que me profesaba, tanto a mi, como a Megan cómo a nuestro pequeño...

-¿Qué?- interrogó curioso; me había quedado tan absorta mirándole que no me había dado cuenta. Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, sintiendo el sonrojo que aparecía en mis mejillas.

-Te quiero- susurré suavemente.

-Y yo a ti cariño- alzó un poco la cabeza, inclinándose y dándome un suave beso, que correspondí gustosa... hasta que una cabecita castaña se coló por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Papá!- Megan se tiró a los brazos de Edward, que la atrapó riendo.

-Hola princesita- le dijo después de darle un beso.

-Oa Ean- se puso delante de su hermano, acariciándole una manita -¿ta comendo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, está merendando, ¿tú quieres merendar?- le interrogué.

Afirmó con la cabeza, de modo que Edward se la llevó a la cocina, entre risas. Después de que Ethan terminara su merienda, y de cambiarle el pañal, bajamos también.

Dejé al niño en su sillita, acercándome a ellos dos.

-Tienes que terminarte el yogur- le decía su padre -sino la semana que viene no vendrá nadie a tu cumpleaños- fueron las palabras mágicas, en un minuto ya había terminado y estaba al lado de su hermano, enseñándole un juguete.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

La casa nunca había estado tan concurrida. Era siete de abril, y mi pequeña princesa cumplía dos añitos. Los primeros en aparecer por casa fueron mis padres, cargados de regalos, que Megan abrió en dos segundos, chillando de alegría a cada descubrimiento.

-¡Las alitas de Campailla!- dijo emocionada, mientras mi madre le ponía las alas en la espalda, y le daba la varita.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo mi hermano, Rose, Jake, Leah, Mailin, Alice, Jasper, Tyler y su familia, Mark y la suya... en total éramos seis niños y nueve adultos. Megan abrió ansiosa los regalos, entre los que había, además de muñecas, por supuesto, una cocinita de juguete, regalo de mi hermano y Rosalie; un disfraz de la Bella durmiente, regalo de Alice y Jasper, y una cuna de juguete con varios vestidos para muñecas, de parte de Jake y Leah.

Una vez merendaron los peques, y Megan apagó las velas bajo la sonrisa y alegría de todos, los niños salieron a jugar al jardín, aprovechando los mayores para tomar algo. Mi madre y Bella iban de un lado para otro, atendiendo a todo el mundo. Agradecíamos muchísimo su ayuda, siempre estaba cuándo la necesitábamos; mis padres se desvivían por y para sus nietos.

Tyler y Mark y sus familias se retiraron pronto, y el resto se quedó a cenar, además, esa noche había partido de baloncesto. Vi que mi hermano sacaba una caja de una bolsa, y se dirigió hacia mi padre, que tenía a Ethan en brazos.

-Mira lo que te ha comprado el tío oso- canturreaba mientras desenvolvía el paquete, que resultó ser una camiseta de baloncesto en miniatura,. Mi padre soltó las carcajadas... hasta que Jake habló.

-¡¿Cómo demonios le compras una camiseta de los Boston Celtics?- preguntó asombrado. Mi hijo seguía las voces, meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Es su primer partido de baloncesto en familia- dijo mi hermano muy solemne. Jake rodó los ojos, al igual que yo.

-Yo también le he traído una- exclamó Jasper, sacando de no sé dónde otra mini camiseta... de los San Antonio Spurs. La cara de Jake no tenía precio.

-Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué es ésto?; Ethan será de los Lakers, al igual que su papá y el tío lobo, ¿verdad campeón?- le preguntaba a mi hijo, que se reía de las caras que le ponía su tío.

-Ah no...- decía Jasper.

-De eso nada, hay que educarle con cabeza...- protestó mi hermano.

-¿Crees que va a entender algo de lo que le expliques?- pregunté burlón. Rose y Alice miraban a sus respectivas parejas con una ceja alzada.

-Además, Ethan ya tiene su camiseta de los Lakers, ¿verdad campeón?- objetó Jake.

Bella, mi madre reían a carcajada limpia, mientras que el resto de las chicas rodaba los ojos y mascullaban juramentos no muy agradables, dirigidos a nosotros.

Después de lograr imponerme, nos sentamos a ver el partido, sin ponerle ninguna de las camisetas al pequeño. Después pensaría una manera de hacerlas desaparecer, no lo decía en voz alta... ¿mi hijo con una camiseta de los Boston Celtics, nuestro rival directo en los play-offs?, ¿y la de los San Antonio Spurs?; ni hablar.

Emmet se sentó en medio del sofá, cogiendo a Ethan en brazos, señalándole el televisor y explicándole las jugadas.

-¿Ves Ethan?; si defendemos con dos jugadores más adelantados habrá un setenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que Bryant no haga un mate- le indicaba.

-¿Desde cuándo te has erigido como seleccionador nacional?- le preguntó Jasper, con la cerveza en la mano.

-Tonterías; a Bryant no se le puede parar de ninguna de las maneras; está comprobado- añadió Jake, mirando a mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni te lo crees, amigo- resopló mi hermano, rodando los ojos.

-Tiene razón Em, Bryant es imparable- objeté con una sonrisa. Mi hermano de dirigió a mi hijo, mirándole cual maestro de escuela.

-Ethan, deja que te diga una cosa... cuándo seas mayor y quieras consejo, dirígete al tío oso-. Cogí a mi hijo en brazos, mirando a mi hermano alucinado.

-Ethan; fiate de los mayores todo lo que quieras... pero el tío oso no cuenta-.

Las carcajadas de mi padre, Jasper y Jake no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las de las chicas, sentadas en torno a la mesa del salón.

-¿Me estás llamando inmaduro?; mamá, ¿podrías dejar de reírte y defenderme un poco, dado que ni mi preciosa novia sale en mi defensa?- taladraba a Rose con la mirada, que no dejaba de reírse.

Mi madre le miró arqueando una ceja. Mi padre disimulaba la carcajada.

-Emmet- mi madre se puso una mano en el corazón -te quiero enormemente... pero tienes treinta y cinco años y...- mi hermano la miró sin entender.

-Va siendo hora de que te vayas de casa- terminó la frase mi padre. La carcajada general no se hizo esperar, mientras mi hermano se cruzaba de brazos, muy ofendido.

-¿Estás echando de casa a tu hijo predilecto, al que siempre te hace reír, al que...- mi madre lo cortó.

-Bueno... ¿no crees que es hora de volar del nido?- le preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Rosalie, osita... ¿serías tan amable de darme asilo en tu casa, dado que mi familia me repudia públicamente?- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, debido a la divertida conversación. Mi hermano puso cara de cordero degollado.

Megan y Mailin se acercaron al sofá. Jake cogió a su pequeña, y mi hija se subió a las rodillas de Emmet.

-¿Tas tiste, tio oso?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-Nadie me quiere- protestó cual niño mimado y pequeño, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero mimoso.

-Yo te quero mucho- le dijo mi hija seria.

-¿Veis?; por fin alguien dice algo coherente en esta casa- la alzó en sus brazos, mientras Megan reía divertida.

-Una niña de dos años- indicó Jasper, con tono obvio y sarcástico.

-¿Etoces venes jugar mío y Malin?; los bebés tenen que comer- le dijo ilusionada, señalando a sus muñecas, esparcidas por todo el salón.

-Ahora estoy viendo el partido, cuándo termine jugamos- le dijo mi hermano de vuelta.

Mi hija arrugó el ceño, dándole con su varita mágica e la cabeza.

-Pos ya no te quero- se bajó se sus rodillas muy ofendida, mientras que el resto de los presentes no podíamos parar de reír.

-Chaquetera- murmuraba mi hermano entre dientes, sin quitar la vista del televisor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres horas después, todo el mundo se había ido a su casa. Decidimos recoger todo al día siguiente, y nos dedicamos a bañar y acostar a los niños.

Megan cayó agotada, después de tantas emociones y regalos... Bella la acostó en su cama, y ni aun dormida soltó la varita que le había regalado mi madre.

Mientras mi mujer le contaba el cuento de antes de dormir a la pequeña, yo me dediqué a pasear con Ethan por toda su habitación; había dormido un rato por la tarde, de modo que tenía ganas de juerga.

Casi una hora después, sus ojos se fueron cerrando despacito, y por fin pude dejarlo en la cuna. Estaba tapándolo cuándo Bella llegó a mi lado.

-¿Se ha dormido?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Si, le ha costado un poco- respondí.

Mi mujer le metió la manita bajo las mantas, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches campeón- susurró en voz, baja, pasando un dedo por su carita. Nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, estábamos rendidos.

Me metí en ropa interior a la cama, ni me molesté en ponerme en pijama. Observé a Bella desnudarse para ponerse el suyo. Su cuerpo ya había vuelto a la normalidad después del parto de Ethan; solamente sus caderas, un poco más redondeadas, dejaban entrever que había pasado por dos embarazos.

Bella se metió en la cama, acurrucándose en mis brazos mientras suspiraba cansada.

-Tus hijos me funden las energías- dijo divertida.

-Me lo creo... pero yo tenía pensado otro método para bajar calorías- murmuré en voz baja. Mi mujer alzó la cabeza, y pillándola desprevenida, capturé sus labios en un beso demandante y ansioso. Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y a mi nuca, acercándome más hacia ella. Lentamente me posicioné encima de ella, sin dejar de besar sus labios en ningún momento.

-Ed... Edward- susurró mi esposa. Levanté mis ojos, para observarla detenidamente. Se mordía el labio inferior, en un gesto nervioso, pero a la vez sensual y provocativo. Sin decirnos nada, fui despojándola de su pijama, mientras ella hacía desaparecer mi ropa interior.

-No sé para qué te lo has puesto- susurré divertido; ella me miro pícara, conteniendo la risa.

-Me gusta que me lo quites tú- sus mejillas y su cuello se pusieron rojos, por la vergüenza.

-¿Ah, si?- interogué, mientras iba bajando por su pecho y su estómago, haciendo círculos con mi lengua y besando ese camino que dejaba mi saliva.

No contestó, pero sus gemidos dejaron entrever que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Ella relajó su espalda, quedando completamente tumbada en el colchón. Mis manos y mis labios besaban cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus labios hasta sus pies, deteniéndose varias veces en ese pequeño botón de placer que guardaba su intimidad. Agarró fuertemente mis hombros, clavándome las uñas y arañándome los brazos.

-Edward, te necesito ya- demandó con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior, acallando así las ganas de gritar.

Posiciónandome sobre ella, entré de una sola vez, besándola sin tregua, cosa que no dejé de hacer en ningún momento. Sus piernas aprisionaron mis caderas, que se movían al compás de las suyas, haciendo que el acto fuese mucho más placentero.

-Edward... ahhh...- gemía cuándo dejaba de besar unos instantes su pequeña boca. Por la fuerza con la que me agarraba, supe que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Vente comnigo, cariño- le dije al oído

Sus jadeos y los míos fueron de la mano, hasta que ambos llegamos al culmen.

Caí rendido encima de ella, besando la pálida piel de su pecho. Sus manos fueron a mi pelo, retirándolo de la frente con una suave caricia. Besé de nuevo el pecho de mi esposa, justo dónde estaba su corazón; aquél que ella me había entregado para siempre, junto con su amor incondicional.

Levanté la cabeza, poniéndola a la altura de la suya, mirando fijamente esos ojos café, tan expresivos y tiernos a la vez.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te equivocaste de especialidad- me miraba extrañada, esperando una explicación.

-Si- afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa -deberías haber sido cardióloga-.

-¿Y eso por qué?- interrogó de nuevo, dejando su mano en mi mejilla. Miré a la mujer que tenía delante; a mi amiga, mi compañera, mi mujer, la madre de mis hjios... mi amor.

-Porque conseguiste recomponer un corazón hecho añicos... y eso no lo hace todo el mundo- ella desvió su mirada de la mía, ruborizándose. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su sonrojo.

-Porque curaste mi corazón- terminé de decirle, para después besarla de nuevo, esta vez en los labios; beso que ella correspondió, despacio y suavemente.

-Te amo- sus ojos brillaban, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti Bella... para siempre-.

…...

…...

….

**FIN**


	26. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

_**Seis años después...**_

-¿Te falta mucho?- interrogué a mi marido, una vez salimos del quirófano.

-No; pero debo quedarme para planificar los cuadrantes de la semana que viene; a lo sumo una hora o así-.

-¿Quieres qué te espere, o voy yendo a casa de tus padres?- pregunté mientras entrábamos en mi servicio.

-Vete yendo si quieres; cómo nos quedamos a cenar en casa de mis padres igual nos da- asentí de acuerdo.

-No tardes mucho- susurré; Edward me dedicó una de sus torcidas y sexys sonrisas, mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

-Prometido; hasta luego preciosa- observé cómo se alejaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Dentro de dos meses celebraríamos nuestro séptimo aniversario de boda. No podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Cada día seguía sorprendiéndome... y nuestro amor seguía fortaleciéndose día a día, con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada charla, cada discusión...

Eché una última ojeada a los preoperatorios del día siguiente. Hace un año y medio, por fin, terminé mi residencia... y ahora era anestesista adjunta del North-Union. Todavía recuerdo con una sonrisa el primer día que llegué, y vi por primera vez a todos mis compañeros.

Los roces y conflictos que hubo al principio con el equipo que llegó del San´t Anne´s Memorial, estaban más que superados; en parte, gracias a que Heather se marchó a Phoenix al casarse con un médico de allí; con los demás, las cosas iban muy bien. La que también se había ido del North-Union era Mandy. Ella había terminado su residencia hace tres años, y le habían ofrecido una buena oferta de trabajo en otro de los hospitales de San Francisco. La veíamos siempre que podíamos, o ella se pasaba a vernos.

Tyler, Ángela, la doctora Sanders... todos seguían igual que siempre. Seth y Leslie eran padres de un niño de cuatro años, llamado Ian.

Alice y Jasper, compañeros y nuestros mejores amigos, por fin cumplieron su sueño de formar una familia. Después de más de un año y medio de tratamiento, la pequeña Nathalie colmó de alegría a sus padres; y dos años después, con la esperanza ya perdida, Alice quedó embarazada de forma natural, y el pequeño Mathew completó la familia. Me despedí de ellos, que también terminaban su turno, y gracias a dios, el autobús vino enseguida. Edward se quedaba el coche, el mío lo tenía mi hermano en el taller.

El sábado comeríamos con ellos; habían pasado una semana de vacaciones en Forks, en casa de mis padres. Mi padre falleció hace un año, después de estar cinco años postrado en una cama articulada, sin poder moverse y hablar, como consecuencia del infarto cerebral que sufrió. Jake y yo no conseguimos perdonarle del todo, pero su muerte nos afectó mucho; mi madre le cuidó hasta el último día de su vida. Habíamos conseguido retomar la relación con ella, y en verano íbamos a Forks; a Edward le encantaba la tranquilidad y el clima del lugar, más llevadero que San Francisco, y los niños disfrutaban mucho allí, con María y mi madre, feliz y orgullosa abuela... de cinco nietos.

Cuándo Ethan tenía un año, y dado que Leah, médicamente inexplicable, no se quedaba embarazada, volvieron a iniciar los trámites de adopción, ya que no querían que Mailin se criara sola. El nuevo miembro de la familia fue una preciosa niña, también vietnamita, llamada Sarah.

El viaje en autobús, gracias a dios, fue rápido, y enseguida llegué a casa de mis suegros. Nada más tocar el timbre, oí carreras y risas por detrás de la puerta. Megan abrió, lanzándose a mis brazos; ya tenía ocho años, y cada día que pasaba crecía más y más, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una señorita... y era el ojito derecho de su padre, que seguía llamándola princesita. Él y Megan tenían una complicidad especial. Todavía no le habíamos explicado que Edward no era su padre biológico, era muy pequeña aun, pero siempre tuvimos claro que cuándo lo pudiera entender se lo contaríamos. Edward, en contadas ocasiones, tenía sus temores... pero yo sabía que eso no cambiaría la relación que tenían; ella no había conocido otro padre más que él.

-Hola mamá- me saludó alegremente.

-Hola, ¿qué tal el cole?- interrogué después de darle un beso y mientras Esme salía a darme la bienvenida. Las tres fuimos directas a la cocina, hasta que un torbellino con el pelo color cobre se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Mamá!- cogí en brazos a Ethan, que ya con seis años y medio, pesaba lo suyo.

-Hola campeón, ¿qué has hecho en el cole?- le interrogué.

-Estamos aprendiendo a sumar con decimales y...- Megan le cortó, sonriendo con malicia.

-Pero la señorita Straund le ha castigado- suspiré con paciencia.

-Ethan, ¿qué has hecho?- miraba a mi hijo con una ceja arqueada. Era muy extrovertido y cariñoso... pero un auténtico torbellino, inquieto y revoltoso, que nos traía locos a su padre y a mi.; juntar a Emmet, Jake y Ethan más de dos horas en una misma habitación era totalmente desaconsejable, a veces los tíos eran peor que el sobrino.

-Es que Daniel me insultó- se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo uno de los pucheros que había visto hacer a Edward y Emmet.

Después de darle una pequeña regañina, y dado que ya había terminado su tarea, le di permiso para salir al jardín. Allí estaba Carlisle, ejerciendo de orgulloso abuelo. Lo saludé con una sonrisa, cuándo otro terremoto de cabellos revueltos, pero esta vez de color castaño, y con unos familiares ojos verdes, corrió hacia mí.

-¡Mami, mami!- alcé en brazos a mi pequeño Adrien, colmándole de besos. Tenía dos añitos, y era tímido y adorable. Esta vez fue un niño buscado y deseado... y se vio desde la segunda ecografía que era un chico, de modo que no tuvimos ninguna sorpresa. Edward estaba más que encantado y feliz con sus campeones y su princesita... pero cómo decía su hermano, parecían que tenían los bichitos cambiados, ya que Edward quería niñas, y Emmet niños... pues todo al revés.

Emmet y Rosalie se casaron dos años después que nosotros... y eran padres de unas preciosas muñequitas de tres años, rubias y de ojos azules. Dos gemelas idénticas a su madre, llamadas Eileen y Aslhey. Al momento de saberse el doble embarazo de Rose, mi cuñado literalmente se volvió loco, llenando su casa de balones de baloncesto, de rugby, de coches de juguete... incluso puso una canasta en el jardín.

El día que le dijeron que eran dos niñas, nadie pudo contener las carcajadas, empezando por su esposa. Ahora babeaba con sus reinas, cómo el las llamaba, y gruñía a sus compañeros de colegio si se acercaban mucho a ellas.

Esme, Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en el jardín, tomando un café, mientras mis hijos se acomodaban en la sala, para ver los dibujos animados. Cada vez que nos juntábamos todos en casa de Esme, a lo que la mayoría de las veces se unían mi hermano, o con Jasper y Seth y sus respectivas familias, las casas parecía una guardería.

Mi suegro me preguntaba con frecuencia por el hospital; hacía pocos meses que se había retirado, y ahora tanto él como Esme se dedicaban a consentir a sus nietos; la verdad es que no se qué haríamos sin su ayuda, eran estupendos.

Media hora después, oímos el timbre, y cómo Megan y Ethan corrían a abrir la puerta. Oí que saludaban a Edward, que apareció al de cinco minutos por la terraza, con Adrien en sus brazos. Su padre le susurraba al oído, y el pequeño, con las mejillas sonrosadas, asentía tímidamente. Después de saludar a sus padres y de darme un pequeño beso, se sentó con el niño encima suyo.

-¿Cómo se han portado?- preguntó a su madre.

-Son unos angelitos- le dijo ella.

-Han castigado a Ethan en el cole- de expliqué con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- murmuró divertido -se ha peleado con alguien- dedujo sabiamente. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Igualito que Emmet a su edad- decía su padre, divertido.

-Por los menos él ha salido más tranquilo, ¿verdad cariño?- le decía Edward a Adrien, ganándose una tímida sonrisa por parte del pequeño.

-¿Va a veni el tío oso?- interrogó a su abuela.

-Deben estar al llegar- le explicó Esme; mi hijo asintió, bajándose del regazo de su padre y subiéndose en el columpio; al de un rato aparecieron Megan y Ethan, que fueron a reunirse con su hermano.

Esme y Carlisle se metieron a la cocina, para empezar a preparar la cena. Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie, mirando a nuestros tres hijos.

-No se cansan nunca- murmuré divertida. Edward negaba con la cabeza, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Y lo que lo digas... pero es bonito verlos crecer- añadió con una sonrisa

Suspiré de nuevo, asintiendo, cerrando los ojos y pasando mis manos por los brazos de mi marido, que me rodeaban la cintura. Sentí que besaba mi cabeza, y sonreí enamorada... siempre me decía que yo había curado su corazón... al igual que él lo hizo con el mío.

* * *

**Bueno... pues ahora sí que es final. Me ha dado muucha penita apretar el botón de completo... es mi primer fic, y le tengo un cariño enorme.**

**Gracias de corazón por los 158 favoritos y las 104 alertas. Espero que los favoritos sigan subiendo, y las que os incorporéis a la historia, aunque ya haya terminado, muy muy bienvenidas de corazón. No os nombro porque seguro me dejaría alguna, pero cada vez que agregabais la historia a favoritos o las alertas, echaba un ojillo a vuestros perfiles ; )**

**Mis niñas que han comentado... Adesca; **Imans**; Cherrie SA; **BlackCullen**, Stepoxox; Lilibeth**; Supattinsondecullen; **Francisca Cullen**; Alextwi; **Maiy**; Briss; **Kpatycullen**; Culdrak; **Nora Bells**; Chio-miau; **Dezkiciada**; Bella Mansen; **Sevillana**; Jacky Mansen Cullen; **Kxprii**; YesiCS; **Novaly Izazaga de Brief**; AliCullenSwan; **Nairelena**; Cullen-21-gladys; **Helencity94; **Oly; **BettyCullen**; Miss Cullen Brandon; **Arissita**; Alijas1002; **Moon** **salilor pink**; Bellaliz; **Princess2213**; Katycullen; **Patricia castro**, Carmen mty; **Isa**; Lady pink Any; **Lizzycullenswan**; Eli mMsen; **Maggice**; Annieska; **Nilaa**; Amy; **Laurablack**; Yolabertay; **Cris Cullen Black**; María Cullen; **Bella Mansen86**; Katheryne Cullen; **Belenwyn**; Katty; **Fanhistoria**; Lexa0619; **Paoo cullen**; Laura-cullen-swan; **Aizen63**; Deandramari; **Lauri R**; Danika20; **Ross10**; Diana; **Sophia18**; Paolastef; **Sandrii**; Edward Bella Mansen; **Gusi Cullen rocks star**; Camela; **Beatles**; Edwardkaname; **Aramiparaguay**; Lokiicita Cullen; **Ainhoa Cullen**; Audrey; **Lucía2176**; Winky Cullen; **Anita 1990**; Liduvina; **Dioda**; Liki2543; **Zavacullen.**

**Madswan: hace mucho que no te veo por aquí, compi de curro... pero seguro has disfrutado y las leído todos los capis; un beso grande.**

**V: gracias por estar ahí, capítulo a capítulo. Un besazo enorme.**

**E. Cullen Vigo: me encantan tus comentarios, y creo que te lo he dicho alguna vez. Un besazo muy muy grande.**

**Atal; gracias amiga, por apoyar mi historia y considerarla lo suficiente buena e interesante para llevarla a tu foro. Un besazo muy muy fuerte para mis lectoras de allí, y por supuesto, otro para ti, amiga.**

**Noe: gracias por esas charlas y secretillos que tú y yo sabemos. Un besazo para tus nenitas y para ti.**

**Sil: no creo que te vaya a decir nada que no sepas ya. Gracias por hacer de mi psicoanalista particular, escuchando mis rollos jajajjaja ; ). ****Mil gracias por apoyarme y escucharme... un besazo enorme... y feliz cumpleeeee!**

**A todas y cada una de todas vosotras, gracias por hacerle un huequito a esta historia.**

**Alguien me preguntaba en un review si iba a escribir más fics... y creo que me vais a soportar por un largo tiempo... porque tengo muuuhcas ideas. Pero ahora me centro en nuestros príncipes.**

**El próximo fic que publicaré se llama "Crónicas de un instituto"... ¿os gustaría ver a un Edward un poco malote... y a una Bella... que de cándida e inocente no tiene nada?; ¿y al resto de los chicos... ?... pues os estaré esperando allí en cuánto lo empiece a subir.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en "Un cuento de hadas moderno"... un beso muy muy fuerte a todas, y una vez más, gracias.**


End file.
